


Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Trail of the Sith

by TheMartialAntiquarian



Series: The Kenobi Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Multi, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 85,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMartialAntiquarian/pseuds/TheMartialAntiquarian
Summary: Two years before the Battle of Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn are sent to investigate the murder of a Jedi Master. A simple investigation soon escalates into a treacherous hunt involving Hutt crime lords, black market antiquities dealers, escaped convicts...and an old love. Will the Trail of the Sith prove too much for young Obi-Wan? Siriwan. Book I of the Kenobi Trilogy.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sifo-Dyas, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Siri Tachi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Sifo-Dyas
Series: The Kenobi Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in 34 BBY, two years before the events of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace and five years after Obi-Wan and Siri's breakup in Secrets of the Jedi. Obi-Wan is 23, Siri is 21. I set the events of Obi-Wan's mission to Mandalore (where he met Satine) as 36 to 35 BBY, one year before this story takes place. The original idea for this story came from one too many sessions of playing Star Wars: Bounty Hunter on the PS2 (I've had mine for 15 years) and wondering what would happen if Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Adi Gallia, and Siri found themselves quelling a prison riot on Oovo IV similar to that depicted in the game. One idea led to another and the rest, as they say, is history. I aim for a darker, grittier, more real-world-like interpretation of the Star Wars universe in my writing, with shades of James Bond and Indiana Jones thrown in. Still, I see my work as something of a love letter to the Jedi Apprentice series. Please leave comments and reviews as you see fit, but keep them civil as always. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

**A Shot in the Dark**

_What a place to work in._

Flickering neon signs chirped in a mechanical crackle, casting light onto the beings below them and giving their flesh an odd, multicolored glow. The stench of a nearby storm drain hung in the air, along with the faint sounds of music from a cantina at the edge of the street. Occasionally, drunken laughter rang out from its barely-lit interior. The whirring of passing speeders and the odd buzzes and beeps of droids could be heard at intervals. At some corners, figures lurked in the shadows, clearly waiting for a customer, or a victim. Amongst the crowds were scattered groups of underworld police, clad in their distinctive helmets and masks. Some of the figures in the shadows would gently back away and attempt to look inconspicuous as they saw the police officers walk by. The Twi'lek sat in a well-lit café, taking it all in.

_Coruscant's lower levels. The place the tourists, the wealthy, and the Senators all ignore. Even the Jedi Council isn't too keen on this place, or on me. No matter. We all swore to uphold peace and justice in the galaxy, and this is my way of doing just that, where no one else will._

Master Figaro Leet was a native of the Coruscant undercity, and he knew its savagery better than most Jedi ever would. Although taken as an infant, as all Jedi were, he had family still living on the lower levels, and many of his relatives had chosen far darker ways of living. A number of his cousins had died running with gangs, and his younger sister took to prostitution to survive. She became a spice addict, and one day angered the wrong client. Leet's mind immediately went back to that grim day in the hospital, where he saw his sister for the first time in his life, her face scorched by acid and her mind barely able to comprehend the world around her. He remembered catching the man that did it during a police raid on a spice den, and holding his lightsaber to the man's neck. _How I hated him, how I wanted to see him suffer for what he did…_ Leet suddenly realized where his mind was going, and released his anger into the Force.

_That won't help. What happened was terrible, but the dark side is never the answer._

Leet had put all his energy into fighting gangs alongside the Coruscant Security Force's Anti-Gang Unit, and the AGU counted him as a member in all but name. The Jedi Council had always been suspicious of his motives (attachment, after all, was forbidden for a Jedi) but they never argued with his helping get criminals off the streets. Leet suspected that this was their way of getting rid of him.

_Better to put my skills to use in some unsung job rather than put themselves at loggerheads with a perfectly able Jedi._

Returning to the moment, Leet saw a man with a familiar face approaching him. The man sat down next to him and spoke.

"Buy me a drink?"

"What would you like?"

"Corellian rum. Straight."

"Put it on my tab."

"Good to see you, Leet."

"Likewise, Clooso."

Inspector Clooso was one of the AGU's most accomplished officers, and Leet's best friend and constant companion in the undercity.

"Let's go for a walk, Leet."

The two rose from their seats and walked into the street.

"So, what have you found out, Clooso?"

"Your suspicions were correct, Leet. Ni'Pa's boys are definitely selling Sith artifacts."

Leet felt a surge of dread at the news. He quickly cleared his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Very well. Do you have any idea where they're getting these artifacts? The Hutts certainly have power, even here, but Sith artifacts still aren't easy to acquire, much less sell without attracting the Order's attention."

"We have some leads. I've got my best officers working on them now, but it'll be some time before we have anything conclusive."

"Do you have any leads in particular that seem promising?"

"Well, I don't want to get your hopes up, but there is one in particular that looks like it might break this case."

"Who's your suspect, then?"

* * *

The two beings had stopped in the middle of the street, and the Gran could tell they were discussing something important.

_Not beings, just targets. Remember your fundamentals of marksmanship._

He dropped his finger into the trigger guard of his rifle as he centered his crosshairs on the Twi'lek's head.

_Contract said that he's a Jedi, so I should take him out first. Then, I nail the human._

The scope's targeting computer automatically focused it in on the Twi'lek's head as the Gran prepared to take the shot, the display flashing green as he aligned the rifle.

_Now, breathe. Slow and relaxed. That's it._

He paid attention to his heartbeat and slowly began drawing his finger back. Then, he noticed a slight variation in the heat on the Twi'lek's face.

_He knows I'm here._

The Twi'lek whipped around, staring right into his killer's face as the Gran felt the trigger break.

* * *

Clooso looked intently at his friend, who was now turned towards the distant rooftop. He had abruptly ended their conversation, and something on his face said that he sensed danger.

_The Force…I never really understood it. Glad that's his domain._

The back of Leet's head suddenly burst open, and he fell to the ground like a puppet. Clooso could only stare at his friend's corpse, now lying before him with a surprised expression on his face and a small hole in his forehead. Clooso quickly regained his senses. _Sithspit…sniper. Got to find cover…_ He instinctively ran for a nearby alleyway. The last thing he felt was a blow to his head.

* * *

The human fell face-first into the alleyway, his legs still in the street. Pedestrians, seeing the shooting unfold, now ran in every direction. The Gran lowered his rifle and headed for the stairs, disassembling it as he went. Inside the stairwell, he took his now broken-down rifle and put it in its place in his backpack, sealing and slinging the pack once he had finished.

_Great. Just need to get to my speeder, let the client know that his contract is complete, and get my credits._

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke to a pounding sound on his door. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan? Are you awake?" He recognized the voice of his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. "Coming, Master. Coming." He groggily swung himself off of his cot and went to the door of his room. He opened it to see Qui-Gon standing there, fully dressed with his lightsaber hanging from his belt. "What is it, Master?"

"Get dressed and get ready to head out into the city. We're being sent to a crime scene."

"Crime scene?"

"Yes. A Jedi Master was just murdered."


	2. Questions Without Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of Act I translates to "In the shadows, there is power." It is an inscription commonly found on Sith holocrons in the Star Wars universe.

**Act I**

**In Umbris Potestas Est**

**Chapter 1**

**Questions Without Answers**

The two Jedi approached the crime scene, now swarmed by observers and reporters pushing against the underworld police officers attempting to keep them out of the scene. One of the officers saw the Jedi approaching him and walked to meet them.

"Jedi. This way, please."

He led Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon through the crowd and the barriers that blocked off the scene, as the Jedi got their first glimpse of the crime scene. A Twi'lek male lay face-up on the ground in the street and a human male facedown in the nearby alleyway. Both were wearing civilian clothing. Crime scene investigation droids motored across the street, scanning possible pieces of evidence and marking the area around the bodies. One of the CSI droids came up to the Jedi.

"Good evening, Jedi."

"Good evening. I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan nodded in greeting to the droid.

"What happened here?"

"A shooting. Victims are one human male and one Twi'lek male. Cause of death for both was a blaster shot to the head, apparently fired from long range. An autopsy will be performed to confirm this. Witnesses report that the Twi'lek victim was killed first as he stood with the other victim in the street, and the human victim was subsequently killed as he ran for cover."

"Do you know their names?"

"Yes. The Twi'lek victim is one Figaro Leet. A Jedi Master. Known affiliates are Anti-Gang Unit, Coruscant Security Force, and Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan felt a pang of sadness in his master at hearing Leet's name.

"The human victim is one Inspector Clooso of the Coruscant Security Force. Known affiliates are Anti-Gang Unit, Coruscant Security Force, and Jedi Master Figaro Leet."

"Thank you. May we see the crime scene for ourselves?"

"Yes, you may, Jedi."

The droid followed the Jedi as they approached Leet's corpse. His face was frozen in surprise, and a small hole was burned into his forehead. Qui-Gon knelt by the body and twisted the head sideways, revealing that its back had been completely blown out. Obi-Wan grimaced at the gruesome sight, but he sensed nothing but sadness from his master. He reached out through their Force bond.

_Was he close, Master?_

_Yes, Obi-Wan, he was._

Qui-Gon's shields came up, signaling to his apprentice that he did not wish to communicate any further. Qui-Gon rose and stepped away from his fallen friend, walking towards the body of Inspector Clooso in the alleyway as Obi-Wan followed. Clooso lay halfway between the alleyway and the street, and even Obi-Wan could tell how he died.

_He must have seen Master Leet fall and then attempt to get out of the line of fire. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough for whoever killed him._

Clooso's head was turned to the right, revealing the gaping exit wound from the shot that killed him.

_So the shooter must have had a view down the street, looking from the direction we just came in from. The major traffic lanes are there, so it makes sense. He probably had a speeder or other getaway vehicle parked there, or maybe even an accomplice waiting to pick him up. Now we just have to figure out where the shooter was when he fired._

_Excellent analysis, my young Padawan._

Obi-Wan turned in surprise to Qui-Gon, who was examining Clooso's body. A quick glance told him all he needed to know. _He was paying attention to me all along._

_Obi-Wan, I think we've seen all we can. Let's get out of here. I'll make sure the droids have all the evidence secured._

_Understood, Master._

Qui-Gon walked over to the lead CSI droid, and enquired about the evidence while Obi-Wan kept analyzing the scene, looking for potential firing points on the rooftops. _There are many of them. Too many for me to determine which one the shooter was on._ Then, he overheard part of Qui-Gon's conversation with the droid.

"Do you have his lightsaber?"

"Yes, Master Jedi."

"Good. Hand it over."

"Master Jedi, I am not permitted to hand over evidence…"

"That's an order. Give it to me."

"Very well."

The droid reached into a compartment within his body and handed Leet's lightsaber to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon gripped it tightly, and Obi-Wan felt a brief flash of anger in his master, gone as suddenly as it had appeared.

Qui-Gon looked up at his apprentice, realizing that Obi-Wan had felt his anger.

_He didn't need to see that. But…but I will find whoever did this. I will find him, and bring him to justice. Not out of revenge, but out of duty. Figaro never would have wanted me to succumb to the dark side over his death._

"Let's go, Padawan."

"Yes, Master."

The two Jedi met up and pushed their way through the crowd beyond the barriers, leaving the droids and the police to finish scrubbing the scene and send Master Figaro Leet to the coroner's scalpel.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked into the Jedi Council chamber, seeing that the Council's members had all arrived and taken their seats to hear the bad news. Both Jedi could feel the somber mood amongst the Council's Masters, who barely registered them as they stepped to the center of the room. Only Master Yoda could keep his eyes on them. Qui-Gon spoke, calmly but with a twinge of grief in his voice.

"Masters, I regret to inform you that Master Figaro Leet is dead. I have brought his lightsaber back."

Qui-Gon held out the lightsaber, while the Masters simply watched. Several seconds later, the lightsaber slowly drifted from his hand towards Yoda's. The lightsaber hit Yoda's palm with a final, dull _thud_ , and Yoda's fingers closed around the weapon.

"Missed sorely, he will be."

The room remained silent for several more seconds, until Yoda spoke up.

"Discovered any clues, have you?"

"We met with the police, Master Yoda. We went over the crime scene, and my apprentice did some analysis. He can give you the details."

All eyes turned to Obi-Wan as he cleared his mind, focusing on what he had observed.

"Master Leet was killed by a sniper on one of the rooftops, along with a police inspector that was with him at the time. Judging by the entry and exit wounds on their bodies, the shots were fired from the direction of the main traffic way, from where Master Qui-Gon and myself entered the scene after we arrived. The sniper probably used this angle so he could be close to an escape route, either a parked speeder or an accomplice waiting to extract him. Both Master Leet and the inspector were wearing civilian clothes, which suggests the two were involved in some sort of clandestine meeting at the time of their deaths. Master Qui-Gon and myself were informed that both Master Leet and his companion were involved in some sort of anti-gang operation for the Coruscant Security Force."

"The Anti-Gang Unit. Master Leet worked in close concert with them for many years."

"Yes, Master Windu."

"And do you think this murder is gang-related, Obi-Wan?"

"Possibly, Master Windu. Given the level of his involvement, Master Leet certainly made many enemies among Coruscant's underworld. Still, that is just a theory. There hasn't been enough analysis of the evidence yet to determine who might have killed him."

"Then we shall wait, and let the evidence speak for itself."

"Obi-Wan and I will stay in contact with the CSF. We'll send updates to the Council as we receive them, Master Windu."

"Very well, Master Qui-Gon."

"Members of the Council, have anything else to say, do you?"

No sound came from any of the other Masters.

"Then take your leave you may, Master Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon bowed and turned to exit the room. Obi-Wan bowed as well, and followed his Master out. Once the two had exited the chamber, the Council members began talking amongst themselves.

"Now, all we can do is wait."

"What a tragedy. He brought such hope to the denizens of the lower levels."

"Right you are, Master Sifo-Dyas. A cruel and shocking act, this is. But who is behind it, I wonder?"


	3. To Catch a Murderer

**Chapter 2**

**To Catch a Murderer**

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked into the viewing room, a police droid right behind them. It had been several days since the murders, and the CSF had just finished processing the initial round of evidence from the crime scene. The Jedi had come to CSF Headquarters, specifically to view footage from a nearby security camera that had captured the crime. Now, they waited for the droid to turn on its holoprojector, hoping that whatever was in the footage would lead to the murderer. The droid came forward as the Jedi sat down, and turned on the projector. The footage showed Master Leet and Inspector Clooso stopping in the middle of the street, and speaking to each other. Although there was no audio, both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could tell that the two were discussing something very serious. All of a sudden, Master Leet turned to the side, facing the direction of the sniper. Through their Force bond, Obi-Wan felt his master brace for what was about to happen. In the next instant, Master Leet's head jerked back, and his body flopped onto the street. Inspector Clooso ran towards the left edge of the screen, and several seconds later he fell, almost out of frame. Obi-Wan could barely see his legs at the edge of the screen, sticking out from the alleyway where he died. The footage ended, as the droid exclaimed, "That's all, Jedi" in his emotionless, mechanical voice. Both Jedi immediately began processing what they had seen, communicating through their Force bond.

_Looks like they were taken by surprise. Master Leet never saw what hit him._

_Indeed, Obi-Wan, but there's something odd about the footage._

_What, Master?_

_I didn't see any blaster bolts._

_Could the assassin have used a slugthrower, Master? Many assassins do…_

_You saw the wounds, Obi-Wan. As did I. And I've seen enough slugthrower wounds to tell you that neither Fig…Master Leet nor his companion was killed with one._

_Then why are there no visible bolts, Master? Could it be something wrong with the camera?_

_No, Obi-Wan. Even the fastest blaster bolts would have been visible to that camera._

_What should we do then, Master?_

_Go back to the Jedi Temple, and head straight to the Archives. They might be able to tell us what happened here._

Qui-Gon stood up and spoke to the police droid.

"Were there any other cameras recording within a 500-meter radius?"

"Yes, Master Jedi. I can pull that footage if you like."

"Please do so. My apprentice and I will return later to view that."

"As you wish, Master Jedi."

"Obi-Wan, come. We're going to find out how our assassin managed to fool that security camera."

* * *

"Master Nu?"

"Yes?"

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had made it to the Archives, and now they hoped that Master Nu would have answers to their questions.

"Obi-Wan and I are looking into the death of Master Leet. We have some questions concerning the evidence we've found."

"Ah, yes. I heard about that. The whole Temple is downcast over his loss. I'll give you whatever assistance I can. What questions did you have?"

"Obi-Wan and I just saw security footage of Master Leet's death, and the blaster bolt that killed him didn't appear. How is that possible?"

"Possibly a glitch in the camera. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Nightstinger."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan paused for a moment, baffled by this one-word response.

"Nightstinger? Who's Nightstinger?"

"Not who, Obi-Wan. What."

"What is it, then?"

"Do you know how a blaster works, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. It uses a power pack to turn special gas into energized plasma bolts."

"Exactly. Normally, those bolts are visible, in different colors depending on the type of gas used. However, there are types of gas that when used in a blaster, produce no visible bolt at all. The Nightstinger is a type of blaster rifle that uses this special gas to fire bolts that are invisible to the naked eye. It's not easy to acquire, though. As this capability implies, such a weapon is designed for one purpose only: assassination. Because of this, it has been outlawed by the Republic and even on the black market is difficult and expensive to acquire. The ammunition is even more expensive: one gas cartridge can only hold three to five shots, and costs roughly one thousand Republic credits."

"So, what you're saying is that Master Leet was killed with one of these weapons?"

"Most likely."

"You said they're not common, correct?"

"No, they are not."

"Then it shouldn't be hard to track down our shooter. Someone with an unusual weapon such as this must have a reputation, and not just for the novelty. I can't imagine anyone other than a highly experienced professional assassin or bounty hunter would go through the trouble and expense of acquiring one of these strange blasters and keeping it supplied with ammunition."

Qui-Gon interjected.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, young Padawan. We might have our murder weapon, but we don't have our murderer. That security footage is likely the only way we will be able to identify our suspect, and even then that might not work. There are countless beings that go past these security cameras every minute, and we still haven't figured out what rooftop the shots were fired from."

"Then we should head back to the police station, Master."

"Patience, Obi-Wan. We will return, and one way or another we will find who did this."

* * *

"Welcome back, Master Jedi. Have you come to view the footage?"

"Yes. What do you have?"

"Just as you asked, I checked every security camera in a 500 meter radius around the crime scene. However, I put special care into locating footage from cameras in the area where the suspect likely was."

Qui-Gon was about to ask to see the footage when a sudden recollection made him pause.

_Obi-Wan said something about a getaway vehicle. The crowds flocking to escape the scene of the shooting probably means that much of the street footage is useless. But what about parking areas? Or the traffic lanes?_

Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan felt his thoughts, and a quick glance at his apprentice confirmed this: there was the slightest hint of approval on Obi-Wan's face.

"Do you have any footage from the laneside?"

"Excuse me?"

"Parking lots and traffic lanes. Do you have any footage from cameras in those areas?"

"Yes I do, Master Jedi. Would you like to see it?"

"All of it, please."

_Take a seat, Obi-Wan. We're going to be here for a while…_

* * *

"Would you like more coffee, sir?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

The droid poured Obi-Wan yet another cup of coffee as he and Qui-Gon sat watching the footage from the various parking lots and traffic lanes in the shooter's vicinity. Obi-Wan had lost track of how long he and his Master had sat there, going through the footage, and he could not remember how many cups of coffee he had already had.

"All right. Play the next clip, please."

"Of course, Master Jedi."

The police droid played yet another clip of a dark parking space, illuminated only by its dim, flickering lighting and the headlights of passing speeders. For the first few minutes (the timestamp started at the moment of the shooting) nothing out of the ordinary happened. In fact, nothing happened at all: there was not a single sentient being in the lot, just dormant speeders and the lights of the traffic outside. Then, a single figure came into view. He was a Gran, male by the looks of it, wearing dark clothes and a large backpack. Upon entering the lot, he looked to and fro, apparently scanning for anyone unfriendly. He then hopped into a nearby speeder, started it up, and zoomed off into the night.

_Hmm…that's odd. Still, he might have just been alone in the parking lot. In that part of the city, it pays to be aware in the parking lot at night. He might have just been watching out for muggers or other petty criminals. Or, he might be our suspect._

_We'll find out in a moment, Obi-Wan._

"What's the nearest building to this lot? Do you have any footage from it?"

"The nearest building to this site is abandoned, Master Jedi. There are no cameras in it."

"Are there any around it?"

"There are a few. Do you want to see that footage?"

"Yes. Please."

* * *

He came into frame for the first time.

The Gran looked the same as he did before: large backpack, dark clothes, and cautious mannerisms. He walked down the street, looking around the corner as he reached it, and then continued on out of frame.

"That Gran. Was he moving towards the parking lot in the footage you showed us earlier?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Would you like me to save both those recordings?"

"Right away. And make us some copies, if you can."

"I can indeed, Master Jedi."

"We'll be waiting in here. Put the copies on data disks and bring them in here once you have them."

"Right away, Master Jedi."

The droid left the room, as Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon.

"So we have him, then?"

"Most likely. We don't know his name, though."

"Well, we have a profile, at least. A Gran exile with a one-of-a-kind blaster and a traceable speeder. We can run that by the Jedi Archives, and I'm confident that whoever he is, he has a dossier on record."

"Don't get too confident, Obi-Wan. Even if you are right, it will take time to identify him. And something tells me he won't come quietly when we come knocking at his door."

"So, what now?"

"We return to the Temple, and give this information to the Council and the Archives."

"And then?"

"We wait. I would advise you to spend whatever time you can meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan. Once we find our suspect's identity, we'll have our work cut out for us."

* * *

Qui-Gon sat, calm as he had been in days. After bringing in the evidence, he and Obi-Wan had nothing to do but wait until the Archives found out the mysterious Gran's identity. Even with all this meditation, the image of his friend's murder, cold and soundless as it was in the security footage, lingered in his thoughts. _Don't let that cloud your thoughts, Qui-Gon. This is about justice, not revenge. You and Obi-Wan will find the culprit and bring him to trial. Figaro would have done as much were he in your position._

Suddenly, Qui-Gon sensed a familiar Force presence approaching him.

_Sifo-Dyas…he's coming. I can sense tension and urgency in him. Maybe he's had another row with the Council, and needs to clear his mind. Amazing that he sits with them and yet challenges their foolishness whenever he can. It's no wonder he and Dooku have always been friends._

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"Ah, Master Sifo-Dyas. Have you come to join me?"

"No. I've come to rouse you. Get your Padawan and go to the Archives, immediately."

Qui-Gon knew what Sifo-Dyas would say before he opened his mouth.

"We've found him."

* * *

An image of a male Gran came out of the holoprojector, identical to the suspect from the security footage. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked on while Sifo-Dyas briefed them.

"His name is Vick Reego. He's a Gran assassin with credentials as a sharpshooter. We don't know much about his background, other than that he was a mercenary in the Outer Rim for a while. He went underground a number of years ago, and recently his name has come up in connection with several murders, likely for hire based on the circumstances. All shared the same _modus operandi_ : the victims were killed with a sniper rifle, generally in urban or otherwise built-up areas. No trace of the shooter was found, but eyewitness reports say there was no visible blaster fire. Because of this, it is believed that he uses a Xerrol Nightstinger to commit his crimes, which uses exotic gas to fire blaster bolts that cannot be seen with the naked eye. While he was a prime suspect in these cases, there wasn't enough evidence to convict him. Of course, all that has changed now."

"Now that we know who he is, what's our plan for arresting him?"

"I forwarded all the relevant information to the courts before I went to grab you, Qui-Gon. A judge is likely signing Reego's arrest warrant as we speak. However, as both of you have seen, Reego is extremely dangerous. You'll be part of the actual arrest with the CSF, and I can tell you right now that they'll bring the big guns for this job. Be very, very careful. We've already lost one Jedi to Reego. We don't want to lose any more."


	4. The Raid

**Chapter 3**

**The Raid**

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon arrived at the CSF Headquarters once more, where a police droid met them.

"Ah, there you are. Come right this way, Jedi. We've been expecting you."

The two Jedi followed the police droid through the station and into a small, dimly-lit room, where a number of police officers sat facing a holotable. An officer standing by the holotable saw the Jedi enter the room and stepped forward to greet them.

"Jedi. I'm Lieutenant Breau, CSF Special Weapons and Tactics. Welcome to the SWAT briefing room. Have a seat."

The Jedi sat down amongst the police officers. Both could sense the slight discomfort from these hardened professionals towards the odd, robed interlopers in their mix.

_We stick out here. No matter. We're here to catch Vick Reego, and catch him we shall._

_Patience, Obi-Wan. Watch and learn. The information you see and hear in this room may save your life in a few hours._

Lieutenant Breau walked over to the holotable and flipped a switch. An image came up of Vick Reego.

"All right, men. Tonight, we're serving a high-risk arrest warrant. Our suspect is a Gran male named Vick Reego. He's a mercenary and assassin believed to be responsible for the murder of a Jedi Master and our very own Inspector Clooso roughly a week ago. He is armed and extremely dangerous. The Underworld Police traced the last sighting of his speeder to this building here." Breau pressed a button, and the holotable's image changed to what looked like the layout of a tenement building. "The Underworld Police have a perimeter set up around the area, and SWAT will have an inner perimeter around the building itself. We'll have marksmen on rooftops covering here and here." Breau gestured around the building as he continued the briefing. "The entry team, along with our visitors, will come in via gunship, on the roof. Given the danger the suspect poses, we're going in with no warning. Keep as quiet as possible until we locate Reego, and keep an eye out for civilians in the building; the police aren't too popular in this neighborhood. Once we find him, move fast and take him into custody. We'll exfiltrate via the gunship, and then give the all clear so that the CSI droids can pick his hidey-hole clean. Any questions?"

No one responded.

"Very well, then. Get your gear and get ready. We move out in an hour."

* * *

The gunship touched down on the rooftop, and the officers turned off the holotable in the center of the passenger compartment where they and the Jedi had been studying the floorplans on the flight. The SWAT officers were clad in helmets and armorweave vests, with large goggles and belts loaded with stun grenades, less than lethal weapons, and binders. Most carried blaster carbines, with a few carrying shotguns. All carried their service pistols on their belts. A sergeant standing by the door jumped out onto the roof and signaled the entry team to exit. They egressed the gunship and dashed onto the roof, with the Jedi in trail.

_This is a new experience, Master. I've never been on a SWAT raid before._

_Don't be nervous, Obi-Wan. The Force will guide us, and our allies._

Obi-Wan released his anxieties into the Force and followed his master towards a maintenance entry that led to the apartments below. They followed the entry team through the door and down into the dark maintenance corridor. The sergeant raised his fist, signaling his men to halt. He then made another hand signal, and the officers fiddled with their goggles.

_Night vision goggles. We don't have any equipment except for our utility belts and lightsabers._

_Concentrate, young Padawan. We have the Force as our ally._

Obi-Wan cleared his mind and focused on his surroundings, sensing them with the Force.

_The Force is my guide, and with it I can navigate the darkness._

Soon, he could perceive his surroundings clearly, and the entry team continued through the corridor with the Jedi behind them. They entered another hallway, this one with apartments on either side of it. Suddenly, Obi-Wan sensed something in one of the rooms. _Reego…he's in there. I can feel it. Master?_

_I heard you, Obi-Wan. I sense it too. I'll see if I can convince the police to search that room._

"Sergeant?"

The sergeant signaled his men to halt and moved towards Qui-Gon. "Keep your voice down. What is it?"

"Do you have a way of looking through doors?"

"We can look under them: we have miniature cameras. Why?"

"That room, over there. My apprentice and I think that might be where Reego is hiding."

"And you need me to check it out. What makes you so sure?" Qui-Gon said nothing, and the sergeant scowled at him.

"It's the Force, isn't it? Ugh…"

The sergeant reached into a pouch on his utility belt and produced what looked like a small rod. He pushed it under the door and pressed a button on his goggles. After waiting for a few seconds, he stood up, and the Jedi could sense his amazement.

"We've got a male Gran in there, with what looks like personal baggage. I hope you're right about this, Jedi."

The sergeant returned to the head of the stack and signaled to his men. They took up positions on either side of the door, and one of them stepped forward with a small thermal charge in his hand. He placed it on the door handle, fiddled with his wrist gauntlet, and stepped back, raising his left hand. He counted to three with his fingers, and then pressed a button on his gauntlet. The charge detonated, blowing the door open. In an instant, the entry team rushed into the room, training their blasters on the startled Gran and shouting as loud as they could.

"CORUSCANT SECURITY! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! GET ON THE GROUND! GET ON THE GROUND! GET ON THE GROUND NOW! DO IT!"

The Gran barely had time to get out of bed before one of the officers grabbed him and threw him to the floor. The officer pinned the Gran down while another cuffed him, all while two others kept their blasters trained on the Gran's head. The officers then stood the Gran up and pushed him against the wall, proceeding to pat him down. Qui-Gon simply stood there as the Gran turned his face towards the Jedi Master. He thought of Figaro's lifeless body for a moment, and then released his anger into the Force.

"Vick Reego, in the name of the statutes and laws of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest for the murders of Jedi Master Figaro Leet and Inspector Clooso of the Coruscant Security Force."

The Gran simply stared at Qui-Gon, no emotion in his face and no words coming from his mouth. The entry team and the Jedi rushed the Gran down the hallway, up the stairs and onto the roof, where the gunship awaited.

* * *

Once again, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stood before the Jedi Council, this time with happier news. "Masters. Obi-Wan and I have just returned from a police raid in the undercity. We are glad to inform you that Vick Reego, the murderer of Master Leet and Inspector Clooso, is in custody."

"Much evidence against him, there is. Swiftly convict him, I believe the courts will."

"Excellent work. Both of you. Reego will take no more innocent lives."

"Thank you, Master Tiin."

"Master Qui-Gon. Troubled, you still seem. What are your concerns?"

Qui-Gon cleared his mind, trying to push aside his uncertainty about the true nature of the case and his annoyance at Master Yoda's perceptiveness.

"We have found Reego, Master Yoda, but this case does not end with him. He is a hired assassin, and while he is in custody his employer is not. Given that Reego likely only kills for credits, his employer was the one truly behind Master Leet's death. And I sense that whoever ordered Master Leet's death had a far more sinister motive than just blood money."

"What would you have us do then, Master Qui-Gon? We don't have the foggiest idea who would have wanted Master Leet dead to the point that he would pay Reego to do it. As you are no doubt aware, his anti-gang work made him many dangerous enemies."

"We go back to the Archives, Master Windu. Check Reego's affiliates. Whoever might have hired him recently. Any other assassins or other professional contacts or group affiliations he had. If we can assemble a list of who he worked for, the chances are that someone on that list might have hired him to kill Master Leet."

The Council went silent for several moments, but both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan could sense their grudging acceptance of Qui-Gon's idea.

"Sanction your idea, we will. However, alone you must pursue this."

"Master Yoda, if I may."

"Have anything to add do you, Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"I would like to help Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan in this investigation. With the Council's permission, of course."

"Permission, you have. However, remain on Coruscant, all of you must. Soon will the murderer's trial be, and needed you are to testify."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

Sensing the discomfort of Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Sifo-Dyas, Mace Windu quickly stepped in.

"That is all. You and Obi-Wan are dismissed, Qui-Gon."

Both Jedi bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The trial took several months, but finally the verdict was handed down. Vick Reego was convicted not only of the murders of Master Leet and Inspector Clooso, but also of five others he had committed on other worlds. He was given seven life sentences, one for each of his victims. Meanwhile, between testifying in court, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Sifo-Dyas spent their time reading as much as they could about Reego and his connections. It spanned the usual gamut for such a being: various assassins, bounty hunters, mercenaries, and black market gunsmiths; through crime lords, shady corporate bigwigs, and even rumors of a Senator or two. However, one connection stood out from the others, both in frequency and in suspicion.


	5. The Hutt Connection

**Chapter 4**

**The Hutt Connection**

"Ni'Pa the Hutt, Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan. He's a fairly powerful Hutt lord with holdings primarily in the spice trade. He even has his own mine on Kessel. And, as our records show, he _was_ a close contact of one Vick Reego."

"Just because he worked with Reego frequently doesn't mean he ordered the death of Master Leet. Why would he want to kill a Jedi, anyway?"

"Remember what Master Leet did, Obi-Wan. He was a major thorn in the side of every gangster on Coruscant."

"Then why wasn't he murdered earlier?"

"These things happen when they happen, unfortunately. Leet survived several attempts on his life before Reego killed him. He told me about some of those incidents personally. As he did your Master."

"I know…it just seems strange that nobody ever killed him until a few months ago."

"Again, these things happen when they happen, Obi-Wan. You seem to want something deeper, more complex and insidious. That's not how these cases work. In most instances, the simplest explanation is the right one."

"Master Sifo-Dyas, I can't shake the feeling that there's something more to this than simple gang warfare. I've sensed something deeper, something darker, for months."

Sifo-Dyas paused for a moment. Obi-Wan couldn't penetrate his shields, but he did sense concentration and doubt in the Jedi Master's mind.

"Whatever the truth, we'll go to the Council with this lead. You, Qui-Gon, and myself. It probably isn't what you're hoping for, but it certainly is enough to further investigate."

* * *

"A new lead, have you, Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Obi-Wan, Master Sifo-Dyas, and myself have gone through Reego's records and discovered a possible lead as to who hired him to kill Master Leet. Ni'Pa the Hutt. Does that name sound familiar?"

At the mention of the Hutt's name, the entire Council Chamber went silent. All eyes focused on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan, for the briefest moment, sensed a single thought from Master Windu: _Leet was right._ Obi-Wan's eyes drifted towards Master Windu, and he could sense that Mace knew what Obi-Wan had just sensed. Master Windu did not hesitate.

"Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon. Masters of the Council. What we are about to discuss never leaves the Council Chamber. Do you understand me?" Everyone in the Council Chamber, even Master Yoda, nodded in assent.

"Very well, then. About a year ago, we received very disturbing information from Master Leet. He claimed that during an AGU raid on a smuggler's den, he could sense the dark side somewhere inside the den. Upon searching the crates present for contraband, he felt dark side energy coming from a specific crate. Upon opening it, he and the officers discovered a Sith holocron hidden amongst the various items inside. The den where he found the holocron was owned by Ni'Pa the Hutt."

A chill went through the room at the revelation.

"As you can understand, this is extremely sensitive information. Only myself, Master Yoda, and a few other prominent Masters were privy to this information until today. For those of us involved, Master Leet opened an investigation into the matter with the help of one of his most trusted allies in the AGU, Inspector Clooso. They determined that Ni'Pa was selling Sith artifacts on the black market, but they suspected that he was not acting alone. They planned to continue the investigation until they had completely unraveled the conspiracy. That all ended when both were murdered by Vick Reego, who as you have just revealed was a close associate of Ni'Pa."

"So we investigate Ni'Pa, then?"

"That is where the evidence leads, Qui-Gon."

"We can work out the details, Master Windu. With the Council's permission, Obi-Wan and I would like Master Sifo-Dyas to continue to work with us."

"His responsibilities on the Council prevent him from leaving Coruscant at the moment. However, we will permit him to support you in any other ways he is capable of."

"Thank you, Master Windu. We will meet with Master Sifo-Dyas later to discuss where to go next."

"Then it is settled. You are both dismissed."

With that, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan once again left the Council to its own musings.

"Sith artifacts on the black market? Even for the Hutts, that's a risky move."

"Yes it is, Master Gallia. But Ni'Pa can't hide anymore. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and I will see that he faces justice."

"Careful, you must all be. Sense greater darkness in this matter, I do."

Only Master Gallia replied.

"As do I, Master Yoda."

* * *

The next morning, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked into the Archives, where Master Sifo-Dyas sat at a computer terminal. "Ah. You're here. I've been reading up on our new friend Ni'Pa since yesterday night."

"What have you found out?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Where to find him would be a good starting point."

"That's easy enough, Qui-Gon. He has a palace out on Kessel, if you can believe it."

"Kessel? He _lives_ on that rock?"

"I know it doesn't seem like something a Hutt would do, at first glance. But, he has a sizeable spice mining operation there, so I guess he likes to keep a close eye on his…erm…business interests."

"Sounds like megalomania to me. Do you have a psychological profile as well?"

"Not much in it that you wouldn't expect from a Hutt. Megalomania and crime are their specialties."

"We'll pay him a visit, then. Maybe search around when he's not looking."

Sifo-Dyas chuckled at Qui-Gon's words.

"You have a way with words, Qui-Gon. There's a Republic mining outpost on Kessel that you and Obi-Wan can operate out of. I'll transmit the coordinates to you once you're in orbit above Coruscant. Don't hesitate to contact me if you or Obi-Wan need anything. Be sure to check in if you find something, and be careful out there, as always."

"We will. The Force will guide us wherever we go."

"May it protect you both, as well."

* * *

The stars came back into focus as the Delta-6 exited hyperspace. Obi-Wan looked to his right, and Qui-Gon's starfighter had just detached from its hyperspace ring. Obi-Wan disengaged the docking system and pulled away from the ring, forming up with his Master. "Obi-Wan, stay with me. I'm contacting the outpost now." Several minutes passed by as Obi-Wan scanned the area around him, looking for any threats to himself or Qui-Gon. Then, Qui-Gon's voice came through the headset once more. "We've got permission to land, Obi-Wan. Follow me in."

"What then, Master?"

"We'll schedule a meeting with Ni'Pa the Hutt."

* * *

Ni'Pa sat on his throne, munching on a chuba as the Jedi entered the room. He barely raised his massive head to see his visitors, but the Jedi knew that he had seen them. After saying something in Huttese, a protocol droid standing next to the Hutt spoke to the Jedi.

"The dread Ni'Pa welcomes you Jedi into his palace, and inquires why you sought an audience with him."

"Tell him we are on behalf of the Senate to visit his spice mines on the planet below, and examine the welfare of his workers."

The protocol droid and the Hutt had a short exchange, and then the droid spoke again to the Jedi. "The dread Ni'Pa says he will consider your request, and that you both wait outside while he makes his decision."

"Tell him we will be waiting," replied Qui-Gon.

After another brief exchange between the droid and the Hutt, Ni'Pa gestured and several of his guards moved towards the Jedi, herding them out of the room.

_That was too easy, Master._

_It was, Obi-Wan. Danger or not, we will continue here until we find what we're looking for._

_And what exactly is that, Master?_

_Evidence._

* * *

With the Jedi out of the room, Ni'Pa called several of his advisors to his throne. "Gentlemen. It seems we have some unwanted attention."

"I told you murdering that Jedi slime on Coruscant was a terrible idea."

"Watch your tongue! Remember that I'm in charge here, and I might just drop you down those mines one of these days and leave you for the spiders. This is mining, after all. Accidents do happen."

"You think they're here because of that dead Jedi, my lord?"

"Why would they be here otherwise? I haven't seen a Jedi request an audience with me in my entire life."

"We've got a gundark by the ears, my lord. And if they find out about our…other activities, our friends on Coruscant, we're finished."

"The Republic's wizards are on us! This changes everything!"

Ni'Pa finally lost his temper amidst the hysterical cries of his subordinates. "THIS CHANGES NOTHING! NOTHING!"

The room went silent at his sudden outburst. Surprised at his loss of control, Ni'Pa quickly regained his composure and spoke to his subordinates, calmly and deliberately.

"We will deal with our visitors. We will let them see the mines, and see that everything is in order. And then, we will leave them there to take in the surroundings. And if the Republic asks where their lackeys went, remember what I said earlier. Accidents do happen."

* * *

The protocol droid entered the waiting chamber where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat, and approached the Jedi. "The dread Ni'Pa has granted you both permission to visit his mines. Please follow me." The Jedi followed the droid, communicating through their Force bond.

_It's a trap, Master._

_I know._


	6. The Mines of Kessel

**Chapter 5**

**The Mines of Kessel**

Ni'Pa's guards escorted the Jedi outside, towards a turbolift station. The planet's thin, artificial atmosphere still took some getting used to, and the Jedi struggled to breathe as they examined their surroundings. Small structures dotted the otherwise barren landscape, with the odd furnace churning fire and smoke into the black, starlit sky. _It might not look like much, Obi-Wan, but it doesn't need to. The real show begins underground._

The Jedi and their guards entered the turbolift, and a guard pushed one of the buttons. The lift jolted and then went down for several moments, until it stopped and its door opened into a small, dimly lit room. A table sat in the corner, with various pieces of safety equipment on it as well as night vision goggles. On the other side of the room, a large opening in the rock led into what looked like a mine shaft. One of the guards stepped in front of the Jedi and spoke to them, while his comrades remained behind them. "Alright, Jedi. Nobody goes into these mines without three things: an escort, a hard hat and a pair of goggles. We're the first item. Grab the other two from this table over here." The Jedi stepped up and donned the goggles and helmets on the table. "Very well. You two, keep an eye on the Jedi."

The leader gestured to two of the guards, who followed the Jedi towards the opening while he and the others remained in the room.

_Only a partial escort. This should make our job easier, Master._

_Don't get too confident, my young Padawan. I sense they only detached two for a reason._

The Jedi lowered and activated their goggles, and the blackness beyond the opening burst into a clear, green shaft. The Jedi walked forwards, their guards following them.

_Here we go, Master._

* * *

After a few turns down various shafts, Obi-Wan heard his Master through their Force bond.

_It's time, Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan cleared his mind and concentrated, feeling the Force flow through him. He could sense Qui-Gon doing the same. Then, both Jedi whirled around and Force pushed their guards into the rock wall. Both hit the wall with a _thud_ and crumpled to the floor.

_I can sense life in them, Master. They're just unconscious._

_Good. No unnecessary deaths. Excellent work. Now, let's go searching for evidence._

_What are we looking for, Master?_

_Anything traceable. Papers, crates, and the like. Sith artifacts would be even better._

_And here I was thinking that we were trying to stop that. Now, we're digging for Sith relics ourselves!_

Both Jedi concentrated, feeling for the pull of the dark side. At first, they felt nothing. Then, they felt the faintest hint of darkness. Almost nothing, almost an anomaly, but it was there.

_Master…_

_I sense it too, Obi-Wan. Let's find out what it is._

With that, the Jedi set off deeper into the tunnels.

* * *

"Report in."

The head guard stood at his post, attempting to raise the guards escorting the Jedi on his commlink. The others stood around; waiting for the orders they had been told would come. At the end of the initial tunnel section, roughly twenty meters from the opening in the room, they had placed sequencer charges on the walls. At the head guard's discretion, the guards escorting the Jedi would leave, both getting them out of danger and lulling the Jedi into a false sense of security, making them think that no one suspected them. Then the charges would be detonated, trapping the Jedi in the caverns. From there, they would simply be left to die, with no trace of them ever likely to be found. "Report in, both of you. Where are you? Are the Jedi with you?" Again, there was nothing. "Damn. We're not getting anything."

"You think the Jedi took them out, boss?"

"Possibly. Maybe the reception's just lousy."

"Well, we don't have that many problems, even with all this rock."

"Hmm…well, whatever happened to those two, should we spring the trap now?"

The head guard briefly thought of his two comrades, left in the dark tunnels with the Jedi. Or, possibly, knocked out and left in some corner, waiting for an energy spider to come upon their predicament and feast on them.

_What a way to go…forget it. Ni'Pa can always get more chumps to do his bidding._

"Hit it. Those two will have to fend for themselves."

With that, the guards stood back from the opening, and the head guard grabbed a detonator from the nearby table.

_Surprise, Jedi._

He pressed the switch, and a throaty explosion came from within the opening. The caverns rumbled, and the light fixtures flickered under the shock.

_That commotion should rile up the energy spiders, too. Those Jedi will have company real soon._

* * *

Moving towards the source of the dark side energy, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon suddenly felt a violent rumbling and heard a massive crashing noise behind them.

_Explosives…they've trapped us in here._

_Focus, Obi-Wan. The Force will guide us to our objective, and then out of these caverns._

The Jedi threw off their helmets, keeping their night vision goggles on.

_This is going to be a long walk…_

* * *

The pull of the dark side grew stronger and stronger with each step. Obi-Wan felt nauseous and increasingly weak as he continued to follow his Master towards whatever lay at the end of this hunt, and he could sense discomfort even in Qui-Gon.

_Master, the dark side…I can feel it._

_I can too, Obi-Wan. We're getting very, very close._

The two rounded a corner, and saw a pitch-black metal doorway at the end of the tunnel. The dark side emanated strongly from behind the door.

_Whatever we're about to find, it must be in there. Steel yourself, young Padawan._

Obi-Wan focused his mind as best he could, moving towards the door with Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon stepped up to the door, grasping the handle as his gaze met Obi-Wan's.

_On my signal, Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan nodded.

_Ready…now!_

Qui-Gon threw the door open and the Jedi dashed into the room on the other side. The room itself was dimly lit, with tables at its edges. Crates were stacked up all over the room, and the tables held various tools and what looked like packets made of very dark paper. "What are those packets, Master?"

"Glitterstim spice. The spice itself is photosensitive, and any exposure to light during the harvesting process will ruin it. It has to be packed in special paper wrapping to prevent this from happening."

Obi-Wan suddenly felt a flash of realization from Qui-Gon, and then a panicked command.

_Close the door! Now!_

Obi-Wan dashed to the door and slammed it shut.

"What's wrong, Master?"

"The light, spice harvesting…I just remembered."

"Remembered what?"

"Do you know where glitterstim spice comes from, Obi-Wan?"

"Where, Master?"

"These tunnels are actually elaborate nests for large spiders, Obi-Wan. The spiders absorb energy, and then spin webs made of glitterstim. They've been down here for so long that the rock inside these tunnels is coated in dust from the webs. The dust is then harvested to create the spice. However, the spiders themselves roam these caves, and they are hostile to all sentient lifeforms. Especially sentient lifeforms that are destroying their homes." Obi-Wan felt a lump in his throat.

"Wha…what happens if they catch you?"

"The spiders feed off of energy. They immobilize their prey with webbing from their mouths, and then bite and suck the life energy from them."

Obi-Wan gulped in fear. "Given that they feed off of energy, blasters are useless against them. They are also attracted to light sources, as long as those sources are fairly dim."

"Then, the door…"

"Exactly. If one of those spiders were to see the lighting and come into this room while we were occupied searching, we would both die."

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, clearly unsettled, and then regained his composure.

"We can worry about them later. Right now, we need to find the source of that dark side energy. Whatever we're looking for, it's in one of these crates. The Jedi concentrated, feeling for the pull of the dark side. They were drawn to a stack of crates against the wall opposite the door.

"Let's move these crates, Obi-Wan. I can sense our target at the bottom of the stack."

The Jedi moved the crates, Obi-Wan fighting the malaise of the dark side energy. Then, finally, they were left with one crate at the bottom. Dark side energy emanated from the crate strongly, and Obi-Wan felt nauseous and sweaty just being near it. Qui-Gon opened the crate, and in it, among the distinctive glitterstim packets, was a Sith holocron. Laying eyes on it, Obi-Wan wanted to vomit. Qui-Gon seemed ill at ease looking at it.

"Master, what are we going to do with it?"

"Take it back to the Jedi Temple. It's evidence we need…"

Obi-Wan turned away and collapsed to the floor, on the verge of vomiting from the power of the dark side. Suddenly, he saw something on the crate, out of his peripheral vision.

"Master…there's some sort of label on the crate."

Qui-Gon came to see the label as Obi-Wan stumbled away from the crate, trying not to look at the holocron. Qui-Gon raised the crate towards one of the lights in the room, attempting to read the mysterious label. Obi-Wan came closer despite the effects of the dark side, hoping to see the label himself. The label consisted of two crossed red pickaxes superimposed on a blue circle, with the letters "LMC" written in bold below it.

"LMC?"

"It must be some kind of company, or supplier…they might be involved in the artifact smuggling conspiracy, given that we've just found a Sith holocron in a crate bearing their markings."

"If we can find out who they are, Master."

"That won't be difficult, young Padawan. All we need is to get out of these mines and contact Master Sifo-Dyas. He can run the image through the database at the Archives."

"How are we supposed to find our way out, though? I can barely remember what that room looked like on the surface!"

"That way is likely blocked now, Obi-Wan. We _will_ find another way, with the aid of the Living Force."

Obi-Wan cleared his mind, looking for any signs of a route to the surface. All of a sudden, his eyes turned to the cables powering the room's electrical lights.

"Master, those cables…they run out of the room."

"Good thinking, Obi-Wan. We'll follow those until we reach a service area. From there, we can find a way to the surface."

The Jedi started for the door, with Qui-Gon leading the way once again. With a nod from Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon threw the door open and quickly closed it. Both Jedi reactivated their night vision goggles, and prepared for whatever dangers awaited on the road to the surface.

* * *

The Jedi had followed the cables for several minutes, looking for any signs of a turbolift station or other way to the surface. They had just come to a T-intersection, with the wires going in both directions. Obi-Wan felt a sense of dread, though he couldn't pinpoint its cause.

_Master, the Force is telling me of danger ahead._

_I feel it too, Obi-Wan. Keep your eyes open._

The Jedi turned down the left-hand path, and saw the source of their dread right in front of them. A large spider sat crouched before them, no more than ten meters away. It was large, as long as a Wookie and wide as a small speeder. Its legs were covered in hooks and spines of all sorts, and its eyes were pitch black, devoid of warmth and staring straight through the two Jedi. Its enormous fangs hung menacingly under its ugly cluster of eyes, and its pedipalps were slowly moving to and fro with hungry, murderous lust. _"Keep your eyes open."_ Part of Obi-Wan wished he hadn't heeded his Master's command while rounding the corner as he gazed upon this nightmarish beast. Then, a sudden realization as he took in the abomination in front of him.

_This…thing…I can feel surprise in it. It wasn't expecting us. It's hesitating._

"I feel it too, Obi-Wan. But…"

Then, in the green hue of the night vision goggles, shapes appeared behind the energy spider. Slowly, the shapes became more distinct, until a horrific sight came into view: dozens of energy spiders, all lining up behind their fellow predator in front of the Jedi. _It won't hesitate anymore. Nor will its friends._

"Master…"

"Don't panic, Obi-Wan. We'll give this mob a combined Force push, and then run in the opposite direction. Whatever you do, don't stop running, and don't look back."

"I don't think I could look back on a sight like this, Master."

Qui-Gon grimly chuckled, and then turned to his apprentice.

"Concentrate, Obi-Wan. On my go."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes to ignore the terror in front of him, even as he could sense the spiders beginning to approach. He released his fear into the Force, as he felt his master doing the same. He felt the Force surging around the two, until Qui-Gon shouted his order.

"NOW!"

The two Jedi unleashed a massive wave of kinetic energy, and as Obi-Wan opened his eyes he could see spiders flying through the tunnel, smashing into each other as their legs flailed impotently against the power of the Force. That was the last thing he saw before he began sprinting down the tunnel after Qui-Gon.

* * *

Obi-Wan had lost all track of time sprinting through the darkness. His lungs burned under the exertion of however long he had been sprinting, but the sound of hundred of legs rushing across the rock behind him and the horrific thought of the mob of spiders catching up to him and devouring him alive kept him running. He maintained a vague sense of direction by occasionally glancing up to see the cables, verifying that he and Qui-Gon were indeed headed in the right direction. _Qui-Gon…_ Obi-Wan suddenly realized that he hadn't seen his Master in a while. _Maybe I didn't notice him…or maybe he fell behind…_ Obi-Wan tried to tap into his master-apprentice Force bond, but between his exertion and his terror he could not manage it. Then, he felt a familiar Force presence ahead of him. He then heard an equally familiar voice, with a hint of fear in it. "Obi-Wan!"

_What happened…wait…Qui-Gon's Force presence is getting closer faster than I can catch up with him at a sprint…is he stationary?_

Obi-Wan suddenly slammed into what felt like a net, feeling it bend under his weight.

_What the…wiring? What is this?_

Obi-Wan tried to move his hand to his lightsaber to cut through whatever was in his path, but his hand stuck fast to the net. Suddenly, he noticed that the net was glowing bright gold, and then he remembered Qui-Gon's words in the supply room about glitterstim.

_“The spiders absorb energy, and then spin webs made of glitterstim.”_

Obi-Wan felt his heart drop into his stomach, and frantically scanned the area for what he knew was nearby. Sure enough, there it was. An energy spider sat at the edge of the web, seemingly having just noticed its new visitors. Obi-Wan turned towards his Master's force presence and, to his right, saw Qui-Gon, also stuck to the web. "Master, I can't reach my lightsaber!"

"Use mine. Call it to your hand with the Force, before we're dinner!"

Qui-Gon shot a nod to the upper left corner, where the spider was. Obi-Wan turned and saw the creature crawling across its web towards him, its soulless eyes boring through him. He turned to look at his Master to avoid the sight of the obscene creature hindering his concentration. He desperately reached out with the Force, and saw Qui-Gon's lightsaber swing to and fro on his belt.

_Come on!_

_Calm, Obi-Wan. Stay calm, and concentrate._

Obi-Wan cleared his mind, and then reached out with the Force again. Qui-Gon's lightsaber swung, and then flew into Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan ignited the weapon, terrified that at any moment he would feel the sharp, searing punch of the spider's fangs entering his body before sucking the life out of him. He turned his head to the spider, hoping that at least he would not die surprised. It was now mere meters from him, its fangs raised to strike. The green blade of Qui-Gon's lightsaber shot through the web, illuminating the spider. It recoiled at the sudden bright light, taken aback in its attack. _It's stunned…now I have a chance._

Reinvigorated by this success, Obi-Wan felt his fear vanish into the Force as he flicked his wrist and swung his arm about, severing the web and sending he, Qui-Gon and the spider crashing to the floor. Obi-Wan became entangled in the shredded web, its golden strands stretched across his face. Then, he felt hairy legs brushing him, straddling him on either side.

_Oh no…it's on top of me!_

Obi-Wan shut his eyes, lashing out with a Force push. He felt the beast flying off of him, and he took a deep breath, inadvertently inhaling the glitterstim strand right below his nose.

* * *

Qui-Gon had gotten to his feet only to see the energy spider on top of his apprentice, its fangs poised like daggers to strike his apprentice dead. Obi-Wan threw a powerful Force push at the creature, sending it sprawling away. Obi-Wan, clearly feeling the effects of several minutes of sprinting and the terror of almost being eaten alive by a giant spider, began sputtering and breathing heavily. Then, Qui-Gon noticed a strand of the spider's glitterstim web right below Obi-Wan's nose.

"Obi-Wan! Don't!"

It was too late. Obi-Wan inhaled the narcotic, and then his eyes shot open.

_Don't be afraid, Master. I've got this._

Qui-Gon was taken aback by his Padawan's sudden perceptiveness.

_Telepathy…one of the effects of glitterstim._

Obi-Wan then shot to his feet, as the spider regained its footing and charged at him. Obi-Wan charged back at it, holding Qui-Gon's lightsaber over his head like a battle-axe and roaring like a berserker. The young Jedi jumped onto the creature, wildly slashing at it. Qui-Gon could feel the creature's aggression turn to panic as it tried in vain to keep the drugged-up Padawan from cutting it to pieces. Qui-Gon quickly rushed forward and grabbed his apprentice, who kept shouting at the creature. "COME ON! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" The spider scurried off into the darkness as Qui-Gon continued to drag his apprentice along, until Obi-Wan began to take his Master's hint and sprinted in the direction of the cables. Now, Qui-Gon struggled to keep up with his high apprentice. Then, he saw faint signs of bright light ahead.

_Finally…an exit. Once we're out of here, we'll find our way back to the Republic mining outpost and get back to Coruscant. After the medical staff clear Obi-Wan to fly again, that is. Glitterstim side effects, even for a single isolated use, can be quite unpleasant._

* * *

The next thing Obi-Wan remembered was a soft, warm surface under him. Images flashed through his mind: dark tunnels, giant spiders, webs, crates, Sith holocrons…was it a nightmare? Or recollections of his final moments?

_Am I dead? Is this what death feels like?_

He felt his body regain its sensation under him, and then realized he was alive. As his senses returned to him, Obi-Wan felt his lungs burning and his head pounding, as if it would burst open. He groaned in pain as the agony became worse. Then, he heard a feminine voice speaking to him. "Can you hear me?"

_Is that Bant? Am I back on Coruscant?_

As Obi-Wan began to take in his surroundings, the voice became more mechanical. "Oh. You're finally awake." Obi-Wan wearily turned his head to see his caretaker. A medical droid stood next to him, examining him through its glowing photoreceptors.

"W…where am I?"

"You are in the medical bay of the Galactic Republic's spice mining facilities on Kessel, receiving treatment for a near overdose on glitterstim spice."

Obi-Wan slowly began to remember what had happened: the mission to Kessel, the holocron, the spiders, the web… "Urghhh…"

_This is going to be a long recovery._


	7. New Threats, Old Flames

**Chapter 6**

**New Threats, Old Flames**

"And then he what?"

"He accidentally inhaled glitterstim from the spider's web. I could barely keep up with him as we got out of there."

Sifo-Dyas laughed heartily.

"That's a hell of a story, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan will have to tell me his side when he gets back here…provided he's still able to form coherent sentences."

"He's an excellent apprentice, Sifo-Dyas. He'll recover, faster than even I can realize."

"Glad to hear that. So, what did you two find?"

"Another Sith holocron, in a crate with a distinctive marking on it."

Sifo-Dyas' face went cold, and even so far from Coruscant Qui-Gon could feel the threat of the dark side tugging at him.

"What was the marking?"

"I made a drawing of it that I'll copy and transmit to you, but it consists of two pickaxes superimposed on a circle, with the letters 'L.M.C.' beneath it."

"Hmm. Never seen that insignia before, but I'll go through the Archives to see what it is. If it's even in the Archives at all."

"I'm confident it will be, Sifo-Dyas."

"You really think this 'LMC' entity is part of the artifact smuggling operation?"

"Well, the holocron was in a crate with the marking on it. Based on what we could see, it looked like someone had tried to smuggle it in with packets of glitterstim. Possibly for 'LMC' to hide the holocron."

"Or for the Hutts to. Just because 'LMC' is on the crates doesn't mean that 'LMC' procured the artifact in the first place. Again, we don't even know who or what 'LMC' is right now."

"That's why we have you, Sifo-Dyas."

"Then I will see that this 'LMC' is revealed to us. I'll call you on this channel once I find out what it means. Tell Obi-Wan I wish him a safe recovery."

"I will."

"May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon uploaded the drawing of the crate marking as the hololink went dead, and then headed to the medical bay to check on his Padawan. He walked in to see Obi-Wan still on his cot, groaning in pain. The medical droid busily ran its arms across various parts of his body, collecting data on his vitals.

"Master…"

"Be still, Obi-Wan. You performed excellently in there."

"Doesn't…feel…like it."

"You'll recover. In a few days, you'll feel good as new. Once the medical staff have cleared you to fly, we'll head back to Coruscant and see what Master Sifo-Dyas has managed to discover with the evidence we gave him."

"I…hear…you…Master."

_Better let him sleep this off. He'll have plenty to do once we get back to Coruscant and check in with Sifo-Dyas. I can feel it._

* * *

Obi-Wan shut down his Delta-6's engines and opened the canopy. He climbed out of the fighter's cockpit and onto the walkway leading into the Jedi Temple, glad to be home. His recovery had taken almost a week, and he could still feel the side effects of the glitterstim. Qui-Gon had told him to see the healers once the two had returned to Coruscant, to ensure that he hadn't suffered permanent injury as a result of the mission on Kessel.

_I won't look forward to more treatment…but at least I'll see Bant again. Then again, after her doting on me for days on end, I don't think I'll be so glad to see her anymore!_

Qui-Gon had already landed, and waited for his apprentice at the door. With him was Sifo-Dyas, a grave expression on his face.

"Master Sifo-Dyas! It's good to see you again!"

"You won't feel so happy once we get down to business, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan approached his Master and Sifo-Dyas, and spoke quietly to the two.

"What happened, Masters?"

"It's about the marking we saw on the crate, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon.

"We don't have to time discuss it here, Obi-Wan. You and Qui-Gon will get a day's rest, and then report to the Jedi Council Chamber tomorrow morning."

"I understand, Master Sifo-Dyas."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the cot, various instruments scanning his vital signs. Across from him, his longtime friend Bant Eerin, now a healer-in-training, watched the readouts on a screen.

"Well, it looks like your vitals check out, Obi-Wan. No odd brain activity or anything of that nature."

"I still have a headache, Bant."

"That's no problem. I can get you painkillers for that. Still, from what I heard you got a good dose of that glitterstim spice. You're lucky. That stuff can be lethal."

"Well, it was an accident. Sprinting down a pitch-black mine shaft with a horde of hungry spiders in pursuit might make even you lose situational awareness."

"That's why I became a healer, Obi-Wan. I get to leave the running around and getting injured to you."

"Well, you won't lack for work anytime soon."

"Be careful what you wish for, Obi-Wan. Knowing you, you'd go crazy having to spend more than a few hours in here. Even with me."

The two broke into laughter, glad to be back in each other's presence.

"You've got a clean bill of health, Obi-Wan. Head on out."

"With pleasure, Bant."

Obi-Wan stood back up and walked to the door.

_I'll just idle around; see if I can chat with any other old friends. Then, I'll spend a VERY long time meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. From what Master Sifo-Dyas said, tomorrow is going to be a long day._

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, taking in his surroundings and letting the Force flow through him, purging what was left of the glitterstim dose from his body.

_I feel several measures improved already. After a few more hours of this, I'll be more than ready to face whatever Sifo-Dyas has to say in the Council Chamber._

Then, Obi-Wan felt a sudden, unexpected Force presence coming towards him. It surprised him initially, but he could feel that it meant no harm. In fact, it was warm, friendly, loving…and familiar.

_Where have I felt that before? Who is that?_

Then, Obi-Wan remembered the last time he had felt this presence, five years earlier, in this very room. Still, he couldn't remember whom it belonged to. As it came closer, Obi-Wan felt its effects more intensely.

_Five years ago…this room…what was I doing then?_

Then, the memories slowly came back to him.

_Is it…it can't be. We haven't seen each other in…_

"Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't know you were meditating in here. Wait, there's something familiar about your Force sig…Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan recognized the voice immediately, a voice that a part of his mind had hoped to never hear again.

"Siri?"

Obi-Wan stood up and turned around, and there she was. Siri Tachi, his old love from his teenage years, now all grown up. She looked just as astonished to see him, and the two stood there, staring at each other in amazement for several seconds.

"Obi-Wan! You…I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Siri, what…what are you doing here?"

"Trying to do the same thing you are. I thought I would have the place all to myself, until I ran into you."

"Care to join me?"

"Why not?"

Siri nervously sat down next to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan once again reentered his meditative trance.

_That was a gutsy move, Kenobi. You haven't seen her in five years, and you remember what the two of you said to each other the last time you saw each other. In this very room, no less._

Obi-Wan could already feel his old romantic feelings coming back, and he tried to push them out of his mind.

_Don't. The two of you agreed that the Jedi Code was more important than your feelings for each other, on the floor of this room. You discussed the matter with your own Master as well as Master Yoda. You sat at your Master's side as he watched the woman he loved die, and you saw him nearly fall to the dark side once he found her murderer. What you did in here five years ago…what both you AND Siri did in here five years ago…it was all for the best._

Try as he might, Obi-Wan felt his old desires linger.

* * *

Obi-Wan tumbled out of his cot, groggily opening his eyes. After spending much of the rest of the previous day in meditation, Obi-Wan had made a point of getting to bed as soon as possible, to avoid having to spend any more time around Siri. He could hear Qui-Gon's voice in his head as he drifted to sleep.

_Always be mindful of the here and now, young Padawan._

He showered and put his best, cleanest robes on, all the while wondering what the Council had to say about the ongoing investigation.

_Do they know who "LMC" is? If so, who? Why are they making such a big deal out of this? Is it just the gravity of the investigation itself, or is there something more sinister to do with "LMC" that Master Sifo-Dyas and the Council knows that we don't?_

Obi-Wan sat down, meditating for as long as he could, until a pounding on his door brought him back to reality.

"Obi-Wan? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Master. I'm coming."

Obi-Wan walked out the door, where Qui-Gon awaited him. Much to his surprise, he was not alone. Behind him, Master Adi Gallia stood, with Siri by her side.

_They're coming with us as well, Obi-Wan._

_Are they part of the investigation now, Master?_

_Just wait, Obi-Wan. All will be revealed in time._

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon over to Adi and Siri, who joined them on the walk to the turbolift that led to the Council Chamber. As they entered the lift, Obi-Wan could sense Siri stealing glances at him. He glanced back, once. She nervously smiled and looked away. Obi-Wan felt himself suppressing the urge to glance back at her again. Once again, his old affections came into his mind.

_And I thought this investigation would be difficult…now it's worse._

* * *

The members of the Council had already taken their seats, except for Master Gallia, and Master Sifo-Dyas, who stood in the center of the room with a large holoprojector on a wheeled carriage. Obi-Wan could sense the grave mood in the room, radiating from all the Council members. Even Sifo-Dyas gave off an aura of tension.

_What has the Council so riled up? What did we find that caused them to call us all up here and assign a Council member and her Padawan to us? Who is "LMC?"_

"Ah. Masters, Padawans…you're here."

"If I may ask, Master Sifo-Dyas, why are we being called here?"

"All will be explained soon, Qui-Gon."

Sifo-Dyas then turned and addressed the rest of the Council. "Masters of the Council, is there anything you wish to say to preface this briefing?"

A few seconds of silence followed.

"Then let us begin."

Sifo-Dyas threw a switch on the large holoprojector, and an image of the symbol from the mines came up. Again came the crossed pickaxes, the backing circle, and the mysterious letters LMC. "Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. Is this the symbol you saw on Kessel?" Both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could sense the nervousness in Sifo-Dyas' voice. _Why? Why is this "LMC" such a grave matter?_

"Yes, it is."

"Yes, Master Sifo-Dyas."

Sifo-Dyas shuddered, clearly unable to speak. Master Mace Windu broke the silence. "Then it is as we feared."

"Feared what, Master Windu?"

Mace took a deep breath, and Obi-Wan could sense him clearing his mind.

"This symbol is the emblem of the Lok'ayy Mining Corporation."

_LMC! Lok'ayy Mining Corporation! So THAT'S what LMC means! But what's so important about Lok'ayy Mining Corporation?_

"Lok'ayy Mining Corporation? What is that?"

"It's one of the largest mining firms in the Republic, Qui-Gon," said Sifo-Dyas. "It's run by a Bothan named Sull Lok'ayy. He's spent years buying out smaller mining firms, and he's made quite a name for himself with a presence on countless worlds thanks to these mergers and acquisitions. This wide reach has also given him clout in the Senate: his operations employ thousands on individual worlds alone, and as you can imagine, the Senators representing those worlds need his business to keep large numbers of their constituents employed. To say nothing of possible backroom dealing and profiteering, although we can't prove that, of course."

"Is there anything suspicious in his past? Anything to indicate why he would possibly be smuggling Sith artifacts?"

"Qui-Gon, I'm sure you understand that these powerful corporate types are very often unsavory characters that will do all sorts of things to turn a profit. He's been suspected of crooked business dealings, maybe even mob connections. Many of his competitors that he has since bought out suffered unexplained vandalism to their property or suspicious break-ins at their facilities prior to his acquiring them. Lok'ayy has managed to dodge prosecution for these, but this smacks of corporate espionage and sabotage. There have been some investigations into his past and his business affairs, and we have unearthed some equally unsettling things. He has contacts in various criminal organizations and warlord regimes in the Outer Rim, and some of his mining operations suspiciously happen in places where such entities and the danger they pose normally preclude major business activity of any sort. He has long been suspected of having Hutt connections as well, including none other than Ni'Pa on Kessel."

For a moment, Obi-Wan's mind went back to the hellish tunnel on Kessel, and he could see the dozens of spiders coming towards him through the green of his night vision goggles.

_He tried to kill us…now I know why._

"On top of all this, we've heard more than a few complaints from his workers in the mines. As you can infer from what I just said, though, disregard for the welfare of his workers seems to be the least of Lok'ayy's sins. Still, smuggling Sith artifacts is something we've never suspected. Until now, of course."

"But you can't take him to court for any of this."

"Exactly, Qui-Gon. Lok'ayy's wealth and political connections protect him from prosecution. He's skilled at covering his tracks, and at currying favor with the right beings when he can't. But, he took things a step too far with this Sith artifact business. Now, he faces the Jedi Order."

"Do you think he ordered the murder of Master Leet?"

"He very well could have. We don't know. That's why we're sending you, Master Gallia, and your Padawans to investigate Lok'ayy."

"What are we supposed to do, then? Break into his office and search it? Go to LMC headquarters and interview him?"

"None of those things. We don't want him realizing that the Jedi are on to him. On top of that, LMC's prominent status precludes any sort of major action, at least until we have more evidence. The four of you will meet him in disguise; at a lavish charity ball he's throwing tomorrow night. He's rented out an entire wing of the Galactic Museum and brought in everything from food to a band; cost him a fortune to do it. You and Master Gallia will be posing as the representatives of an Alderraanean banking firm. Obi-Wan, Siri, you'll be posing as their personal secretaries. Once you're in there, get to know him. Get whatever information you can out of him, and report back to the Council. Any questions?"

Sifo-Dyas paused.

"Good. Then you are dismissed."

* * *

Obi-Wan looked in the mirror; surprised to see himself dressed the way he was. Given the nature of their undercover assignment, the Jedi had to don eveningwear rather than their standard robes. Obi-Wan had on a black dinner jacket and black trousers, with a white shirt and black waistcoat underneath.

_Flashy clothes indeed…then again, that is what this mission requires._

Then, the door opened, revealing Qui-Gon. He had opted for a closed, dark blue thigh-length tunic with dark blue trousers, boots, and a cape.

_I can sense your bemusement, Obi-Wan._

_Well, Master, Jedi don't usually run around dressed like this._

Both Master and Apprentice chuckled at the odd sight of each other in civilian eveningwear, and then Qui-Gon broke the silence. "You look good, Obi-Wan."

"As do you, Master."

"Come, the women are waiting for us. Or, at least, I think they are. They might still be busy with their hair and makeup."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked into the hallway, waiting for their companions. Within roughly a minute, Adi came into sight. She had on a long, light blue gown and her characteristic headdress. "Ah, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan. You both look the part."

"And you as well, Master Gallia. Where's Siri?"

"She's delayed for a moment, fixing her makeup. She should be with us at any moment."

Several seconds later, Siri appeared at the end of the hallway. She wore a light blue evening dress similar to Adi's, with one strap over her left shoulder. Her blonde hair was curled, draped over her right shoulder with the rest pinned up on the left side by a silver clasp. Obi-Wan stood dumbstruck next to Qui-Gon, trying not to stare.

 _Wow…she looks beautiful. I've never seen her like this before. Then again, she's not the dress type. It probably took Adi…_ "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes…yes, Master."

"We're all together, let's go to the landing pad. The Temple's provided a speeder for us."

The Masters started off towards the landing pad, while Obi-Wan regained his senses as Siri walked by him. She stopped for a moment and, in a playfully annoyed tone, whispered to him. "Stop staring, Kenobi." Obi-Wan could see the slightest hint of a grin on her face as she walked on.

_This is going to be an…interesting night._


	8. A Tense Meeting

**Chapter 7**

**A Tense Meeting**

The usually quiet, serene halls of the Galactic Museum now blared with music, chattering, and the clinking of glasses and plates. Countless beings, many of them among Coruscant's richest and most famous residents, walked the floors in eveningwear and expensive jewelry; officers of the Judicial Forces could also be seen, looking resplendent in their dress uniforms; even a few Senators and their staff were present, with their long, flowing robes marking them out as blue-robed Senate Guards flanked them and partygoers lined up to speak with them. The four Jedi stood in a loose cluster in the middle of the room, trying to blend in with the crowd while sticking together and clearly out of their element. Obi-Wan found it difficult to concentrate in the swirling bustle of food, drink, music, and galactic elites.

_How are we supposed to find Lok'ayy in here, Master?_

_Have patience, Obi-Wan: something tells me he'll find us._

Just then, a female Bothan in a yellow dress approached the four Jedi. "Good evening, all of you. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, please. We're here on behalf of the First Bank of Aldera. We're looking for Mr. Lok'ayy. Do you know where to find him?"

"Oh, he mentioned you. Said you had an appointment with him for tonight."

"Yes, ma'am. Do you know where he is?"

"Follow me, please. I'll take you to him."

The Jedi followed the female Bothan to a table at the edge of the room. At its head sat a male Bothan in a dinner jacket, turning his head towards his visitors.

_That must be Lok'ayy._

Standing at his side was a tall, muscular human male, wearing a medium blue uniform with a white helmet, black belt and tall black boots. On his right breast was an embroidered badge. Obi-Wan examined the badge for a moment, and realized that it was the same LMC logo he saw on Kessel. More ominously, a holster hung from the man's belt onto his right hip, holding a heavy blaster pistol. A small electrobaton hung over his left hip, clipped to a hanger on his belt. A Trandoshan and a human male stood on either side of the table, both dressed and armed identically to the man at Lok'ayy's side. However, the man at Lok'ayy's side, unlike his companions, had his helmet's blast shield extended down over his eyes.

_They must be security guards of some kind. That blast shield, though…how can he see? It must be some sort of odd one-way glass or transparisteel._

Obi-Wan then noticed something about the tall man with the blast shield. _He feels…off. I can't put my finger on it, but I can sense something unnatural emanating from him. What is it, though?_

"Mr. Lok'ayy, these are the representatives from the First Bank of Aldera that you wished to see." The female Bothan's voice snapped Obi-Wan back to the moment.

"Oh, thank you. You may leave us, Miss Hux'ter."

"Yes, Mr. Lok'ayy."

With a nod, the female Bothan turned and walked back into the crowd. The male Bothan stood and turned to his guests. He spoke in a disturbingly welcoming voice, like one used to charming others into doing his bidding.

_I've only known him for a few seconds and I already think he's another slimy corporate arse-kisser. He could charm the skin off a krayt dragon: he could just as easily have become a politician._

"Ah, you've just met my secretary. Greetings. I am Sull Lok'ayy, proprietor of the Lok'ayy Mining Corporation." "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lok'ayy. I am Hal Ero and this," he said, gesturing to Adi, "is Gia Sage, of the First Bank of Aldera." Qui-Gon gestured towards the Padawans. "These are our secretaries."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Ero."

Obi-Wan noticed the man next to Lok'ayy looking at the Jedi, and something told him that he had been examining them for a while. He wore a slightly bemused expression, as if something about these mysterious visitors surprised him.

_What is it? Does he know something we don't? Does he suspect us?_

Lok'ayy seemed to notice his companion's discomfort, and promptly stepped in. "My apologies, ladies and gentlemen. One more introduction to make." The tall man extended his hand to Qui-Gon, and introduced himself in a noticeably curt voice.

"Raton Nurkkis, Head of Security for LMC. Pleased to meet you."

"And you as well, Mr. Nurkkis."

Obi-Wan could sense caution in his Master's voice as Qui-Gon shook Nurkkis' hand. _There's something dark about him, Obi-Wan._

_I sense it too, Master._

Lok'ayy continued the awkward proceedings.

"Well, then, let's all have a seat. Get some food ordered and get down to business."

The Jedi and Lok'ayy sat down, while Nurkkis and his men continued to stand.

"So, what brings you here tonight?"

"The First Bank of Aldera has heard of your highly successful mining ventures, Mr. Lok'ayy."

"Well, many have. What makes the First Bank any different?"

Adi took over from Qui-Gon.

"We are interested in investing in some of your ventures, Mr. Lok'ayy. The Bank would like to back some of your business ventures in exchange for a share in the profits from said ventures."

Lok'ayy paused, clearly thinking on Adi's words.

"Keep talking."

"If this goes well, we can establish an excellent relationship with your company, Mr. Lok'ayy. And, with better relations will come more backing for larger and more ambitious projects. From there, your relationship with the First Bank of Aldera can only strengthen."

"Hmm…sounds promising."

"To better establish what we'll be supporting, though, we would like to ask you more about exactly what your company does. We just need a feel for what we're getting ourselves into here."

"Then we'd better get some more food, Mr. Ero. Can't have questions and answers on empty stomachs."

The group weakly laughed, and then Qui-Gon spoke again.

"So, Mr. Lok'ayy, what exactly do you mine?"

"Primarily mineral resources. Various types of ore, and the like. I can get you anything you'll need in terms of mineral resources, whether you're an industrialist, a jeweler, or anything in between."

"Where? Do you have any particularly productive worlds?"

"A few."

"Anything on Kessel?"

At this, Lok'ayy's fur briefly stood up, before settling down.

"I have some facilities there, but nothing as large as I have on some other worlds. As I said before, I deal primarily in ore, not spice."

"Do you have any new ventures? The sort of things we're interested in financing?"

"I have a number of potential unexplored deposits I've been looking at. If you're interested, I can give you the details. That's enough information to warrant a separate meeting, though."

"Any in particular that show promise?"

"One, on Vodran. I can give you the relevant information on it."

Just then, a waiter droid came up to the table.

"Good evening, sirs and madams. What can I get you tonight?"

The Jedi and Lok'ayy dropped the conversation and went straight to their menus, eager for a respite…

* * *

After a hearty meal, Lok'ayy rose and spoke to his guests. "Well, I'd say that meal was fit for a king. Wouldn't you agree?" The Jedi raised their wine glasses in assent. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go open the dance floor. I'll be right back."

"Mr. Lok'ayy?"

For the first time since introducing himself, Nurkkis spoke.

"Yes, Mr. Nurkkis?"

"May I come with you, sir? I remembered something I forgot to tell you earlier."

"Of course. Come."

As he turned to leave, Nurkkis gestured to his guards.

"You two. Stay here with our visitors. I'll be back in a minute."

The guards silently nodded, leaving the Jedi wondering what Nurkkis had to say to his boss.

_Do you think he's found us out, Master?_

_He might have, Obi-Wan. Be alert._

Obi-Wan could sense similar tension in Adi and Siri, and he knew they were communicating similar sentiments through their Force bond.

_This night is looking more dangerous by the minute._

* * *

Nurkkis and Lok'ayy stepped into an alcove near the bandstand.

"You look troubled, Raton. What's going on here?"

"It's about our visitors, sir. They're not who they say they are."

Lok'ayy's facial expression turned to a mixture of realization and denial.

"All those questions that 'Ero' character threw at me certainly seemed odd. Especially that one about Kessel, given what Ni'Pa told us happened recently…"

Nurkkis cut off his boss abruptly.

"Our 'clients' aren't bankers, sir. They're Jedi."

"What?"

"You heard what I said, sir."

Lok'ayy stood in shock, unable to say anything further.

"H…how? What makes you think that?"

"I _know_ that, sir."

"How?"

Nurkkis tapped his finger against the blast shield covering his eye sockets.

"I'm Miraluka, Sull. Don't you remember me telling you? We have no eyes, yet we see with the Force. The Force shows much more than any eye. We can see it radiating off of those beings with a connection to it. I knew they were Jedi the moment I first looked at them. Their probing questions only made it more obvious."

Lok'ayy paused, and Nurkkis continued.

"You want me to arrange an accident, sir? The boys can find their vehicle…"

"No, there's no need for that kind of violence, Mr. Nurkkis. Still, I must know what the Jedi are doing here. I worry they might be on to our…other activities. Especially after what your friend did to that other Jedi."

_That was your idea, you damned half-wit. I only arranged things with Ni'Pa because Vick worked for him and you thought that using one of my old buddies to carry out the hit was a good plan. I should never have mentioned Vick to you in the first place: we wouldn't be here if I had just kept my mouth shut and then told Ni'Pa to send whoever he wanted to kill that Jedi. Instead, I did things your way, and now they've found us._

"You want me to ask them some friendly questions, sir?"

"Yes, Raton. Do whatever you must to extract a confession. Just don't leave too many injuries, and don't kill any of them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Lok'ayy walked onto the bandstand, grasping the microphone as the crowd looked on. "Testing, testing…Good, this thing looks like it's working. To all who have come here, welcome. I must thank all of you for your presence here tonight, and for your generous donations. It will all go to good causes across the galaxy."

Lok'ayy paused for effect, as the crowed dutifully applauded and the Jedi simply sat in quiet disgust at the cynical display.

"Now that those formalities are over, I'm pleased to tell you that the dance floor is open, and the band is ready. Come on up whenever you feel like it, or visit our well-stocked bar if you're feeling adventurous. Thank you again for being here tonight, and I hope you all have an excellent night."

The crowd applauded as Lok'ayy left the bandstand, with the band walking past him to their positions.

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Can I get up? I need a drink."

Qui-Gon looked somewhat exasperated at Obi-Wan's request.

"Go ahead, Obi-Wan. Just watch your intake."

"Yes, Master."


	9. Lovers and Tyrants

**Chapter 8**

**Lovers and Tyrants**

"Bartender?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd like a glass of Corellian rum, neat. Please."

"Coming right up, sir."

Obi-Wan felt the familiar Force presence again, next to him. He turned to see Siri had walked over to the bar and was sitting next to him.

"Siri. What would you like?"

"Kashyyyk whiskey, straight."

"One moment. I'll get the bartender."

Obi-Wan flagged down the bartender.

"Kashyyyk whiskey, straight, for the lady."

"Yes, sir."

Siri rolled her eyes.

"You didn't have to order for me, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan said nothing. _It's just the gentlemanly thing to do. Of course, Siri isn't the type to appreciate it._

He sat there, taking her in. _She looks stunning in that dress. She looks so womanly, now…she's certainly not the awkward sixteen-year-old I left behind five years ago. She's grown up, in more ways than one: that dress shows more of her curves than Jedi robes do._

The two looked at each other for several seconds, before Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing over here?"

"Right back at you, Kenobi."

"I thought I'd sit down. Have a drink, and a break from that interrogation over at the dinner table."

"Same here."

"Kashyyyk whiskey? You certainly like your drinks strong."

"What can I say? It keeps me on my toes."

"Really? I thought it just curled your toes."

At this, both Jedi laughed.

"You're still as smooth as you've always been, Obi-Wan."

"And you're as intense as you've always been."

"Big words, coming from the stone-faced Obi-Wan Kenobi himself."

"Stone-faced? Who are you calling stone-faced?"

"You want a sparring match tomorrow, Kenobi? Like we used to do? That'll take the smirk right off your face."

"I'm not smirking."

"Yes you are, you nerf-herder," Siri said as she playfully pushed Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Your drinks. Enjoy."

The bartender slapped down two glasses. Obi-Wan and Siri grabbed their glasses and took a sip. Siri reopened the conversation, a nervous look on her face and the slightest quiver in her voice.

"So, how long has it been? Four years?"

"Five."

"Five years. All the things we did as kids, and we haven't seen each other in five years…"

Siri's voice trailed off, her bright blue eyes suddenly losing their focus. Obi-Wan knew where her mind was. _The Room of a Thousand Fountains. Back when we spoke about our feelings for each other, the last time we spoke until yesterday. That day, I promised never to remind her, but I don't need to. She remembers everything all too well._

Obi-Wan quickly tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, all those crazy adventures. You remember the Benevolent Guides?"

"Oh, that mess. That weird school out in the middle of nowhere…I'm amazed we made it out. Still, we really gave them what-for, didn't we? And before that, the Temple break-in just after we first met, with Xanatos and Bruck…"

Obi-Wan's mind went again to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, to a much darker memory. He saw Bruck Chun's final moments, the terror in his eyes as he fell to his death on the rocks below. _Even after all he did, he didn't need to die. And I killed him, no matter what anybody else told me._

Obi-Wan noticed Siri looking at him, concern in her eyes. _She knows what happened._

"Oh…I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Bruck was…is…a hard subject for you, I know…"

"Can we talk about something else, Siri?"

"Yes…yes, of course."

_Anything but that terrifying trip through hyperspace five years ago, when we discovered our feelings for each other. Anything but that._

"What have you and Master Gallia been up to all these years?"

"The usual things: missions, training, a little girl time here and there. Probably not much different from what you and Qui-Gon have been doing. Come to think of it, what _have_ you two been doing over the last five years, anyway?"

"Well, about a year after you and I last saw each other, there was a distress call from this liner called the _Aurorient Express_ that had been hijacked by terrorists. Qui-Gon and I got sent out there, and…"

* * *

"Mandalore?"

"Yes. Qui-Gon and I spent a year there. We got back last year, and we didn't do much until Master Leet was murdered a few months ago."

"Why were you there, anyway?"

"The ruler of the planet, she's a pacifist. After the Battle of Galidraan, the Mandalorians were thrown into chaos. The new ruler, Duchess Satine, was in danger from the old Mandalorian warriors that hated the idea of a pacifist ruling them, and Qui-Gon and myself got called in to protect her."

"The ruler of Mandalore…that's incredible! You sure get interesting assignments, Obi-Wan. What's she like?"

_Of all the people that could ask me that, Siri has to._

"She's a lot like you. Blonde hair, blue eyes, impetuous, somewhat hard-headed…"

"Watch it, Kenobi. I'm still thinking about that sparring match."

_At least Siri wasn't there. She doesn't need to know what transpired between Satine and me. That woman drove me to the breaking point: I almost left the Jedi Order for her._

Obi-Wan could tell that Siri had again noticed that he was lost in thought. Again he saw the playfulness in her eyes begin to turn to concern.

"It was an…enlightening assignment. It's always a valuable learning experience to see how different parts of the galaxy operate."

Something in Siri's face told Obi-Wan that she suspected he knew more than he was letting on. Still, he could tell she wasn't willing to press the matter further. _Good. I don't need any more romantic tension tonight. I've had enough already over the past 24 hours._

Obi-Wan took the last sip of his drink. Siri had finished hers not a minute earlier. "So, what now, Kenobi?" "I don't know. Maybe we should go back to the dinner table, see what the Masters have managed to pry out of Lok'ayy."

Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw a figure approaching the two. He turned to see Nurkkis approaching the bar. "Am I interrupting something?" "No, not at all." Nurkkis turned to Siri. "Well then, Miss…"

"Siri."

"The floor is open; may I have this dance?"

Siri nervously stood up and offered her hand to Nurkkis. "Okay, sure."

She glanced at Obi-Wan as she followed Nurkkis onto the dance floor. Obi-Wan's eyes followed the two of them, until the bartender snapped him out of his trance. "You want another drink, sir?" Something in the bartender's voice told Obi-Wan he had just witnessed Nurkkis' intrusion.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

The bartender turned to serve another customer as Obi-Wan scanned the dance floor. He quickly picked up Nurkkis and Siri, now gently swaying in each other's arms to the music. Across from them, much to his surprise, he saw Qui-Gon and Miss Hux'ter following suit with Adi and Lok'ayy across from them.

_Stang…everyone but me. Now I wish I had ordered that other drink._

* * *

Obi-Wan was drumming his fingers on the bar, looking at nothing in particular, when he noticed Siri's Force presence approaching him. She sat down next to him, crossing her legs demurely. "So, how was Security Man?" "Not bad, all things considered. Not my type, though."

_And what is your type?_

Obi-Wan quickly restrained himself before he could ask that question aloud.

_Don't remind her, Obi-Wan. You promised her you never would, and you'll keep that promise because you still love…no, don't remind yourself, either. Not when she's this close to you._

Suddenly, a reckless idea popped into Obi-Wan's mind.

_No, you can't. But…but what? What are you so worried about? The Code? The Masters? Her? Just do it!_

Obi-Wan sat and thought for a moment, and then decided to take the plunge.

"Siri?"

"Yes?"

"You care to dance?"

She paused, looking at Obi-Wan with wide eyes. Her face was a mixture of bewilderment, excitement, and fear. After a few seconds, she responded, a hint of a thrill in her voice.

"Yes. Yes, I would."

Obi-Wan stood up, taking Siri's hand in his. The touch of her skin against his awakened his old feelings: he buried them as best he could as the two walked onto the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist: she placed hers on his back. He could feel a slight tremor in her as the two began swaying to the music.

"Well, out of all the things we've done, this is a first for us, Obi-Wan."

"It's certainly an unconventional first. Still, you dance well."

She blushed and nervously laughed at the compliment. Obi-Wan could notice their bodies growing ever closer with each movement. His old feelings became harder and harder to suppress. He thought of kissing her, of just letting go and losing himself in her embrace in front of everyone else. He could feel her trembling becoming stronger and stronger. He could sense her desire, that she could barely keep a hold on her own old feelings for him. Now, she was resting her head on his shoulder, their bodies tight against one another.

_This is heaven…please, nobody let it stop. Let us stay here in each other's arms, forever._

Obi-Wan then noticed the music stop, and saw the various couples return to their seats. Siri raised her head from Obi-Wan's shoulder, looking into his eyes longingly.

"Obie…"

He felt a sudden urge to kiss her, then and there. Then, out of nowhere, he regained his self-control. _What are you doing? Wake up, you fool, wake up!_

"That was a great dance, Siri." She paused, and Obi-Wan could feel her regaining control of her own passions. "It was, Obi-Wan."

"I need to use the fresher, for a moment."

"Got it. I'll be back at the bar."

The two gradually broke their embrace and went their separate ways.

* * *

Nurkkis stood at the bar, finishing his drink as he watched the two Jedi walk off the dance floor.

_I saw how close they were: looks like I found a weakness. One's heading back to the bar, but the other one's going to the fresher, away from any witnesses. I'll be there to greet him when he comes out._

Nurkkis walked towards the dark corridor where the fresher was, gesturing to several of his guards along the way. The guards met in a huddle outside the fresher, with Nurkkis explaining their plan. "Alright, here's what we'll do. That Jedi is in there, and we're going to grab him the minute he walks out. Once we have him, we'll drag him into the supply room back there and get some answers out of him."

"What about the others, Boss?"

"We might need one of them. The girl."

"The blonde? We'll need her as well?"

"I didn't say we would. I said we might. Even if our man won't yield to our pressure, he _will_ yield once we put the pressure on her."

"Oh…heh. I like the way you think, Boss."

"Just don't grab her unless I tell you to."

"Got it, Boss."

* * *

Obi-Wan walked out of the fresher, still trying to collect his thoughts. Without warning, he felt something slam into his stomach. He doubled over in pain, and then felt strong arms restraining his. Before he could act, someone threw something over his head. Obi-Wan tried to clear his mind and concentrate, but he was suddenly unable to feel the Force.

_A Sith torture hood…what's going on?_

The assailants dragged Obi-Wan back down the hallway, away from the countless would-be witnesses in the main hall. Through the slits in the hood, he could see that he was being dragged further and further backwards, until he saw a doorway pass his vision. A hand shut the door, and then Obi-Wan saw the first of his attackers. Nurkkis came into view, his electrobaton now in his hand. The two unseen guards behind Obi-Wan forced the Jedi to his knees.

_Have they found us out? Master Qui-Gon, Master Gallia…what happened to them? And Siri…is she…_

"We know who you are, Jedi."

Obi-Wan's blood ran cold at Nurkkis' revelation. _So they know who we are…_ His thoughts turned to Siri. _They can do whatever they want to me, but Siri…I couldn't bear anything happening to her._

"Tell us why you're here, and we will show you leniency." Obi-Wan didn't respond. Nurkkis swung his fist, and Obi-Wan felt it slam into his gut. He doubled over, the guards holding him fast. "Again. Why are you here?" Obi-Wan calmed himself as best he could, and then responded to Nurkkis, grinning under the Sith hood.

"Okay, you've got us. Master Yoda found some odd rocks in the Jedi Temple gardens, and he thinks they might be valuable. He's sent us to ask what you're willing to pay for the mineral rights."

"You're a funny guy, Jedi. Wrong answer."

Nurkkis drove his fist into Obi-Wan's gut, harder this time. Obi-Wan doubled over, gasping for air as the guards pulled him upright again.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

Nurkkis activated his electrobaton, the weapon coming to life with its distinctive electrical buzz. Obi-Wan braced himself for what he knew was coming. After several seconds without an answer, Nurkkis dug his electrobaton into Obi-Wan's chest. Obi-Wan felt his whole body violently convulse as he screamed in agony. "Why are you here? Tell me!"

Again, the jolt came.

"Tell me!"

Another came.

"TELL ME!"

Another came, this one longer.

"TELL ME, JEDI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

An even longer jolt came. Obi-Wan steeled himself for a potentially fatal jolt.

_Five or more seconds will stop your heart. Just remember, there is no death, there is the Force…the Force you can't even feel right now._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Nurkkis punched Obi-Wan with every shout, his rage growing in intensity with every blow. For a moment, Nurkkis paused to catch his breath, seemingly worn out by his own anger. Then, Nurkkis raised the electrobaton, and Obi-Wan prepared for the end.

_Siri…I should have kissed you back there. I would have, if I knew this was coming. I love you._

The jolt came, and Obi-Wan felt his body convulse, the seconds seeming like hours.

_This is it._

Out of nowhere, Obi-Wan felt the flow of electricity stop, and his body hang limp, only held up by the strong grip of the guards. He began to violently cough, a charcoal taste in his throat.

_I'm alive…how can that be?_

"Forget it, Boss. He won't talk. We'll just kill him if we keep going at him like this."

"No problem, boys. We'll just go to our contingency plan."

_Contingency plan?_

"I think the girl's at the bar. You two stay with the prisoner. You, with me. We'll go get him some company."

"Wha…What are you talking about?"

"Ah, you're still conscious. You're a tough bastard; I'll give you that. But even you have your weaknesses."

Obi-Wan quickly registered what this "contingency plan" was.

_Siri…no! They'll bring her in here…torture her in front of me…I can't…_

"Your feelings, boy. I can sense them."

Obi-Wan looked at Nurkkis, now kneeling in front of him.

"That's right. You're not the only one here with a connection to the Force. I'll bring your girlfriend in here, and have the boys go to work on her. In less than a minute, you'll be singing like a bird."

Obi-Wan felt the fury building inside of him, the Sith hood stripping him of his connection to the Force and his ability to control his emotions. He suddenly lunged toward Nurkkis, snarling at him in rage.

"Don't you touch her!"

"I'll do more than touch her, boy. Just you wait."

_I can endure this, but Siri…if they bring her in here and torture her…I can't endure that. I'll betray everything…betray us all._

Obi-Wan felt a tear running down his cheek as Nurkkis and his henchman left the room. _No…when I see them drag her through that door, I'll give up. I'll tell them everything. I can't bear to watch them hurt her._

* * *

Qui-Gon sat at the dinner table, trying to reach out to his apprentice through their Force bond. He could feel nothing except for a dark cloud, which fed his anxiety even more. Neither he nor Adi had seen their Padawans in a worrying amount of time, and Adi had just run off to search for Siri at the bar. Lok'ayy had come back to the table after the Padawans left, but Nurkkis had not. Lok'ayy had claimed that Nurkkis had a problem he needed to deal with, but the Jedi Masters suspected something more sinister.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Adi?"

Adi walked up to the table, Siri right behind her.

"Did you find Obi-Wan?"

"I didn't. Siri said he was in the fresher."

Qui-Gon felt his anxiety slip away into the Force.

_Still, there might be something sinister at work here. I should go search the fresher._

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Lok'ayy, I'll be right back. I need to find my secretary."

Lok'ayy didn't react, but Qui-Gon saw his fur stand on end ever so slightly as he watched the Jedi Master leave the table. _He's hiding something, isn't he?_ Qui-Gon walked into the corridor for the fresher, only to see Nurkkis and a guard moving in his direction. "Ah, Mr. Nurkkis. Just the man I wanted to see." "Mr. Ero. What do you need?"

"I was looking for my secretary, and I heard he was in the fresher. You haven't happened to have seen him anywhere, have you?"

"I haven't seen him anywhere, Mr. Ero. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's some important business I…"

The whole time, Qui-Gon could feel something radiating off of Nurkkis, much as Obi-Wan could. Now, he realized what it was.

_The dark side…he's a Miraluka. A Miraluka with a connection to the dark side. That explains the blast shield, and the odd reaction to our arrival. He knew who we were from the moment he saw us._

Qui-Gon blocked Nurkkis as he tried to leave.

"Sir, step aside, or I'll have my men…"

"Don't play games with me, Miraluka. I know what you are, and I know you're up to no good here. You know where my man is, and you're going to tell me."

"Or what, Jedi?"

Qui-Gon felt a sudden burst of anger as he spoke.

"Show me to my apprentice. Now."

Nurkkis remained silent. He and Qui-Gon stood in the hallway, looking intently into each other's eyes. After several moments, Nurkkis relented.

"Wait here," he said, gesturing to the guard beside him. The guard stepped up and blocked Qui-Gon's path as Nurkkis walked towards a door at the end of the hallway. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Obi-Wan heard footsteps outside the door, and any moment he expected Nurkkis to enter, with a terrified Siri in his grip. The door began to open, and Obi-Wan braced for what he was sure he was about to see. In his mind's eye, he could already see Siri, her eyes filled with terror as Nurkkis eyed her with a sadistic grin on his face and his electrobaton ready to sink into her flesh. Sure enough, Nurkkis came through the door, but Siri was nowhere to be seen.

_They haven't found her. Good. As long as she's safe, I'll take whatever they throw at me in here._

"It's your lucky day, Jedi. Get up."

The guards pulled Obi-Wan to his feet, and Nurkkis pulled the Sith hood from Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan felt the Force flow through him once again, gasping in air as he tried to purge the trauma of the past few minutes from his mind. Nurkkis manhandled Obi-Wan through the door, and at the end of the hallway Obi-Wan could see Qui-Gon, with a guard blocking his way. "Obi-Wan!" "Master!" Obi-Wan stumbled to his Master's side as Nurkkis stepped towards Qui-Gon. "Let this be a lesson. From now on, stay out of our affairs, Jedi." "Then stay away from my apprentice, Nurkkis." Without saying anything else, Qui-Gon turned to leave.

_Come, Obi-Wan. We're getting out of here. Us and the women._

_They're all right, Master?_

_Yes, they are. You should thank Siri later. She helped us find you._

Obi-Wan felt a rush of relief, knowing that Siri was safe.

_She saved me there. I owe her one. And…and I still love her._

* * *

"How did he know who we were, Master?"

"He's a Miraluka, Siri. They have no eyes. For cultural reasons, they always cover their empty eye sockets, thus the odd helmet he was wearing. They see using the Force. Given that this is their only sense of sight, though, it is far more developed than what most Jedi can achieve. The Miraluka can sense the Force radiating from Force-sensitive beings. Our cover was likely blown the minute Nurkkis met us."

"So we never had a chance, then."

"Unfortunately, yes."

The four Jedi sat in the speeder, headed back to the Temple as the Coruscant night continued around them. Obi-Wan ached all over from the beating he received, and he knew an appointment with Bant was inevitable tomorrow.

_She won't be happy to see me come back with yet more "souvenirs" from another mission gone wrong. I'm up for another lecture._

As the lights of the traffic illuminated the speeder's dark interior, Obi-Wan felt something touch his hand. He looked over and saw Siri, looking at him with concern in her eyes. He laid his hand out, and she quietly took it. Obi-Wan turned his gaze back to the skyline, savoring the enjoyment of her hand in his.

_She knows you've been through a lot tonight. Just enjoy the moment, and be glad Qui-Gon was there to prevent your feelings from ruining you._

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood before the Council, chastened by the failure of the previous night. Between the aches in his body and his thoughts of Siri, Obi-Wan could barely concentrate. The Masters of the Council simply stared at the two Jedi with barely concealed annoyance, even Sifo-Dyas. Only Adi had the slightest hint of sympathy in her eyes. Mace Windu cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"So, you were detected. There's not much else we can get out of Lok'ayy, now that he knows who you are."

"Unfortunately, that is true, Master Windu."

"Then what do you propose, Qui-Gon? We can't simply let Lok'ayy run amok. From what you, Master Gallia, and your Padawans were unable to uncover it seems that Lok'ayy is hiding something. All this is to say nothing of his head of security's possible connection to the dark side."

"He mentioned a mining operation on Vodran, Master Windu. Perhaps we can investigate there."

"Vodran?"

Sifo-Dyas cut in.

"It's a swamp world out in Hutt Space, Master Windu. Home of the dianoga. The Hutts actually hunt them for sport there…"

"Wait, Master Sifo-Dyas. What did you just say?"

"About dianoga hunting?"

"No, about the Hutts."

"Vodran is a popular hunting ground for the Hutts. They go out into the swamps and hunt dianogas for sport."

"The Hutts…that's it."

"What are you talking about, Qui-Gon? You're not making sense."

"Ni'Pa. The whole reason we discovered Lok'ayy was because of Ni'Pa's operation on Kessel."

"So what are you proposing, then? That we focus on Ni'Pa? We don't even know what his role in this smuggling ring is yet, or what his connections to Lok'ayy are. We don't even know if he ordered the assassination of Master Leet."

"We don't. But I know someone who does."

Obi-Wan could sense the exasperation in Sifo-Dyas as he tried to make sense of Qui-Gon's thinking. _Even I can't understand it. What is Master Qui-Gon getting at?_

"And who is that, Qui-Gon?"

"Vick Reego."

The Council Chamber went silent, the Masters clearly at a loss for words.

"Qui-Gon, he's already behind bars. What more use could he be?"

"We never learned who hired him. Given his current situation, he has nothing to lose. If we could interrogate him, we could possibly find out who hired him to kill Master Leet. If we can tie Lok'ayy to this…"

"Wait, wait, wait. You think Lok'ayy ordered the assassination?"

"He certainly could have, Master Sifo-Dyas. His company's logo on that crate demonstrates that he likely has at least some knowledge of the smuggling ring, and if he had links to Ni'Pa, he could have leveraged those to eliminate the threat Master Leet posed to his artifact smuggling. If we can find evidence tying him to the ring and the murder of Master Leet, we can pursue a deeper investigation of LMC, without having to worry about Lok'ayy's newfound wariness."

The Council remained silent, clearly processing what Qui-Gon had just suggested.

"If you wish to interrogate Reego, the Council will allow it."

"Where is he now, Master Windu?"

"After his sentencing, he was sent to GRP Oovo IV. The Council can contact the warden and arrange an interrogation of Reego. You and Master Sifo-Dyas can work out the specifics of the mission."

"Master Windu, if I may."

"Yes, Master Gallia."

"Given that my Padawan and I have as of the last few days taken part in the investigation, I request that we be detailed to join Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan in the investigation until this matter is resolved."

Mace paused, thinking the matter through before he spoke.

"I have no objections to this. Master Yoda?"

"No objections do I have. Granted, your request is."

"Thank you, Masters."

"I will speak with you later about the details of our visit to Oovo IV. We can discuss that tonight."

"Very well, Master Sifo-Dyas."

"Are there any other questions?"

Once again, the Council was silent.

"Then you are dismissed."

"Yes, Master Windu."

Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon back to the turbolift. He stepped in as Qui-Gon pressed the button to return to the Temple's main level. The doors closed, and the Council once again disappeared behind them.

"We keep investigating, Master, and all we get is more questions. When will we get answers?"

"Patience, Obi-Wan. We must keep going if we want those answers. They will come, in due time."

_Here's hoping they come soon._


	10. The Set-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we come to the part that inspired this entire story. For those of you that have not played the game, my descriptions of Oovo IV and the various tech and uniforms used by the correctional officers there come from Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. Warden Booda comes from the Star Wars: Racer series. The descriptions of the Warden's apartment/office are my own invention, inspired by the warden's house on Alcatraz. For those of you that have played the game, sit back and enjoy the nostalgia trip.

**Act II**

**Desolation Alley**

**Chapter 9**

**The Set-Up**

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Adi, and Siri had gathered in the Temple Library, where Sifo-Dyas fiddled with a holoprojector. "Just a moment…I'll have it ready soon. Ah, there it is. Everybody pay attention: where you're going, this information could save your life."

Sifo-Dyas pressed a button on the projector, and an image of a large asteroid came up. Towers, landing pads, and other artificial structures dotted its landscape.

"You're looking at Galactic Republic Penitentiary Oovo IV, known to its inmates as 'Desolation Alley.' It is a maximum-security prison for male inmates built on the asteroid Oovo IV, and the most feared institution of the Republic Correctional Authority. The galaxy's most dangerous criminals invariably get sent here: gangsters, murderers, child molesters; the worst of the worst. Those inmates with repeated escape attempts on their record are also often sent here, given its high level of security. Given the nature of the inmates, little attempt is made to reform them. Their routine is strictly enforced, and they spend most of their time working in the various mines dug into the asteroid itself. The most entertainment they get is an occasional Podrace. The prison has a series of large shield generators that both prevent escape and allow a pressurized, breathable atmosphere on the surface. Very few have managed to escape it, and all of those were tracked down and either recaptured or killed. Despite the strict control and security measures, there have been several major riots throughout the prison's history, and they have all been extremely bloody."

Sifo-Dyas pressed another button, and another image appeared; this time a tall being with light grey skin.

"This is Fenn Booda, the warden of Oovo IV. He'll be your point of contact once you get there. The Council will coordinate the details of your visit with him. I'll give you more information once you're _en route._ "

"How will we be traveling there?"

"By starship. You'll go in via a _Consular-_ class cruiser. Once there, you will meet your initial contact. It's probably not Warden Booda himself: likely, it will be a senior correctional officer. He'll take you to the Warden, and from there you can get to Reego."

"Sounds like a sound plan…"

"One more thing, Qui-Gon. Keep in mind that Republic law dictates that when inside a Correctional Authority institution, the officers of that institution have final authority over what _any_ outsiders, even Jedi, can or cannot do or where they can and cannot go. You, Master Gallia, and your Padawans will be subject to their orders while inside."

"Is there anything else you need to say?"

"No, Master Gallia. The Council will arrange the details. As I said, I will give you more information once you're in the air."

"I understand, Master Sifo-Dyas."

Sifo-Dyas paused, switching off the holoprojector.

"Are there any questions, then?"

No one answered.

"Then you are dismissed. I'll let you know the time of your departure once everything has been arranged."

* * *

"All inmates prepare for inspection. All inmates prepare for inspection."

The guard's voice over the PA system woke the inmates of Oovo IV from their slumber for another day of drudgery. The inmates stood up, making their beds as best they could. Some frantically tried to hide contraband before the guards arrived. Others quickly brushed their teeth or washed up. Nio Gwerto sighed and lazily swung himself out of bed.

_Another day in Hell. I don't have much longer in this dump, though. Very soon, I will be free again. Back where I belong, plundering hapless fools on the trade lanes with Vrossk and the boys. Just a few more days until we're ready. Just a few more days._

"Gwerto! Come on, get up!" The guard punctuated his exhortation with a rap of his electrobaton on the transparisteel wall that looked out onto the cellblock. Gwerto sighed and stood to his feet. He made his bed and walked to the door, waiting for the inevitable call over the PA.

"Inspection. Inspection. All inmates prepare to leave your cells. All inmates prepare to leave your cells."

With a buzz, the cell doors all opened in unison, and the inmates stepped out onto the cellblock floor. The guards walked to and fro, inspecting each inmate before searching his cell. Gwerto could hear the muffled voices of guards in other cells as they discovered contraband, and their dreaded verdicts for the offenders. "Solitary for the remainder of the day," they exclaimed as they slapped binders on the offending inmates and marched them off towards solitary confinement. Finally, the inspections finished. The cellblock commander, identified by his orange-shouldered armor, stepped up and bellowed to his charges.

"Alright, you cons. You know the drill. It's time for breakfast. Everybody line up and get ready to head to the mess hall."

The inmates formed a line, guards flanking them on both sides. "Move out." The inmates marched forward, the guards eyeing them warily as they kept up. Gwerto simply kept walking.

_Just a few more days._

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke to another knock at his door. "Coming, coming." He opened it to reveal Qui-Gon, standing in the hallway. "Obi-Wan. Master Sifo-Dyas just contacted me. He and the Council have arranged the meeting with Reego. We leave tomorrow morning. You've still got a full day, so pack your things and make sure you're well rested."

"Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon left as Obi-Wan returned to bed. His thoughts drifted to several nights before, to the meeting with Lok'ayy. He thought of the tense questioning of Lok'ayy, the torture by Nurkkis, and, above all, the time he spent with Siri.

_Seeing her for the first time in five years, speaking to her…the feel of her, the touch of her, during those brief moments on the dance floor…it was all so intoxicating._

Obi-Wan chastised himself for letting his thoughts wander.

 _You made a commitment, Obi-Wan. As she did. Don't ever forget that, no matter what happens between the two of you._ He slowly drifted back to sleep, still thinking of her despite his best efforts.

* * *

The labor mines of Oovo IV were a deceptively dark and seemingly unwatched place. Prisoners labored by small, bright lights, working at the rock as droids hovered over them. These probe droids were the only security brought into the dark, isolated mines, equipped with cameras to keep an eye on the inmates and electric arc casters to incapacitate any attempting to escape. Destroying the droids was futile: any droid going offline would trigger an alert, and a rapid-response team of guards would quickly descend on the location while all entrances to the mines were sealed off until the escapees were caught. Gwerto took all this in as he and the inmates with him drilled away at the rock, looking for minerals. Next to him was Vrossk, a Trandoshan he had met during his early pirating days. Vrossk had, through skill, intelligence, and sheer ruthlessness, risen to become both Gwerto's first mate and close personal friend. "Vrossk?"

"Skipper?"

"You been keeping an eye on the screws, like I asked?"

"Always keeping an eye on them, Skipper. They're doing it business as usual, nobody suspects us."

"Good. Keep your head down so it stays that way. We'll have plenty of time to be conspicuous when we bust out of here."

"So, are we doing it when we planned?"

"Yes, Vrossk. Tomorrow. Why are you asking? You know I don't usually renege on my plans."

"I've been hearing scuttlebutt from the screws. They say we got visitors on breakout day."

"Visitors? Who?"

"Don't know, Skipper. But from the way they was talking about it, somebody real important."

"And what, you think we should do something else?"

"Well, with all the extra security they might have…"

An exasperated Gwerto lost his temper for a moment, before remembering the security droid monitoring him. "We'll figure it out, Vrossk. Like we always do. We're going when we said we would. Visitors or not."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the Temple library, reading whatever he could find on GRP Oovo IV and Vick Reego in the Archives.

_I've already met Reego and know some of his past, but it never hurts to know more. And knowing more about the place I'll be is even more important._

Reading through Reego's file, Obi-Wan looked through his past affiliations and background.

 _Bounty hunter, skilled sharpshooter…where did he learn that?_ Obi-Wan read further and further through the file, until he came across two sentences that made him stop immediately.

_Subject is believed to have started off as a mercenary in the Outer Rim. He is rumored to have worked with a group known as "Nurkkis' Legion", but little is known at this time of his experiences or whether this group existed at all._

Obi-Wan froze, his blood running cold as his mind went back to that dark room in the Museum. _Nurkkis…what? He knew Reego?_

"Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned to see Siri walking up on him. _Such concentration…I didn't even notice her Force presence._ "Siri. I was just doing some reading on Reego and the prison."

"Hmm. Find anything juicy?"

Obi-Wan froze again, thinking of Nurkkis in that back room.

_"Don't you touch her!"_

_"I'll do more than touch her, boy. Just you wait."_

"Obi-Wan?"

"Sorry. Just…thinking. My mind's a bit tired from all this reading."

"Tired? You? Don't make me laugh."

"Just one of those days."

"Well, tired or not, you still owe me a sparring match."

Obi-Wan gave a relaxed, playful sigh. _She's still as feisty as ever. Better oblige her, or she'll never stop bugging me._

"If you insist," he said while doing a mockingly exaggerated bow.

Siri place her hands on her hips and shook her head with a smile.

"You haven't changed at all, Kenobi."

* * *

"You ready, Obi-Wan?"

"Always."

The two Padawans ignited their training sabers and engaged. Obi-Wan went straight for his opponent, only to see her flip into the air and land behind him. She went straight for him, and he quickly turned to face her. Siri hit Obi-Wan with a flurry of attacks, twisting and turning with every blow.

_Form IV…her signature. She's really been practicing over the last five years._

Obi-Wan kept up with her, until she jumped into the air and brought her saber down on his with all the strength and momentum she could muster. Obi-Wan was knocked to his knees, his guard broken. Siri came in for a finishing strike as Obi-Wan quickly raised his blade to counter her. Their blades connected in a saber lock, and Obi-Wan quickly shoved her off balance. Anticipating another strike, he rolled past Siri as she swung at his rolling form and missed. He came out behind her and went on the offensive. He swung at her right side as she turned to face him, only for her to block his strike. He came at her with blow after blow, and she coolly blocked every single one. She spun off to the side as she blocked another strike, and then spun towards his flank, trying to bring the blade of her saber into the back of his neck. Obi-Wan, caught by surprise, ducked and brought his own blade underneath her guard. Sensing this, Siri backflipped over the blade and to the rear, opening the distance. Obi-Wan rushed in to strike before she regained her footing, but she swung with surprising power against his strike and knocked him off balance. Obi-Wan rolled to the left as she spun around, swinging her saber in a downward arc. He counterattacked, knocking Siri off balance as she blocked. She was knocked to the floor, but as Obi-Wan brought his saber down, she locked blades with him, and the two were once again in a saber lock. Obi-Wan continued to press downwards, certain he had the advantage. However, he felt a sudden blast to his chest, sending him flying towards the other side of the room.

_Force push…should have kept my concentration._

When he got to his feet, he saw Siri coming at him from the other side of the room, saber at the ready. Obi-Wan rushed towards her, and the two locked sabers again. Obi-Wan again began pushing Siri back, but then he remembered his previous mistake. Sure enough, Siri raised her hand, determined to knock Obi-Wan back. Obi-Wan raised his own, and for several seconds the two pushed against each other with the Force, trying to knock the other back for the finishing blow. Both Padawans suddenly flew back, having pushed each other out of the saber lock. They dashed towards each other to re-engage, and the two began trading blows in the center of the room. They stood their ground, each blocking the other's strikes as they grew in intensity. After what seemed like hours, both simply stood where they were, too exhausted to continue. Obi-Wan then raised his hand, attempting to push Siri onto the ground to finish the fight. Siri responded, and the two were once again trapped in a Force lock, neither able to overcome the other. They stood there, concentrating with everything they had, tapping as deeply into the Force as either had ever gone. Finally, mercifully, Obi-Wan felt a violent push, like the wind of a hurricane. He flew across the room, hitting the floor violently and lying there, too exhausted to continue. Suddenly remembering the fight, he raised his head weakly, expecting to see Siri thrusting her training saber into his exhausted form.

_You're expecting the wrong thing, Kenobi._

The sudden sound of Siri's voice inside his head jarred Obi-Wan.

_What…what is this?_

He felt her surprise through the Force, clearly as unnerved as he was.

_I…I don't know, Obi-Wan. I think it's…no, it can't be._

_A Force bond?_

_I think so, but how did this happen?_

Obi-Wan's mind was already racing, fearing that this connection was a product of much more than an intense training session.

_Our closeness, our…our lo-…_

_No. Don't say it, Obi-Wan. We agreed never to go down that road. After that dance, we must remember our commitment more than ever. What I felt that night, in your arms…_

_Don't go there, Siri. Don't remind me. Don't remind yourself._

Obi-Wan could feel his blood boiling with every thought. Anger and sorrow coursed through his veins, his exhaustion rendering him impotent against the wave of emotions. He could feel the same in Siri.

"Padawans?"

The voice snapped Obi-Wan out of his trance. He groggily stood up, facing the Temple's battlemaster, Cin Drallig.

"Master Drallig?"

"I saw much of that fight. That was quite impressive. Rarely do I see Padawans display such skill, or fight with such intensity."

"Thank you, Master Drallig."

Obi-Wan turned to Siri, who was still on the floor. He helped her to her feet, and as their eyes met, he could see a single tear on her cheek.

_She felt every ounce of that intensity. As did I._


	11. The Asteroid Prison

**Chapter 10**

**The Asteroid Prison**

"Attention, Jedi. We're coming out of hyperspace momentarily. Be prepared to disembark."

The pilot's voice snapped Obi-Wan out of his sleep. He had spent the past day, since the sparring match with Siri, meditating for longer and with greater intensity than he ever had. Through the weak Force bond they had, Obi-Wan could sense Siri doing the same. Even while in hyperspace, heading to Oovo IV aboard a _Consular_ -class cruiser, the two had meditated endlessly. Qui-Gon had likely sensed some of the turmoil in his apprentice's mind, but he had refrained from asking Obi-Wan what troubled him, at least for the time being.

Suddenly, the door to Obi-Wan's cabin opened, Qui-Gon entering through it. Obi-Wan rapidly raised his shields as he saw the door begin to slide.

"Obi-Wan? We're about to arrive. Come with me to the conference room while we wait to disembark."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan remembered what he had read in the library, before Siri interrupted his research. In the past day's excitement and exhaustion, he had forgotten to tell his Master.

"Master!"

"What is it, Padawan?"

"I found something in the Archives yesterday on Reego. Back when he was a mercenary in the Outer Rim, he was a member of a group known as 'Nurkkis' Legion."

Qui-Gon's face turned grave at the mention of the Miraluka.

"Nurkkis? As in…"

"I believe so, Master. If Reego and Nurkkis worked together, he might have had something to do with the death of Master Leet."

"We'll ask Reego about it, then. A past association by itself does not prove that Nurkkis was involved."

"I understand, Master."

The two walked from their staterooms to the turbolift, taking them to the lower level of the ship. They entered the conference room, where Adi and Siri were already waiting.

"You're here. Good. Siri and I just came off the bridge after the pilot dropped out of hyperspace. He told us we'll have a while before we arrive at the prison itself. There's only one hyperspace lane leading here, and it leads into a narrow corridor surrounded by asteroids and mines. A patrol craft from the prison will have to guide us through."

"Then we wait, Master Gallia. Has Warden Booda been notified?"

"Yes. The pilot contacted him just as Siri and I left, and the Council informed the Warden that we were on our way. He'll have Reego ready for questioning by the time we arrive."

"Good. Obi-Wan spent the past few days in the Archives, and he found something that might be relevant."

"What is it?"

"Apparently, Reego once worked with Raton Nurkkis."

"Nurkkis? LMC's head of security?"

"Apparently so. They were both mercenaries in the Outer Rim at some point in the past."

"Qui-Gon, why would Nurkkis order…"

"Remember, Adi, we don't know if there is a connection. But, whether a connection exists or not, we'll have the answers we seek by tomorrow."

* * *

"All inmates prepare to leave your cells. All inmates prepare to leave your cells."

Yet again, the inmates of GRP Oovo IV stood by their doors, waiting for what by this point had become a mechanical routine. Nio Gwerto stood as well, only with anticipation in his mind instead of boredom.

_This is it. The last time I hear that damn announcer call me to attention like some pet animal. I hope I get to kill him on the way out. Today is the day. Just meet up with Vrossk in the mess hall, and put our plan into action. Today is the day. The day I finally leave this dump._

Once again the buzzer sounded, and once again the cell doors slid open. Once again, the guards called out to their charges in their harsh voices.

"Alright, ladies. Line up. It's time for lunch."

The guards herded the inmates into a line in the center of the room, and marched them towards the blast doors leading out of the cellblock down towards the mess hall. For the first time in years, Captain Nio Gwerto felt eager to face the day ahead of him.

_Today is the day._

* * *

The four Jedi walked down the cruiser's ramp into a small, plain hangar. Each of the hangar bays, six in total, held strange blue ships resembling street lamps, their dormant blaster cannons turned inwards to the walls. Maintenance droids crossed to and fro across the hangar floor, while others worked on the strange blue ships. The only living being visible was a dark-skinned human male, standing at the base of the ramp. He wore a black body suit under green blast armor with orange shoulder pieces, and a green helmet with a large orange mark on its front. On his waist was a large utility belt loaded with medical supplies, binders, a stun sprayer, an electrobaton, blaster power packs, and a holster carrying a heavy blaster pistol. He approached the Jedi as they stepped off the ramp. "You must be the Warden's visitors."

"I am Master Adi Gallia of the Jedi Council, and this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn. These are our Padawans, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi."

The man looked over the four Jedi, a hint of resignation and annoyance on his face.

"Sergeant Barabbas, Republic Correctional Authority. The Warden has assigned me to babysit you here. Before you go anywhere, I'll need to tell you the rules. Whatever you Jedi are used to, you're on our turf now. Firstly, remember these orange markings. Only the senior guards wear these. If you need to find out who's in charge, look for the orange marks. Secondly, Republic law dictates that while inside an institution of the Correctional Authority, the officers of that institution have final say over anything that happens. I don't care how mighty you think you are. I tell you to jump, you ask how high, and nothing more. Thirdly, do _not_ speak to any inmate without my permission, or the permission of another senior corrections officer. Look if you must, but never touch. These inmates are some of the worst beings the galaxy has ever produced, and they have no respect for life or decency. Whatever the Jedi Order taught you, I can tell you right now that it isn't sufficient to deal with scum like that. I don't want to be cleaning any of you off the walls because you said the wrong thing to the wrong being. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sergeant. Now, can you please take us to the Warden?"

"Right away. Follow me, all of you. And stay close."

_What an introduction…he's quite rude, Master._

_Patience, Siri. A lifetime spent dealing with the galaxy's most hardened criminals on a daily basis leaves no room for polite niceties._

* * *

The Warden's office was a surprisingly impressive sight. A desk sat in front of a large transparisteel window looking out over the asteroid field surrounding the prison, asteroids dancing in the foreground against a background of stars. The desk was adorned with what looked like various awards and trophies, as well as office implements such as pens, folders, datapads, and a large computer terminal. On the front of the desk sat a wooden stand with a golden plaque set into it, with "Fenn Booda, Warden" carved into it. Several chairs sat in front of the desk to accommodate visitors. To the left, there was an open doorway that led into a bedchamber with a sizeable, luxurious bed and another window looking out over the stars and asteroids. At a chair behind the desk, Fenn Booda turned to face his visitors. Sergeant Barabbas spoke for the party. "Sir. The Jedi are here."

"Ah, good. Jedi, please, have a seat. Your prisoner will be up momentarily. Sergeant, please contact the cellblock and let them know to get Mr. Reego up to my office."

"Yes, sir."

Sergeant Barabbas walked to the edge of the room and pulled a commlink from his belt. "This is Barabbas. I need a Vick Reego in the Warden's office, now."

* * *

The mess hall rang with the din of countless voices and the pungent odors of sweaty men and stale prison food. The lunch line extended towards a central station, where a rusty waiter droid shoveled food onto trays for the hungry inmates before it. With a grumble, inmate after inmate took his share and trudged to a table to eat his meal. Guards stood at the corners of the room, clad in their green armor and helmets. They were armed only with binders and stun spray to prevent any enterprising inmate from acquiring a blaster or an electrobaton for an escape attempt. Above them, on a walkway, were more guards armed with blaster rifles, watching the inmates below. A set of stairs led up onto the walkway, protected by an electric arc barrier at the base of the stairs. Any inmate attempting to cross the barrier would receive an electric shock powerful enough to knock out a grown Wookiee. Any inmate seen tampering with the generators was to be ordered to halt, and shot immediately by the guards on the walkways if he did not comply. Given the nature of the room, tampering with the barriers was impossible to do without someone noticing. In the midst of all this, Nio Gwerto sat at a table, quietly eating his lunch alongside Grigg, one of his crew. Gwerto leaned over to Grigg, speaking and reaching his hand under the table. "You got it, Grigg?" "That I do, Cap'n."

Grigg slid his smuggled prize into his Captain's hand. The Aqualish quietly chuckled in delight as he gripped the blaster. _It's just a hold-out model. Still, a blaster's a blaster. I only need this long enough to kill one of the screws and get whatever he has. Just like I planned, once Vrossk kicks things off, I'll cap one of the bastards on the walkways. Then, I'll shoot the arc casters on the stairway. Those guards can't shoot fast enough to kill everyone rushing up the stairs at them. We grab what weapons we can, and then make for the armory. Then, we get this party started._

"Is Vrossk ready?"

"He is, Cap'n. He's got the poker ready. All he needs to do is get their attention."

"And he will. A brawl usually does that. Once things get out of hand, they'll send everyone down here, and our boys in the basement can work their magic. Then it's lights out, and we raid the armory and find a ship. And then it's back to business as usual."

Grigg smiled and nodded in approval.

"Hehehe…I like the way you think, Cap'n."

* * *

Two guards walked into the Warden's office, with a shackled Vick Reego between them. The Gran's eyes went over the Jedi, and a look of fear went over his features when he saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. _He recognizes us, Master._

_I know._

The guards sat Reego down in front of the Jedi, and then took positions by the door, their eyes focused on the prisoner.

"Obi-Wan, Siri. Stand guard outside. We'll handle this, and we'll call you in if we need you."

"Yes, Master Gallia.

"Yes, Master."

The Padawans walked out of the room as their Masters turned to face Reego. Reego, ignoring Adi, turned to speak to Qui-Gon.

"I know you. You and that kid back there arrested me on Coruscant. I don't recognize your companions, though."

"This is Master Adi Gallia, and that back there was her Padawan."

"Alright. Are you here to kill me? After what I did to that other Jedi?"

The Gran was calm as he said this, clearly having made his peace with his fate.

"A Jedi does not seek revenge, Mr. Reego," Qui-Gon said with an air of malice. _As much as I wanted to after what you did to Figaro._

"Then why are you here?"

"We're here to ask you some questions, Vick." Adi put on her most calming demeanor, clearly attempting to provide a warmer contrast to Qui-Gon's cold, threatening edge. _The "good cop, bad cop" routine. Leave it to the diplomats' daughter to play this game. Let's see how this goes._

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri now sat in the Warden's parlor, just in front of his office and living quarters. A series of chairs and couches sat around a large table, with bookshelves filled with various holobooks, most on criminal justice and other legal matters. The floor was a soft red carpet, with various statues and other decorations further accenting the room. A large, drab security door, very out of place given the rest of the room, led into the hallway the Jedi had entered from when they first arrived.

_No interesting reading…damn. I need anything to take my mind off of her, and being alone together. I might just have to dig into some law books, as boring as that sounds._

Obi-Wan sat in one of the chairs, while Siri had stretched herself across a couch. Both had made a point of sitting on opposite sides of the table. Siri sighed in exasperation.

"Why'd they have to send us out, Obi-Wan?"

"The fewer involved in an interrogation, the better, Siri. The Masters don't need us crowding them."

"I guess so. Still, it's better talking to you than to Sergeant Crabby back there."

Obi-Wan laughed at his friend's annoyed comment. _She really hasn't changed, has she?_

"Don't let Master Gallia hear that," he spoke through his laughter. "She might just tell him."

"Come on, admit it. He could be a little more…diplomatic to his visitors."

"Consider who he deals with every day, Siri. How would you react after spending years watching over the galaxy's worst and hoping they don't gut you when you turn your back? He probably thinks the Jedi are all delusional idealists, unfit to deal in the world of harsh reality he inhabits."

"You're sounding like a psychiatrist, Obi-Wan. You might have just found your true calling," Siri chuckled.

Obi-Wan chuckled in reply, suddenly feeling a stirring in his loins and realizing that he was taking Siri in. She had shifted onto her side, facing him as her head rested on a pillow; her golden hair sprawled across the red fabric. Her big blue eyes went over him, and he could tell she was taking him in as well.

_I stopped reminding myself how beautiful she is…now I can't help it anymore._

He saw a look of longing on her face, and knew then that her thoughts mirrored his. He quickly spoke to preclude any further action. "Psychiatry. Maybe you're right…"

"Are you kidding me? A Jedi poster boy like you? Don't make me laugh, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan realized he had just spoken without thinking.

_Don't let your feelings for her cloud your mind. You're better than that, damn it._

"Just kidding," Obi-Wan said while putting on an impish grin, hoping to hide his true feelings.

Siri chuckled nervously, also clearly trying to bury her feelings for the man sitting opposite her.

"You think the Masters will need us?"

"I don't know, Siri. I wouldn't think so, unless Reego tries to escape."

"Which he won't. So that means no."

"Exactly."

"Well, what do you suggest we do, then?"

"I suppose we should just grab some of these holobooks. We don't have anything better to do."

"Ugh…boring old legal studies. I always hated that class at the Temple."

"Well, there might be some true crime stories in here. More your style."

Siri's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Now that's more like it!"

"Such enthusiasm for stories of murder and mayhem. Very un-Jedi-like. Your master might want to hear about this," said Obi-Wan in a mockingly scolding tone.

Siri sat up and crossed her arms across her chest, playfully raising her eyebrow at Obi-Wan.

"Who says I'll let you tell her?"

* * *

_It's time. Finally._

Gwerto kept his eyes on Vrossk, who stood in the lunch line with his heavy metal tray in hand. Every few moments, Vrossk would look back at his Captain, awaiting the signal he had waited for all these months. _Them Aqualish look damn scary, with those spider eyes. Like them wyyyschokks I saw when I was hunting Wookiees with my daddy. Even knowing Skipper all these years, he still makes me scared sometimes._

Vrossk turned to Gwerto, and finally saw the signal he had been waiting for. Gwerto nodded to his first mate, jabbing his hand upwards. Vrossk gently ran his hand into his pocket, drawing the homemade knife and sliding it up his sleeve before making his move. He quickly walked in front of the inmate ahead of him in line. "Hey? What's the idea? You trying to start something, you kriffin'…"

The Trandoshan smashed his metal food tray into the inmate's face, knocking him to the floor. In a second he was on the inmate, pounding his head into the floor with his scaly fists. He was aware of a guard's voice, shouting at him to "get off that inmate, right now."

He turned to face the guard, quietly sliding the shiv into his hand. The guard had his stun spray drawn and aimed at the Trandoshan's face. Vrossk slid to the right as the guard pressed the release button, sending the spray into the line of inmates behind him. They screamed in pain as the spray hit their faces, burning their eyes and exposed skin. Vrossk looked right at his target, the guard's throat, as he turned his hand to drive home the blade. In an instant, he plunged the ragged blade into the space above the guard's Adam's apple. The doomed guard grimaced in pain, grabbing helplessly at the blade as blood squirted from his neck. Vrossk withdrew the blade and grabbed the guard in a headlock, tearing off his helmet. He plunged the blade into the guard's head, again and again as the man thrashed in pain and terror. Slowly, Vrossk felt the guard's convulsions weaken, and then his body go limp.

* * *

As his first mate killed the guard, Gwerto drew his hidden blaster as another guard ran towards Vrossk. He fired, hitting the guard in the chest. The guard felt to the floor, clutching his injury. Gwerto ran to him and fired two more shots into the center of his face. The guard's head recoiled back onto the floor, his face forever frozen in a look of surprise and terror. Gwerto looked up to the catwalk, and saw one of the armed guards aiming a rifle at him. Gwerto fired a quick shot, hitting the guard in the shoulder. The guard clutched at his shoulder as his rifle clattered over the edge onto the mess hall floor below, losing his balance and falling to the floor with a yell. He landed on a table, scattering the inmates sitting at it. He rolled off, leaning against a wall as Gwerto approached. He raised his hand in terror as Gwerto took aim. Gwerto shot the guard in the chest, again and again until he heard a _click_ from his blaster's trigger.

_Power pack's dry. Now, though, I have his rifle._

Gwerto picked up the rifle, scanning the walkways for the other guards. One was already firing into the mass of excited inmates, and Gwerto heard screams as inmates fell under his fire. Gwerto calmly lined up on the guard's head, and then squeezed the trigger. The guard's head jerked with the impact, and then he flopped over onto the walkway, his rifle clattering to the ground. Gwerto suddenly remembered the electric gates, and quickly turned to shoot them. He took aim and fired several times, and the generator sparked and burst into flames. The inmates rushed through the breach as another guard fired at them. Several went down before the guard ran for the security doors that would lead him out of the mess hall and to the security room, where the rest of the guards awaited. Gwerto again took aim and fired, striking the guard in the chest. He fell onto the walkway, gasping for breath as the inmates caught up with him. Gwerto could barely hear the man's scream as the roaring mass of inmates began tearing him apart with their bare hands.

_Today is the day. Now it begins._


	12. Jailbreak

**Chapter 11**

**Jailbreak**

The Jedi Masters and Reego stared each other down through their glasses of water. Reego had asked for a drink earlier, and the guards had obliged. The Jedi had followed suit. Reego's story didn't give much to go on: he had no idea who hired him to kill Master Leet, only that Ni'Pa had relayed orders from someone else: that someone else was clearly the one that placed the hit. Qui-Gon had been saving his question about Nurkkis for later, when Reego was worn out from prolonged questioning. _He might be reluctant to betray an old comrade. That is, unless, his guard is down. I'll wait for the right moment._

"So, I'm telling you, I don't know who placed the hit! All I know is that Ni'Pa didn't place it!"

The Jedi paused for a moment, and then Qui-Gon struck.

"Does the name 'Raton Nurkkis' mean anything to you?"

The Gran's face lit up at the mention of Nurkkis.

_I've struck gold. Time to keep digging._

"Raton? You know him?"

"We heard the two of you worked together, in the Outer Rim. Some sort of mercenary group?"

"You mean the Legion?"

"Yes. Tell us about it."

"Well, it was Raton's outfit. He was quite the charismatic one. Had a natural way of making men follow him. And damned if he wasn't a great fighter."

_His connection to the Force probably helped. The way most mercenaries are, he could easily manipulate them into following him._

"Always in the front, always putting his neck on the line for us. We would have marched into Hell on his orders. Every man jack of us."

The Gran beamed with pride as he spoke of his old commander, and even as the events at the Museum gala flooded into his mind, Qui-Gon couldn't help but respect Nurkkis for inspiring such loyalty and goodwill in his subordinates.

"We went on for years, the terror of countless systems. Made lots of credits. Then, one day, Nurkkis came to us and said something about a permanent contract. I think he was trying to straighten us out, make us all respectable. He said we would be running security for some mining corporation. We could follow him, or go our separate ways. A lot of our guys stayed with Raton, but there were a few of us that didn't. Like me."

_LMC! It must have been Lok'ayy! So that's how he ended up on Coruscant!_

"Do you remember what the name of this mining corporation was?"

"Hmm…L-something or other…some Bothan-run outfit. I remember it started with an L, that's all."

"Lok'ayy Mining Corporation?"

"Yeah! That's it! Lok'ayy Mining Corporation. We'd done some jobs for them before, security and all that, but I didn't think Raton wanted to go all in with them. Until he did, of course."

The Gran paused, suddenly realizing the point of this questioning.

"Wait a minute…you're not saying Raton's involved in all this, are you?"

"No. Just asking."

"I can smell trouble where I see it, Jedi. You think he ordered the hit, don't you?"

Before Qui-Gon or Adi could respond, a senior guard rushed into the room, clearly shaken by something.

"Warden Booda? Sir?"

"What is it?"

"Sir…you'd…you'd better come see this, sir."

"What's the problem?"

The guard nervously looked around the room, registering that the Jedi, the Warden, and Reego would all take on his problems once he opened his mouth.

"We've got a disturbance in the mess hall on Level 1."

Warden Booda sighed annoyedly at the guard, and then turned to the Jedi.

"My apologies, Jedi. I'll be right back."

The Warden rose and followed the guard out, leaving the Jedi, Barabbas, and Reego wondering what kind of mess had gotten the Warden's attention.

* * *

Beneath the cellblocks, a vast network of maintenance rooms and hallways ran through Oovo IV's rocky innards, containing much of the vital machinery needed to run the prison and keep its inmates secure. Normally, only Ugnaught mechanics and maintenance droids ever saw this side of the prison. Now, a group of inmates, members of Gwerto's crew, had slipped away from a work detail and into this labyrinth via the tunnels leading from the prison's labor mines. At any other time, this action would have brought guards down upon them immediately, but the riot upstairs had drawn the rest of the prison's attention, as Gwerto had planned. The probe droids would notice the missing inmates, but it would be a long time before the guards could mount a response. Most beings would lose their way in the maintenance corridors, but these inmates had months of studying the floorplans to guide them. They did not care what each door led to: their focus was solely on one room, its location drilled into their minds by constant reminders from their Captain and endless hours of study and preparation. The lead inmate, a fellow Aqualish specifically picked for the job, had the key to the crew's entire plan sticking out of his pocket. In his pocket was a homemade bomb, made using materials scrounged from around the prison by conspirators on various work details. The bomb had been passed around amongst the most trusted members of Gwerto's crew to avoid detection, and it had been hidden in every possible corner of the prison depending on its current guardian. The plan had worked: the guards were completely unaware of its existence, and it had not prematurely detonated in one of its hiding spots. Now, on the planned day of the escape, it would be put to use. In the Aqualish crewman's other pocket sat the detonator mechanism, kept separate for safety's sake. The inmates kept their eyes on the map, counting off the paces between turns that Gwerto had ensured they memorized. Finally, they arrived at their designated location. The Aqualish crewman looked up, and saw the sign he had come for: "GENERATOR ROOM," in large, bold letters.

"This is it, boys. Let's get in there."

A crewman equipped with a large iron bar pried open the door. The room was large but dimly lit, the roar of the prison's main power generator drowning out all other sounds. Multi-tiered access gangways ran along the generator's length, allowing repair and maintenance work on any part of the generator. The room's only other occupant was an Ugnaught technician at work near the entrance, now frozen in shock at the sight of his unexpected visitors. He had but a few seconds to ponder his fate before a Klantoonian crewman picked him up, pinned him against a wall, and tore out his throat. The Ugnaught heaved, unable to draw breath, and then fell limp as the Klantoonian dropped him, his tiny body hitting the floor with a _thud._ The Aqualish leader was already ascending the nearby ladder, searching for a suitable spot to plant his bomb. He found what looked like a vulnerable area, and began attaching the crude explosive device to the generator. Once the device was secure, the Aqualish pulled the detonator from his pocket, ready to insert it into the bomb. Once that had been done, he would activate the bomb with a crude electrical switch on the detonator mechanism. The electrical impulse would be delayed (at least if this crude setup worked), allowing the escapees to vacate the room. Once out, they would wait on the maintenance floor until Gwerto and some fellow escapees arrived to take them up to the surface.

_Planned meticulously and executed flawlessly…that's our Captain's work, for sure._

The Aqualish signaled the rest of his comrades to leave the room, in case the detonator did not work as planned and the bomb detonated prematurely. _I knew what I signed up for. The Captain trusts me with his life. I must trust him with mine._ Once the last of the team had left the room, the Aqualish inserted the detonator and tripped the switch. His finger never had time to leave the switch as the bomb detonated.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in his chair, his nose buried in _Legal Precedent of the Galactic Republic, Volume I_. Not surprisingly, Volume I was just one of an entire bookshelf of this series. Much to his surprise, some of what he was reading was quite interesting.

_Never knew legal matters could be so fascinating. I guess the Warden's bookshelf isn't as boring as I thought it would be._

He stole occasional glances at Siri, who was curled up on her couch reading _The Hutts: The Story of the Galaxy's Most Dangerous Gangsters._ She looked up for occasional glances at him, smiling when their gazes met. The door to the Warden's office opened, and the two Padawans looked up to see Sergeant Barabbas entering. "You two doing alright?" "We're fine, Sergeant."

"Let me know if you need anything. If you're hungry, there's a café down the hall to the right."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Barabbas walked back into the Warden's office as Obi-Wan turned to Siri. "See? He's not so crabby after all."

"He's still Sergeant Crabby to me."

"Crabby or not, I think we should go grab something to eat. We don't have much else to do otherwise."

"Agreed."

The Padawans stood up and walked to the door, when the lights suddenly went out, covering the room in darkness. Obi-Wan heard Siri gasp and felt her grabbing his arm, hanging on to him. He instinctively put his arm around her to reassure her. With his other, he called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force and ignited it. In a matter of seconds, Siri's magenta blade also cut through the darkness, illuminating the room. Obi-Wan turned to Siri, as she scanned the room for any sudden movement. Her face looked calm enough, but Obi-Wan could see the fear in her eyes. She turned her head and spoke to him, her voice quivering.

"Obie…what was that?"

"Maybe…maybe the Warden forgot to pay the electric bill."

Even as he said this, Obi-Wan could feel the forced humor in his voice. He chuckled nervously, but Siri didn't react.

"This is a maximum-security prison, Obi-Wan. If the power just goes out like that, it's not an accident."

"An escape attempt?"

"What else can it be?"

Sensing her distress rise, Obi-Wan turned his entire body towards Siri, looking her in the eyes and speaking as reassuringly as he could, trying to keep the worry out of his own voice.

"Siri, listen to me. I'm here, the Masters are here, and we've got the best prison security in the galaxy on our side. The security tower that we're in now is the most secure area of the prison. Nothing is going to happen. If problems arise, we'll deal with them promptly."

Siri looked into his eyes for a moment more and then slowly regained her composure, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as she released her distress into the Force.

"Okay. What should we do now?"

"We contact the Masters. Something tells me our trip here hasn't even begun yet."

* * *

The Masters were speaking with Reego, Warden Booda having just reentered the room and assured them that the disturbance on Level 1 was nothing to worry about, when the lights went out. They immediately jumped out of their seats and ignited their lightsabers, the Force guiding their blades to Reego's throat. Sergeant Barabbas quickly drew his pistol, aiming it at Reego's chest. The guards behind Reego also drew their blasters and activated their laser sights, the red dots right on the back of Reego's head. Barabbas shouted, "Someone get a light on him! Someone get a light on him! Now!" The Gran jumped back from the lightsaber blades, his hands raised in terror and panic in his voice.

"Ah! Ah! Don't kill me! Don't kill me! I'm not doing anything! My hands are up! My hands are up!"

The guards behind Reego switched on their blaster-mounted flashlights, illuminating the room alongside the lightsaber blades. Then, Adi saw something out of her peripheral vision, coming up from behind the desk.

"Qui-Gon!"

The two Jedi turned their lightsabers towards the figure rising from the desk, illuminating the face of Fenn Booda. The warden gave a yelp of terror and jumped backwards, crashing into his now-empty chair and knocking it over with a loud _crash_. He stood up sheepishly, and Qui-Gon could see the slightest disapproval on Adi's face.

_For someone as reserved and polite as she is, that's quite a display of cowardice to warrant such an expression._

The door to the Warden's office suddenly flew open, and the two Padawans rushed into the room, their lightsabers ignited.

"We heard the crash, Master. What happened?"

"Everything's under control, Obi-Wan. The Warden fell out of his chair."

Sergeant Barabbas was already holding his commlink in his left hand, his right still training his blaster on Reego. "Calling all posts, calling all posts, this is Barabbas. We've just suffered a power outage. All stations report in immediately. I say again, we've just suffered a power outage. All stations report in immediately." The various guard posts responded, one after the other. Then, Level 1 reported in.

"This is Level 1, reporting power outage and ongoing riot on our level. The inmates have armed themselves and are killing guards on sight. They are making their way towards the armory as we speak."

Warden Booda suddenly shouted in panic. "Emergency power…get the emergency power online! NOW!"

"One moment, sir."

Barabbas turned back to his commlink.

"This is Barabbas. To anyone hearing this, engage emergency power now. Warden's orders. I say again, this is a direct order from the Warden. Engage emergency power now."

Barabbas turned to the Jedi.

"We're not out of the woods yet, Jedi. The emergency power will give us lighting and some of the security systems, but it won't power up enough of the security to keep the inmates totally contained."

"Is there a way to get full power to the security systems, Sergeant?"

"Not by design, Master Gallia."

"By design?"

"Well, we could reroute power to the security systems."

"Why not do that, then?"

"We can't do it from here, Master Jedi. We'd need to go into the lowest level of the prison, where the maintenance rooms are. Then, we'd need to find the emergency power room. There are a series of switches in there that can be used to reroute power to various systems, including the security systems. But, with this outage and an ongoing riot, I give us no more than ten minutes before the inmates have control of the cellblocks and labor mines. And to get to the maintenance levels, we'd have to go straight through those areas."

"Can you send guards down there?"

"They wouldn't last more than a few minutes. Not with something this big."

"What other options are there, then?"

"Well…there is one. You."

"Me?"

"You Jedi, I mean. If you could get down to the lower levels, you could reroute the power. But it's still a dangerous trek, even for your kind. And we might need your help putting down the riot."

Qui-Gon suddenly interjected.

"Then send in the Padawans."

"Qui-Gon! Do you realize what you're suggesting?"

"She's right, Master Jedi. Those kids of yours will be mixing it up with the worst scum in the galaxy, on their turf! I can't let you do that!"

"I can."

Warden Booda now stood erect at his desk, the earlier signs of his cowardice having vanished.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Send in the Padawans, Barabbas."

"Sir…"

"Warden Booda, you have not consulted with me on this matter…"

"Master Gallia, I'm sure Sergeant Barabbas has informed you that inside an institution of the Correctional Authority, the officers of that institution, uniformed or otherwise, have jurisdiction."

"I am a member of the Jedi Council…"

"With all due respect, Master Gallia, _I_ am the duly appointed warden of a Galactic Republic Penitentiary, and this is _my_ prison, not the Jedi Council's. Your Jedi Council has no more authority here than a swoop gang."

For the first time in her life, Siri could sense anger in her Master. Adi seethed in fury for several seconds, before releasing it into the Force at a disturbingly slow pace.

"Very well, Warden."

Even Qui-Gon seemed worried at the prospect of sending the Padawans into the middle of a prison riot: Obi-Wan saw a hint of regret on his Master's face for even suggesting it.

"It's settled, then. Sergeant Barabbas, you get the Padawans as close as you can get them to the cellblocks. Masters, you stay here with Reego and myself. Sergeant, once you're done, rally as many guards as you can. Full combat gear. Use of heavy weapons and deadly force against inmates is authorized. That goes for you Jedi as well, including the Padawans. Once the guards are ready, the Masters will accompany them and help to restore order. Sergeant Barabbas will be in overall command. Any questions? No? Good. Sergeant, take my access card. The Padawans need it more than I do."

Right as the Warden finished, some of the lights came back on. Barabbas immediately took charge.

"That's our cue. Padawans, with me. Masters, if you want to say anything before they leave, now is the time."

The Masters walked to their Padawans, ready to send them off. "Obi-Wan. Be careful. You're going into a giant cage with the worst criminals in the galaxy locked in there with you. Remember your abilities, and trust in the Force."

"I will, Master."

"Siri. Be careful, my child. This is unlike anything you've done before."

"I will, Master. The Force will be my guide."

"May it be your shield as well."

The Padawans followed Barabbas out of the office, into the parlor and out into the hallway, the sound of the closing doors punctuating the moment.

"Qui-Gon…"

"I know, Adi. They've developed into capable young adults, though. The Force will see them to safety."

Qui-Gon put his hand on Adi's shoulder to reassure her, as he sensed her releasing her anxiety into the Force.

"I can only hope you're right, Qui-Gon."

* * *

"You two want to stop by the café? If you want a last meal, now's the time to take it."

"I think we're okay, Sergeant," Obi-Wan answered weakly.

"If you say so. Come on, let's get to the hangar."

The Padawans followed Sergeant Barabbas to the hangar. The once-quiet hangar was now filled with guards in flight suits, speaking with the maintenance droids next to the strange blue ships. The _Consular-_ class cruiser the Jedi had arrived on still sat in the hangar, its crew probably wondering what all the fuss was about.

"So, where are we going?"

"You heard the Warden, miss. I'm supposed to get the two of you as close to the cellblock as I can."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"We'll take one of the ships here in the hangar. I'll fill you in on the way."

Barabbas waved to one of the pilots.

"You! Pilot!"

"Sergeant Barabbas! What is it?"

"Got two Jedi with me."

"Jedi? What are they doing here?"

"No time to explain. Right now, they're helping us deal with the riot. I need you to fly them as close to the cellblocks as you can. Once they've been dropped off, get me back here."

"Will do, Sergeant. Come on aboard while I finish preflighting her."

A ramp extended up into the ship, a doorway in the middle of it. The Padawans followed Barabbas aboard. The doorway led down a short corridor into a cockpit, with a small cot behind the pilot's seat. Incredibly, the window faced up at the ceiling of the hangar. _So, the ship lands on her back,_ thought Obi-Wan.

"Passenger seats are right here. Strap yourselves in, Jedi."

The Padawans heard footsteps coming up the ramp as they climbed into their seats, and the pilot soon climbed into his position in the cockpit, throwing a switch. The ramp closed, and the interior lights went off. The pilot quickly donned his headset and began speaking with the prison's ATC tower.

"Tower, Firespray 5. Request start up."

"Firespray 5, Tower. Cleared to start up. Notify when ready."

"Roger that, Tower."

The pilot began flipping switches, and the ship hummed to life as various lights and screens lit up. After flipping a number of switches and manipulating the controls, the pilot again spoke.

"Tower, Firespray 5. Request takeoff."

"Firespray 5, Tower. Negative, Firespray 2 is currently taking off. Hold for takeoff clearance."

"Roger that, Tower."

With a sigh of frustration, the pilot turned to his newfound charges.

"Well, hurry up and wait, Jedi."

"I've never seen a ship like this before. What is she?"

"She's a Kuat Systems Engineering Firespray-31-class patrol ship, miss. She's one of only six in existence. And all of them are right here in this hangar. Class 3 hyperdrive, twin blaster cannons and concussion missile launchers. We usually use them to patrol the asteroid field around the prison, but they're also equipped with holding cells in case we find any escapees on the surface."

"So, how do you plan to get us into the prison in this monstrosity? Fly through the wall?"

"Remember what the Sergeant said, miss. We're dropping you and your friend _close_ to the prison, not _inside_ it. There are a number of large clearings on the surface of the asteroid, right next to tunnels and other entrances into the prison itself. I'll set down there and drop you two off. Get out quickly, though. I don't want to hang around any longer than I have to."

"Got it."

The pilot's headset crackled to life.

"Firespray 5, Tower. You are cleared for takeoff."

"Roger, Tower."

The Firespray lurched upwards, and then the black ceiling of the bay gave way to the lights of the main hangar as the ship slid out of her bay. After a few moments, the ship tiled upwards, and the opening of the hangar stretched out before the canopy. The pilot slowly moved the throttle forward, and the ship sped out of it towards the vista of asteroids and stars outside. After leaving the hangar, the pilot banked left, and the vista of the stars gave way to the surface of Oovo IV itself. Barabbas broke the silence in the cockpit, speaking to the Padawans.

"Alright. You two look old enough that I can be straight with you. And to be straight with you, if it was up to me you wouldn't be going anywhere outside of the security tower. But, the Warden makes the rules, not me. A few pointers are in order before you step off into this high-rent hell. Firstly, I'll warn you right now. These are hardened criminals. Whatever the Jedi taught you about 'negotiating' and violence as a last resort, forget about it. These animals would rather gut you than reason with you. And, Miss Siri, they haven't seen a woman in years. I trust you understand what I mean by that." Siri didn't show any reaction outwardly, but Obi-Wan felt a brief pang of fear in her.

"BOTH of you must be ready to meet aggression with aggression. Playing footsie with these criminals will get you killed. Or worse. Secondly, remember that the interior of the prison can be difficult to navigate for those unfamiliar with it. The upper levels are mostly storage areas and administrative spaces. Traditionally, it's guard country, but given the current set of circumstances, don't count on that. Below that are the cellblocks, and below that the labor mines. Expect both of those areas to be swarming with inmates, likely armed by now. There'll be no guards to help you on those levels, so proceed with caution. The lowest levels are the maintenance areas, where the junction box you're looking for is. Normally, not even guards go down there. We usually only have Ugnaught mechanics and maintenance droids on that level. Stay in touch with me via commlink, and I'll tell you where you need to go. Call me when you reach the junction box as well: you'll need help to know what to do without frying yourself or completely shutting down the electrical system."

"How do we get into those maintenance areas, then?"

"The labor mines, Mr. Obi-Wan. There are a number of tunnel branches in the mines that lead into the maintenance areas."

"Should we expect resistance in the maintenance areas?"

"Possibly. The only way the inmates could have disabled the power supply like you saw in the security tower was by getting into the maintenance areas and tampering with the main power generator. So expect at least a token inmate presence there. Here's a spare commlink, so we can talk to each other. Finally, here's the Warden's access card. It opens every single door in the prison, so don't lose it, and don't let the inmates get their hands on it."

The pilot finally spoke as Barabbas handed the card and commlink to Obi-Wan.

"Jedi! We're approaching the landing site. Get ready to hop out."

Barabbas turned to his charges.

"Well, this is your stop. Stay safe, both of you. Call me on my commlink if you need anything. I'll contact you if the situation changes."

The Firespray tilted onto her back, and the Padawans felt the ship touch down on the asteroid's surface.

_Here we go._

"We're down! Jedi, get those harnesses off and get off my ship!"

"Good luck, Jedi."

Obi-Wan registered Barabbas' encouragement as he threw off the seat harness. Across from him, Siri did the same. The two Padawans headed for the doorway as the interior lights turned on and the doorway opened, revealing the ship's ramp deployed onto the asteroid's surface. The Padawans rushed out the doorway and down the ramp, feeling the rocky surface under their feet. They turned to see the ramp retracting, and the Firespray lifting off and flying into the distance. They stood in the clearing for a moment, the only sounds being the eerie, gentle whistling of air across the asteroid's surface. Above them, the sky was the same vista from the security tower. The neighboring asteroids danced through the sky, against a backdrop of stars. In the tower it was breathtaking, even romantic. Now, on the cold, hostile surface of the asteroid itself, it was foreboding and ominous, the whistling of the wind only adding to the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Siri, let's get out of here. The inmates might have spotted us landing." "Go where? I don't see any ways out of here…wait! Up there!"

She pointed to an opening in the rock on the wall of the clearing, high above the two Padawans. They walked to the edge of the opening, and then Force jumped into it. Ahead of them, a dark tunnel stretched out into the rock. "Well, guess we're going down the creepy dark tunnel, Obi-Wan. You want me to go first?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Such a gentleman, Kenobi."

"I thought that meant ladies first. Unless you're too afraid."

The two stood there for a moment, before Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and started down the tunnel, with Siri behind him.

"Something on your mind, Siri?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't feel like nothing. I can sense disappointment in you."

"Just…when the lights went out, the first thing I did was latch onto your arm like a frightened little girl. I'm better than that, Obi-Wan. I should know better…"

"It was unexpected, Siri. It happens to the best of us. Besides, it was just between you and me. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Because if you let anyone else know, I'll break that arm."

_Now that's the Siri I'm used to._


	13. The Infiltration

**Chapter 12**

**The Infiltration**

The air in the security station on Level 1 hung heavy with the ozone smell of blaster fire, with countless holes in the walls to attest to the ferocity of the battle that had just ended within its walls. Guards and inmates lay dead and dying on the room's various walkways, the chief guard slumped over the control console in the center of the room. The first to die when Gwerto and his crew entered the room, his commlink now rested in the hands of the Aqualish pirate captain, who stood next to his corpse as he gave orders to his crew around the room.

"Everyone make sure the room is secure. I'll get the cells open and give the screws some more trouble. Search the room for any survivors. If you find any, kill 'em."

Gwerto turned his attention to the console, pushing the dead guard off of it. _I'll never forget the look of surprise on his face when I busted in here. Just one second and five pounds of trigger pressure later, and he was hung over this console with his heart blown out._

The pirate captain began opening the various cells on Level 1, activating the security camera feed as he did this. On the screen, the cell doors suddenly opened, and the inmates rushed out, to be met with blaster fire from the guards in the control rooms overlooking the blocks. Gwerto didn't care what happened to them. His only concern was for his own men, and as far as he was concerned they were well on their way to escape. _That should cover my escape, at least. Next stop, the armory. We've been killing guards left and right and getting whatever they were armed with, but we need more firepower._ Gwerto pulled up the Level 1 schematics on the screen, quickly locating the armory. He motioned Vrossk to his side. "Vrossk?"

"Skipper?"

"You and the boys hold down the fort here. I'll take a few of us to the armory and get us more firepower. Anybody comes in here, you kill 'em. Got it?"

"Got it, Skipper."

_The guards have been helpless against us so far. By the time they get real opposition down here, we'll be so heavily armed and the cellhouse so enveloped in chaos that it won't matter. Today is the day._

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri stepped off the elevator into a drab, tan-painted corridor. The cave near the clearing had led to a doorway, beyond which there was an elevator leading down into the prison itself. What lay beyond this hallway at the bottom of the shaft was anybody's guess. The Padawans cautiously advanced down the hallway, listening for footsteps or any other signs of danger. The hallway snaked on for roughly a minute, until it ended at a large door with a card reader mounted next to it. Obi-Wan inserted the card, and the door opened to reveal a large storage room. It was roughly three stories tall, and the walls and floor were lined with crates, barrels, and other items stacked on top of each other, in some places almost to the ceiling. The ceiling itself was nothing more than the asteroid's jagged rock, with pillars holding it up and support beams running between the pillars. Roughly three meters above, walkways lined the edges of the room and ran through its center. Charcoal grey security doors lined the walls, both on ground level and on the walkways. "This must be one of those upper-level storage spaces that Sergeant Barabbas mentioned." "So, where do we go from here, Obi-Wan?"

"We find an elevator, or some other way into the cellblocks. Remember what he said about the maintenance areas. We'll have to keep going down until we hit the maintenance level, where those power controls are."

"And if we run into inmates?"

"Stay out of sight. We can't afford a fight, and I don't want to kill any inmates unless I have no choice."

"Me neither."

Suddenly, one of the security doors on the walkway opened, and the Padawans instinctively ignited their lightsabers. _We might not have a choice, Siri._ Guards came out, aiming their blasters at the Padawans. One of them shouted down to the Padawans, "You're Jedi?" Obi-Wan responded. "We are. Where did you come from?"

"There's a security room behind this door. Get in here fast, before any inmates show up."

The Padawans deactivated their lightsabers and dashed towards the walkway, Force jumping onto it. The guards looked on in awe at the display.

"Something wrong?"

"No, we've just never seen anybody use the Force before. Hell, you two still look wet behind the ears. I would have thought that if the Jedi wanted to help us here, they would have sent…"

"Someone more experienced?"

_Siri. Leave it to her to say something like that._

The guard nervously shrugged. Siri continued.

"Well, we're all you have. Are there any inmates up here?"

"Not yet. But they might turn up any second. So get in this room before they do."

The Padawans ducked into the guardroom, and the door quickly closed behind them. The room consisted of two areas on either side, each laden with control consoles, monitors, and a large weapons locker on the wall. Across from the door that Obi-Wan and Siri had just entered from, there was another, identical door, leading into some unknown area. A senior guard stood at one of the consoles, eyeing the two Padawans with a mixture of relief, annoyance, and suspicion.

_I'll ask the guards about where that other door leads. Provided Siri doesn't ask first._

"You're safe in here, Jedi. What are you doing down here?"

"We need to get down to the maintenance levels. How do we get there?"

The senior guard chuckled at Obi-Wan.

"Well, you're got quite the hike before you get there, kid. Only way down there is through the labor mines. Only way down there is through the cellblocks. Only way down _there_ is though that door." The senior guard pointed to the unknown door. "There's a hallway there, with an elevator that'll take you down to the cellblocks. But the inmates have free run of the place down there. Even up here, we're leaving that door sealed. Never know when they might try to come up here."

"We need to get through that door. Can you get us through?"

"I told you, it's suicide. Even for a Jedi."

"Then you can take it up with the Warden, and Sergeant Barabbas."

"Barabbas? He sent you here?"

_Reluctantly._

"Yes. With the Warden's blessing."

Before the senior guard could respond, his commlink crackled to life. Obi-Wan, remembering what had happened during the sparring session earlier, quickly reached out to Siri through their Force bond.

_Let's listen in, Siri. With Barabbas' commlink, we can listen in on the guard radio feed._

_Okay, Obi-Wan. Get it out._

Obi-Wan pulled out the commlink, and the two Padawans came in close to one another, their faces tantalizingly close as they listened in together. Obi-Wan pushed his feelings down as he and Siri listened in on the guards' predicament. On the other end, loud banging and smashing noises could be heard in the background, and the guard's voice was fraught with terror. "Calling all posts, calling all posts, this is the Level 1 Armory. We've got inmates loose and attempting to break into the armory. Requesting response team immediately! I say again, we have inmate attempting to breach the armory! Requesting response team immediately! Over!"

The senior guard responded without hesitation. "Level 1 Armory, this is Guard Post Gamma-One-One. We hear you. Hang on. We've got two Jedi with us. They'll be on their way soon, over."

"Gamma-One-One, this is Level 1 Armory. Did you just say Jedi? Say again, over."

"Confirmed Jedi, Armory. Two of them. Over."

"Tell them…tell them to get here now! They're armed to the teeth and they're trying to smash the door down! Over!"

"Calm down, Armory. I'll have them headed your way momentarily. Over."

On the other end, a crash was heard, and the shouts of inmates grew louder. _They've broken in._

"They're…they're inside! They're inside the armory! Get the Jedi down here…AHHHHH! Don't kill me! Please, don't!"

The guard continued to beg for his life as the roar of the inmates grew. A guttural, menacing laugh was heard, followed by a terrified, animalistic shriek. An ugly crunching noise punctuated the guard's final moments, and then the link went dead. Obi-Wan slowly holstered the commlink, trying not to think about what he had just heard. He turned to Siri, and saw she was trembling, clearly shaken by the experience. He brushed his hand against hers, and she quietly took it. The senior guard, also clearly disturbed by what had transpired, looked over the Padawans for a moment and then spoke, quietly.

"Well, now they have the armory. Are you two sure you want to go through with this?"

Obi-Wan gathered himself, released Siri's hand, and stepped forward, looking the guard in the eyes. "We're going to the maintenance area. Get that door open."

Siri stepped up beside him, looking as resolute as she ever had. Obi-Wan heard her through their Force bond.

_I'm with you all the way, Obie._

The senior guard hesitated for a moment, and then broke the silence.

"Well, if you're dead set on going down there, I insist you bring some tools."

"Tools?"

"Here, let me show you."

The guard stepped over to the weapons locker, and produced a keycard.

"You'll need two things: protection, and less-lethal weapons. We've got both in here."

The guard opened the locker, revealing a series of racks containing blaster rifles, light repeating blasters, blast armor, and large electrobatons, each with a separate power pack attached to it by wires.

"Take a vest, both of you."

Siri responded, incredulous at the suggestion.

"But…we're Jedi. We don't wear armor. We can't move freely with it…"

The guard grabbed an armored vest and thrust it into Siri's hands.

"Don't mess with me on this. It might save your life."

Siri took the vest, clearly annoyed even as she put it on. The guard handed another vest to Obi-Wan, who donned it as the guard grabbed two of the electrobatons and handed them to the Padawans. The batons were extremely large, almost the size of an ignited lightsaber. "What you have here are riot batons. They're a step above your average, portable stun baton. As you can see, they're pretty damn big, and they use a _lot_ of juice, enough to require an external power pack. You can clip the pack onto your belt there," said the senior guard as he pointed to Obi-Wan's waist belt.

"How powerful are these weapons?"

"That's why you have the external power pack. These babies are strong enough to knock out pretty much any sentient being with a single, solid hit. They'll be out for a few hours after that. As long as you don't shock 'em for too long, it's not lethal. They can easily kill if the target has heart issues, but that's not common. As you can see, though, they're bulky. Because of that, we normally don't use them. We keep 'em in the lockers, in case of…extreme situations."

"Like this one."

"Precisely."

"What about the armor?"

"It's fairly strong stuff, for what it is. It'll stop pistol fire from all but the closest of distances. Rifle fire will go through it like it's butter. And with the armory under inmate control…"

"We'll be careful. Is there anything else you need to add?"

"Just watch your backs. Both of you. The minute you walk out that door, anything goes."

"We understand. You said we could get into the maintenance areas via the labor mines. How do we get there?"

"Go through the cellblocks, and look for cave entrances. Eventually, you'll find doors marked 'MINE ENTRANCE'. Once you're in the mines, keep descending. You'll find various doorways in the lowest levels that lead onto the maintenance level. Once you're in a hallway with white walls, you'll know you're there."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Good luck, Jedi."

The senior guard walked to the door controls, and threw a switch. The door to the elevator opened, revealing another tan-painted hallway. The Padawans walked through the door, and as soon as they cleared it they heard the door close behind them. The hallway before them was eerily silent, the lights dim with the meager supply of emergency power.

"The elevator is probably at the end of this corridor. Let's go, Siri."

The hallway curved to the left, curving again to the right up a slope. The corridor curved again to the right, with a door at the other end.

"I think that's our way down, Obi-Wan."

The Padawans cautiously advanced down the hallway, batons raised. They walked through the door and into another room, with the elevator doors across from them. The Padawans stopped short of the door and turned to each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"You ready for this?"

"You heard me back there, Kenobi. I'm with you all the way."

Obi-Wan turned to the elevator, pressing the down button. The elevator rumbled to life, its growl growing louder and louder until it reached the door, and turned to a mechanical squeal. The Padawans raised their batons as the door opened to an empty elevator. They entered, and Obi-Wan scanned the elevator controls. He located the button marked "CELLBLOCK LEVEL 1" and pressed it, and the elevator sprung to life. Slowly, it descended the shaft, a long tunnel of stark asteroid crust only made artificial by the shaft's supporting beams and the dim lights bolted into the rock. Finally, the elevator slowed and then ground to a halt, a door opening at the bottom. The Padawans stepped out into a room similar to that from which they had entered, with a ramp leading to a raised platform and a door marked "LEVEL 1 CELLBLOCK." The Padawans glanced at each other for a moment, and then ascended the ramp to the door. Obi-Wan ran the Warden's card through the reader, and the door slid open. Ahead of the Padawans, a metal walkway stretched out through a tunnel of asteroid crust, with lights bolted to the walls at intervals on either end. They started down the walkway, batons at the ready. Obi-Wan turned to look at the edge of the walkway, and realized that the edge was a sheer drop into darkness. _Better not fall off._ The walkway rose ahead, and then ended in a blast door. Suddenly, Obi-Wan and Siri's Force bond lit up. _Obi-Wan…_

_I sense it too._

The Padawans dashed for the door as they heard blaster fire above them. Obi-Wan looked back and saw a turret bolted into the ceiling, firing at them. Blaster bolts tore into the floor as the blast doors opened before the Padawans. Obi-Wan and Siri cleared the doors, running for the sides of the room to get out of the line of fire. The turret fired a few more errant shots as the doors closed.

_What happened? We're on their side!_

_The automated systems must not know, Siri. This isn't the kind of place Jedi usually come to._

_Those damn…Obi-Wan? Where are we?_

Obi-Wan quickly focused on the here and now, his Master's words coming into his head. _Never lose sight of the here and now, young Padawan._ He and Siri were in a large, two-tiered room. On the other end of the room was a set of blast doors identical to the ones they had just entered from. On the upper level, there were openings into what looked like a control room of some sort. At the other end, along the edges of the walls, were two security doors, one on each end. Ominously, on each level there were a series of small rooms along the walls, with transparisteel windows and a small cot, sink, and toilet in each. A small ventilation duct sat at the very back, and a small, brown door led into each of them.

_Cells. This is the cellblock._

_Obi-Wan, all the doors are open. Which means…_

_Exactly. We're in the badlands now._


	14. The Abode of the Damned

**Chapter 13**

**The Abode of the Damned**

Captain Gwerto returned to the security room, a score of his crew behind him with newly-acquired blasters from the armory. Vrossk stood at the security console, keeping an eye on the camera feeds. _We've got what we need. Now, let's begin our trip to the surface. Nobody can stop us now._

"Skipper?"

"What is is, Vrossk?"

"You'd…you'd better come look at this."

It might have been nothing, but the urgency in his normally unflappable first mate's voice convinced Gwerto to see what the problem was. _Still, it's probably nothing more than a response team headed down here. We can deal with them once they arrive._ Gwerto climbed onto the walkways and made his way up to the central platform, where Vrossk eyed the security monitors with increasing worry. "What is it?"

Vrossk pointed to one of the displays, showing a feed from one of the cellblocks. Two humans were clearly visible, working their way across the block along the walls. The one on the left was a young man with reddish-brown hair, while the one on the right was a young woman with long blonde hair. Each had a distinctive, small braid running down their right shoulders. Both were armed with riot batons, but other than green armored vests neither was dressed like a guard. They wore long, dark brown hooded cloaks, under which they wore the armored vests. Barely visible under the vests were utility belts and strange, robe-like garments, tan in the man's case and dark brown in the woman's. A flash of metal revealed what looked like small cylinders hanging off of their belts. Vrossk and his Captain, thinking back to their last raid, immediately knew who these strange visitors were. "Jedi. They must be those visitors you heard about."

"I know. What should we do, Skipper? They could…"

Gwerto put his hand on his first mate's shoulder. "They won't do anything, Vrossk. We're more than a match for them, and we own this place now. Besides, we could use a little revenge. You remember who sent us here, right?"

"Right, Skipper. Them Jedi that boarded us."

"Then let's take the boys and go say hello. Get some payback before we leave."

Vrossk's face turned upwards in a mischievous grin.

"I like the sound of that, Skipper."

Gwerto turned towards his crew and the other inmates on the ground floor, who had noticed his and Vrossk's worried discussion and had now gathered around the central platform, wondering what had gotten the two so riled up. The pirate captain addressed the inmates, keeping his voice as resolute as he could.

"Gentlemen! We have a slight hiccup in our plan. Don't worry; we can handle it. We've got two guests what just came down here. Jedi, by the looks of it."

"Jedi? You mean them space wizards? I thought they was just a rumor?"

"Oh, they're quite real. My being here is evidence enough of that. It was several years ago, while I was prowling the space lanes that I ran into a few of their kind. They boarded my ship, killed many of my crew, and sent whoever was left to this filthy trap. They thought they had beaten me. Beaten us. Well, I'll tell you right now, they haven't!"

Shouts of approval went up from the crowd.

"Whatever you've heard of them, they're nothing compared to us. They die just like any other beings. And these two, these interlopers into _our_ world, will die. This time tomorrow, we will be free again, plying our trades as we please. And these Jedi, these interlopers, will lie here in this abode of the damned, as we once did…forever!"

The crowd grew wilder, whoops of approval drowning out Gwerto. He shouted a final exhortation to the mob, raising his fist to accent it. "DEATH! DEATH TO THE JEDI! BY OUR HANDS, THEY SHALL DIE!"

The crowd erupted into shouts of sadistic joy, raising their fists in solidarity with Gwerto and chanting, "Death, Death" in a bloodthirsty trance. _It's amazing how easy it is to keep simpletons like this in line. Just point them in the right direction and give them some appropriately bloodthirsty encouragement, and they'll do anything for you._

"Now, let's go find the Jedi. I'm sure their innards will make excellent decorations for this dismal place!"

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri walked through the small doors at the other end of the cellblock, into tiny stairwells dug into the rock. Stairs led up to the upper level, with nothing but asteroid crust and dim lights on the walls and ceiling.

_So much asteroid crust: the Correctional Authority doesn't even bother to put proper walls in many of these corridors. I don't know how the guards don't go mad at the sight of all this drab, black rock everywhere._

Siri's voice suddenly echoed through their Force bond. _Obi-Wan. You check out the cells on the top floor. I'll see where these stairs lead. Maybe I can get into that guard post overlooking the cellblock._

_Go for it._

* * *

Siri ascended the stairs and walked through another security door at the top, leading up a ramp into a small area with large security doors on either side. _Those ones on the right must lead out of the cellblock. Those ones on the left look like they lead into the guard post._ Then, she noticed something.

_I can hear muffled voices from inside that room. What's going…_

The security doors opened, revealing four inmates in their distinctive orange jumpsuits standing inside the guard post. Siri could see dead guards lining the walls, some with relatively clean blaster wounds and others torn to pieces in a bloody mess. A Gran stood in the open door, with another Gran, a human, and a Trandoshan near the openings overlooking the cellblock. The Gran in the doorway spoke first, in a slimy, lecherous voice with a leering grin. The inmates in the background all eyed Siri, grinning at her. _Ugh…revolting. They're all looking at me like a piece of meat._ "You should be careful, little girl. This ain't a place to be walkin' around alone for a pretty young thing like you…"

_That's enough from this disgusting pig._

Siri threw the activation switch on the riot baton, and it buzzed to life, electricity coursing around it. The Gran in front of Siri looked surprised for a moment, and then resumed his lusty routine with a laugh. "I guess you like it rough, then…"

With a sudden burst of energy, Siri thrust the riot baton into the Gran's mouth. He fell onto the floor, convulsing and screaming in pain. Before he could do anything else, she plunged the baton into his gut, holding contact for several seconds. The Gran howled in agony, his limbs wildly flailing as the electricity coursed through his nervous system. She finally pulled the baton away, and the Gran went limp, his eyes fluttering shut. Siri looked up at the other inmates, who stared at her in shock. She quickly went for the nearest inmate, the Trandoshan. She drove the baton into the center of his chest, and he recoiled onto the floor with a yelp of pain before falling unconscious. The human tried to grab her, but as he reached out she sidestepped out of the way and swung the baton into his stomach. The human doubled over onto the floor as Siri brought the baton down on his back. He jerked upwards and then lay still. As Siri turned to face the second Gran, she heard the opening of security doors. Across from the guard post, five more inmates had just entered the room. They seemed surprised to see an intruder in their midst at first, but once they laid eyes on Siri, they all grinned lecherously as they cracked their knuckles, rapped their palms with deactivated electrobatons, or held up shanks. One inmate looked Siri right in the eyes as he drew his finger across his throat with a menacing, sadistic smile on his face. The second Gran raised his hand, as if gesturing his fellow inmates to halt. As he spoke, he kept his eyes on Siri.

"Finders keepers. I was in here first, and I get to have her first. Then, you fellas can take turns."

_Obi-Wan…_

* * *

Obi-Wan was investigating one of the cells when he heard screaming coming from the guard post. _Siri…wait, that's not Siri. She must have run into some inmates. Force help the first one that tries to touch her. Come to think of it, that's probably him now._

Obi-Wan set off for the security doors at a brisk walk. _She can take care of herself. There's no rush. Hell, I think she'd turn that riot baton on me if I tried to help out. Say something about how she's not a damsel in distress._

Suddenly, her voice echoed through their Force bond, panic in every syllable.

_Obi-Wan!_

Without hesitating, Obi-Wan began sprinting for the security doors, dashing through them and up the sloped hallway into the guard post. As he rounded the corner, he saw five inmates moving towards the door, brandishing various weapons. Some had small electrobatons similar to the one Nurkkis had used on Coruscant (Obi-Wan quickly pushed the memory of his torture away) clearly stolen from the guards. Others carried homemade knives or pieces of pipe. One had a guard's vest and holster on over his orange jumpsuit, with a DH-17 visible in it. Obi-Wan activated his baton, and it buzzed to life. He focused on the inmate with the vest and blaster, letting the Force guide his strike straight at the man's chest. The inmate turned to face the charging Padawan and drew his blaster. Obi-Wan ducked to the right as the man lined up on him, and the inmate fired his DH-17 harmlessly into the wall as Obi-Wan brought his baton into the man's chest. The inmate collapsed to the floor with a cry of pain, his blaster flying from his hands. Obi-Wan knocked the man out with a baton strike to the face. By now, the other inmates had noticed their visitor, and some had turned their attention to him. Obi-Wan could see Siri inside the guard post, fighting several inmates with her own baton. Although she was entirely focused on the fight around her, Obi-Wan could tell she sensed his presence. Obi-Wan suddenly snapped back to his own struggle for survival as an inmate lunged at him with a shank. Obi-Wan brought his baton up, slamming it into the jagged piece of metal. The inmate swore as the jolt ran up his weapon and into his body, sending his arm flailing and the shank clattering into the nearby hallway. The inmate stumbled backwards, trying to regain his footing as Obi-Wan drove his baton into the inmate's stomach. The inmate convulsed onto the floor, unconscious. Obi-Wan turned to see another inmate, a large Aqualish, coming at him with an electrobaton. He blocked the blow, but the Aqualish struck again. The two fenced for several seconds, each parrying the other's blows, until Obi-Wan sensed an opening. He went under the Aqualish's guard, catching him with a glancing blow to the hip. The Aqualish stumbled into the nearby wall, and Obi-Wan brought him to the ground with a single strike to the head. Obi-Wan scanned his surroundings for any more threats, but all he saw was Siri taking on the remaining three inmates. She whacked a Gran with her baton, sending him stumbling out of the room.

_She left one for me. Great._

As Obi-Wan closed in to finish off the Gran, he saw an inmate, a Weequay, coming at Siri from behind. She turned, only to take a jab to the shoulder. She shrieked in pain and stumbled away as the Weequay moved in, hungrily eyeing her. The second inmate left ran towards Siri, trying to grab her as she tried to escape the Weequay. Obi-Wan dashed towards Siri, swatting aside the second inmate with his baton. The inmate crumpled unconscious as Obi-Wan set his focus on the Weequay. Just as the Weequay raised his baton to strike Siri, Obi-Wan brought his own baton into his adversary's with a violence that disturbed even him. The Weequay's baton flew from his hands, and he stumbled backwards. Before he could recover his balance, Obi-Wan pulled the Weequay forward with the Force and, with all his might, swung his baton into the inmate's gut. The weight and jolt of the baton hitting his forward momentum sent the Weequay to the floor, clutching his stomach and screaming in pain. Obi-Wan then brought his baton down on the Weequay's face, knocking him out cold. He quickly ran to Siri, who had recovered from the jolt and now stood near the doorway, scanning her surroundings. "Siri! Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…ughh…" She winced and clutched her shoulder.

"I'm fine. It just stings, that's all."

"Then let's keep moving. We still need to reach the…"

"OBIE! LOOK OUT!"

Obi-Wan whipped around to see the Gran that had stumbled out of the room going for the blaster that the other inmate had lost when Obi-Wan entered the fight. Obi-Wan pushed Siri to the floor with a "GET DOWN" as the Gran turned to fire at them. With a quick Force pull, Obi-Wan jerked the blaster from the Gran's hands and grabbed it by the barrel.

_Nice trick. You almost had me there._

Obi-Wan rushed the surprised Gran, bringing the butt of the pistol into his face. The punch-drunk Gran stumbled backwards, raising his hand helplessly as Obi-Wan hit him again with the butt of the pistol. The inmate tumbled to the floor, blood seeping from his nose and mouth. Obi-Wan finished him with a baton thrust to the stomach. The Padawan quickly scanned his surroundings. _Nobody else is conscious, except for Siri and myself. The fight is over._

"You were saying, Kenobi?"

"I said we need to keep moving. We're a long way from the maintenance areas, and we've got an entire prison's worth of these ne'er-do-wells up against us."

"Good plan, Kenobi. Simple, and easy to follow."

Siri walked to Obi-Wan's side as Obi-Wan pocketed the pistol's power pack and threw the weapon to the floor. _At least when they come to, it will be useless to them._

"So, are you going to yell at me for coming to save you like some damsel in distress?"

Siri didn't smile.

"Not when the distress is real, Obi-Wan. If anything, I should be thanking you now."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Siri Tachi."

She smiled weakly at him, a mixture of worry and gratitude in her eyes, until her usual feisty façade took over again.

"I hope I never have occasion to after today."


	15. Fish in a Barrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have played Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, the RC-AD mentioned here is that conical, floating security droid you face in the Oovo IV levels with the big Republic roundel on its center and that takes forever to kill (as you might remember, it can take multiple missile hits and soaks up blaster fire like a sponge.) All information on the RC-AD (including its name) is courtesy of Wookieepedia, but the IFF system mentioned here and its mechanism of operation is entirely my invention. For those that haven't played Bounty Hunter, enjoy the story, and then go look up "RC-AD" on Wookieepedia once you're done reading.

**Chapter 14**

**Fish in a Barrel**

Sergeant Barabbas led Qui-Gon and Adi along the surface of the asteroid, all three searching for danger. Upon arriving back at the security tower, Barabbas had rallied as many guards as he could, roughly two dozen in all. He had then met with the Jedi Masters, and with them and the guards in tow he had left the tower onto the asteroid's surface, heading for a cargo supply port that would take the Jedi and the guards into the upper levels of the prison. Now, while the main force lay in wait, Barabbas and the Jedi scouted ahead for any inmates that might have reached the surface. The three had walked onto a ledge at the edge of a clearing, a small layer of rock standing between the three and a short drop leading into the clearing. A guard post was dug into the rock. The post resembled a large bunker, and was painted in the green of the Correctional Authority. A large ramp led to a set of blast doors leading into the post's interior, while an upper deck, apparently deserted, held two heavy blaster turrets and security doors leading into the upper interior of the structure. A large clearing dotted with rocks stretched out in front of the post. "Looks deserted, Jedi. This post is our ticket in."

"How so?"

"Inside, we have elevators that go straight down to the prison. From there, we can work our way into the labor mines, and meet up with your Padawans once they've rerouted power to the security systems."

Out of nowhere, Qui-Gon sensed something. "Adi…"

"I sense it too…"

"GET DOWN!"

Adi and Barabbas dove under the small rock lip at the edge of the ledge, lying flat on the asteroid's cold surface. As Qui-Gon did the same, he heard a blaster bolt punch into the rock behind the three. "Snipers!" "Damn," shouted Barabbas. A voice came across from the guard post. "Eat plasma, coppers!" Another shot zipped overhead, this one inches from the Jedi and Barabbas.

_We're all flat on our bellies, and even that is too close. That tiny sliver of rock is all that's standing between the Cosmic Force and us._

Barabbas turned to the Jedi.

"Well, we're not going that way. We'll have to find another post. The nearest one is about five minutes walk from…" Barabbas' commlink crackled to life before he could finish.

"Yes…You're _what_ , sir…No, but the Jedi…they're not equipped…I understand, sir. This riot needs to be dealt with, but…I understand, sir. I'll let the Jedi know." Barabbas turned to the Masters, a grave expression on his face. "Well, the poodoo just hit the fan."

"What happened, Sergeant?"

"This riot is out of control enough that the Warden is calling out the RC-ADs."

"The what?"

"Riot Control/Assault Droids. They're special security droids we keep on hand for emergencies. Normally, they're kept deactivated in storage. If we have a serious riot, they get sent out."

"You seem worried for us, Sergeant. What aren't you telling us?"

"The droids, Master Gallia…they use an IFF reader to determine who is a threat and who isn't. All corrections officers have IFF transmitters sewn into their uniforms, including myself. Don't ask me where: for security reasons, they don't tell us. We don't want inmates being able to steal uniforms or cut out the transmitters to fool the droids. We're not even allowed to mention the transmitters in front of an inmate. The droids are programmed to scan any sentient lifeforms they see for the signal these transmitters give. They automatically fire on any sentient being that isn't squawking this signal."

Adi's heart sank as she realized what this meant. "But, the Padawans, they're not wearing…"

"Exactly, Master Gallia. If these droids see your Padawans, they'll attack."

"Hold on, hold on. What are the capabilities of these droids?"

"Nothing that bodes well for the Padawans, Master Jinn. Their armor is rated for starship hulls, and can withstand everything from blaster pistol fire to anti-tank missiles. They are armed with two extremely powerful rapid-fire blaster cannons. Their fire can rip an unarmored being apart in seconds. If the Padawans are caught at close range with no cover by an RC-AD, they'll both be dead before they know what hit them."

Qui-Gon felt a surge of dread as Barabbas finished his sentence, and he could see Adi was barely managing to hold back tears.

_I shouldn't have asked that question._

"Your Padawans seem solid, but I won't sugarcoat this for you. They've got everything on this rock up against them. For what it's worth, I hope they can hold."

Qui-Gon reached out through his Force bond with Obi-Wan, only able to choke out a few words.

_May the Force protect you, my Padawan._

* * *

"Obie? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm…I'm fine."

_What is Master Qui-Gon trying to tell me? That came out of nowhere._

Obi-Wan turned to Siri, and saw her suddenly deep in thought, her eyes closed. _What's she thinking about? Is Master Gallia trying to contact her as well?_

Siri opened her eyes, a bewildered expression on her face.

"Siri? What was that?"

"Master Adi, through our Force bond. She bade the Force protect me, said something about great danger ahead."

"Well, stay focused, then. I can sense something too, and it isn't good."

The Padawans were standing in a large, open room that looked like a transfer loop of some sort. From what they had been able to figure out, the route to the mines was right through the solitary confinement block, and this transfer loop led to solitary confinement. A series of walkways, some under covered awnings, crisscrossed the center of the room, and blast doors on the ground level led into various other cellblocks, including solitary confinement. The Padawans descended the stairs onto the lower level, the dim lights casting shadows and giving the area the feeling of a dark alleyway. Then, the opening of blast doors broke the silence. The Padawans raised their riot batons, ready for another fight. However, they heard no footsteps coming from the direction of the door. Both tensed, wondering what kind of threatening entity could be so silent.

_I hope this place isn't haunted._

Several seconds later, the Padawans saw the source of their tension. Rather than malevolent spirits or vicious inmates, their visitors were two large droids, moving around on what looked like repulsorlifts. The droids were conically shaped, with large blaster cannons protruding out of swiveling mounts on either side. They were roughly 1.5 meters in height, and painted dark green, with a large red stripe in their center and a "head" of photoreceptors and exposed circuitry. In the center of the red stripe was the distinctive eight-pointed Republic crest. _Security droids._

"Huh. Looks like Sergeant Crabby sent us some reinforcements."

Obi-Wan laughed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"See? He's not as crabby as he looks."

Suddenly, a feeling of danger hit Obi-Wan. _Something's not right here…_

He turned to Siri, and her facial expression told him she had felt it too. The Padawans Force jumped onto the walkway as rapid bursts of blaster fire tore through the air where they once stood. Obi-Wan turned to Siri, seeing an incredulous expression on her face. "What…they're on our side! Don't they know that, Siri?"

"I always thought he was crabby, but I didn't think he was THIS…"

Right on cue, Sergeant Barabbas' panicked voice crackled over Obi-Wan's commlink. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan! Come in, over!"

"Sergeant, this is Obi-Wan. Siri and I just ran into two of your droids, and they attacked us! What the hell is…"

"That's why I called you, Obi-Wan. The droids' IFF systems won't recognize the two of you!"

"WHAT?"

"They don't know you're on their side. If they see you, they'll attack!"

"Is there any way to defeat them? I don't think they're lightsaber-proof…"

"No. Out of the question. You don't want to know how much just one of those droids costs the Republic taxpayer. You put one kriffin' scratch on ANY of them, I'll kill you myself. Understand?"

"Yes, Sergeant."

"Just…just find a way around them. Find a way around them, and get to the maintenance level."

Obi-Wan could only sit in silence, wondering in vain how he and Siri could escape these droids and make it to solitary confinement without getting blasted into a million pieces. Barabbas then came back on, his voice having gone from frustrated to reassuring.

"I know you two can do it. May the Force be with you."

Qui-Gon's voice echoed in Obi-Wan's head through their Force bond.

_He has a point. You can't win, Obi-Wan. But there are alternatives to fighting._

"Obie! They're flanking us! They're coming up the stairs!"

Siri's voice snapped Obi-Wan back to the moment. He turned to look behind them, at the doorway the two Padawans had entered from. Sure enough, the droids were hovering up the stairs. In a matter of seconds they would turn around and tear apart the Padawans in a hail of blaster fire.

"Alternatives."

"Obie! What are you babbling about? They're coming!"

"Alternatives…"

Despite the chaos around him, Obi-Wan felt an inexplicable calm overcome him, and his mind focus as it never had before.

_Alternatives…alternatives to fighting. Alternatives…wait, these walkways. The doors on either end of this room; the walkways meet at them, even though the walkways are on opposite sides of the room the rest of the way. Alternative pathways to the same destination._

"Obie! Obi-Wan Kenobi! Wake up!"

_Alternatives…alternative pathways…alternatives to fighting…The Force is telling me something here…but what is it?_

"OBI-WAN!"

Somehow, Siri's desperate screams made Obi-Wan focus even more intensely.

_Alternative pathways…alternatives to fighting…alternatives to fight. Alternatives to fight? What does that mean?_

"KENOBI!"

_Alternatives to fight…fight…shoot. Alternatives to shoot. Alternative pathways. If we give them alternatives, they must choose. Which means…_

"WAKE UP, KENOBI! WAKE UP!"

_Give them alternatives…give them alternatives…split up! Split up on different walkways, and then come back at our shared destination! Give them alternatives, so they must choose!_

"DAMN IT KENOBI, WE'RE GONNA DIE! DO SOMETHING!"

"Siri! Run along the right side walkway! I'll take the left! We'll split their fire!"

Siri nodded, a smile of realization coming across her face. Obi-Wan could feel her releasing her panic into the Force, even as both of them saw the droids begin to swing around towards them. Obi-Wan began sprinting down the walkway, a blaster bolt hitting the wall behind him.

_Wait…where am I running? I don't even know where the door to solitary confinement is!_

The droids continued to fire at the Padawans as they sprinted towards the walkway junction. As he reached the junction, Obi-Wan quickly called out to Siri, who to his relief had also made it through the rain of blaster fire unscathed. "Siri!" "What?"

"Where's the solitary confinement entry?"

"I don't know…oh no…"

_Until we find the door we need, we're trapped in here with these droids._

"Siri. Listen to me. We need to find that door."

"How?"

"We'll have to check the ground floor for signs. There has to be some sort of way to locate the route to solitary confinement."

"Tell that to the droids! They'll shoot us on sight! How are we supposed to find those signs?"

"We split up, like we just did. One searches on ground level, the other stays on the walkways and draws their fire. That way, even if they split up to go after us, each individual droid can only fight one of us. We alternate until one of us finds the right door. Once that happens, we'll jump back onto the walkways and make a sprint for the door together. Okay?"

"I really hope you can't think of any better ideas, Obi-Wan."

"I'll take that as a yes. You start off searching; I'll draw their fire. I'll give you a shout when we switch. You ready?"

"More or less!"

Siri jumped off the platform onto the ground, looking around for signs or markers on the walls. Obi-Wan looked up at the droids approaching him, the black muzzles of their blasters gazing straight through him. _They don't even know what they're doing. They don't know I'm a Jedi, a servant of the Republic and its justice as they are. In a second, they could end my life and hover away like nothing ever happened. As far as they knew in that case, I was just another murderer or rapist broken from his cell and determined to menace the citizens of the Republic. One that was no longer alive to do so. They would do the same to Siri._ The thought of the merciless machines gunning down Siri steeled Obi-Wan's determination, and filled him with a fury he struggled to release into the Force.

_I won't let anything happen to her here. BOTH of us will make it out of this man-made Hell alive. We won't die on this rock._

Obi-Wan rolled to the left as the droids let loose another volley in his direction. He Force jumped onto a walkway behind the droids, hoping to confuse them. _Just stay on the walkways. Even if they go after Siri, one will stay with you, and neither you nor Siri will have to face both at the same time._ The droids turned around to target Obi-Wan, even as Obi-Wan could see Siri searching the walls for signs.

_Good. All their attention is on me._

The droids fired again as Obi-Wan evaded. He ducked behind one of the awnings on the walkways, blaster fire slamming into the wall he rested against. He peered out to see the droids splitting up, trying to flank his position. The droid nearest him fired another burst, and Obi-Wan quickly ducked back behind the awning as a stream of bolts that would have taken his head off his shoulders missed by centimeters. Sliding to the other side, he saw the other droid approaching, and he rushed back behind the awning as yet another burst narrowly missed him. Siri's voice came through their Force bond. _Obi-Wan. It's my turn. I'll distract them. Get out of that hole you're in and get down to the floor._

_Siri, I can keep them distracted, it's…_

_It's too dangerous? Those droids are on both sides of you, Kenobi! Just a few more seconds and they'll come up on either side of you and turn that awning into your coffin!_

_Siri…_

_Don't argue with me, Obi-Wan. You put your life on the line for me in here. Let me do the same for you._

_Why?_

_Because I…I care about you, Obi-Wan. Now, go!_

_All right…how far did you get down there?_

_Halfway through the room. That's perfect; you can do the other half! Now hurry! Those droids will be on top of you any second!_

Obi-Wan threw his shields up as he prepared to leave his position.

_She still loves me, doesn't she? Well, I…no. I can't think about that. She's a friend, and nothing more…no, that's just a lie._

A voice in the back of his head suddenly commanded him to run, and Obi-Wan ran out to his left. The droid there was within a second of catching him in enfilade if he had stayed under the awning, and he threw a Force push at it before it could shoot him: at this range and angle, it couldn't miss otherwise. The droid spun as it fired, discharging an errant burst into the walls of the transfer loop. Still, the first bolt was close enough that Obi-Wan felt its heat on his shoulder as he jumped off the walkway. He turned to the other side of the room to see Siri standing on the walkway.

_Good. Now to get this done, fast. Before the droids get to her._

As if on command, the droids turned to face Siri, and split into another pincer attack on the walkways. Obi-Wan quickly scanned the walls, looking for signs. _Okay, Solitary Confinement. Where is it?_ He checked the nearest signs, but none of them showed the way to solitary. He looked up to see Siri running from awning to awning, leading the droids on a merry chase as they fired at her. She took cover in another awning as the droids tried to flank her.

_Come on, Obi-Wan. Her life depends on you right now! Find that sign, damn it!_

One of the droids, rather than attempt a pincer move, held its place and began firing at Siri. She ducked behind the awning, bolts tearing into the wall. The other droid kept moving, attempting to flank Siri while she hid behind the awning. Obi-Wan continued to search frantically for the sign, seeing the flanking droid creeping closer and closer to Siri's hiding spot. He glanced over another useless sign, his heart racing.

_You'll both survive. You have to. Hurry!_

Obi-Wan then saw the stationary droid moving to the side, coming in for another pincer move. _Only this time, its approach is delayed. Siri has nowhere to run. If she does run, she'll run right into one of the droids, and then…no. That's too horrible to contemplate. Find that door!_

Obi-Wan ran his eyes over another plaque on the wall; certain it would be more empty words. Any second now, the droids would reach Siri, and down on the ground floor he would hear a volley of blaster fire, a grim peal to mark her death. _No…Siri…no…_

Obi-Wan's mind barely registered the words on the plaque, but they soon took meaning in his mind.

_D…Block. Sol-I-Tary Conf-ine-ment…that's it! That's the way out!_

Obi-Wan followed the sign to its corresponding blast door, and sure enough it bore, in stark red letters, "D BLOCK: SOLITARY CONFINEMENT." He turned to the walkway. "Siri!"

"Yes?"

"I found it! Hang on, I'm coming up!"

"Make it quick, Kenobi, these droids are getting a little too close!" She hadn't even finished the sentence by the time Obi-Wan was on the walkways. The formerly stationary droid noticed his arrival, and stopped its advance towards Siri's position. It turned towards Obi-Wan, who rolled out of the way as a burst of blaster fire tore by him. Siri was already running to him, the droid flanking her on the other side firing errant bursts all the way. "Door's over there! Come on!" She rushed to his side, and the two Padawans sprinted for the door as the droids hovered along the walkways, firing at them in a desperate frenzy. Finally, they were right above it. By now, the droids had taken up positions on either side of the Padawans, catching them in enfilade. Siri turned to Obi-Wan. "It's now or never, Kenobi. Jump!" The Padawans jumped off the walkway as bursts of blaster fire cut through the air where they had just stood. They ran for the blast door, and it opened before them. "Go, Siri! GO! I'll be right behind you!" She rushed through the opening, and Obi-Wan sprinted in behind her as the blast doors began to close. The Padawans sprinted about a dozen or so meters more before they collapsed onto the floor, shaking and breathing heavily. The Padawans then looked at each other, speaking through ragged breaths. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me we'll NEVER do something like that again."

"You know I can't promise that, Siri. In fact, I think we'll do plenty more things like that long before we reach Knighthood."

"Let's see: power outages, wall turrets, escaped convicts, killer droids…what'll be next? Meteor showers? Rabid rancors? Sith ghosts? Maybe for our final act, we'll have…"

"Don't jinx us, Siri…"

"Sergeant Crabby in a showgirl costume?"

"I…don't even want to think about that."

Obi-Wan found himself unable to resist laughing at the thought, and soon the two Padawans were laughing together, seemingly unaware of the ordeal they had just survived. Finally, Obi-Wan broke the mirth. "Come on. Let's get out of here before more of them arrive." He helped Siri to her feet, and the two continued on down the corridor they had fled into.


	16. The Lowest Circle

**Chapter 15**

**The Lowest Circle**

Solitary confinement was a two-tiered chamber, with cells similar to those in the regular cellblocks except for a lack of windows. The block continued on to the right, while a stairwell in the corner led up onto the second floor. The walkway on the first floor was a small, recessed stretch of tan flooring with raised walkways along the cell entrances, while similar walkways provided access to the second-floor cells. As in the regular cellblocks, the cell doors were all open. Obi-Wan and Siri walked down the narrow stretch of flooring, eyes and batons raised for any threats.

_This is solitary confinement…I don't even want to think about the kinds of beings that came out of these cells. If we run into them, they won't go down without a fight._

"Obi-Wan?"

"What?"

"I can sense something around that corner. There's something very dangerous in here with us."

"More droids?"

"I don't know, it just feels…malevolent. I can feel anger and hatred emanating from it."

_So it's not a droid, then. But what is it?_

The Padawans rounded the corner, and a voice from the upper level confirmed their suspicions.

"What the…it's you! The Jedi!"

The voice came from a large Aqualish, standing on a catwalk between the two sides of the upper level. He held a heavy blaster pistol in his right hand, and on either side of him stood at least a dozen inmates of various species, armed with everything from homemade knives to electrobatons to blasters of various kinds.

"Who are you?"

"Captain Nio Gwerto, and this," he said, gesturing to the inmates around him, "is my loyal crew. I saw you two on the security monitors, thought I'd get my boys and greet you. After what your kind did to me, it only seemed fitting."

"Our kind?"

"You Jedi. It was Jedi like you that sent me to this place. And now, you share it with me. You can't imagine how many nights I've sat awake, envisioning this day. The day when I would break out of this trap, and take my revenge on you infernal warlocks. And, right as I'm on my way out, who should show up but two Jedi, dressed like lambs for the slaughter. Welcome to the lowest circle of Hell, Jedi. Enjoy it while you can. This miserable place will be the last thing you see."

Gwerto and his crew trained their blasters on the Padawans. Obi-Wan and Siri dashed under the catwalk as blaster fire landed right on their heels. The Padawans cleared the catwalk and turned to the right, towards a set of blast doors leading out of D Block. They sprinted for the doors as Gwerto's booming voice echoed through the block. "Come on, boys! Let's kill these Jedi!" A primal, terrifying roar of approval and the crush of feet running for the stairs followed.

_Obi-Wan, they're coming after us!_

_Just run! Keep running! Don't stop, and don't look back!_

The Padawans ran through the opening blast doors into a small room, with a single, small security door on its left. They opened the door and ran out onto a walkway, strung out over a chasm, with another security door on the opposite side, marked "MINE ENTRANCE."

_That's our way out! We've finally found it!_

Small lights set into the sides of the walkway provided light for any crossing it, and small, enclosed awnings stood at intervals along its length. To their right, more walkways identical to theirs stretched across the chasm. Then, the two Padawans noticed several inmates standing on the nearest walkway, blaster rifles in their hands.

_They haven't noticed us yet. Let's cross this walkway before…_

"You hear something? I thought I heard footsteps on the left-hand catwalk."

"I didn't hear nothin'."

"Wait…"

The inmate turned his head to the Padawans, pointing and shouting to his fellows.

"Hey, over there! We've got company!"

The other inmates turned to the Padawans.

"Blast 'em!"

The Padawans were already sprinting for the nearest awning as the inmates raised their rifles. Blaster fire hit the catwalk floor behind them as they ducked behind the awning's protective sides.

_Great. We've got inmates shooting at us, and an angry mob behind us. We need to get off this catwalk, now! And with the way things are going, these riot batons won't cut it._

"Siri?"

"Yes?"

"Let's get rid of these riot batons. Lightsabers only from here on out."

"But…we should avoid unnecessary inmate fatalities. It's the Jedi way…"

"You heard that pirate back there, Siri. We're facing him now, and he won't stop until our heads are hanging from his belt. I think the time to treat this lightly is past."

She paused for a moment, and then turned to Obi-Wan, unhooking the riot baton's power pack from her belt.

"Alright, then."

"We'll still avoid confrontations with inmates, though. Fatalities or not, there are too many for us to defeat. And our job is to find that junction box, not to put down the riot by ourselves."

"Fair enough. Let's at least throw the batons off the walkway, so the inmates won't have them."

"Agreed."

Obi-Wan unhooked his baton's power pack from his belt, taking the weapon in his hands.

"All right, Siri. On the count of three, we throw these batons into the chasm, ignite our lightsabers, and sprint to the door at the end of the walkway. There aren't that many inmates on the opposite catwalk, so we should be able to deflect any further blaster fire. Sound like a plan?"

"Do we have a better option?"

_That's her way of saying "yes."_

"Three…"

The Padawans cleared their minds and focused, preparing for the deadly dash ahead.

"Two…"

They grasped their lightsabers, continuing to hold the batons in their left hands.

"One."

Obi-Wan and Siri cast the batons and their power packs into the abyss below, the weapons disappearing into the darkness. They ignited their lightsabers and, without a word to each other, began sprinting towards the door at the opposite end of the catwalk. Obi-Wan heard blaster fire from the opposite catwalk, raising his lightsaber against the stream of bolts coming his way. Without looking back, he deflected the fire, the Force guiding his hands. He kept his grip on his lightsaber as it jerked under the impact of the bolts. Looking back, he saw Siri right behind him, deflecting more fire aimed at her. The Padawans stopped at the security door, Obi-Wan producing the Warden's card to open it. They continued to deflect the inmates' fire back at them, Obi-Wan reflecting a bolt back into an inmate's stomach. He fell to the catwalk with a howl of pain as another inmate dragged him behind one of the awnings. As Obi-Wan ran the Warden's card through the reader, he saw Siri reflect a bolt back at another inmate. The bolt struck the inmate in the hip, and he stumbled off of the catwalk, clutching the wound. He fell screaming into the chasm as the remaining inmates ran behind the awning to avoid any further losses. The door finally opened, and the Padawans dashed through it, a blaster bolt hitting the doorframe as a final parting gesture. More blaster bolts hit the door as it slid closed. The Padawans deactivated their lightsabers and caught their breath. They now stood inside a dark, rocky tunnel, the only light coming from small overhead lights bolted to the jagged ceiling.

"Okay…where to now, Kenobi?"

"We…we'll keep going. This is the entrance to the labor mines. Remember what Barabbas told us, Siri: this is the last stop before the maintenance areas."

"Last stop…right. Finally."

_She's right. We've made it this far, despite the odds. Let's find that junction box and finish this._

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri continued down the rocky tunnel, the dim overhead lights barely illuminating their path. The cave twisted and turned, abandoned mining equipment sometimes visible against the walls.

_So these are indeed the labor mines. Now, we just need to find a way into the maintenance areas. With the way these tunnels are, though, we could wander around for days before finding that entrance. If we ever found it at all. Unless…_

"Something on your mind, Obi-Wan?"

_Ugh…she's nothing if not perceptive._

"Just wondering where that entrance is. These tunnels are a maze, and we have no maps or other aids to point us in the right direction. And with those pirates behind us, we need to find that entrance quickly."

"Why not call Sergeant Crabby? He might know something."

_I was about to do that, Siri._

Obi-Wan grabbed his commlink and pushed the talk button.

"Sergeant Barabbas. Sergeant Barabbas, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Can you hear me? Over."

"Kenobi, this is Barabbas. You're a bit garbled, but I can hear you. Good to hear your voice again. We hadn't heard from you since you encountered those RC-ADs. Are you all right? Where's Siri? Over."

"We're both fine, Sergeant. We're in the labor mines right now, looking for the entrance into the maintenance level. Over."

"So, that explains the interference. Glad to hear you evaded those droids. I'm with your Masters right now, and a whole bunch of my officers. We're inside the prison now, making our way towards you. Over."

"Weren't you planning on clearing the cellhouse? Over."

"No, Obi-Wan. It's too well fortified. Our plan is to have you and Siri reroute power to the security systems, and then trap the inmates in the cellhouse. They're not prepared for a siege, so after a while most of them will call it quits and return to their cells. Once that happens, we can move in and mop up any diehards. We're only in here to extract you two after you're done rerouting the power. Over."

"Understood, Sergeant. Can you guide us to the maintenance levels from where we are? Over."

"Obi-Wan, I don't know where you are. We don't have cameras in the mines. Over."

"I understand. Is there any way you can locate us? Over."

"Well, we have probe droids. Over."

"Probe droids? Over."

"Instead of cameras or guards, we have probe droids to keep an eye on inmates in the labor mines. They're equipped with cameras and electric arc casters in case inmates on work details try to escape. I can get a hold of Droid Control and get them to send one of the probe droids down to you. Once that droid arrives, I can tell Droid Control to send it down to Maintenance. All you'll need to do then is follow that droid until you reach Maintenance. Keep in mind that the probe droids have an IFF system identical to the RC-ADs. I'll have Droid Control disable the arc casters so the droid doesn't zap you the minute it sees you. Over."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Sergeant. Over."

"Then it's settled. I'll contact Droid Control right now. Over."

"How will they find us, Sergeant? Over."

"We have a lot of droids in those tunnels, Obi-Wan. I'll tell Droid Control to monitor the camera feeds and give me a shout once they see you and Siri on them. Just keep moving and the droids will find you. Over."

"Understood, Sergeant. We'll contact you once we encounter one of your droids. Over."

"Got it, Obi-Wan. I'll await your call. Out."

Obi-Wan holstered his commlink and turned to Siri.

"Well, you heard him, Siri. We'll just keep walking until we see a probe droid."

"And if we run into more inmates?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there."

* * *

The Padawans continued through the labor mines, their eyes straining against the harsh dark grey of the asteroid's crust.

_These tunnels keep on going, and we have no idea where that droid is. Gwerto's somewhere in here too, looking for us. Who will we encounter first?_

"Obi-Wan, stop. I can hear something."

The Padawans stopped, listening for any movement. Sure enough, a subtle humming noise emanated from the tunnel ahead, behind a curve in the path. They held their ground, tension building in them as they gripped their lightsabers and the humming grew louder.

_Who is it, the droid or the pirate?_

The source of the noise soon came around the corner. It was a small, dark green, clamshell-shaped droid, hovering in the air. It had a single large photoreceptor at its front and a long antenna protruding from its top, with the eight-pointed Republic crest painted on its dorsal section. Underneath the photoreceptor, a set of long prongs jutted out like fangs from the droid's belly. _That's the arc caster._ The droid turned to face the Padawans, chirping mechanically as it looked over them. Obi-Wan drew his commlink.

"Sergeant Barabbas, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We've found your droid. Over."

"Kenobi, this is Barabbas. Droid Control just told me as much. Over."

"Understood, Barabbas. Tell them to send your droid down to Maintenance. Over."

"Will do, Obi-Wan. Just follow him down the tunnels, and he'll take both of you to Maintenance and then to the junction box. Once you're inside the power control room, call me. Over."

"Understood, Sergeant. Out."

Obi-Wan holstered his commlink, eyeing the droid as it continued to stare at the Padawans.

"I guess that's our cue, Obie."

Several seconds later, the droid turned and headed down the tunnel, with Obi-Wan and Siri right behind it.

* * *

Captain Gwerto and his crew continued down the endless mining tunnels, casting their flashlights onto every dark corner of the rock as they moved. Vrossk stood near his Captain at the head of the mob, a blaster rifle in his hands.

"Where'd they go, Skipper?"

"We'll find out, Vrossk. We just keep going, and we'll run into them sooner or later."

"Then what?"

"Then, we take our revenge. Kill them, slowly and painfully. Once we're done with them, we head straight for the landing pad. With the job our boys did on the generator, the security systems won't have enough power to keep us out. Once we get there, we take a ship and get off this rock."

"Sounds like a plan, Skipper."

_That's right, run, Jedi. Run! We'll find you. Hiding in the tunnels won't save you. Nor will hiding in Maintenance. By the time we're done with you, you'll beg for death._

* * *

The droid led Obi-Wan and Siri down yet another bend in the tunnel, after minutes upon minutes of endless twists and turns in the caves. However, on the other side of this bend there was finally hope. Behind the bend, at the end of another stretch of charcoal-grey rock, was a small, eerily unassuming security door under a dim light. _This is the place. Maintenance is right behind that door._

The Padawans followed the droid to the door, and before Obi-Wan could place the Warden's card in the reader, the door swung open. _The droid must have opened it with some kind of signal._ Obi-Wan and Siri stepped into a bright, white corridor, light flooding into their eyes after the long trip down the dark mining tunnels. They grunted and squinted against the sudden assault on their eyes, barely noticing the droid continuing through the corridor and around a corner. As their eyes adjusted to the light, the Padawans got their first glimpses of the place they had spent so long trying to get to. The Maintenance level was a maze of bright lights and stark white corridors pockmarked by various doors with name plaques next to them, most of these bearing some sort of mechanical function followed by "Room." They followed the droid around several more corners until it stopped by a door, a plaque visible above the door's card reader. Obi-Wan, his eyes somewhat adjusted to the light, read the plaque aloud.

"It says…Emergency Power Control Room. This is it!"

He placed the keycard into the reader, and with a _beep_ of acknowledgment, the door slid open. The Emergency Power Control Room, in contrast to the hallway leading into it, was dimly lit with drab concrete walls, only accented by control consoles and various wires along its floor and walls. A large grey box was bolted into the wall, wires running into it. _That's it. That's the box we've come so far for._

Obi-Wan eagerly grabbed his commlink.

"Sergeant Barabbas, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are in the Emergency Power Control Room and ready to reroute the power. I can see the junction box you mentioned right in front of me. Tell us what to do here. Over."

"Kenobi, this is Barabbas. Good job, both of you. One of you, get on that box. The other, take this commlink."

Obi-Wan handed the commlink to Siri.

"Siri, take this. I'll get on that box."

Siri grabbed the commlink as Obi-Wan went over to the box.

"Sergeant, this is Siri Tachi. Go ahead. Over."

"Siri, there's a control console just to the right of the junction box, with a readout marked 'Power Levels.' Find that and get back to me. Tell Obi-Wan not to touch anything until I say so. Over."

"Understood, Sergeant. Over."

Siri walked over to the closest console to the junction box. Sure enough, its screen read 'Power Levels' over a series of readouts with the names of various subsystems on them, yellow-colored bars next to them. Ominously, a bar at the very bottom was marked "Capacity," currently yellow.

"Sergeant, I'm at the console. What am I looking at? Over."

"You're looking at power allocation levels. Each of the subsystems you see on the screen uses electricity to function. Obviously, some systems use more of it than others at any given point. Normally, we can run everything at very high levels, with the powerful main generator we use. However, that one's offline, and the emergency generator has far less capacity. Because of that, we have that room you're now in to allocate power in situations like this. We can keep everything running at adequate levels, but the security systems won't run as well as they should to contain a riot of this scale. To get the security systems to that level, we'll need to divert power from other systems to the security system. Obviously, there are certain functions, such as life support, that we can't divert power from. That's why we have that junction box, to allow our techs to divert power as needed. However, especially with the limited capacity of the emergency generator, we need to keep an eye on allocation so we don't overload the generator. With the main generator gone, it's our only source of electricity now."

"What happens if you overload the generator?"

"The entire electrical system shuts down. Lights, life support, security, the droid control computer…it all goes kaput. And then this place turns into a dead rock, floating in space."

Siri shuddered at the grim warning. _So that's why that "Capacity" bar is there._

"So, the 'Capacity' readout…"

"Exactly. It should be yellow now. If it goes into red, you're in trouble. If it stays there too long, you're dead."

"Okay. So what are we supposed to do, then?"

"Obi-Wan will divert power using that junction box. The switches are labeled, so he'll be able to tell which one affects which subsystem. You'll have to relay information to him as you see it on the console. Your goal is to get the 'Security' bar into green. Get it as high as you can get it without endangering any of the vital functions, such as life support or lighting, or overloading the system."

"Got it. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, there isn't. I'm confident you two can handle this on your own. Call me once you've gotten the security systems back to full power. Out."

Having heard the conversation, Obi-Wan was already taking in the power controls before him. As Barabbas had told him, a number of switches lined the inside of the box, all with various subsystem labels. The switches moved freely, allowing any level of power to be allocated to any system. In the upper corner, a warning label read: "WARNING: For emergency use only. Improper use of these controls can cause catastrophic electrical failure. These controls are not to be operated except by properly trained and authorized personnel. Monitor power allocation console when using."

_I guess it's time to break the rules._

"Siri?"

"Yes?"

"I'm working the switches now. Keep an eye on that screen and let me know what the readouts show. If the capacity hits red, let me know immediately."

"Got it."

Obi-Wan grasped the switch labeled "Lighting" and began turning it down, the lights dimming as he did this.

"Hey! The Sergeant said not to touch the…"

"He said 'endanger', not 'touch', Siri."

"So?"

"The guards all have flashlights and other night-fighting equipment, Siri. The inmates don't. I won't shut the lights completely off; I'll just dim them a bit."

"Fair enough. If Sergeant Crabby asks us, it was your idea, not mine."

"I'll take that chance."

Obi-Wan slowly raised the switch labeled "Security Systems" until he heard Siri shout from her position at the console. The beep of a warning alarm emanated from the console.

"Obie! It's red! It's red! Stop!"

Obi-Wan quickly pulled the switch in the opposite direction, until he heard the emergency alarm stop.

"It's yellow, it's yellow. Stop there."

_That's not much more power at all. Looks like I'll need to reduce power from more systems._

Obi-Wan looked through the switches until he found one labeled "Water Treatment/Plumbing" and turned it down slowly. He then pushed the "Security Systems" switch forward until he heard the alarm. He pulled it back until the alarm stopped, and then walked over to Siri at the console.

"How's Security?"

"Still in the yellow. No more than two more systems, though, and I think we can get it to full power."

Obi-Wan returned to the box, quickly finding the "Kitchen Equipment" switch. He turned it off completely, and then pushed the Security switch until he heard the alarm yet again. Again he pulled back the switch until the alarm ceased, and again he grabbed another switch, this one labeled "Air Conditioning." He lowered it ever so slightly, and then pushed the Security Systems switch forward. Even as he felt it hit the end of its track, there was no alarm.

"And that does it. Security Systems are at full power, and the generator is still in the yellow. Nice work."

"You as well. Hand me the commlink, Siri."

"With pleasure."

Obi-Wan grabbed his commlink and pressed the talk button, a grin of triumph on his face.

"Sergeant Barabbas, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi. The security systems are at full power. Over."

"Kenobi, this is Barabbas. Excellent job, both of you. I'll let the Warden know, and we can engage our secondary security measures. Any inmates that are still in the cellhouse will be trapped in there in a few minutes. You just saved many, many lives. Over."

"Sergeant, what should we do now? Are our Masters with you? Over."

"Affirmative, Kenobi. Your Masters are with me right now, along with a few dozen of my officers. We're coming down to your level through the labor mines. Get out of that room and into the mines, we'll come and find you. Over."

"Shouldn't we stay here, Sergeant? Over."

"Negative. Our probe droids show a whole mess of inmates headed your way, and Droid Control just told me there are two RC-ADs in your area. Over."

"Sergeant, those inmates: are they led by an Aqualish and a Trandoshan? Over."

"How did you know that, Kenobi? Over."

"Siri and I met them in D Block, right after we escaped those droids of yours. Over."

"All the more reason to get the hell out of there, then. From what our droids' cameras could show us, those inmates were armed to the teeth. And I don't need to remind either of you how dangerous the RC-ADs are. I'll say this one more time. Get out of that room, and get to the mines. Over."

"We'll leave, Sergeant. We'll talk again in person once you meet up with us. Out."

Obi-Wan holstered his commlink and turned to Siri.

"Well, you heard him. Our only hope is to get out of here and head for the mines."

"How are we supposed to know where Gwerto or the droids are? In the confines of those hallways, if we round a corner and see either of them…"

"We'll get out of here, Siri. We've made it this far, and we're not dying on this rock. We have each other, and the Force. Now let's go."


	17. The Spider and the Flies

**Chapter 16**

**The Spider and the Flies**

Obi-Wan and Siri walked out into the maintenance corridor, turning left and continuing down the hallway.

"Start looking for anything that could point us back to the mines, Siri. Signs on the wall or the like. Even if we run into Gwerto or the security droids, we can lose them in the mines. The sooner we get out of these narrow hallways, the better."

"What about the Masters?"

"You heard Barabbas. He's with them, along with a large number of guards. They can handle themselves if they run into trouble. Besides, it's not like they're running blind. The Force will lead them to us."

"I sure hope so."

Siri's acknowledgement was half-hearted. Though he didn't show it, Obi-Wan had plenty of doubts about this as well.

_I can't plan anything out here. I have to make this up as I go. Still, we don't have any other options. Here's hoping my gamble pays off._

"Obi-Wan! Over there!"

Siri pointed to a sign on the wall that read "LABOR MINES," with an arrow pointing to the right. Obi-Wan gestured for her to get against the wall and halt while he stepped to the corner and peeked around it. At the end of the corridor stood a large security door, identical to the one the two had entered through.

_That must be it._

Obi-Wan gestured Siri to follow him, and the Padawans rounded the corner, heading towards the door. Then, from around another bend midway through the hallway, two RC-ADs rounded the corner, right between the Padawans and their escape route. They quickly pivoted around and dashed around the corner opposite the one they had just rounded, as a few blaster bolts hit the wall behind them. The Padawans kept going down the hallway until they saw another sign for the labor mines, pointing to their left. They rounded the corner to an even more unwelcome sight than droids. A mob of inmates, Gwerto and Vrossk at its head, stood before them, armed with everything from shanks to blaster rifles. Gwerto and Vrossk both held heavy blaster pistols, leveled at the Padawans. Gwerto spoke as his crew looked at the Jedi with sadistic smirks and murder in their eyes.

"Going someplace, Jedi?"

_Come on, we can take them!_

_There's too many for us to fight, Siri. The volume of blaster fire they could put out in this tiny hallway would overwhelm our ability to block it._

_Then what should we do? We can't run from them! Not with those droids behind us!_

_The droids…wait._

_What are you thinking, Obi-Wan?_

_We wait for the droids to show up._

_What? They'll kill us!_

_And so will these pirates. Here's what we'll do. We'll stall the pirates and back up, luring them towards the corner we just rounded. We wait until the droids round the corner, and when they do they'll have this entire mob in front of them. The way their blaster cannons are arranged, they will be too close to hit us. At that point, we run down the hallway to our right and follow whatever signs we see until we reach the mines._

_I hope you're right about this, Kenobi._

Pausing for a moment and activating their lightsabers, the Padawans began backing up. Obi-Wan tried to distract Gwerto as he gloated over his apparent triumph.

"So, what's your plan after you kill us? The prison's security systems are fully activated; you'll never get to the surface now."

"What are you talking about?"

"We rerouted power to the security systems. They're at maximum power now. Whatever hopes you had of reaching a ship on the surface are gone."

"Then I'll find a way. And you'll be sprayed over these walls."

"The guards are out in force, along with other Jedi. Even if you get past the security, whatever harebrained escape plan you have will never work."

"Harebrained? And yet _you're_ the one that walked right into a bunch of blasters. You're awfully confident for a dead man, Jedi."

_Obie, the droids…_

_I can sense them too. Stop here._

The Padawans halted at the corner as the pirates continued to approach.

"Any last words, Jedi?"

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of a low, barely noticeable humming noise behind him. Then, he felt a large, metallic object against his back.

_The droids. They're right behind us._

Looking to Siri, he saw her standing right in front of another security droid, its blaster cannons jutting out in front of her shins. Obi-Wan looked up at the pirates, now frozen in horror.

_You've been played, Gwerto._

"Obi-Wan…"

"NOW!"

Siri dashed off down the hallway to the right, Obi-Wan right behind her as he deftly avoided the ankle-high blaster cannons. Seconds later, he heard blaster fire and screaming coming from the hallway. _It'll be a massacre. None of those inmates will survive._

* * *

The RC-ADs poured fire into the corridor, pirates falling left and right. Gwerto and Vrossk attempted to retreat through what had once been their crew, now reduced to a panicked mob stampeding for the end of the hallway. Some of the pirates fired at the droids, their blasters proving ineffective against the machines' heavy armor. Each of these defiant souls soon fell in a hail of blaster fire, crashing to the floor in the throes of death. Most simply ran, attempting in vain to escape the bursts of blaster fire coming their way. As he retreated, Gwerto heard a familiar voice cry out in pain.

"Skipperrrr…"

"VROSSK!"

Captain Gwerto ran to his first mate, now lying on the floor. The Trandoshan's torso had been ripped apart, blood staining his shredded orange jumpsuit. He breathed in ragged gasps as Gwerto took his stricken friend in his arms.

"Vrossk…Vrossk, don't do this to me, man!"

"Skipper…I'm…messed…up…here…"

The Trandoshan's voice trailed off, and his breathing grew weaker. He exhaled one final time, and then his body went limp.

"Vrossk…Vrossk?"

_No…not him. Not my best friend, my first mate. No…_

Another volley from the droids snapped Gwerto out of his grief-stricken trance, and he ran for the end of the hallway as the last of his crew fell under the stream of bolts.

_The Jedi…now they're my goal. Whatever happens to me here, those Jedi will die._

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri, after what seemed like minutes of running, finally saw another sign leading to the mines around the nearest left-hand turn. The Padawans rounded the corner, a security door at the end of the hallway beckoning them to enter.

_It's almost over. Just get through that door, find a nice cozy spot, and wait for the Masters and their entourage to show up._

The Padawans made it to the door, Obi-Wan producing the Warden's card as Siri stood behind him, watching the hallway for any survivors. As Obi-Wan placed the card in the reader, he felt a sudden pang of danger. He whipped his head around to see Gwerto walking right in front of Siri from around a corner. Siri, having also seen Gwerto, raised her lightsaber as Gwerto charged towards the Padawans, firing his pistol. The door opened, and the Padawans rushed through it as more blaster bolts tore by them. The Padawans rushed into the mining tunnel, looking back to see Gwerto dashing through the security door.

_Great. He's in here with us now._

Moving deeper and deeper into the tunnels, the Padawans deactivated their lightsabers and kept running until they felt safe enough to stop and rest.

"That maniac's in here with us, Obi-Wan. And he won't stop until we're both dead."

"Then we fight back. These tunnels are a perfect hunting ground, for both Gwerto and us. We're Jedi, Siri. We can beat this pirate at his own game."

"So what do you propose, then?"

"We split up. Then, we find Gwerto and take him by surprise."

"So we hunt him, then?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Sergeant Barabbas stood at the head of his unit of guards as they advanced through the mining tunnels, Qui-Gon and Adi behind them. The group had made their way into the mines without incident, and now their only concern was finding the Padawans and getting them to the surface alive. The guards had their blaster-mounted flashlights on for navigation, casting dancing beams of light all over the dark caverns as they scanned various dark corners for any signs of inmates or the Padawans. He turned to Qui-Gon, whose strong connection to the Living Force had made him the _de facto_ guide of the group as they attempted to reach Obi-Wan and Siri before whatever else was down here got to them first.

"Master Jinn? Are we getting any closer?"

"We are, Sergeant. Just keep moving. I'll tell you if we need to change direction."

"I hope you're right about this. We've been at this for the past ten minutes without any results, and seconds could save or kill your Padawans."

_They're alive, I can feel them. We're getting closer, I know it. We just need to keep going…they'll be alive to greet us. They have to be. We can't lose them on this rock, not after all that's happened._

* * *

Siri moved through the dark caverns, listening for a telltale footstep or other sign of Gwerto's presence as she sensed through the blackness around her with the Force.

_Nothing here…this Gwerto's a slippery bastard. Something tells me he won't show himself until he's ready to strike. And when he does, I'll be ready for him._

She suddenly heard Obi-Wan through their Force bond.

_Siri? Have you found anything?_

_No. I can't see or hear anything. If Gwerto's here, he's as sneaky as they come._

_If you run into him, I'll be there in a matter of seconds. Once he's beaten, we can get back to the Masters._

_The Masters are in here with us, Obi-Wan. I can sense them, getting closer and closer._

_Good. Then stay alive._

_You too, Obie._

Siri continued to feel her surroundings with the Force, searching for Gwerto. She felt Adi's familiar Force presence grew stronger and stronger, and she reached out to her Master through their Force bond.

_Master? Are you there?_

_Siri? Siri! Where are you?_

_I don't know, Master…I'm somewhere in these caverns, with Obi-Wan. I can feel you getting closer._

_Good. Siri, stay where you are. Qui-Gon and I are coming, along with Sergeant Barabbas and a large force of guards. We'll get you out alive._

Siri took comfort in hearing her Master's voice after the long trek to the caverns, but her comfort ended in a split second when she heard a small, quiet _crunch_ on the rock behind her. She instinctively called her lightsaber to her hand with the Force and ignited it, turning to face the sound. At the edge of the magenta light of her blade, she could see a shadowy figure, its barely visible grey face of fanglike tusks under black, soulless arachnid eyes confirming her suspicions.

_An Aqualish. Gwerto finally shows his hand._

A red flash emanated from the figure's side, striking Siri's blade as she took up a fighting stance. The sudden impact as she changed her footing knocked her off balance, and she quickly raised her lightsaber to block the inevitable follow-up shot. Her grip already weakened, the second shot knocked the lightsaber out of her hand. The plasma blade deactivated with a sharp _hiss_ as the weapon flew off into the darkness. Siri looked up, knowing the dark figure in front of her would be the last thing she ever saw. She had no time to process her fate before the red flash came forth again, and she felt something slam into her chest, sending her into darkness.

* * *

Blaster fire echoed through the caves, and the rescue party stopped in its tracks. Qui-Gon turned to Adi, and saw the Jedi Master clutching her head, her face contorted into an anguished grimace. "Adi! What's wrong?"

"It's Siri…she's…she's in danger. I just sensed a pang of distress…"

"Is she alive?"

"I don't know…"

Barabbas immediately took charge of the situation, gesturing to several of his guards.

"All of you, on me! We're going down this tunnel! Those Padawans have company, and we're going to help them! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

Barabbas and his chosen officers rushed forward as the remainder stayed with the Masters while Qui-Gon tried to reassure Adi.

"She's your apprentice, Adi. If she just died, you would have known. You would have felt it…"

"Qui-Gon, please don't say anything else."

All Qui-Gon could do was place his hand on his friend's shoulder, and ponder the fate of his own Padawan. He reached out to Obi-Wan through their Force bond.

_Obi-Wan. We're close now. Stay alive, and take care of Siri._

* * *

Obi-Wan felt a sudden pang of distress as he heard the blaster shots.

_Siri! Gwerto's found her!_

He ignited his lightsaber and dashed toward the source of the noise.

_Hold on, Siri! I'm coming!_

He heard indistinct shouting as he rushed through the dark caverns, but he recognized the voice he heard. _Barabbas. The rescue party's here. I need to get to Siri before…_

_Obi-Wan. We're close now. Stay alive, and take care of Siri._

The sound of his Master's voice reinvigorated Obi-Wan, and he tightened his grip on his lightsaber as he continued to run to Siri's rescue.

_I will, Master. I will._

Obi-Wan dashed around a bend and came upon a sight that made his blood run cold. Siri lay sprawled on the rock, her eyes closed and a large hole in her green armored vest. He rushed to her side and knelt down next to her, cradling her head in his arms.

_I…I was too late…_

"Siri? Siri, please…"

_No…please, Force, no…not Siri…_

"Siri, please…talk to me…"

Obi-Wan suddenly realized the vulnerable position he was in, as he sensed a deadly, malevolent presence watching him.

_Gwerto…he's still here. I'll kill him…_

Obi-Wan stood up and turned towards the source of the threatening presence, his blue blade illuminating the Aqualish's arachnid features. The pirate captain looked surprised at what he had just witnessed, his blaster pistol weakly held at his hip. Obi-Wan felt uncontrollable rage coursing through his veins, tears flowing down his face as he roared at his enemy.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gwerto raised his blaster, firing harmlessly into the wall as Obi-Wan sidestepped and then brought his lightsaber into the pistol's frame. The weapon split in half, and Obi-Wan knocked his adversary to the ground with a boot to the chest. He pinned the Aqualish to the ground, holding his blade to the pirate's throat. _That bastard…he killed Siri! Now I'll get my revenge…_

Then, Obi-Wan's thoughts turned to Siri herself, lying on the ground across from he and Gwerto.

_What are you doing? Stop! What would Siri have wanted? Would she have wanted you to turn to the dark side, commit acts of anger and revenge in her name? You, the man she…the man she loved? Stop! It's not too late! Stop!_

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment, and then turned to Gwerto.

"Nio Gwerto, in the name of the statutes and laws of…"

The pirate captain grabbed the Padawan by the leg and threw him off-balance. Obi-Wan fell to the ground, attempting to get to his feet as Gwerto grabbed a large stone and charged at him. Gwerto came down on the Padawan with all his weight, knocking the lightsaber from Obi-Wan's hands. Obi-Wan began grappling with Gwerto as the pirate held the point of the rock downwards, its dull edge primed to crush the Padawan's skull. Gwerto taunted the embattled Padawan, his voice thick with malice.

"You'll die in these caves, Jedi. Just like your girlfriend."

Obi-Wan felt a burst of anger, struggling to release it into the Force in the chaos of his fight for his life.

"You missing her already, Jedi? Don't worry, I'll send you straight to her!"

"No…you WON'T!"

Obi-Wan threw the pirate captain off of him with a mighty, Force-assisted shove. He called his lightsaber to his hand as the pirate charged again, roaring in anger.

"DIE!"

Obi-Wan focused in the precious seconds he had before Gwerto reached him.

_Calm…calm. If you kill him, you won't fall to the dark side while doing it. Focus, Obi-Wan. Focus._

The pirate reached the threshold. Obi-Wan made his move. As Gwerto lunged forward with the rock, Obi-Wan spun aside of the blow and struck, the Force guiding his lightsaber up to the pirate's neck. In an instant, the blue blade cut through Gwerto's flesh, and the pirate captain's head flew from his shoulders. Gwerto's headless body pitched forward onto the ground, the head hitting the ground and rolling until it hit the wall with a gentle, sickening _thud._ Obi-Wan stood over his vanquished opponent, deactivating his lightsaber. As the adrenaline wore off, his focus turned to Siri, still lying motionless on the tunnel floor. He ran to her, gathering her still, fragile body into his arms. The tears flowed freely as he pressed her head to his chest.

"Siri…I'm…I'm so sorry…oh, Siri…"

Then, he felt something against his chest.

_Could it be…is she…_

Obi-Wan lowered Siri from his chest to look at her face as the realization dawned on him.

_She's breathing…she's alive! She's alive!_

He placed his fingers to her neck, and as he hoped, felt a pulse.

_She's alive! But how…_

His eyes went down to the hole on her chest. He placed his fingers in it, only to feel the hardness of armor at its end rather than the sickening softness of broken flesh.

_The armor! It stopped the shot!_

Obi-Wan thought of the guard in the storage areas that had given them both this armor.

_"Don't mess with me on this. It might save your life."_

The guard's words echoed through Obi-Wan's mind as his tears turned to those of joy.

_That seemingly innocent suggestion saved her life. Thank you, whoever you are. Thank you!_

"Siri? Siri, wake up!"

Much to his surprise, Obi-Wan's voice was soft and reassuring despite all the emotions running through him. He gently shook Siri, continuing to speak to her.

"Siri? Siri?"

She stirred, gently moaning and grimacing as the world came back to her. Then, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked straight at Obi-Wan.

"Obie?"

"Yes, Siri, it's me."

"What…what happened? Where's Gwerto?"

"He's dead, Siri. You're safe. I'm here. I've got you, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"He…he shot me…"

"The armor stopped it, Siri. You must have been knocked unconscious."

"Sure feels like it."

Siri clutched at her head and winced in pain. Blood was visible on her hands as she put her arms around Obi-Wan.

_She must have hit her head. It doesn't look too bad, but we'll have the healers go over her once we get back to Coruscant._

"Easy, Siri. You fell on your head."

"Obie, are you…are you crying?"

Obi-Wan stopped, swallowing and trying to regain control of his emotions.

"I…I thought you were dead, Siri."

"And now?"

_Damn it._

"I'm just glad you're alive."

She looked at him quizzically, and then her expression turned somber.

"You…you still love me, don't you?"

Obi-Wan could only sit there, looking into her eyes as the two held each other. She looked right back, her big blue eyes swimming with emotion.

_She knows I can't answer that question._

Without conscious thought, his hand went to her back as he lifted her towards him. She placed her hand on his cheek, and her eyes fluttered shut as their lips moved closer. Oblivious to the world, the Code, and the impending arrival of the rescue party, Obi-Wan could only pull her closer as the Force swirled around the two.

_I love you, Siri Tachi._

A bright light snapped the lovers out of their trance, emanating from the tunnel behind them. Small red dots appeared on their faces as loud voices cut through the darkness.

"CORRECTIONAL AUTHORITY! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!"

Roughly a dozen correctional officers stood in the tunnel, blasters trained on Obi-Wan and Siri. Their blaster-mounted flashlights illuminated the tunnel and their laser sights danced across the Padawans' heads. Obi-Wan and Siri raised their hands as they squinted against the bright light in the dark tunnels. A familiar voice ended what remained of the romantic moment.

"Easy, boys. They're on our side. Stand down."

The officers lowered their blasters as Siri stood to her feet, Obi-Wan rising up beside her.

"Sergeant Barabbas?"

_That's the first time she hasn't called him Sergeant Crabby._

"The one and only. The boys and I came down here with your Masters to get you and Obi-Wan out of here. I'm no expert on the Force, but I could tell your Master in particular was worried sick about you."

"Adi? Where is she?"

"She's back there, along with Qui-Gon. They should be here any…"

"Siri!"

"Obi-Wan!"

The Masters rushed forward, more correctional officers behind them. Adi rushed to Siri, and Obi-Wan could tell it took everything in her not to joyfully embrace her Padawan then and there. _Apparently, I wasn't the only one that thought Siri was dead._

Qui-Gon was more reserved, moving towards Obi-Wan at a brisk walk. Still, his face was twisted with worry, and Obi-Wan could sense a storm of emotions in his Master. _He's glad to see me too._

"Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Master. Siri's fine too, but the two of us got into a scuffle with that inmate over there," Obi-Wan said as he pointed to Gwerto's corpse. "She hit her head. It's nothing serious, but the healers ought to check her out once we get back to Coruscant."

Qui-Gon ran his eyes over the headless body, clearly curious as to what had happened.

"His name was Gwerto, Master. He was some sort of pirate captain…"

"Gwerto? As in Nio Gwerto?"

Sergeant Barabbas then stepped in.

"Nio Gwerto? Your Padawan killed Nio Gwerto, Qui-Gon?"

"Apparently so."

"I'm sorry, is there something I'm missing here? Who is Nio Gwerto?"

"He is…or was…one of the most feared inmates we've had in recent memory. A pirate captain wanted in eight systems for piracy and murder, among other things. He ended up on the Judicial Forces' Most Wanted List, before a team of Jedi Knights finally nabbed him a few years back."

"I knew some of the Knights that arrested him, Obi-Wan. He was a very dangerous being indeed."

"He was always a troublemaker here, and from his past, my guess is that he had a particular hatred for Jedi."

"If you'll excuse me, Sergeant, I need to check on Master Gallia and her Padawan."

"Go ahead, Qui-Gon. I don't have any objections."

Barabbas took Obi-Wan aside as Qui-Gon walked over to Adi and Siri.

"Between the two of us, given Gwerto's history and his psychological profile, you and your girlfriend are lucky to be alive right now."

"Sergeant, she's not my…"

Barabbas chuckled and gave Obi-Wan a rough pat on the back.

"You can't fool me, son. Remember that we came in on your…compromising moment. And the way you two were holding each other, I could tell there was something real deep between you."

Obi-Wan stayed silent, his face turning red.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If the Masters ask, nothing happened, and I have no obligation to tell them. Final authority, remember?"

"Right…right, Sergeant."

As he left, Barabbas put his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, like a father speaking to a son.

"Take good care of her, Obi-Wan. You seem like a decent man."

_A decent man, maybe, but what about a decent Jedi?_

* * *

For the first time in hours, the Jedi sat in the _Consular'_ s conference room, eating and drinking all that they could as they reflected on the day's events and waited for further orders from Sergeant Barabbas. Obi-Wan downed another cup of coffee, stealing occasional glances at Siri, whom he caught from time to time doing the same. He tried to take his mind off of what had happened in the tunnels.

_Don't let it happen again, Obi-Wan. Don't. How did you let your guard down and just…just go for her like that? And she reciprocated! And you…you realized you love her, still!_

"Jedi? Am I interrupting anything?"

Sergeant Barabbas had just entered the conference room, and now stood at the edge of the table as the Jedi turned their heads towards him.

"No, Sergeant. Are there any further developments?"

"That's why I came here, Qui-Gon. Thanks to your Padawans, we've got the security systems running at full steam, and what's left of the inmates have been contained inside the cellhouse. There's no way any of them can get to the surface now."

"So what then?"

"You're dismissed, all of you. The riot has been contained, and whatever happens next, we can deal with it. We're broadcasting wailing sirens and pumping noxious fumes into the cellhouse to demoralize the inmates, and I can tell you for a fact that in a few hours most of the inmates will either be back in their cells or looking for a commlink to discuss surrender terms. You've done your job here, and now we'll do ours. That's an order direct from the Warden."

"We're free to go, then?"

"You're ORDERED to go, Qui-Gon, you and everyone else. For what it's worth, though, you Jedi did a tremendous service today. The butcher's bill for this riot will be high, but it would have been higher if it weren't for your being here. You have my sincere thanks, and the sincere thanks of the officers of this institution. That is all. May the Force be with you."

With that, Barabbas turned and walked out of the conference room. Qui-Gon took charge of the departure. "Adi, head up to the bridge and tell the crew we're ready to leave. I'll contact Sifo-Dyas and let him know what we found out. Obi-Wan, Siri, go to your staterooms and take a shower. You've earned it."

The Padawans bowed and headed for the turbolift as Adi went up to the bridge and Qui-Gon began setting up the hololink to speak to Sifo-Dyas. Obi-Wan and Siri stepped into the lift, going to the upper deck and stepping out towards their staterooms. As they neared the rooms, Siri turned to Obi-Wan and spoke.

"Obi-Wan…you saved my life back there. Multiple times. Thank you."

"Siri, I did what I had to do. It was part of the mission…"

"But I'm grateful that you did. Just accept my gratitude and move on."

The two stood there, and for the briefest moment, Obi-Wan thought about accompanying her into the shower as he saw a flicker of desire in her eyes.

_No. Forget it. Don't go in with her. Do what she said: accept her gratitude and move on. The two of you have gone more than far enough already over the past several weeks._

Siri entered her room, turning to face Obi-Wan one last time as she shut the door behind her. Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, taking the day's events in one last time. Then, he walked to the door of his own cabin, entered, and shut it with a single, determined press of the door button.

_That vexing little woman is going to be the end of me._


	18. Unexpected Developments

**Act III**

**The Trail of the Sith**

**Chapter 17**

**Unexpected Developments**

Sifo-Dyas greeted the four Jedi as they entered the Council Chamber.

"Qui-Gon. Master Gallia. Padawans. It's good to see you're safe."

The rest of the Masters sat in their seats, eyeing their visitors eagerly.

_It seems the entire Council is invested in this hunt now. Master Qui-Gon gave Master Sifo-Dyas a summary of everything that happened and what we learned from Reego, but we've yet to discuss it with the Council as a whole. Until now._

"Master Sifo-Dyas. Have you briefed the Council on our findings?"

"I have, Qui-Gon, as well as you and your Padawans' role in putting down that riot. I've been in touch with the Correctional Authority since you first contacted me, and they've got everything back under control. They also told me that from what they were able to piece together, Gwerto was the ringleader of the whole thing. Based on the scale of it, he had probably been planning it for weeks or even months, along with those members of his crew among the inmates. The fact that he could get his revenge on the Jedi at the same time seems to have been a lucky accident. As far as everyone can tell, he had no idea you were even there until he encountered the Padawans. Still, from the Padawans' account, it was a close run thing."

Obi-Wan's mind went back for a moment to that dark tunnel, as Siri lay there on the rock and he stood as close to the dark side as he had ever been, his blue blade illuminating Gwerto's arachnid features.

_It was. For both myself, and for Siri._

Master Windu broke the silence.

"The Council is pleased to see all of you alive and well, and that your mission succeeded, even if it did not go as planned. Master Sifo-Dyas, as he just told you, has briefed the Council on your interrogation of Reego and the information he gave you concerning Raton Nurkkis. Given his ongoing role in the investigation concerning LMC and the death of Master Leet, I will let him speak for the Council, if the Council has no objections."

None of the Masters reacted. Master Gallia gave her assent with a shake of her head.

"Then you have the discussion, Master Sifo-Dyas."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

Qui-Gon turned to Sifo-Dyas.

"So, have you done any research in the Archives into Nurkkis' past, based on what Reego told us?"

"I have, Qui-Gon, and it's disturbing, to say the least. There isn't much on this 'Nurkkis' Legion' in the Archives, but everything I have found has corroborated Reego's testimony. Raton Nurkkis was indeed the leader of a mercenary group out in the Outer Rim at one point, and Vick Reego was indeed part of it. After a certain point in time, though, the records didn't show anything."

"Were they erased?"

"No, they weren't. I suspect that this cutoff marks the point at which Nurkkis broke up the group when he went to work for Lok'ayy."

"Then, the rest of the group, are they…"

"LMC's security personnel? I would assume so, but I need to access LMC's records to confirm this. Which I cannot do without a search warrant."

"So, we get a warrant and go through LMC's records, then?"

"No, Qui-Gon."

"No?"

"Qui-Gon, I think it's time we brought Lok'ayy in. Between the Sith holocron and crate you and Obi-Wan found on Kessel, your reception at the gala, and everything we now know about Nurkkis, we can make Lok'ayy for running this smuggling ring. Based on all this evidence and my instinct, I would wager that Nurkkis has a hand in it as well. And, with all this evidence, we can only gather more from here on out. LMC's headquarters will be a treasure trove of evidence against Lok'ayy and Nurkkis, and we may even find something tying them to the murder of Master Leet."

"What are you proposing, then?"

"First, we get arrest warrants for both Lok'ayy and Nurkkis, as well as search warrants covering every corner of LMC headquarters. Then, we go in and arrest both of them. The five of us will go in, along with CSF. We'll probably detain most of the employees as well, just for safety's sake. Finally, once we have the building secure, we go over every centimeter of it with a fine-tooth comb. Physical records, computer databanks, hololine logs, everything. Even if we can't pin Master Leet's murder on Lok'ayy, given Lok'ayy's shady history I'm confident that we will find evidence for far more than just black market artifact smuggling. With what we uncover, no matter what Lok'ayy and Nurkkis try in court they'll both go to prison for a very long time."

"When will you have those warrants?"

"I can get them today, Qui-Gon. I've already assembled a small summary of our findings to present to the judge. I'll inform CSF of our plan, and we can go in tomorrow."

"Then it is settled, Master Sifo-Dyas. Master Gallia, her Padawan, my Padawan, and myself will await your orders."

"You and I can go over our entry plan in the morning, Qui-Gon. Once everything is in place, we'll go pay Sull Lok'ayy a long overdue visit."

* * *

Obi-Wan walked through the Temple halls, following a familiar Force signature as the sun set over Coruscant. The quiet bustle of the Jedi Temple had calmed down, and in just an hour the halls would be deserted, free of the chatter and footsteps of Masters, Knights and Padawans; free of the unruly, curious, noisy mobs of younglings and their crèche leaders. Free except for two Padawans with an odd connection and a complicated relationship with each other and with the Jedi Code.

_Remember, Kenobi, this isn't a romantic rendezvous. You're just going to see how she's doing with her bump on the head, say goodnight, and head back to your quarters. Keep everything under control. Remember your promises to each other five years ago. Remember the Code._

Try as he might, Obi-Wan still couldn't shake the fact that he was on his way to meet alone, deliberately, with Siri.

_Come on. Do you really think that with Bant and the healers breathing down her neck, Siri needs your visit? Or is this an excuse to be alone together that even you can find convincing?_

Obi-Wan's face tightened at his mind's latter suggestion.

_No, you care about her and you owe it to her to check in. Never forget that you were there in the caves with her when her injury happened, and you're the sole reason she's walking the Temple freely and not burning up in its funeral hall._

The horrifying thought of watching her funeral, of the symbolic bright light soaring into the sky while the flames consumed what was left of his love, played in Obi-Wan's mind as he slowly, agonizingly released it into the Force while his pulse quickened and his thoughts raced even faster.

_"Care" about her? You do more than care about her, Obi-Wan. Admit it. You did as much in that tunnel, after you thought you had just lost her. You love her. Deeply, and passionately. She feels the same way about you. And that will never change, no matter what the two of you do…no, it must change! It must! Now, right on the verge of Knighthood and the two of you undone by attachment? No! Never! It must change!_

Siri's Force presence grew closer and closer with every step, each growth in its intensity twisting Obi-Wan's stomach further and further. Finally, he arrived at the edge of a balcony, her Force presence screaming at him from behind the corner. The sunset was now a deep, romantic red, shining menacingly on the floor leading onto the balcony. Looking down at the light, Obi-Wan could see the shadow of a long-haired woman, leaning against the railing.

_She's out there…do you really want to step onto that balcony, Obi-Wan? Do you dare?_

After a second's hesitation, Obi-Wan stepped onto the balcony, the sound of his boot hitting the ground echoing in his ear. Siri stood against the railing, looking out at the skyline silhouetted against the red sun. She turned her head as Obi-Wan walked to her side.

"Siri?"

"What is it, Kenobi? Come to admire the sunset as well?"

"I just wanted to see how you were feeling, that's all. With your head…"

"It's fine. The healers told me it's minor, and my brain activity doesn't show anything weird. I'm just glad to be up and walking again. It's nice to see Bant again, but…"

"She can be a little overbearing."

Siri laughed at Obi-Wan's reply.

"Never thought you'd say that, Kenobi. The two of you have always been close."

"We still are, but I can admit that she worries too much."

"Says the man that hiked all the way out here to see me. This part of the Temple is barely ever used anymore."

"And yet you're the injured one. Getting out of bed and going all this way with a head injury…"

"All the more reason for me to get some exercise. I'm sure even Bant would approve of that."

"I don't know if she would, Siri. If she caught me running out on her like this, she'd tie me to that hospital bed."

"And me?"

"Maybe."

Obi-Wan then realized he was admiring the sunset on Siri, the way the fading light gave her skin a pleasant orange glow.

_Remember, you just came here to check on her…_

As he looked away from her and to the spectacle of the sunset, he felt his hand drifting towards Siri.

_What are you doing, Kenobi?_

He looked back to her, and saw her reach out for his hand, looking into his eyes. Their gazes locked as he felt their hands entwine.

_What are you doing?_

Siri looked back out at the sunset, turning her head away from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan found himself unable to avert his gaze from Siri as her eyes sparkled in the dim red light, her hair gently blowing in the wind.

_A Jedi shall not know love…_

"Well…what a sunset, eh Kenobi?"

Siri's voice quivered, nervousness radiating off of her. Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of a tremor in her hand as it held his. Before he could think further, he turned towards her, placing his hand under her chin and turning her head towards him. She didn't resist. Thoughts of the tunnels, of his distraught mumblings as he held her still body in his arms, poured into his mind.

_You thought you lost her, Obi-Wan. You didn't. And now…_

Siri's eyes were wide, her breathing becoming faster and faster, her trembling more intense. Trying to regain his self-control, Obi-Wan felt it dissolve like sand running through his fingers. He moved in closer, the flurry of emotions threatening to drown his eyes in tears. He moved his hand to her back and his other to her hair, pulling her in. She reciprocated, placing her arms around his neck as the two looked into each other's eyes.

_Oh, Siri…_

Their lips met, gently. After several seconds, they broke the kiss, their foreheads resting against one another. Siri's voice was soft, yet wet with desire as she spoke.

"Oh, Obie…"

"Back in the tunnels, when I saw you laying there, I thought you were dead. I couldn't…"

"I'm here, Obie. Here because of you. All that is in the past now."

She raised her head, looking him in the eyes as their faces stood precariously close to one another. Without thinking, Obi-Wan kissed her again. She deepened the kiss, stroking the back of his neck and sending a jolt of arousal through his body. Then, inexplicably, Obi-Wan heard a voice in his head, growing louder and louder.

_What are you doing? Stop! Never! It must change!_

He broke the kiss, pulling away from Siri gently.

"Siri, that was…incredible."

"You mean you're leaving me, don't you?"

"Siri, that kiss could get us both in a lot of trouble. You know that as well as I do."

She sighed, a deep sadness in her eyes. Obi-Wan noticed that he and Siri were still in each other's arms. She pulled him in for a final, tight embrace, pulling herself up to whisper in his ear.

"Good night, my darling."

"Good night, Siri."

Despite his attempts at self-control and dispassion, the words came out of Obi-Wan's mouth with an air of desire that disturbed him.

_No…damn it! You can't even control your own voice! What's gotten into you?_

The two lovers finally broke their embrace and walked off the balcony back into the Temple. Obi-Wan's mind raced as he continued down the hallway, Siri's Force presence behind him.

_You…you just threw the Code right off that balcony, Obi-Wan! And you…no…yes, you did! You enjoyed every minute of it, didn't you? Every sordid minute! Yes…the feel of her, the taste of her, the sensation of your lips against hers…yes, you enjoyed it. You enjoyed all of it. You enjoyed all of it because you love her! You LOVE her! A Jedi shall NEVER know love! Damn you! Damn you to hell!_

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke from his restless sleep, his head on fire. Thoughts of Siri, of the kiss on the balcony, had kept him awake despite his best efforts. He trudged to the fresher, his hands balled into fists. He turned the lights on, and then activated the sink, the water as cold as he could make it. He placed his hands under the faucet, letting the cold water bite into his skin until he was ready to cry out in pain. He then flung his hands upward, splashing the water over his face. He bent down and caught more water in his numb hands, smothering his face in it. He looked up at the mirror, his strangely unfamiliar face looking back at him. As he stood there, looking into his own eyes, his face contorted into a grimace, his eyes beginning to water.

_Obie?_

Siri's voice through their Force bond barely registered in Obi-Wan's mind.

_What?_

_Obie, you're hurting. I can tell._

_I'm not…_

_I can feel it, Obie. You're hurting._

Under any other circumstances, Siri's tone would have been scolding at such a bold-faced lie. However, this time her tone was gentle and understanding, a soft, friendly caress that made Obi-Wan clench his jaw in resistance.

_Obie, please. Clear your mind and get back to bed._

_Siri, what we just did…we're on the verge of Knighthood! The verge of becoming Jedi! We're better than this!_

_We are, Obie. That's why you need to clear your mind and get back to bed. You can't carry on like this. Not as a Jedi Knight._

_Siri, I love you. I…_

Obi-Wan felt a pang of anguish and longing from Siri.

_I know, Obie. Thank you…thank you for saying that. I love you too, and I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt. Please, just clear your mind and sleep soundly. Do it for me. Please._

Obi-Wan shut his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

_Listen to her, Obi-Wan. Do it for her. Her heart aches for you right now. Don't make her hurt like this._

As he shed a single tear, Obi-Wan released his swirl of emotions into the Force.

* * *

Deep in sleep, Obi-Wan awoke to a pounding at his door. He groggily rolled out of bed and opened it to reveal Qui-Gon and Sifo-Dyas standing in the hallway. Sifo-Dyas had his robes on, but Qui-Gon was still wearing his sleep clothing. Sifo-Dyas spoke to him, his voice grave.

"Obi-Wan. Come with us. Now."

"What is it?"

_Does he know about…about the balcony?_

"Emergency Council session. We need to be in the Council Chamber right now."

"I'm still wearing pajama pants and an undershirt, I don't have time to get my robes…"

Qui-Gon answered this time.

"Don't worry about getting dressed, Obi-Wan. We need to leave now."

As if anticipating Obi-Wan's next question, Sifo-Dyas responded instantly.

"It's Lok'ayy, Obi-Wan. He's gone."

* * *

The five Jedi stood in the turbolift to the Council Chambers, as underdressed for any occasion as they had ever been. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon only wore their loose-fitting pajama pants and white undershirts; Adi and Siri both wore cream-colored nightgowns. Only Sifo-Dyas had his robes and lightsaber on, and the heaviness of his eyes told Obi-Wan that he had been up all night.

_He's only dressed because he didn't have any time to sleep before this came up. Still, what happened to Lok'ayy? Where is he now?_

Obi-Wan glanced around the turbolift at the others, holding his gaze for a split second longer on Siri. She gently, fleetingly brushed her hand against Obi-Wan's with a reassuring look in her eyes.

_She can feel your concern. Just take her reassurance and move on._

The turbolift doors opened, revealing the Masters of the Council in their various nightclothes. Obi-Wan suppressed the urge to laugh at these distinguished Jedi sitting before him in their myriad sleeping garments.

_Whatever happened, it looks like it caught the entire Council off guard as well._

"Master Sifo-Dyas. Explain the situation, you will."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"So, what happened? Where's Lok'ayy?"

"Let me explain, Qui-Gon. After I got the arrest and search warrants, I informed the CSF about our plan. They agreed to stake out LMC headquarters to observe Lok'ayy and Nurkkis, see what they were up to before we came in and arrested them the next day. They kept an eye on their offices, and things seemed normal enough. However, when work let out, the stakeout team never saw either of them exit the building."

"But Lok'ayy's the owner, Master Sifo-Dyas. Could he have simply stayed late to finish some uncompleted task? And Nurkkis to lock everything up once he was finished?"

"Possibly, Master Gallia. It seemed like that initially, but the stakeout team reported that they hadn't seen either in a long time. Then, out of nowhere, Lok'ayy and Nurkkis appeared, _both_ in Lok'ayy's office _._ "

"And all this means what?"

"It doesn't end there, Master Gallia. After a while, the two of them left the office and went out of sight. That is, until the officers covering the loading dock saw the two of them leave in a company cargo speeder."

"Where did they go from there?"

"They headed to Lok'ayy's apartment, where the officers lost sight of them again. However, they left the apartment after about thirty minutes, and headed for the Coruscant Spaceport. Lok'ayy owns a private shuttle that he keeps in a hangar there. They went inside, and after about two hours the shuttle was observed taking off. They flew up past the atmosphere, and that was the last we saw of either of them. That was just under an hour ago; they're probably in hyperspace as we speak. Where they're headed is anyone's guess."

"Do you think they found out about our impending arrival?"

"We don't know, Master Gallia. But until we can find them, I'm afraid we'll just have to alert the Judicial Forces, tell them we've got two fugitives from justice and give them all relevant information. Given your encounter at the Museum gala, though, the only logical explanation for their actions is that they do indeed know our intentions."

"How should we proceed, then?"

"I've informed Master Yoda and Master Windu that I intend to go ahead with the raid on LMC headquarters. Wherever Lok'ayy and Nurkkis went, the only evidence we can find will be in there. On top of that, seizing LMC headquarters will deprive them of a base of operations. I can tell the Judicial Forces to freeze their assets as well, and between that and the fall of their headquarters both of our fugitives will be deprived of the means they need to run any further. They'll be cast adrift, and when they ask for directions we'll be there with a holomap and binders. This galaxy isn't big enough for them to hide from us."


	19. Manhunt

**Chapter 18**

**Manhunt**

Sifo-Dyas and Qui-Gon sat at the breakfast table, coffee in their hands as they discussed the impending raid on LMC headquarters and the possible whereabouts of Lok'ayy and Nurkkis.

"We'll go in later today, sometime just before the employees head home. Any one of those employees could know something that can lead us to Lok'ayy and Nurkkis, so rounding up as many of them as we can is a priority. You, Master Gallia, the Padawans, and myself will go in along with a few dozen CSF officers. I don't know what the security looks like, but given the fact that many of them are likely former members of Nurkkis' Legion, we'll need more than just the five of us. I talked to CSF, and they'll have SWAT on standby in case things get out of hand. Once we've secured the area, we pick the premises clean and question every last one of the employees until we find something we can use to locate the fugitives."

"Very well, Master Sifo-Dyas. I'll inform the others of our plan."

Suddenly, Sifo-Dyas' commlink rang. He answered it as Qui-Gon tried to make sense of his conversation.

"Yes? Ah, it's you…What? What's come up…What?"

At this, Qui-Gon could see surprise and bewilderment on the Jedi Master's face.

"She reported him missing? What is she playing at…Well, send a prowl unit to pick her up. We'll meet you at the station…We can be there in roughly 30 minutes, provided traffic cooperates…Understood. We'll be there. Goodbye."

Qui-Gon's mouth opened before Sifo-Dyas could pocket his commlink.

_Whatever that was, it was urgent. And something tells me it's related to this case._

"Who was that?"

"My contact with the CSF. Something just came up."

"What?"

"It's Lok'ayy's secretary. She just called the police to report her boss missing."

"What? Why? Do you think she has something to do with…"

"There's only one way to find out. I told CSF to send a prowl speeder to pick her up and take her downtown. You and I will meet her at the station. Whatever her involvement in this, she's the key to this whole thing. I can feel it."

_So can I._

* * *

The Jedi Masters entered the station, searching for the Watch Commander's desk. They soon found it, with a corpulent police sergeant sitting at his desk behind the window.

"Jedi. We have your secretary. She's in Interview Room 1, just down that way."

"Thank you, Sergeant."

The Jedi worked their way through the bustle of the station, with officers, police droids, and civilians going to and fro or waiting on benches and chair along the walls for whatever business they had in the police station to come to them. The air smelled of coffee, cigarettes, and sweat.

_Busy job indeed, keeping this city in line._

Qui-Gon and Sifo-Dyas arrived at Interview Room 1 and walked through the door to see a familiar figure sitting at the table in the center of the room. A female Bothan sat in a chair opposite the door, wearing a functional, smart blouse and skirt. _A sharp contrast to that yellow dress from the Museum gala._

"You…I recognize you. That banker from the Museum…you're not really a banker, are you?"

"I am Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Master Sifo-Dyas of the Jedi Order. We're here to ask you some questions about your boss."

"Jedi…why? Is Mr. Lok'ayy in trouble? Am I in trouble? What's going on here?"

"Calm down, Miss Hux'ter. We're just trying to figure out where your boss is."

Sifo-Dyas picked up the interrogation from Qui-Gon.

"We need you to go through all your interactions with Mr. Lok'ayy between your shift ending yesterday afternoon and your reporting him missing this morning. We may ask a few other questions related to Mr. Lok'ayy in between."

"All right…you said the end of yesterday's shift?"

"Yes."

"So, I told Mr. Lok'ayy I was ready to leave just after 5. I usually lock up the office for him when we let out. This time, though, he told me to give him the keys, said he was working late and that he would lock up himself and leave the keys on my desk. He's done that before."

_She still seems uneasy about the whole thing. Still, let's see where this takes us. I'll wait for Sifo-Dyas to finish with this before I pounce._

"Does he usually work late?"

"It's not uncommon. He is the owner, after all. He has a lot of things to manage."

_She's definitely uncomfortable. There's something going on here that she isn't telling us._

"What happened then?"

"I went home, came in the next morning, and found the keys on my desk where he usually puts them. It was strange, though: he's usually there before I am. Normally, he opens the office. Those keys are there for whichever one of us comes in first."

"So the office was locked when you got there? Implying that he hadn't arrived?"

"Yes. I opened up the office, just thinking he was late. But when I opened the door, the office was…"

"Was what? Empty?"

"Not just empty. It looked like it had been ransacked. Papers everywhere, drawers thrown open…it was as if someone had broken in during the night. And Mr. Lok'ayy was nowhere to be found. I tried calling him, but his line was dead. Even his apartment line wasn't functional."

"Were there any signs of forced entry?"

"No."

"What happened then?"

"I locked the office up again and called the police."

"And now you're here."

"Exactly."

_Now is the time._

Qui-Gon made his move.

"Miss Hux'ter, was there anything suspicious in the days leading up to Mr. Lok'ayy's disappearance? Any strange calls or movements? Any unusual meetings?"

The Bothan seemed taken aback by Qui-Gon's question. Qui-Gon pressed the attack.

"There was something unusual leading up to this, wasn't there? You knew there was something off the minute Lok'ayy handed you those keys! What was happening there to make him disappear like this?"

Now, the Bothan was shaking, unable to look the Jedi in the eyes as she spoke with a quivering voice.

"That gala at the Museum…where I met you…when I came in to work the next day, something seemed off about Mr. Lok'ayy. I could tell something had spooked him at the Museum. I was too afraid to ask what it was."

_It was us. We put him on edge. Nurkkis must have told him who we were._

"After that night, his behavior was strange. Sometimes, I would come into his office to tell him something, and he would be looking out the windows, as if he thought someone was watching him. I had to remind him of various meetings and other tasks that he usually doesn't need my reminder for: he was absent-minded in a way he never was before. Overall, he seemed scared. As if something or someone was after him."

_He was right._

"Did he do anything else unusual during this time? Any unusual conversations or meetings?"

"Not with me, but he was talking to Mr. Nurkkis more than he normally did."

"Raton Nurkkis? The Head of Security?"

"You met him at the Museum, then. He's a shady character, that's for sure. All the employees, myself included, stay away from him. There's just something…dark about him. And he rarely speaks unless he's telling us to do something. The security staff all loves him, though. I've never seen them question any of his orders or disagree with him in any way. They always obey him unquestioningly."

_That's because they're not security guards. Those habits were drilled into them from the moment they began working with Nurkkis in the Outer Rim. No doubt helped through by his connection to the Force and his consequent ability to manipulate their minds without them even realizing it._

"These conversations, describe them. Were they formal meetings? More informal office visits?"

"They were unscheduled visits. Typically, Mr. Nurkkis would come to my desk and request to see Mr. Lok'ayy. I would buzz Mr. Lok'ayy's office, and before I could fully communicate the request he would ask if it was Nurkkis. Almost as if he was expecting the visit."

"Did you hear what they said?"

"No. As soon as Mr. Nurkkis entered the room, he would shut the door. They would stay in there for a long time, sometimes hours. I could hear bits and pieces of their conversations, but it was mostly just indistinct voices muffled by the wall."

"What did the voices sound like? Were they stressed? Angry? Calm?"

"Most of the time, I could hear Mr. Lok'ayy yelling at Mr. Nurkkis. From what I could piece together, he was angry at Mr. Nurkkis for failing to do his job in some way. I also heard Mr. Nurkkis yelling at Mr. Lok'ayy over some sort of decision he had made recently."

"What was the decision?"

"I don't know. Whenever it seemed they would discuss it, their voices were too quiet for me to hear."

_Figaro? Was Nurkkis criticizing Lok'ayy for ordering Figaro's murder, knowing that we would get involved?_

"What else do you remember about these meetings?"

"Mr. Nurkkis would leave the room and go back to his own office. He wouldn't even look at me as he walked out."

"What was Mr. Lok'ayy like when you spoke to him after these meetings? Was he more at ease? Or less so?"

"Less. I came in, and he looked even more stressed than he had been earlier in the day. And with every day and every meeting, it got worse and worse. The last time it happened, yesterday morning, I came in and he shouted at me to get out. He's normally very level-headed; he's never lost his temper with me until then."

Sifo-Dyas took over the interrogation once again.

"Do you know where he could have gone, Miss Hux'ter? Had he said anything to you since the Museum gala about going someplace? About a possible business trip?"

"No. He just got more and more stressed until I came in this morning and he was gone."

Sifo-Dyas paused before giving his reply.

"Thank you, Miss Hux'ter. Master Jinn and I will go outside for a moment. If you can think of anything else that might help us locate Mr. Lok'ayy, do it now."

"Yes, Master Jedi."

As the Jedi turned to leave, Miss Hux'ter spoke once more.

"Masters? What's all this about? Is Mr. Lok'ayy in some sort of trouble?"

Sifo-Dyas responded before Qui-Gon could.

"You're not in any trouble for the time being, Miss Hux'ter. That's all you need to know right now."

The Jedi exited the room and closed the door behind them.

"So? What do you make of this, Qui-Gon?"

"She seems to be telling the truth. I certainly don't think she's in on Lok'ayy's scheme."

"She's his secretary, Qui-Gon. She manages a great deal of his business affairs. How do we know she isn't in on Lok'ayy's shady dealings? Chances are she's seen some of what Lok'ayy is doing on the side. You just have a weakness for a pretty face."

"Whether she is part of Lok'ayy's illegal activities or not, I think we can both agree that she's in over her head now, and she knows it. If she was involved and had some inkling that Lok'ayy would flee, calling the police would be an act of betrayal. And given what the evidence says Lok'ayy did to Master Leet, he's not above murder. She's either ignorant of the whole thing, or she's putting her life on the line to give us this information. Either way, she's our only lead now. I say we follow her to wherever this labyrinth ends. And if she is part of it, all we need to do is remind her of what awaits if we cut her loose. She won't trifle with us then."

"Fair enough, Qui-Gon. Still, we have no leads on where Lok'ayy and Nurkkis are."

"Let's ask some more, then."

"If you say so. You'll have to ask the questions, though. I can barely tell where to begin. Lok'ayy could have gone anywhere, and I doubt she knows where he would run to in a situation like this."

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go back in."

Sifo-Dyas nodded in assent, and the Jedi reentered the interrogation room.

"Miss Hux'ter?"

"Yes?"

"We need to ask you a few more questions."

"Okay. What else do you need to know? I've told you all I could."

"Have there been any places in particular that Mr. Lok'ayy has gone to?"

"Places?"

"Different planets. Job sites, business venues, that sort of thing. Are there any that he has frequented in the last few months? You're his secretary, so you must know the places he goes."

Qui-Gon gently coaxed the Bothan's mind with the Force as he uttered the last sentence.

_I think she's too intelligent for a mind trick, but a subtle use of the Force might jog her memory._

"Come to think of it, he was going to and from Vodran a lot. We discovered a new deposit there, and he wanted to supervise our setup himself. I even went with him on one of the trips. I spent a week working out of a desk in a tent in a muggy jungle clearing on the edge of a dianoga-infested swamp. What a trip that was!"

_Vodran! He told us about that at the Museum! Is that where he is?_

* * *

"Vodran? You said Lok'ayy told you at the Museum right after the gala, but do you really think he would go there after telling you?"

The two Jedi were in their speeder on the way back to the Temple, discussing the day's events after leaving Miss Hux'ter in protective custody at the station.

_She'll have to remain in custody until all this is over. I'll need to remind the officers there to take sworn statements from her about Lok'ayy based on what she related to us. With any luck, she will agree to testify when all this goes to court after we arrest Lok'ayy._

"It's in Hutt Space, Sifo-Dyas. It's outside the jurisdiction of the Republic. If he wanted to go to ground somewhere, Vodran is a likely candidate. He probably knows the planet well enough from his mining operations that he can find a place to hide. And the Hutts won't extradite him for trial."

"The Hutts…"

"What about them?"

"Lok'ayy's underworld ally, Ni'Pa. I'll look into him in the Archives."

"Why?"

"If he has any holdings on Vodran, I'm all but certain your theory is correct."

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan walked into the Council Chamber, where Adi, Siri, and Sifo-Dyas awaited them, a holoprojector in the center of the chamber. Obi-Wan had no idea of why the investigation team had been summoned: all he knew was that Qui-Gon and Sifo-Dyas had left the Temple earlier that day and come back much later after what seemed to be some sort of lead on Lok'ayy's whereabouts. When Obi-Wan asked his Master where he had been, Qui-Gon replied with a predictable retort of "patience," that all would be revealed in time. After the previous evening's encounter with Siri, Obi-Wan had been too ensconced in meditation to care for very long. Something told him that Siri had done the same.

_I need to clear my mind…I can't go in front of the Council dwelling on what happened yesterday. Focus on the here and now, Obi-Wan, like Master Qui-Gon always says. The only reason the Masters would have left would have been to follow up on some sort of lead, and judging by the fact that everyone is now in the Council Chamber, that lead was an important one. What you're about to learn in the here and now could save your life. In all likelihood, they now know where Lok'ayy and Nurkkis are, and neither of them will come in without a fight. Especially Nurkkis._

The mere mention of the Miraluka's name sent a shiver down Obi-Wan's mind, as he pushed the memories of his torture in that back room out of his mind.

_Focus, Obi-Wan. Remember, the here and now. And remember, whatever he did to you and whatever he wanted to do to Siri, this is about justice, not revenge._

"Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon. You're here."

"We are, Master Sifo-Dyas. You said you found Lok'ayy?"

"That I did."

"Very well then, you have the floor."

"Thank you, Master Jinn."

Sifo-Dyas turned to face the rest of the Council.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu, Masters of the Council, is there anything you wish to say?"

"Nothing else to say, there is. Proceed with the briefing, you may."

"Thank you, Master Yoda."

Sifo-Dyas switched on the holoprojector, and an image of a planet came up.

"You're looking at Vodran. It's a swampy jungle world out in Hutt Space, discovered and colonized by the Hutts long before the Republic even knew the Hutts existed. It's home to none other than the dianoga, and that species has spread across the galaxy thanks to intergalactic trade, including right here on Coruscant. For their part, the Hutts have hunted dianogas on Vodran for generations."

Sifo-Dyas hit a switch on the projector, and an image of one of the octopus-like beasts came up. Siri's voice briefly echoed in Obi-Wan's head through their Force bond.

_Those things give me the creeps._

"However, that's not what we're interested in here. I called this meeting because Vodran is our best hope for locating Sull Lok'ayy and Raton Nurkkis, both currently fugitives from justice and suspected of involvement in the murder of our Order's very own Master Figaro Leet, among other things. Ni'Pa the Hutt is a close associate of Lok'ayy in the latter's illegal smuggling of Sith artifacts, as Master Jinn and his Padawan have discovered. Lok'ayy himself runs a mining operation on the planet. According to his secretary, Vodran was also a frequent destination of Lok'ayy during his most recent business trips. And, after digging through the Archives based on all this evidence, I found a critical clue that points to Vodran as Lok'ayy's most likely hiding spot. In addition to Lok'ayy's mining operation, Ni'Pa's primary residence is on Vodran. What's more, his palace is only a relatively short distance from the mining facility by airspeeder."

"Investigators, if I may."

"Go ahead, Master Windu."

"Lok'ayy has an almost galaxy-wide reach, with mining facilities and other potential hiding spots he is familiar with on countless worlds. Besides that, why would he flee to a planet with a known LMC facility? He knows all too well that LMC's facilities on other worlds are the first place we would look for him."

"He has more than just company property on Vodran, Master Windu. He has a personal connection there, one that could easily hide him, or spirit him away elsewhere if needed."

Adi chimed in, adding to Sifo-Dyas' explanation.

"And with Vodran being in Hutt Space, the Republic cannot extradite him for trial."

"In addition to what Master Gallia said, there's another, more disturbing reason that Vodran is probably the place."

"And what is that, Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"In the Archives, I found references to some sort of Sith colony on Vodran, thousands of years ago. I couldn't find much in the way of specifics, and it said that some believe the colony was merely apocryphal. However, if the Sith did indeed have some sort of settlement on Vodran, they probably left many artifacts behind. Given Lok'ayy's 'other' business activities, I suspect this might be the real reason he established a mining facility on Vodran."

Mace looked over the investigators, clearly processing the information before him. After several seconds, he spoke again.

"What do you propose, Master Sifo-Dyas? You also spoke of a raid on LMC headquarters last night. How will that fit into this plan?"

"I can handle that alone, Master Windu. I have CSF on standby, and all they need is my authorization before they go in. As for Lok'ayy himself, that will be the responsibility of the other two Masters and their Padawans."

Sifo-Dyas turned towards the others, still remaining somewhat open to Mace and the rest of the Council.

"Our plan of attack will be twofold. There are two possible locations for Lok'ayy and Nurkkis: the dig site itself or Ni'Pa's palace. In all likelihood, Lok'ayy and Nurkkis will be in Ni'Pa's palace, as that is the more heavily guarded and easily defensible of the two potential locations. The Masters will enter Ni'Pa's palace and arrest the fugitives. Meanwhile, the Padawans will infiltrate the mining camp and uncover whatever incriminating evidence they can. Padawans, keep an eye out for Sith artifacts in particular. Be careful around them: you'll be exposed to the dark side when handling them, and they will likely cause adverse physical effects as well. Once this is done, the two teams will rendezvous and extract via shuttle. All of you, keep in mind that this mission will be very hazardous indeed. Between Master Leet's murder and Obi-Wan's reception at the Museum gala, Lok'ayy has already shown that he's willing to take this to the next level. On top of this, he's likely brought LMC security personnel with him to Vodran, as well as a probable detachment at the mining camp. Keep in mind that these aren't merely security guards: they are battle-hardened veterans of brutal Outer Rim conflicts and are extremely dangerous. All this is to say nothing of their leader, Nurkkis. From his history and his interactions with you, we know he is a skilled commander and strong in the dark side. He is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous."

"How will we be going in?"

"You'll be taking a Judicial Forces shuttle. It's small enough that your landing should be undetected. We'll have a _Consular_ on hand to take you and the fugitives onboard once you've completed the mission."

Sifo-Dyas paused to allow his briefing to sink in.

"Any questions, then?"

No reply came from the four Jedi.

"Then let's get to it. Masters of the Council, we take our leave."

Mace Windu stood to address the investigators before they could turn to leave.

"May the Force be with you all."


	20. Missteps

**Chapter 19**

**Missteps**

"Well, there's Vodran, Jedi. Admire it while you can; you won't be here long."

"How close are we to Ni'Pa's palace?"

"We're not that far. There's a clearing roughly five klicks from Ni'Pa's palace, and about the same distance from the mining camp. I can drop you off there."

"Do it."

The four Jedi left the shuttle's cockpit and walked to the center of the craft, where the boarding ramp was located. Qui-Gon gestured for the others to gather around him.

"The pilot will set us down in that clearing, and then he'll go back into orbit, waiting for our signal. All of you remember the plan Sifo-Dyas gave us. Adi, you're with me. We'll sneak into Ni'Pa's palace and get Lok'ayy and Nurkkis out. Obi-Wan, Siri, you'll head for the mining camp. I have no idea what their security tech looks like, so be careful. At the very least, you can expect Nurkkis' guards to be there, possibly in force. Remember that these aren't common criminals, either: they are battle-hardened veterans of many Outer Rim wars and are far more skilled than most opponents you've faced. Find whatever evidence you can, including any Sith artifacts. As Master Sifo-Dyas pointed out, these artifacts are filled with the power of the dark side and should be handled with the utmost caution, especially by you Padawans. Stay on your toes, though, and you should be able to withstand their power. Anything you find only builds our case against Lok'ayy, and the Council wants those artifacts taken off the market if at all possible. Once we're done, we'll call in the shuttle, get aboard with our evidence and our suspects, and get into hyperspace as soon as we can. Are we clear?"

The rest of the group nodded their heads in assent as the pilot's voice echoed over the ship's intercom.

"We're here, Jedi. Lowering the ramp now. Good luck!"

The ramp opened, and a wave of humid, earthy air flooded into the small, air-conditioned shuttle. The four Jedi winced at the sudden change in atmosphere, before climbing onto the ramp into the muggy daylight. They jumped off the ramp onto soft ground, and the shuttle quickly retracted the ramp and flew off into the atmosphere.

_Well, this is it. Qui-Gon and I have been on Lok'ayy since Master Leet's murder, and now we finally bring him to justice._

"All of you gather round."

The other three Jedi once again gathered around Qui-Gon as he produced a small holomap.

"It looks like we're right here, in this clearing."

He pointed to a clearing on the map, surrounded by dense jungle.

"Ni'Pa's palace is over here, roughly five kilometers from our current position. The mining camp is over in the opposite direction, roughly the same distance from our position. From here, we split up. Padawans, be careful. If you run into trouble at the mining camp, we won't be able to help you. You're on your own until we rendezvous for extraction. Don't get into any trouble you can't get out of. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Master Qui-Gon."

"Good. May the Force be with you both."

The Masters dashed off into the trees as the Padawans stood in the clearing, taking in their surroundings. The clearing was surrounded by thick jungle, with large trees and bushy overgrowth as far as the eye could see. The chirps, hums, and hisses of wild animals drowned out all other noise. The sky was partly cloudy, but an ominous grey overcast slowly crept towards the light of the sun. _Rain. It'll come soon, probably while we're still here. We can only hope it won't hinder us significantly._

"I see it too, Obi-Wan. The faster we move, the faster we can get out of it."

_Should have minded my shields._

"Then let's set off. I can guide us with my holomap."

"Lead the way then, adventurer."

Obi-Wan chuckled at Siri's comment as the two stepped off into the dark, foreboding brush.

* * *

Raton Nurkkis took in his surroundings, channeling the Living Force through his body as he waited for his quarry to come into range. Despite the humidity, mud, and hostile wildlife, the swamps of Vodran and the surrounding jungles teemed with life, making them a veritable mental kaleidoscope for any Force-user. Sensing the Sith holocron in his pocket, he called on its power as he recited the code of the Sith in his mind. He could sense his prey coming closer and closer to its doom.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

His prey came within range. He placed his finger on the trigger.

_Through strength, I gain power._

For the first time, he saw his prey, rising from the water. The dark side pulsated from his finger as it slowly flexed onto the cold, inviting metal.

_Through power, I gain victory._

He slowly inhaled, and then exhaled, barely noticing the trigger break.

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me!_

With a blast of compressed air, the spear flew forth from the speargun. The eyestalk turned towards Nurkkis, the dianoga on the other end quickly realizing its fate.

_You're too slow._

The spear plunged into the water just beneath the eyestalk, and the dianoga gave a lingering, guttural moan, slowly drifting to the surface as the murky, brown water around it turned crimson.

"Got him. And that's the contest, Ni'Pa."

The Hutt stood on Nurkkis' left, shaking his head with a look of frustration on his features as he lowered his own speargun.

_It's incredible that those slugs have such reflexes. At least it gives me a challenge. He's beaten me a few times before. Not that he does it regularly._

"Next time, Lok'ayy does this. Not you."

"What did he say about me, Raton?"

_Dumb bastard doesn't even speak Huttese, even after all the time he spends with Ni'Pa._

"He suggested that you do this the next time we go hunting, sir."

"Oh, no. This is much too dirty for my taste."

The Bothan sipped at his fruit cocktail, eyeing his business partner and his chief enforcer in anticipation. Ni'Pa wore a suit of flexible armor, his speargun hanging over his chest from a single-point sling. Nurkkis wore a suit of light battle armor, with a utility belt holding an electrobaton, a vibroblade, and his heavy blaster pistol, having abandoned his more formal helmet for a dark green bandana wrapped around his head, covering the crown of his skull over his eye sockets down to the bridge of his nose.

"So? What are you waiting for? Get the prize out of the water!"

Nurkkis nodded and turned to the skimmer's coxswain.

"You heard him! Let's get in there and fish that squid out of the water!"

The coxswain gently moved the skimmer's throttle forward and turned the wheel to the right. The skimmer made a slow but crisp turn to starboard, its engine a low hum as it glided over the water. The coxswain eased up on the throttle as the skimmer pulled up next to the dead dianoga, and Nurkkis quickly grabbed the beast, pulling it aboard. After a few seconds of pulling the floppy, squishy mess from the swamp, Nurkkis put it down and marveled at his handiwork. The dianoga's eye stared uselessly into the sky; its razor-toothed maw slack in death and its tentacles sprawled over the bottom of the skimmer like noodles. Its size was such that some of the tentacles hung over the side, going back down into the swamp from whence the monster had came.

"He's a big sucker. I'd say we've got a keeper, Ni'Pa."

Ni'Pa, still smarting from his loss, barely glanced at the dianoga.

"Fair enough, Nurkkis. Just get us back to shore. I'm getting hungry, and Sleeping Beauty over there looks tastier by the minute."

"Will do."

Nurkkis turned to the coxswain.

"Alright, we've got our blessing from the head honcho. Let's get this big ugly bitch back home and turn him into a nice, tasty pie!"

With a wide grin, the coxswain pushed the throttle to full, turning the wheel to the right. The skimmer lurched forward and, with a sharp turn to starboard, headed off towards Ni'Pa's palace at top speed. Nurkkis sat down next to Lok'ayy and turned to his boss.

"Mr. Lok'ayy. We should stop by the mining site. Ni'Pa's chefs can get our prize taken care of. He can call us over once he's got supper ready."

"Fair enough, Raton. I need to give the…other site another look anyway."

"You mean the artifact deposit, sir?"

"Yes. Just in case there are more artifacts to be found."

"It's never a bad idea to search for Sith artifacts, sir."

"Indeed. And Raton?"

"Sir?"

"Next time, consider letting Ni'Pa win. You've beaten him for the past two hunts, and I don't want to jeopardize relations with our business partner. Especially now that we're on the run from the Jedi."

* * *

"How close are we?"

"We're less than half a kilometer away."

Obi-Wan briefly paused, Siri halting behind him.

"Why don't we stop here and plan our…"

"Shhh."

Obi-Wan turned to see Siri standing behind him, her eyes closed and her head moving to and fro, as if she were listening for something.

_What is she doing?_

"Siri, what's going on?"

"Quiet! Quiet!"

"Siri, what's gotten into…"

"It's…a familiar presence…"

"Familiar?"

"I can sense it. And I remember having sensed it before…"

"Sense what?"

"A Force presence. Someone I've met before, but I can't tell who it belongs to…"

A memory suddenly flashed in Obi-Wan's mind. He could see the dance floor at the Museum gala, Siri and Nurkkis gliding across it in each other's arms as Obi-Wan sat fuming at the bar.

_Wait, is she sensing…_

"Nurkkis?"

"That's it!"

"Siri, keep your voice down! If you can sense him, he's somewhere close!"

"He's…he's not that close. He's close, though."

"How close?"

"I'd say the mining camp."

"The mining camp…wait. If he's there, then Lok'ayy…"

"Is also there with him. Most likely, yes."

"Siri, we need to call the Masters and get them down here. Now."

" _Nurkkis_ is at the mining camp, Obi-Wan. Not necessarily Lok'ayy. He might very well be at Ni'Pa's palace. If we recall the Masters and it turns out that Lok'ayy _is_ at Ni'Pa's, all we'll do is arrest Nurkkis. Lok'ayy will probably realize that Nurkkis has been grabbed, and then he'll get off this planet as soon as he can. Once that happens, we may never find him again."

"So you're saying we should just go in there alone?"

"Until the Masters are finished, yes. I'm saying we should stick to the original plan. This is just a kink in it. We'll manage."

_She's always been too confident for her own good. If both Lok'ayy and Nurkkis are in the mining camp, then we'll both be walking into an inferno. Everyone they have with them will be there to greet us, and they won't let us have our suspects without a fight. A fight we won't be able to win._

"You think this is ridiculous, don't you?"

"Siri, if your judgment is correct, we'll have all of Nurkkis' men waiting for us when we find that mining camp. And if we try to leave with Lok'ayy and Nurkkis, let alone linger there to find evidence and retrieve their stash of Sith artifacts, we'll have to fight every single one of them to do it."

"Then…then we'll split up!"

"Split up? That's an even worse idea!"

"Hear me out, Kenobi."

"Okay. I'm listening."

_Give me the font of your wisdom, oh Master Tachi._

"I HEARD THAT, KENOBI!"

"Okay, okay, you've got me. Just tell me what your plan is."

"I'll track down Nurkkis. I can follow his Force signature. You can go into the actual mining camp and see if you can locate the artifacts, as well as Lok'ayy himself. We'll meet up outside the camp and call in the Masters. It it's just Nurkkis, you can come and help me once you've gotten the artifacts."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid?"

"Nurkkis isn't some thug, Siri. He's a Force-sensitive mercenary leader with access to Sith knowledge and at least some talent in the dark side."

"He's too dangerous for little old me, then?"

Obi-Wan couldn't answer her question.

"I could handle him on the dance floor, Obi-Wan. I can handle him here. Unless it's not him you're worried about?"

Obi-Wan threw his shields up as he pondered Siri's remark.

_I almost lost you on Oovo IV, Siri. I don't want to lose you here._

"Obi-Wan, remember what I told you. You can't carry on like this. Not when you reach Knighthood. Please, let me go. Please."

Obi-Wan's mind went back to the mirror, to the twisted face over the head swirling with emotion after the kiss on the balcony.

_She's right, Obi-Wan. You can't go on like this. Whatever your feelings for each other, avoiding attachment means letting go. So let go. You will only be undone by attachment if you let yourself be undone._

He released his swirl of emotions into the Force, slowly and deliberately. Then, he looked up at Siri.

"Go ahead. Be careful, Siri."

She looked at him silently, tenderness in her eyes. Then, she came forward and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear, her voice enthusiastic and seductive at the same time.

"Go get 'em, tiger!"

Obi-Wan felt his body tighten in strength, pure vigor flowing through his veins.

_That's my Siri._

He stood up, resolve etched into his face. Then, he set off down the path towards the mining camp, walking as tall as he ever had. He was vaguely aware of Siri's Force presence growing further and further away in the opposite direction.

* * *

_He's close. I can feel it. I didn't know what it was when I met him at the Museum: it was just some odd, inexplicable aura around him. Now, I know what it is. His Force presence. And the dark side hangs from it like a stench._

Siri closed in on Nurkkis' position, the sound of rushing water growing in the distance. _He must be near a waterfall._

Sure enough, she walked through one last layer of bushes and saw Nurkkis standing at the edge of a pool at the bottom of a waterfall with his back to her, clad in light battle armor. He held what looked like a strangely shaped walking stick in his right hand, and his left was in front of him, clearly holding something that he was apparently examining. Siri felt the potency of the dark side inexplicably grow. _It's not just Nurkkis. Is there a Sith artifact nearby?_

As if on command, Nurkkis turned to face Siri, his hand moving suspiciously to just behind his hip. _Whatever he was looking at, he's hiding it._

Siri eyed him cautiously as she approached.

"Miss Siri? From the Museum? Is that you?"

_He knows who I am. If he wants to play that act, I'll play along. I can catch him off guard._

"Ah, Mr. Nurkkis. I've been trying to find your boss around here. The First Bank of Aldera is very interested in the mineral deposits here that he told them about. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find him, would you?"

"I didn't know your employers were that interested in this project. They must be, to send their secretary out into the middle of the jungle without anyone else! That's quite a move on their part!"

"I know, but they insisted."

"As for Mr. Lok'ayy, I know exactly where he is. He's just a quarter of a kilometer or so down that way."

_It's at least one kilometer to the mining camp. He's lying to me._

Siri walked in closer; ready to ignite her lightsaber at the first sign of trouble. Nurkkis stood his ground; still holding whatever was in his hand out of sight.

"Miss Siri, if you'll allow me, I'll escort you down to our main facility here, where Mr. Lok'ayy is. This jungle is no place for a lady."

"Of course. I'd be honored, Mr. Nurkkis."

Nurkkis took a step for the first time, coming towards Siri. Siri prepared to draw her lightsaber, but the potency of the dark side grew stronger and stronger as she and Nurkkis grew closer.

_What's going on here?_

"Your employers picked an excellent investment, Miss Siri. Vodran has been one of LMC's most productive dig sites to date, and we've barely started our operations here. Once we really get this operation up and running, we'll all be swimming in credits. In fact, I have a sample of our deposits right here."

The dark side presence hit a new high, and Siri noticed she was sweating profusely as Nurkkis revealed the object in his left hand. He opened it to reveal a red, glowing, pyramidal object covered in strange symbols, the dark side dripping from it with such power that Siri began to feel nauseous and disoriented.

_A Sith holocron!_

Siri felt ready to vomit and pass out at the effect of the dark side, sweat rolling off of her as Nurkkis simply stood there and looked at her, an evil grin coming across his features.

"What's the matter? Never seen a Sith holocron before… _Jedi_?"

_Now…before I'm completely incapacitated by the dark side!_

Siri grabbed her lightsaber and activated it, weakly bringing it up to defend herself. In a flash, she heard the distinctive _hiss_ of a lightsaber blade being activated, and in the next instant her entire body was flung to the right, her lightsaber flying from her hands. Before she could react, she felt a boot slam into her chest, knocking her on her back. When she regained her senses, she saw Nurkkis standing over her, his walking stick now leveled at her and his boot on her chest. To her horror, she saw a thick red lightsaber blade emitting from the end of the walking stick, pointed straight at her throat. _A lightsaber pike…Sith warriors used to carry them, back in the days of the old Sith Empire. He must have picked that up at an artifact dig site._

"You like my new toy? To be honest, so do I. It's amazing what you'll find if you spent enough time digging for Sith artifacts. All that being said, I'd hoped you would be as good an opponent as you were a dance partner, Siri."

* * *

"What do you mean they're not here yet?"

"I mean they're not here yet. The chef's been asking for them for the past ten minutes, saying they need to get here before the food gets cold. He said he's got the best dianoga pie he's made in years ready, and they're not coming to eat it!"

"What should we do, then?"

"I don't know. Try to get a hold of them, I guess."

"You do that. Just tell the chef we're here in case they aren't. I'd really like a taste of that dianoga pie…"

The guards continued on out of earshot as Qui-Gon and Adi processed what they had just heard. They had endlessly combed the palace for Lok'ayy and Nurkkis, and now the reality of what the guards had said, and what it meant for their Padawans, sunk in.

"Qui-Gon, if Lok'ayy and Nurkkis aren't here, that means…"

"They're probably at the mining camp, then. Right in the path of the Padawans, and they don't even know it."

"We MUST get down there and aid them! We'll run if we have to!"

"That won't be necessary, Adi. We just need to find a speeder here, and we can get to the Padawans. Hopefully before they find themselves in over their heads."

"Then we need to hurry!"

The Masters dashed down the palace hallways, panic running through their minds.

_We can only hope our Padawans can take care of themselves._

* * *

Obi-Wan continued on towards the mining camp, listening for any signs of LMC patrols as he grew closer and closer to the site. Then, his commlink rang.

_Is it the Masters? Is it Siri? Have they got Nurkkis or Lok'ayy?_

Obi-Wan pushed the talk button on the commlink.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Identify yourself. Over."

After a moment's silence, a voice that Obi-Wan had hoped to never hear again came through the commlink. A gruff, menacing voice he had not heard since that terrifying night in the Museum closet.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kenobi."

A chill went down his spine as the voice on his commlink, and its implications, became clear.

"Nurkkis. Where's Siri? What have you done with her?"

"I haven't killed her, if that's what you're asking."

"Then where is she? How is she?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, Kenobi?"

A few seconds of rustling and audible movement followed, and then Siri's voice came through the speaker. She was clearly trying to sound brave, but Obi-Wan knew her well enough to hear the fear in her voice.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Siri? Siri! Are you all right?"

"I'm…I'm fine."

"Siri, listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. I'll get you out, and then…"

"Don't worry about me, Obie! Get the Masters! Get them down here! Don't…mmmmph!"

"Sorry, Kenobi, visiting time's up. Your girlfriend's alive, though, as you can see. If you like her that way, and you're still keen on coming to see her in person, you come alone. You bring the 'Masters', or anybody else, and she dies."

The line went dead before Obi-Wan could respond. He briefly thought of the conversation he and Siri had had before the two split up.

_"Obi-Wan, remember what I told you. You can't carry on like this. Not when you reach Knighthood. Please, let me go. Please."_

Try as he might, he couldn't make her demand to wait for the Masters and the overarching needs of the mission override his own sense of urgency. His mind had been made up the minute he heard Nurkkis' voice on the other end of that commlink. He was going to go in and rescue her, attachment be damned.

_I'm coming, Siri._

* * *

The clearing by the waterfall was now a busy scene, with Lok'ayy staring in bewilderment at Nurkkis and Siri, now on her knees in front of Nurkkis with her hands bound behind her back as over a dozen guards stood watch around the perimeter of the clearing. A guard stood next to Nurkkis, holding Siri's commlink as Nurkkis held Siri on her knees, one hand clamped over her mouth and the other holding the opposite end of his lightsaber pike against her throat. The opposite end of the pike was not merely a shaft but in fact a sword, made of phrik alloy to allow the weapon's non-lightsaber end to block lightsaber attacks. Siri continued to struggle against her bonds as the conversation ended, uttering a few muffled swear words as Nurkkis gestured for the guard holding Siri's commlink to throw it in the water. The guard complied and tossed the device in as Nurkkis pressed his blade against Siri's throat. She briefly stopped struggling, and Nurkkis lowered his hand from her mouth, keeping it under her chin.

"You act so tough with that blade in your hands, don't you?"

Nurkkis pressed the blade deeper in response.

"But you won't be gloating for long. My Obie will come for me, with our Masters right behind him. And when he gets to you, he'll shove that pike right up your…"

Nurkkis clamped his hand back over Siri's mouth, pressing the blade in deep enough to draw blood. Siri winced at the pain of the small cut as a tiny sliver of blood ran down her neck.

"You know, you've got a real big mouth, sweetheart. I can see why that kid likes you."

Lok'ayy butted in on the moment.

"Do you really think the boy will come for her?"

"I _know_ he will, Mr. Lok'ayy. And once he's here, we get two birds with one stone. All we need is the right bait."

Siri looked out at the trees, sensing for Obi-Wan's Force presence. After a few moments of intense concentration, she could sense him, growing closer.

_I know he'll come for me…but what about the Masters? What about the mission? What about what we said to each other…will that gundark ever listen to me?_

* * *

Obi-Wan raced through the jungle, Siri's Force presence growing closer with every step.

_She's close. I can feel it._

Obi-Wan came to a series of thick bushes, Siri's Force presence pulsating from the other side as the sound of falling water grew louder.

_She's there. She's just beyond these bushes._

Obi-Wan stood there, gathering himself and preparing for whatever fight lay beyond the bushes. Then, with a single, fluid motion, he dashed through the bushes, igniting his lightsaber. He exited into a clearing, Nurkkis and Siri directly across from him. Siri was on her knees in front of Nurkkis, hands bound behind her back and a long, bladed staff pressed against her throat. Despite her peril, she beamed as she saw Obi-Wan exit the jungle in front of her. Nurkkis immediately dug his blade in, pulling Siri up as she yelped in pain.

"Drop the lightsaber! Drop it or she dies!"

Siri shouted across to Obi-Wan, barely managing to keep panic out of her voice as she struggled against her bonds.

"Don't listen to him, Obie! Don't worry about me! Get Nurkkis! Get Lok'ayy! Don't…"

Nurkkis clamped his hand over Siri's mouth, silencing her. By now she had risen to her feet, and was wildly flailing and struggling despite her bindings and Nurkkis' attempts to keep her still. Obi-Wan could barely keep his thoughts straight amidst the swirling chaos in the clearing. He managed to clear his mind and addressed Nurkkis, in the calmest but most menacing voice he could muster.

"Let her go, Nurkkis."

By now, Nurkkis was practically wrestling with Siri, who was frantically attempting to escape his grip. He pulled her off of her feet, her legs kicking in the air as he barely kept her under control. He growled across to Obi-Wan, malice in his voice as he pressed his blade to Siri's throat.

"You're not in a position to bargain, Kenobi. Drop your weapon, or I kill her."

"You'd better do as he says, boy."

Obi-Wan turned to see that Lok'ayy had now entered the standoff. The Bothan was clad in a pair of shorts, a tan bush shirt, and a pith helmet. Obi-Wan thought he looked ridiculous in such an outfit. _Here we are deciding matters of life and death, and he's dressed like he's going on a safari. Does that sick son of a bitch think this is all some sort of game?_

Now, Obi-Wan had advanced several paces into the clearing, with Nurkkis standing across from him, barely managing to hold back Siri. Lok'ayy stood to Obi-Wan's right, arms crossed scornfully as he eyed the Padawan with a look of disapproval. Suddenly, through the tension of the moment, Obi-Wan felt a pang of warning from Siri through the Force. However, with the confusion and stress of the situation at hand, he could not ascertain what she was trying to tell him. He looked up at her, and saw her eyes were filled with sheer terror. _Not for herself, though, but for me. What's going on here…_

As he focused, Obi-Wan heard Siri's voice in his head, their Force bond now coming into clarity. Disturbingly, her voice was pure panic, the likes of which he had never heard from the usually feisty blonde.

_OBIE! BEHIND YOU!_

He never managed to turn his head before the world went black.


	21. The Fruit of the Dark Side

**Chapter 20**

**The Fruit of the Dark Side**

Obi-Wan regained consciousness to feel soft soil under him, and a light rain against his face. He sat up, trying to move only to realize his wrists were bound behind his back. Looking around, he saw his ankles were similarly bound. Off in the distance, Nurkkis and Lok'ayy were clearly visible, discussing something and occasionally glancing at him. His mind began to race as he took in his surroundings.

_What happened…where's Siri?_

A familiar voice whispered to him from his right side.

"Obie! I'm over here!"

Obi-Wan turned towards the whisper to see Siri sitting erect next to him, her hands and ankles bound identically to his. Despite her clear efforts to remain calm, he could sense confusion and fear in her. He quietly sent her a wave of comfort through the Force before speaking to her.

"Siri? What happened?"

"You were knocked out. A guard snuck up behind you while you were busy with Nurkkis. I tried to warn you through our Force bond, but your mind must have been too clouded to hear me. They tied you up, dragged the two of us over here, bound my ankles and left us. I think they're busy deciding what to do with us now."

"Where is 'here?'"

"We're on the edge of the clearing by the waterfall. The guards all went off into the clearing."

"Siri, come over here. We can free each other while they're busy, and then…"

"Nurkkis has our lightsabers, and his guards are everywhere. We'd have no chance. Assuming they don't come over here before we get loose."

Lok'ayy's sickeningly charming voice, now with an air of malice, broke up the discussion between the two Padawans.

"Ah. You're awake."

Obi-Wan and Siri looked up to see Lok'ayy standing over them, Nurkkis at his side. Two guards armed with blaster rifles moved to either side of the Padawans, eyes never leaving their captives. Clearing his mind despite the situation, Obi-Wan addressed the Bothan.

"Mr. Lok'ayy. Just the man I wanted to see."

"What makes you say that?"

"Back at the Museum, I told your man Nurkkis about Master Yoda's offer for the mineral rights to the rocks in the Temple gardens. We came here to tell you his offer still stands. He even said he'd lower his price."

At this, the guard to Obi-Wan's left smashed the butt of his rifle into the side of Obi-Wan's neck, knocking him to the ground. Lok'ayy glared disapprovingly at him as Obi-Wan felt a wave of anger from Nurkkis, and a brief pang of it from Siri.

_She doesn't like seeing me get hit._

Lok'ayy spoke again, his usually charming voice now dripping with pure hate.

"I don't appreciate your juvenile attempts at humor, boy. You're swimming with sharks now. You have no idea what you're involved in. And neither does your lady friend here."

"Oh, but I think I do."

Lok'ayy's voice was now a murderous growl, his features twisted into pure rage.

"Give me your theory, then. And don't smart-ass me if you like your skull intact."

_He's surprisingly quick to anger. I might have just found a weakness. Let's see where this takes us._

"You've been selling Sith artifacts on the black market for years now. I can't say how many years, but you've been doing it for a fairly long time, with the aid of Ni'Pa the Hutt. Funny coincidence that you fled here, to his home, isn't it?"

The Bothan maintained his composure, but a slight shift in his fur told Obi-Wan that he had struck a nerve.

_What can really make him angry?_

"Nurkkis here has been in on it as well. Unlike you, though, he's not in this for the credits. He's a student of the dark side, and he wants a way to search the galaxy for the knowledge of the Sith. Something tells me he always has, and now he has you subsidizing it, via his 'security' assignments. You get your protection on hostile worlds such as this, by veteran mercenaries no less. I doubt that the Hutts or whatever garden-variety bandits or pirates or gangsters inhabit the Outer Rim worlds you mine on would allow you to do business otherwise. In return, Nurkkis gets his precious Sith knowledge, subsidized at every step by you. It's a mutualistic relationship that's almost too good to be true. In fact, I think your hiring him is what kickstarted your artifact smuggling business in the first place. You might have been involved before you met Nurkkis, but you both stood to gain too much not to take whatever you had before to the next level. And, given that you run a mining company, you have legal cover and plausible deniability as to why you're running around the galaxy digging in the dirt for things."

The Bothan continued to stew, his hands balling ever tighter into fists of rage.

"But, you had to have a middleman to access a wider market, and that's where you failed. Ni'Pa was more than willing to sell your artifacts, hidden amongst spice shipments, to a wider audience. As you yourself told my Master at the Museum gala, you do mine spice for medicinal purposes, and as I have found out, so does Ni'Pa. It's just more cover for your illegal actions. Come to think of it, the size of LMC is such that you can use your myriad mining ventures to launder your profits. It helps when you have a goon squad to sabotage your rivals until they declare bankruptcy when the repair costs become too high. Then it's just a matter of credits, and LMC expands once again. But even after all this, your ally Ni'Pa proved to be your weak link. Our own Master Leet raided one of Ni'Pa's warehouses, and discovered one of your Sith holocrons in a crate of spice. Initially, the Order thought it was Ni'Pa's doing, but with Sith artifacts being involved, the heat was on and you knew it. On the surface, you didn't have many options for taking on the Jedi Order, but Ni'Pa did. As it turns out, that option was also a former employee of none other than Raton Nurkkis. Once you found out, you convinced Nurkkis to contact Ni'Pa and ask for Vick Reego. And then, after what must have been a hefty payment, Reego went to Coruscant and killed both Master Leet and the CSF officer responsible for discovering your smuggling ring. You knew that assassinating a Jedi was a risky move, but like everything else you did, you thought you could get away with it. You had enough Senators in your pocket and enough power and wealth that you figured this would never catch up with you. Even if you ended up in court, what evidence there was still wouldn't be enough in a court of law. As you and I know, you _do_ run a mining company. And Ni'Pa is a known criminal already, so he's probably the real culprit. Or at least that's what your lawyers would have said. They probably would have made it work, too."

The Bothan stood speechless and flabbergasted, and Obi-Wan wondered if he would fly into an uncontrollable fury any second. Then, slowly, calm returned to his features, the slightest twinge of respect in his voice as he finally spoke.

"Very astute, Jedi. Unfortunately, your intelligence won't be of any use to the galaxy after I kill you."

Siri came to Obi-Wan's defense.

"Our Masters are on their way here now, Lok'ayy. You're a wanted man, and you have nowhere else to run. You'll never escape this planet, regardless of what you do to us."

"Your Masters mean nothing, my dear. All you've done is alert me that the Jedi Order knows my secrets. All I need to do now is contact Ni'Pa and tell him to get us a shuttle. From there, I can hide anywhere in Hutt Space. The Republic has no authority here, and I know that the Hutts will protect me. Ni'Pa isn't the only Hutt I've had dealings with. While I'm sipping cocktails on Nar Shaddaa, your Masters will be picking up what's left of you."

"So you'll kill more Jedi, then? The Masters will know what happened to us, and they'll know you're responsible. After all you've done, the Republic will never rest until you're behind transparisteel in an orange jumpsuit or on a slab in a freezer with a tag on your toe."

"You're quite a spirited young woman, miss. Especially given that you're about to die. In fact, two more of your kind have already perished following me."

"What do you mean?"

"Ni'Pa told me about two Jedi that came to Kessel after your Master Leet died, clearly looking for answers. He had to lure them into the spice mines and seal them in with sequencer charges. The energy spiders did the rest."

A wave of realization washed over Obi-Wan as the hellish mines on Kessel came back into his mind.

_Ni'Pa thinks that he killed us, and so does Lok'ayy. If only he knew._

Then, Obi-Wan saw the opening he had been looking for since the beginning of the conversation.

_Lok'ayy has already shown that he doesn't like having his meticulously planned schemes fall apart. This might push him over the edge, and confirm my suspicion that this is indeed something I can exploit._

Briefly weighing the risks, Obi-Wan turned to Lok'ayy.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You didn't kill us."

"I haven't killed you yet…"

"On Kessel. You didn't kill us."

Lok'ayy's facial expression changed as Obi-Wan's revelation sank in, and contorted once again into anger.

_Time for the finishing blow._

"That's right. My Master and I were the two Jedi on Kessel. We escaped, despite your chum Ni'Pa's best efforts. That was after we found a Sith holocron in a crate with your company's logo on it. We foiled your best-laid plans then and there. And there wasn't anything you could do about it."

This time, Lok'ayy's facial expression did not soften. The Bothan's face contorted in fury, and his hands clenched into fists.

_I've tipped him over._

Lok'ayy glared at Obi-Wan, his eyes burning with hatred. Obi-Wan quickly spoke to Siri through their Force bond, knowing what was about to unfold.

_Don't look, Siri._

"You…"

Lok'ayy stomped towards Obi-Wan and drove his foot into the bottom of Obi-Wan's rib cage. Obi-Wan doubled over in pain; tensing himself for the storm of blows he knew was coming. The Bothan began beating the Padawan mercilessly, screaming obscenities in Bothese as he struck blow after blow with his fists and feet. Obi-Wan shut out the pain as best he could. Looking up at Siri when possible, he saw her looking off into the distance, anger building up in her.

* * *

Siri felt a well of anger grow inside her as she tried and failed to tune out the beating happening just across from her.

_That coward…that sadistic little bastard! Beating a helpless man like that! I should kill him myself once I get these binders off!_

"I can sense anger in you, Siri."

Nurkkis, who had stayed out of the ongoing war of words thus far, was now standing in front of Siri. He knelt down in front of her as she turned her face away in disgust.

_Ughhh…I don't even want to look at him._

"What's the matter? Don't like seeing your boyfriend get beat up?"

Siri fought the urge to lose her temper and angrily deny what Nurkkis had just said.

_Why? Simply because anger is not the Jedi way? Or because what he says about you and Obi-Wan is true?_

"Come on. You can't hide it. I saw the two of you on the dance floor, back at the Museum. The Force swirled around you two like a blizzard."

Nurkkis put his hand under Siri's chin, attempting to turn her head towards him. She pulled away instinctively.

"Get your hands off me!"

Nurkkis gripped her jaw and forced her head towards him, chuckling sadistically. This time, Siri looked defiantly into the outlines under the bandana that marked his empty eye sockets.

"You're quite the spunky one, aren't you Siri? Now, I'm no expert on the Jedi Order, but I've done some reading, and I know two things are forbidden for Jedi: love, and anger."

Nurkkis grinned in pleasure as he finished his sentence. Across from the two, Lok'ayy spoke up, clearly examining the moment.

"Taking a fancy to her, eh?"

Siri, finally reaching the end of her patience, spat in Nurkkis' face.

* * *

After what seemed like minutes, Lok'ayy's blows grew fewer and fewer, his breathing more frequent and more labored, his swearing less and less frequent. Obi-Wan turned his attention to his surroundings as Lok'ayy's rage slowly burned itself out. He saw Nurkkis speaking to Siri, grabbing her by the chin and forcing her to look at him as he spoke. Obi-Wan, intensely focused so he could channel the Force through him to dull the pain of the beating, heard their voices as indistinct noises that slowly came in to focus. "…two things are forbidden for Jedi: love, and anger."

_That minion of the dark side has no right to speak of the Jedi Order. Let alone to treat Siri like that. Just the way he looks at her…she's just a piece of meat to him. When I get out of here…_

Obi-Wan looked towards Lok'ayy, and saw that the Bothan had also turned his attention to Nurkkis and Siri. Looking on the scene, Lok'ayy grinned in voyeuristic pleasure.

_That disgusting furball likes watching his top gorilla run his hands all over Siri. I'd love to see what Siri does to him when we get out of here._

"Taking a fancy to her, eh?"

Siri, who Obi-Wan now noticed was looking at Nurkkis with sheer disgust in her eyes, spat in her captor's face. Nurkkis, clearly shocked at the response, paused for a moment, and then backhanded Siri with such force that he knocked her to the ground. Obi-Wan felt a surge of anger so intense that he bolted upright; ready to pounce on Nurkkis despite his bindings.

"She too hot to handle, Raton?"

Nurkkis paused to answer Lok'ayy's question, but before he could open his mouth Obi-Wan threw himself at the Miraluka, catching him off guard. Nurkkis quickly regained his footing and threw Obi-Wan back to the ground. Before Obi-Wan could react further, Nurkkis slammed his boot into Obi-Wan's stomach with a roar of rage. Obi-Wan cried out in pain and curled into a ball, looking over at Siri, who had begun to sit up again and now looked at him with scared eyes. Blood trailed down her lip from Nurkkis' blow. Meanwhile, Nurkkis offered his verdict to Lok'ayy.

"I have no love for this woman. She'll die here in this swamp, along with the other one."

"Fair enough. Let's go and get the skimmer ready."

As Lok'ayy and Nurkkis turned to leave along with the guards, Obi-Wan sat up, the pain of the beating now spreading through his body. Siri eyed him with concern.

"Obie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll be pissing blood for the next few days, but I'll be fine."

Siri chuckled at the thought, before her expression turned grave.

"If we live to see the next few days."

Her voice was thick with forced humor, but Obi-Wan could sense the fear within her. Obi-Wan's heart sank as he too realized the reality of the situation.

 _Lok'ayy and Nurkkis just sentenced us to death. They'll be back in a few minutes, and they'll take us out and kill us. Then, they'll probably dispose of our bodies in the swamp._ Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought, and he could sense Siri struggling not to cry or burst into hysterics as she pondered their fate. He shuffled closer to her and brushed against her shoulder, attempting to reassure her. She leaned over, resting her head against his shoulder and nuzzling against his neck. He could feel her gently shaking in fear. She spoke to him, her voice gentle and calm despite its undertone of dread.

"I didn't think it would end like this, Obie."

"Siri, we're not dead yet. I'll get us out of this. I'll fight to my last breath. And I know you will too."

He felt a pang of confidence in her, all too slight. She turned to look up into his eyes, her head still against his shoulder. Her voice was still gentle, calm, and somewhat fearful, but now carried an air of bravery to match the soft and sad but genuine smile she now wore.

"Obie, I want you to know that if I spend my final moments here, I'm glad I get to spend them with you."

Obi-Wan felt warmth flow through him at her words, and he bent down and kissed the top of her head. He sensed a wave of comfort in her as he nestled his head in her hair. His mind went back to the terrifying trip through hyperspace five years earlier, when the two had realized their feelings for each other in the face of certain death.

_And here we are again._

"You're thinking about that hyperspace trip with Taly, aren't you?"

_Perceptive as always._

"And yet after all we experienced, after we forswore everything, after what we just said to each other when we arrived here and after I told you not to come, you still came for me. And even after all that, I still don't know whether to yell at you or thank you, you hard-headed gundark."

Playfulness had returned to her voice, perhaps for the last time. Obi-Wan felt a wave of comfort from her through their Force bond.

_She never changes, does she?_

Lok'ayy, Nurkkis, and a few guards appeared from the edge of the clearing, approaching the two Padawans. Obi-Wan and Siri quickly pulled apart, focusing as best they could. Obi-Wan briefly spoke to Siri through their Force bond.

_Remember what I said, Siri. We're not dead yet. Now let's put our heads together and get out of here._

She gave no response, but Obi-Wan could sense her acknowledgement. Meanwhile, Lok'ayy and Nurkkis stood before the two while the guards unbound their ankles and stood them up. Lok'ayy addressed the Padawans, smirking in triumph.

"Rise and shine, Jedi. You're going for a swim."

* * *

The skimmer glided over the Vodran swamps, the surrounding jungle gliding by at a deceptively gentle pace. The vehicle itself was similar to a flat-bottomed boat, with several benches for passengers to sit and a raised helm station on the stern. Obi-Wan and Siri sat on the aft-most bench, their hands still bound behind their backs. With two rifle-armed guards stationed on either side of the coxswain directly behind them and the coxswain himself armed with a blaster pistol, hijacking the vessel was out of the question. And after Sifo-Dyas' warning about Vodran's dianoga population, both Padawans knew that jumping over the side and attempting to swim to shore was suicidal. Obi-Wan and Siri had already spotted a few eyestalks in the water, watching the skimmer cautiously as it passed by. Even slipping their bonds was impossible, as the guards flanking the coxswain would shoot them at the first sign of trouble. In addition to the coxswain and the two guards behind them, two more guards armed with carbines sat on the bench in front of them, occasionally glancing back at their prisoners. In front of them sat three more guards armed with rifles, and in front of them sat Lok'ayy, Nurkkis, and two other guards. At the bow, a final guard manned a mounted heavy blaster cannon, with another at his side.

_So what now, Kenobi? You're the one with the big, daring plan! How are we supposed to escape this?_

_We turn this boat against itself, Siri._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Lok'ayy has a short temper, and Nurkkis is a student of the dark side._

_So?_

_So, we set them against each other. Create a scene. Then, we free ourselves and escape in the confusion._

_How are we supposed to do that?_

_Let me do the talking, Siri. Back at the clearing, I was testing Lok'ayy. Pushing his buttons._

_You goaded him into beating you?_

_I did. And it showed me his weakness. I'll get him riled up, preferably at Nurkkis. If he turns that kind of fury on Nurkkis, he's liable to get beat up himself. Or worse._

_What makes you think that will work?_

_The dark side, Siri. Nurkkis is strong in it, and I'll use that against him. Passion and anger are the fruit of the dark side. Passion and anger will bring him down._

_I hope you're right about this, Obi-Wan._

The skimmer had slowed to a stop, and Lok'ayy stood up to address his captives. Nurkkis walked over to the Padawans, a quiet, sadistic glee radiating from him.

"Well, we've had a nice, scenic journey through the jungle. Unfortunately, your time has run out, Jedi."

Lok'ayy paused for effect, clearly trying to frighten the Padawans. Neither Obi-Wan or Siri reacted to his amateurish attempt at intimidation.

"Do you know that this place is the home of the dianoga? The vociferous squid that plagues sewage throughout the galaxy? It is indeed, and the swamps are filled with them. They're hermaphrodites, you know, and they reproduce asexually. They can quite literally generate themselves over and over again. And they will eat anything. Including annoying little Jedi."

Looking out over the side, Obi-Wan could already see eyestalks above the water, curiously eyeing the stationary skimmer.

"That's right. Both of you will end your days as a feast for the denizens of the swamps of Vodran. There's no evidence to be found, no bodies with telltale signs of violent death. You will simply vanish. And there will be nothing to tie this to me. Raton and I will vanish deeper into Hutt Space, where even the Jedi can't touch us. Meanwhile, your Order will never even know what your final moments were."

Nurkkis eyed the two Padawans, a grin coming over his features.

_Now. Now is the time._

"You enjoy employing a thief as your Head of Security, Lok'ayy?"

"What did you say, boy?"

"You heard me. Nurkkis here has been stealing artifacts from you. Probably embezzling funds from your company as well."

It didn't matter whether the accusations were true. It only mattered to Obi-Wan whether he could make them stick for long enough to cause a row.

"What's he talking about, Raton?"

Lok'ayy was clearly confused, but skepticism was still evident in his voice.

_This has to work._

"He's bluffing, Sull. We're about to feed him to the dianogas, and he's stalling for time while he plans some harebrained escape."

"I'm not bluffing. Remember, I was the one that escaped your friend Ni'Pa's deathtrap on Kessel. And I've been part of the investigation this whole time. After you fled Coruscant, we raided your corporate headquarters and found evidence that Nurkkis here was embezzling funds and stealing Sith artifacts from you."

Lok'ayy still seemed skeptical, but Obi-Wan could feel the Bothan's skepticism diminish and his anger rise.

_Make him angrier. Make him angrier, and his judgment will collapse. Once that happens, his reaction will be so extreme that my accusations might as well be true._

"He's lying, Mr. Lok'ayy. He's stalling. I didn't steal a damn thing from you."

"No. _He's_ lying, Lok'ayy. He's taken advantage of your trust, ever since you met him in the Outer Rim. He's always resented taking orders from you. Think about it. The terror of countless worlds, now subordinate to some corporate bigwig? He's never been content with his position. The Jedi Archives confirm as much."

Lok'ayy's fur slowly shifted, as his skepticism grew further.

_Good. I have a foothold. All my talk about the evidence lends credence to the whole charade. Now I need to tip both of them over the edge._

"Raton. Come here."

"Sir, I'm not stealing…"

"Come here. NOW."

Nurkkis grudgingly walked over to Lok'ayy, anger radiating from him.

_To be forced to grovel like this in front of his men, and his enemies…it's a tremendous loss of face. He's already seething, and my job is nearly complete. Just a few more words at the right moment and the two of them will be at each other's throats._

"Don't give me a dirty look, you big ape. Get over here."

Nurkkis could barely contain himself now. By now the entire boat was watching the unfolding confrontation, including Siri.

_What now, Obi-Wan?_

_Watch, Siri. Watch and see the fruit of the dark side._

"He giving you enough, Nurkkis? You're not in this for the credits; I know that much. You're in this for power. Real power. The power of the dark side! You've always been dissatisfied, haven't you?"

"You shut up, boy!"

_I'm right about that, at least._

"Raton! COME. HERE. NOW!"

Nurkkis finally snapped. He lunged for Lok'ayy, grabbing the Bothan by the throat. Lok'ayy gasped for air, his face filled with terror.

"Listen to me, worm. Listen to me good. NEVER talk to me like that again. I'm not some pet animal that you can summon at your will. If you EVER speak to me like that again, I'll tear out your tongue, frisée it, and make you eat it. Do you understand me?"

"Let…me…go…"

Nurkkis squeezed Lok'ayy's throat harder, his voice now a murderous roar.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes…yes…"

Nurkkis released Lok'ayy, letting the Bothan fall to the deck and gasp for air. Lok'ayy, regaining his senses, stood up and turned to Nurkkis.

"You…you're fired!"

"What?"

"You're fired, Nurkkis! You and all your other miscreants! Go! Get out of my sight!"

_You just fired your whole security force, Lok'ayy. And that's a bad idea when you're alone in a swamp with them._

Nurkkis paused, Lok'ayy's words sinking into him. Then, in an instant, he drew his pistol and shot Lok'ayy in the knee. The Bothan crumpled to the deck with a howl of pain.

"YOU'VE GONE MAD, RATON! MAD!"

Nurkkis' voice was now ice-cold, hatred dripping from every syllable.

" _You've_ gone mad, Sull. It's a bad idea to fire your entire security force in the middle of a swamp. Especially when they're armed to the teeth."

"GUARDS! Guards! Help me!"

The guards sat where they were, paying no attention to Lok'ayy's cries.

"Guards?"

"They don't work for you, Sull. They never have. They've always been mine. And every single one of them knows that."

"You…you think you can make it out here? You can't! You're just a bunch of thugs living on the fringe of the galaxy! I have power! Real power! I have entire worlds in my grasp! Credits! Hutts! Senators! I have the Lok'ayy Mining Corporation! I have wealth! Status! Success! You just have a bunch of armed thugs! You'll never…"

Nurkkis stomped on Lok'ayy's shattered knee, causing the Bothan to scream in pain. He knelt down next to the Bothan, pulling the Sith holocron from his pocket. Obi-Wan and Siri looked away from the artifact as they began to sweat.

"You mouth-breathing corporate leech! Do you have any idea what this is?"

Nurkkis brandished the holocron as he gave his answer.

"POWER! The power of the Force! Power beyond anything you could imagine! There are countless years of wisdom in this tiny little pyramid alone! Countless years of wisdom from a master of the dark side! Your bank account means nothing, Lok'ayy. NOTHING! You'll die in this swamp, and those credits will mean nothing. No more than dust. But this? This knowledge of the Force? It will live on! I see the might of the dark side, and all you see is money. All you see is another trinket for you to sell! You're just another money-grubbing windbag, Lok'ayy. One whose time has just run out. Your precious credits won't save you now."

Nurkkis dragged Lok'ayy to the edge of the boat, holding him up to see the growing crowd of eyestalks watching the boat.

"You see those dianogas, Sully? The ones you were yapping about just a few minutes ago? They look hungry, don't they?"

Lok'ayy's expression turned from anger to horror, realizing what was about to happen to him. He raised his hands in front of his face, begging for his life.

"No…please…you mustn't…"

Nurkkis ignored Lok'ayy's pleas and picked up where he left off, gleeful bloodlust in his voice. He grabbed Lok'ayy and held him up at waist level, like a bouncer throwing a troublemaker out of a cantina. Obi-Wan and Siri knew what came next.

"What's say we give them some MEAT?"

On the final word, Nurkkis heaved Lok'ayy into the swamp. The Padawans, as much as they wanted to look away, sat transfixed in morbid curiosity as Lok'ayy frantically swam for the shore, his wounded leg flailing impotently in the water. The eyestalks dropped beneath the surface, the dianogas going for their prey. After several seconds, a tentacle shot up from the murky water and wrapped around Lok'ayy's torso. The Bothan let out a terrified, animal cry before another tentacle wrapped around his neck and dragged him under. A few moments later, a faint red stain appeared on the brown surface, slowly growing in size. Siri looked away in disgust as Obi-Wan fought his urge to feel satisfied at the Bothan's demise. Nurkkis simply stood at the side of the skimmer, beaming with satisfaction at his boss's death.

_He's free, now. And so will we be in…_

"And that's enough stalling from you two. Stand them up and move them to the side. Bind their ankles; I don't want them kicking their way to the surface."

Obi-Wan quickly took charge of the situation, speaking to Siri through their Force bond before panic could set in.

_Here's the plan, Siri. Once we're in, we need to find each other. Lean up against my back, and we'll get these binders off. We need to hurry, before the dianogas can reach us. Still, without any guards watching us, it should be easy. Once our hands and feet are free, we swim for the shore. The key here is to do everything as quickly as possible, to increase our chance of survival. Focus, Siri. We can do this._

He could feel her releasing her terror into the Force as he did the same. He tried not to focus on the growing red stain where the dianogas were undoubtedly devouring Lok'ayy. He looked over at Siri, seeing her focusing intently with her eyes closed as a guard bound her ankles and another did the same to Obi-Wan. Nurkkis approached Siri as the guards finished securing the Padawans. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he spun her around to face him. She opened her eyes, looking at Nurkkis with pure defiance.

"Siri, darling, it's a shame it has to end like this. But, for what it's worth, you _were_ an excellent dancer. I still prefer you in a dress, though; those robes don't flatter you at all."

Siri didn't flinch under Nurkkis' lecherous gaze. Her voice oozed with anger as she stared into his empty eye sockets.

"Go to hell."

"You first."

Nurkkis shoved Siri backwards, sending her over the side and into the murky water. Obi-Wan briefly lost control and lunged for her before two guards held him fast. Nurkkis' taunting voice rang out from behind him

"Don't be sad, loverboy!"

He walked up behind Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan released his fear into the Force, knowing this was the last chance he would get to clear his mind. Nurkkis placed his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders and spun him around, looking at him with mock sympathy.

"You get to die with her!"

Nurkkis' jeering comment was the last thing Obi-Wan heard before the Miraluka pushed him over the skimmer's edge, into the murky swamp.


	22. Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter 21**

**Welcome to the Jungle**

Obi-Wan took as deep a breath as he could in the precious seconds before he hit the water, trying to remember everything he had learned from Bant years before about holding one's breath underwater.

_It helps if your best friend in childhood was an alien from an amphibious species. Of course, back then it was just an aquatic parlor trick, something to impress everyone else with while swimming for fun. Now, it's a matter of life and death._

With a splash, he hit the surface, and everything disappeared into a brown, wet haze. He reached out to Siri through their Force bond, hoping a dianoga hadn't found her first.

_Siri? Siri? Are you there?_

_Obie! I'm down here, on the bottom! Hurry! I don't know how long we have before the dianogas notice us!_

He focused as best as could, trying to pinpoint her Force presence as he sank deeper and deeper into the murky water. Scanning what little he could see in the foggy water, he saw no dianogas.

_I can't see anything, but that doesn't mean they're not here._

Finally, Obi-Wan felt the muddy, slippery bottom against his feet. He could sense Siri less than two meters away. He turned towards her Force presence, and saw her across from him, trying to make her way to him despite her bound ankles. He closed the remaining distance with a short hop, and she turned her back to him. He turned his back to hers and pressed against her.

_Let's hurry, Siri. Those dianogas have probably noticed us by now._

Obi-Wan probed his fingers around Siri's wrists, searching for the lock on the binders. He could feel her doing the same.

_Once we find the locks, it'll be a simple matter of opening them with the Force. The water will have shorted out any electric safeguards. The trick is to find and open them before we get eaten._

Suddenly, Siri's panicked voice echoed through their Force bond.

_OBIE!_

Obi-Wan knew what the problem was before he turned his head to look behind him. Sure enough, a dianoga came out of the murky water in front of Siri, headed straight for them.

_Stay focused, Siri! Hurry!_

Her fingers fumbled even more intensely for the lock as the dianoga closed in.

_We're not going to make it. That thing is moving too fast, and it knows we're here._

Obi-Wan turned again to look, and the dianoga was almost upon them, its eye boring through the Padawans.

_At least I won't die surprised._

Then, to Obi-Wan's surprise, the creature veered away at the last minute, raising its tentacles to avoid hitting the Padawans as it passed by. Obi-Wan shuddered as the creature's rubbery flesh brushed against his shoulder. With uncharacteristic grace, the ugly beast continued on its way past the Padawans. After a moment's thought, Obi-Wan realized what had just happened as Siri spoke, bewildered, through their Force bond.

_It…it didn't attack us. Why?_

Obi-Wan already knew the answer to her question. Looking up at the area ahead of him, he laid eyes on a gruesome scene. At the edge of the foggy water, a swarm of dianogas, now joined by the Padawans' unexpected visitor, feasted on Lok'ayy's corpse. Blood pulsated from ragged, gaping holes in the Bothan's corpse, turning the water red as the frenzied beasts continued to tear their victim apart. The new arrival latched onto to Lok'ayy's shoulder, and sank its maw into the Bothan's flesh, wiggling as it tried to tear the meat loose. After a few seconds, the Bothan's arm came off, blood spurting from it as the new arrival left the corpse and began devouring the severed arm. Obi-Wan looked away from the horrific spectacle, on the verge of vomiting as he tried to regain his focus.

_I know why, Siri. Whatever you do, don't look over my shoulder. Stay focused._

_Lok'ayy…_

_Don't look, Siri. Don't look._

Siri continued to run her fingers over Obi-Wan's wrists, looking for the lock.

_Siri, hurry up! Once those things are done with Lok'ayy, we're next!_

_I'm working on it!_

Then, her movement stopped.

_I've got it! I've got it! Hang on!_

After a moment's stillness, Obi-Wan felt the binders around his wrists uncouple.

_You're good! Now do mine! Hurry, I don't know how much longer we have!_

Obi-Wan whipped around and grasped Siri's bound wrists, looking for the locking mechanism. He quickly identified it, and cleared his mind, imagining the locking mechanism disengaging. After a short delay, he heard a slight, barely noticeable _click_ as the binders dropped off of Siri's wrists. She brought her hands in front of her, rubbing her sore wrists as Obi-Wan freed his ankles. As he turned to check on Siri, he saw her already working on her own ankles. He turned away from her, scanning their surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Whipping his head towards the source, he saw a dianoga coming out of the murk, headed straight for him.

_And I think this one isn't interested in what's left of Lok'ayy._

Obi-Wan frantically searched his surroundings, looking for anything he could use to fight the beast off and make good his escape. On his left, he saw a log sticking out of the mud, its end invitingly pointing upwards. He dove towards the log, cursing the water for slowing his movement as the dianoga came closer. Looking up, he saw it was almost upon him, slowing and tilting upwards to position its maw for a strike. The creature's soulless eye stayed on him, focused on its impending meal. Obi-Wan reached out towards the log, and to his relief he was close enough to feel it. His fingers fumbled for a grip as the beast reached its tentacles out towards him. Pulling on the log, he found it stuck fast in the mud.

_Move, damn you! Move!_

Obi-Wan pulled again, harder this time. The tentacles inched closer.

_Pull! Pull or die! PULL!_

Obi-Wan pulled again, and the log briefly moved before sticking fast again. He suddenly felt a rubbery tentacle wrap around his right arm. Looking up, he saw the dianoga was upon him, its maw gaping wide open and heading straight for his face. Without thinking, Obi-Wan dropped the log and placed both his hands on the creature's body, trying to push it away from him. A rumbling noise broke the watery silence as the creature roared in exertion, trying to force its maw down on the young Jedi's head. The razor-sharp teeth snapped to and fro as the creature's mouth pulsated. Obi-Wan channeled the Force through his hands as best as he could, trying to hold the creature back while he reached out to Siri through their Force bond.

_Siri! Swim away! Get out of here while you still can!_

_I'm not letting you die here, Kenobi!_

_We don't have time for this, Siri! Swim to shore! NOW!_

_Damn it, you're not dying here! I won't let it happen!_

As if by instinct, she threw her shields up before Obi-Wan could protest. He briefly marveled at how little she had changed in five years.

_She's still as stubborn as always._

The dianoga pushed back hard, snapping Obi-Wan out of his thoughts as the creature's maw nearly grazed his forehead. He immediately went back to focusing on the life-or-death struggle in front of him, putting any thoughts of Siri out of his mind. Slowly but surely, though, the beast was wearing him down, every push bringing its maw closer and closer to his head as Obi-Wan's strength gradually wore out. He felt a burning in his lungs, growing with intensity as the struggle continued. He fought his body's urge to convulse and draw breath, knowing that if that happened he would lose his grip and the beast would crush his skull into a pulp in an instant. His strength continued to ebb away, his urges to give up and draw one last, watery breath growing more tempting. Now, his vision began to turn gray.

_Stay awake! Stay awake!_

The gray tunnel closed in, focusing on the dianoga's gaping maw.

_Stay…awake…_

Obi-Wan continued to fight, on the verge of passing out. At any second, he would lose consciousness, and the last thing he would ever see before passing into the Cosmic Force would be the creature's hungry maw rushing forward at him, like the ending of a nightmare before jolting awake.

_Stay…awake…no…death…there…Force…_

A sudden, familiar voice in his head reinvigorated him.

_Obie! Catch!_

Without conscious thought, the Force guided Obi-Wan's hand to his left. He felt the rough texture of the log he had tried to grab earlier, closing his fingers tightly around the jagged wood. He pointed the log forward at the creature's jaws, his body now screaming to draw breath.

_Now._

He breathed in water; letting his body slacken as he thrust the log forward with what strength he had left. As he had anticipated, the dianoga lunged forward, intent on sinking its teeth into his face. Instead of Obi-Wan's skull, however, the beast ran its wide-open mouth straight into the log. It moaned in pain, thrashing around in the water as it lost its grip on Obi-Wan. Before it could recover, it inexplicably flew backwards, disappearing from sight in the brown murk. Obi-Wan looked to his left to see Siri, her hand still outstretched after Force pushing the beast across the swamp. His mind suddenly went back to his lack of oxygen, his brain on the verge of shutting down. Without hesitation, he grabbed Siri and swam for the shore, his lungs on fire.

_Just…get…to…shore…_

He fought to keep his eyes open, knowing that closing them would put him under, forever.

_Go…go…go…swim…_

* * *

Obi-Wan regained his senses with a massive breath, air filling his lungs as he began to cough up the vile swamp water. The warm, stagnant taste of the water filled his mouth as he expelled it onto the wet jungle soil. He gasped for air, thanking the Force for every particle of oxygen now entering his bloodstream.

_Air! Wonderful air! I'm alive!_

"Obie! Obie! Are you okay?"

_And Siri is too! What would I do without her?_

She was at his side, crouching with her hand on his back and concern in her eyes.

_At least she's still happy to see me._

"Siri…back there…"

The worry on her face partially vanished, her usual feisty façade coming back into view.

"You don't need to thank me, Kenobi. Just be glad I didn't do as you asked."

"I'm glad to see you too."

She laughed softly at this, and reached her hand out to Obi-Wan. He took it, savoring the enjoyment of her hand in his.

_What are you thinking? Wake up! You've got a mission to complete! Don't get sentimental all of a sudden!_

Obi-Wan quickly pulled his hand away, his mind going to the task at hand.

"We've got no time to waste, Siri. We need to find Nurkkis."

"And our lightsabers. He has them, remember?"

"So we just need to find Nurkkis, then."

_Unless he finds us._

As if reading Obi-Wan's thoughts, a voice rang out from the other end of the swamp.

"Boss! It's the Jedi! They survived!"

Turning towards the noise, the Padawans saw Nurkkis' skimmer, the guards now looking in their direction. Nurkkis himself turned to face the Padawans, anger and hatred radiating off of him as he realized his failure.

"Get this vessel over there! NOW!"

Before Nurkkis had finished his command, the coxswain was already steering the skimmer towards the Padawans, the engines humming to life. The guards rushed to the sides and raised their blasters as the guard manning the vessel's heavy blaster cannon swung his weapon towards Obi-Wan and Siri.

"Obie…"

"RUN!"

The Padawans bolted into the jungle as blaster fire came down around them. They heard the powerful report of the heavy blaster cannon before one of its bolts flew past them and hit a tree, blowing a massive chunk out of it. More bolts from the gunner and the other guards tore up the jungle behind the Padawans as they fled deeper and deeper into the undergrowth. As they looked back, they saw the skimmer slow to a halt at the shore. Nurkkis shouted to his men as the skimmer stopped.

"Everybody off! Get into that jungle and BRING ME THEIR HEADS!"

_This day just keeps getting better._

* * *

The Padawans continued sprinting through the brush, having lost all track of time or the location of Nurkkis' men. Right now, all that mattered was running as far away from Nurkkis as their feet could carry them.

_We don't have our lightsabers. Our only hope is to keep running, and somehow circle back to the mining camp without getting caught by Nurkkis. The Masters have probably realized that Lok'ayy and Nurkkis were not at Ni'Pa's palace, and the first place they'll go next will be that mining camp. Once we're all together, we can easily take Nurkkis and his goons._

Out of breath and lost in thought, Obi-Wan tripped over a log, tumbling towards the ground. Siri sprinted right into him, colliding with Obi-Wan and throwing the Padawans to the jungle floor. The two landed precariously close to one another, panting in exertion after the sprint through the jungle. Despite the looming threat of Nurkkis and his search party, they could do nothing but lie there and catch their breath, their legs and lungs burning. Obi-Wan found himself transfixed by his senses, as the calls of jungle animals, the rustling of leaves, the patter of rain, and the soft, moist jungle floor became distinct in his mind. He looked over at Siri, trying not to notice how her wet robes hugged her figure. She turned her head towards him, her hair damp and disheveled. Obi-Wan knew he likely didn't look much better.

_And yet we can't stop looking at each other._

Her voice was breathless as she spoke.

"Remind me where we are again, Oafy-Wan?"

"Hey, you crashed into me as well!"

"And you tripped first."

_I can't believe she just called me that. And yet I can._

"We're looking for the Masters. Preferably, we should find them without finding Nurkkis first. And Siri?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever call me Oafy-Wan again."

* * *

Nurkkis moved through the brush, stopping at intervals to tune his senses and home in on the Padawans' Force presences. He could sense them growing closer at every stop, their Force signatures more and more vivid.

_I'm going in the right direction. Soon, I'll be on them._

He stopped to feel for the Padawans. Their Force presences were as strong as ever, and they were close enough for Nurkkis to make his move. The Miraluka turned towards his prey, his disruptor rifle in hand. The weapon was a highly customized design from the Tenloss Syndicate that Nurkkis had owned since his mercenary days in the Outer Rim. He had made a number of modifications to it based on his own Force-sensitivity, including a modified safety that could only be operated with the Force and a unique scope utilizing kyber crystals he had acquired at a dig site. Unlike a conventional telescopic sight, the sight could only be used by a Force-wielder, with the kyber crystals providing magnification through the use of Force sight. Nurkkis found a suitable firing position near a tree and leaned up against it, shouldering his rifle. He covered the source of the Padawans' Force presences and focused intently on the scope. The familiar auras came into view through the crystals, lying on the jungle floor. Nurkkis grinned as he dropped his finger into the trigger guard.

_Good. They're tired. Now, they will die._

* * *

"Obi-Wan…"

"I sense it too."

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, the Padawans bolted upright and began sprinting through the jungle once again. As they ran, Obi-Wan heard an unmistakable _splat_ -like report as a solid beam of plasma hit a nearby tree branch, dissolving it into ash.

_A disruptor…ten credits says that's Nurkkis himself._

Sensing his surroundings, Obi-Wan could barely feel the Miraluka's malevolent Force signature somewhere behind him. A warning came through his senses in the next moment.

"Siri! Go left! Now!"

"I hope you know what…"

"NOW!"

The Padawans ducked to the left, sprinting down another path. Again the _splat_ of the disruptor broke the jungle's natural buzz, and again another part of a tree disintegrated just in front of where Obi-Wan would have been had he not turned.

_Thanks, Obie._

_You're welcome._

The Padawans continued their scramble for safety as more disruptor fire cut through the undergrowth around them, turning vibrant plants to ash in an instant. A chill went through them as they heard Nurkkis' voice behind them.

"Everyone, on me! They're over here!"

_He has his goon squad with him. And they won't stop until we're both dead._

Obi-Wan and Siri sprinted out into a clearing, a nearby river visible through the trees. Next to that was a large rock formation, standing out against the brown swampy water.

_Siri! Those rocks! We should get behind them!_

Without a reply, she turned towards the rocks, with Obi-Wan following behind her. The Padawans ducked behind the inviting, protective stone and leaned up against it, catching their breath.

"Great. What now, Kenobi? You think they won't search this rock formation?"

"I know they will…just…just let me think."

"Think? They'll be on us in less than a minute! Think faster!"

Obi-Wan carefully made his way to the edge and peered over it, searching for an escape route or for any sign of Nurkkis and his men. What he saw made his blood run cold. There, along the riverbank in the midst of a swarm of guards, was a figure he recognized from Kessel.

_Ni'Pa. We meet again._

The Hutt was clad in light battle armor, a blaster rifle in his hands. Behind him stood a small skiff manned by two guards, and around him stood at least a dozen other guards, blasters at the ready.

_She's right. We're trapped here now._

Obi-Wan slowly crept back to Siri, telling by the look on her face that she had sensed his distress.

"How bad is it?"

"Too bad. Ni'Pa just showed up, and he has his goons with him."

"What?"

"Nurkkis must have called for help. Now we have two sets of hostiles facing us, and we're boxed in."

Siri's face turned grim as she contemplated what Obi-Wan had just said. She settled against the rock, a wave of fear rolling off of her before her expression turned to one of inexplicable calm. Obi-Wan sat next to her, trying to purge his own mind of the fear of what he knew was about to happen.

_At least we'll die together._

She looked over at him, and extended her hand. He gladly took it.

"Well, I can at least say that I never had a dull moment when you were around, Obi-Wan."

She smiled weakly as she said this. Obi-Wan gave a short, ironic chuckle.

"And you never did change, Siri."

* * *

Nurkkis sensed his surroundings, looking for the Padawans.

_They're here, somewhere. I can feel it._

He turned to his men, signaling them to advance. They did so, cautiously stepping into the clearing with their blasters raised. Nurkkis continued to feel around him, searching for the telltale Force signatures of his prey.

_Where are you, you annoying little brats?_

A deep voice in Huttese shattered the unnerving quiet of the clearing.

"Who goes there?"

Nurkkis recognized the voice immediately.

"Ni'Pa?"

The Hutt emerged from the treeline, a blaster rifle in his hands. A number of his guards followed him into the clearing.

"Raton? What are you doing out here?"

"I should ask you the same question."

"You and Lok'ayy were supposed to come over for dinner, but I never saw or heard from either of you. I came out here with a search party, but I couldn't see anything through the canopy. I heard disruptor fire from the jungle, and I had my pilot set us down by the river."

"We've run into trouble, Ni'Pa. The Jedi are on to us. Me and the boys followed two of them over here."

"The Jedi? Is this about the artifacts?"

"It is."

"Where's Lok'ayy? We need to get him off the planet!"

"Lok'ayy's dead, Ni'Pa. He was slowing me down."

"You killed him?"

"I took charge of his operations. Me and the boys can get off the planet ourselves…"

"You killed my business associate, Nurkkis. I don't like it when someone kills my business associate."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri watched the ongoing conversation in Huttese, transfixed by the sight despite the danger they were still in. Despite their inability to understand what was being said, they could sense a rising agitation in Nurkkis as he spoke with Ni'Pa. The entourages of both men stepped towards each other, clearly anticipating some sort of confrontation. Obi-Wan turned to Siri and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Let's see where this ends. Knowing Nurkkis, his strength in the dark side might give us another opportunity to escape."

* * *

By now, both sides' offsiders had stepped up, blasters at the ready. The heated conversation between Nurkkis and Ni'Pa grew in intensity with each verbal exchange.

"My deal was with Lok'ayy, Nurkkis. Not with you."

"We can always cut a new one, Ni'Pa."

"No. He was a business associate; you're just hired muscle."

Anger rose again in Nurkkis, the dark side slowly clouding his mind.

"And yet Lok'ayy and I brought in so many artifacts. Some 'hired muscle', eh?"

" _Lok'ayy_ did. You were always second fiddle. I knew that, he knew that, and so did you."

"I'm making you a deal, Ni'Pa. It would be a waste to kill each other over Lok'ayy."

The Hutt's expression turned menacing, his eyes now boring through Nurkkis.

"Are you threatening me, Nurkkis?"

Nurkkis paused for a moment, the dark side coursing through his body. Anger and hatred dripped off of him as he gave his reply.

"Get out of my way if you want to live. Now I'm threatening you."

"So be it, then."

Nurkkis didn't wait for Ni'Pa to order his henchmen to fire. Without turning away from the Hutt, he shouted to his men in Basic.

"Light 'em up!"

* * *

Qui-Gon and Adi landed their stolen speeder in a clearing near the mining camp and dismounted, sensing the surrounding area for their Padawans. Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan through their Force bond.

_Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan? Where are you?_

_Master?_

_Obi-Wan! What happened?_

_I'm with Siri, Master. We were captured by Lok'ayy and Nurkkis, but we escaped. We've been running from Nurkkis since._

_Where's Lok'ayy?_

_He's dead, Master. Nurkkis killed him after an argument. He's fighting Ni'Pa's thugs now as a result._

_Ni'Pa? He's there?_

_Yes, Master. He came out here looking for Lok'ayy and Nurkkis, but he turned on Nurkkis after learning he killed Lok'ayy._

_Where are you and Siri now?_

_We're hiding behind a rock formation while Nurkkis' and Ni'Pa's guards fight each other. Nurkkis took our lightsabers, and he probably still has them. We're waiting for the fight to end before we step in, so we'll face weakened opposition._

_Recover your lightsabers. Once that's done, keep Nurkkis occupied until Master Gallia and I arrive. Once he's in custody, we'll call in the shuttle and get out of here._

_Sounds like a good plan, Master._

_Be careful, Obi-Wan. And keep an eye on Siri. We can't afford to lose either of you._

_I will, Master. I will._

"What did he say, Qui-Gon?"

_It seems that Master Gallia sensed our little conversation._

"He's with Siri. They've escaped capture, and they are now on the run from Nurkkis. Lok'ayy is dead; there was some sort of fatal falling out between he and Nurkkis, according to Obi-Wan. Ni'Pa has apparently found out about this, and now his and Nurkkis' forces are fighting each other in full view of the Padawans. Obi-Wan said that he and Siri are waiting to pounce once the fight ends. In the meantime, we need to find out where they are and put the speeder down there. We'll arrest Nurkkis, and then call in the shuttle."

"I'll take the controls. You'll navigate."

"Fair enough, Adi."

* * *

The firefight in the clearing continued, with sporadic blaster fire exchanged between the surviving combatants. Most of both sides' casualties had occurred in the opening seconds, after Nurkkis told his men to open fire. Now, Ni'Pa's thugs and LMC security personnel littered the clearing, either dead or dying. Nurkkis and his surviving mercenaries had taken up positions in the treeline on Ni'Pa's left flank; while Ni'Pa and his thugs had retreated further into the trees, back towards the river. The Padawans continued to watch the battle unfold, waiting for the opportune moment to leave their cover behind the rocks and retrieve their lightsabers. With a brief lull in the firing, one of Ni'Pa's men left cover and rushed towards another position. A blaster shot cut through the momentary silence, and a bolt came out of the brush and hit the man in the chest. He toppled to the dirt with a cry of pain, and lay still. Several seconds later, blaster fire rang out, and Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of one of Nurkkis' men advancing as another hidden in the brush fired at Ni'Pa's position. The Hutt raised his own rifle and fired back, only to duck as more fire came from the advancing guard, now behind a tree and firing at Ni'Pa as his fellow advanced. Nurkkis moved up behind the second guard, a blaster pistol in one hand and his deactivated lightsaber pike in the other. Ni'Pa moved to the left, firing at Nurkkis while his two remaining guards held their positions and fired at Nurkkis' men. A bolt from Ni'Pa's rifle hit the second guard, and he fell to the ground, clutching at his chest and writhing in pain as he began coughing up blood. Nurkkis ignored his fallen comrade and continued to advance, firing at the Hutt with his blaster pistol. The first LMC guard, seeing his leader advancing, began advancing alongside Nurkkis, his rifle blazing all the way. A bolt from the guard's rifle hit one of Ni'Pa's men in the abdomen, sending him to his knees. Seeing his shot strike true, the LMC guard fired again, and the thug jerked backwards onto the ground as the second shot struck his upper chest. Nurkkis' surviving man barely had time to register his kill before his opposite number shot him in the head. The LMC guard flopped onto the jungle floor as Nurkkis holstered his pistol and ignited his lightsaber pike. Ni'Pa raised his rifle and fired, but the Miraluka deftly brought his red blade up and deflected the bolt, sending it straight towards the Hutt's chest. Ni'Pa attempted to evade, but he was too late. The bolt struck him in the right shoulder, and he gave a deep guttural cry of pain as his rifle clattered to the ground. His surviving thug stepped up to protect his wounded leader as Nurkkis charged forward, holding his lightsaber pike out at waist level. The thug fired several shots, but Nurkkis dodged each and every one with superhuman speed.

_That's the power of the Force. This poor bastard has no clue who he's dealing with._

The thug began firing more rapidly and less accurately, terror in his eyes. Obi-Wan and Siri watched as Nurkkis evaded the hail of blaster fire and sliced through the man's weapon with his pike. The blaster flew apart with a shower of sparks, flying from the thug's hands as they hung in the air, leaving his torso unprotected. In the next instant, Nurkkis went for the man's gut with a quick, vicious thrust. The thug tried to evade, but Nurkkis' blade tore into his hip before he could fully get out of its path. He fell to the ground, screaming in agony as Nurkkis placed his boot on the thug's shoulder and pressed down, turning the thug to face his killer. The thug raised his hands with an animal _yelp_ of terror as Nurkkis plunged the pike's blade into his throat. The thug grasped impotently at the pike as his legs kicked, and then went limp. Nurkkis withdrew the pike and turned to Ni'Pa, who was still clutching his wounded arm. The Hutt swore in Huttese at the Miraluka now approaching him. Obi-Wan quickly turned to Siri.

"The guards are all dead, and Ni'Pa won't be alive much longer. This is our opening."

"I concur. Let's get down there while Nurkkis is busy and unprotected."

The Padawans crept out from the rock formation, eyes on Nurkkis as they stepped into the clearing.

* * *

"You've gone insane, Nurkkis! You think they won't hear about this on Nar Shaddaa?"

"They will. Everyone will. Including your rivals, and they'll be lining up to thank me. Hell, I can smell the job offers from here!"

Before the Hutt could respond, Nurkkis plunged the blade of his pike into the Hutt's brain. Ni'Pa's mouth shot open in one final gesture of surprise as the blade hit his forehead, and then the life slowly left his eyes. The Hutt's body went limp, and Nurkkis withdrew his pike, grinning in satisfaction as his victim slumped onto the jungle floor. Sadistic satisfaction flowed through his body as he deactivated his blade with a _hiss,_ gloating over the corpse of his fallen enemy.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me!_

* * *

Obi-Wan and Siri quietly approached Nurkkis from the rear, focusing on their lightsabers now hanging from the Miraluka's belt. Nurkkis showed no signs of realizing their approach as he stood over Ni'Pa's dead body.

_He's drunk on his own hatred and bloodlust. Once again, the dark side has clouded his mind, and he can't sense our presence. He'll regret this mistake for a very long time._

The Padawans stopped, ready to strike. Obi-Wan turned to Siri, and she nodded in acknowledgement. In an instant, they reached out with the Force and called their lightsabers to their hands. Nurkkis, now cognizant of their presence, whipped around to face the Padawans as they ignited their lightsabers.

"You should have been paying attention, Nurkkis."

A wave of anger came off of the Miraluka at Obi-Wan's irreverent comment.

"You're a real comedian, kid. You two are a class act, you know that?"

"What can we say? It just comes naturally for us."

"And you're as witty as ever, Siri. But, your silver tongues won't help either of you once I cut them out. If you're lucky, I'll kill you _before_ I do that."

Unfazed by Nurkkis' threats, Obi-Wan took a deep, quiet breath and responded in the most authoritative voice he could muster.

"Raton Nurkkis, in the name of the statutes and laws of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest."

In response to Obi-Wan's declaration, the Miraluka activated his lightsaber pike without a word. Hatred emanated from him as he took a fighting stance, pointing the blade of his pike towards the Padawans. Obi-Wan and Siri steeled themselves for the coming fight.

_I didn't think he'd go quietly anyway._


	23. Hot Pursuit

**Chapter 22**

**Hot Pursuit**

Qui-Gon scanned the endless green mass of the jungle, feeling for any indication in the Living Force that the Padawans were alive somewhere beneath its canopy. He closed his eyes at intervals, reaching into the Force for any sign of his Padawan.

_And when I find Obi-Wan, I'll have found Siri as well._

Adi hadn't said a word since she had taken the stolen speeder back into the air, and Qui-Gon didn't need to look back at her to know that all her focus was on piloting the craft at as high a speed as she could.

_Like she said, I'll navigate. We both have our hands full with our respective tasks._

Qui-Gon suddenly felt a pang in the Force, its source as familiar as any. He closed his eyes, focusing intently on it.

_Obi-Wan. He's in trouble. But where?_

As he focused, a vague image came into view. Two auras that he recognized as Obi-Wan and Siri stood in a blur of flying light, a dark and equally familiar aura towering over them as they fought for their lives. Qui-Gon struggled to keep the memories of the imposing Miraluka manhandling his apprentice at the Museum gala out of his mind.

_Nurkkis. They've found Nurkkis, and he's fighting back. They're in danger!_

Qui-Gon focused on the ongoing battle, desperate to ascertain where it was being fought as he and Adi flew aimlessly across the jungle canopy.

_Every second counts. Just keep focusing. The Force will show you the way. Only then will you turn to Adi and guide her in._

The Jedi Master could only hope he wouldn't come to the vital realization a few seconds too late.

* * *

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber in a defensive stance, ready for yet another flurry of blows from Nurkkis. The Miraluka was an extremely aggressive fighter, primarily relying on relentless thrusting and rapid footwork in an attempt to overwhelm the Padawans. Cleverly, he had taken pains to keep the Padawans from coordinating their attacks, always positioning himself in such a way that only one could fight him at a time. Whenever Obi-Wan and Siri had tried to attack him together, Nurkkis had only evaded and counterattacked, often using the edged metal end of his lightsaber pike to keep one or the other Padawan at bay while he positioned himself to attack the other one-on-one. Once he had the fight to his liking, he would charge at his target and unleash a furious series of thrusts using the pike's lightsaber blade. When the other Padawan intervened, he simply used the metal blade to ward off his new attacker as he sidestepped into a position where he could begin the process again without allowing both his opponents to attack together. This cycle had alternated between the two Padawans since the fight began, and now it was Obi-Wan's turn to face Nurkkis' rage after he had driven Siri back.

_That blade certainly makes teamwork difficult. He can strike from two angles, and even if Siri or I evade, all we do is leave the other open to another barrage of thrusts._

Nurkkis lunged towards Obi-Wan, his blade rushing up at the Padawan's throat. Obi-Wan began backpedaling, avoiding most of the rapid, vicious thrusts and parrying those that got too close to avoid entirely. Despite this, the Miraluka continued to bore in on the Padawan, his strikes falling short of Obi-Wan by mere centimeters. As Obi-Wan continued to backpedal and parry, Siri charged in behind Nurkkis. The Miraluka reacted instinctively, turning and thrusting the bladed end of his pike towards the Padawan now attempting to flank him. Siri easily avoided the blow, but the distraction allowed Nurkkis to sidestep out of the way before Obi-Wan could use the brief opening to attack. He quickly maneuvered behind Siri, placing her between himself and Obi-Wan. Leveling his pike at Siri's throat, he began attacking her as Obi-Wan stepped to the side, quickly thinking his options through.

_We've been going like this the entire time, and Nurkkis hasn't left a single opening long enough for either of us to exploit. We can keep going, but eventually one of us will make a mistake, and then Nurkkis will move in for the kill. And the way he's been fighting, neither of us could take him alone. Should we continue to fight defensively? Or should we go on the attack and bet our lives that we can beat Nurkkis at his own game?_

After a moment's pondering, Obi-Wan made his decision. He reached out to Siri through their Force bond.

_Siri!_

_What?_

_Lead him towards me._

_Towards you? You want to fight him head-on?_

_I want US to fight him head-on. We've been trying to fix and flank him this entire time, and that clearly hasn't worked._

_That pike gives him a lot of reach, though. One mistake in trying to break through his defenses, and…_

_Not if there are two of us. He could take ether of us alone, but he's no match for us as one unified force. He's been able to fight defensively as well as offensively because our tactics forced him to, and all that's done is allow him to focus on keeping us apart. Now that he's on the attack, we need to goad him. Just like we've done since this morning. The dark side will once again be his downfall._

_Fair enough, Kenobi. I hope your crazy plan works again._

Instead of attempting to flank Nurkkis, Obi-Wan moved to Siri's side as she backpedalled towards him. Nurkkis initially continued charging forward, but he suddenly halted as Obi-Wan reached Siri's side.

_He's just realized that he'll have to fight us both if he keeps going. Now is the time to strike, while he's hesitating!_

Without a word between them, Obi-Wan and Siri charged forward, their lightsabers arcing towards Nurkkis. Caught off guard, the Miraluka quickly began dodging and parrying the blows as he attempted to maneuver out of the way and derail the Padawans' coordinated attack. Obi-Wan and Siri stuck together, continuing to press their attack and keeping their collective front towards Nurkkis to prevent him from splitting them up once again. The Miraluka continued to parry the blows directed at him as he deftly stepped around the Padawans, seeking any opening he could use to divide them and gain the initiative once again. The Padawans gave him nothing, maintaining their cohesive assault despite Nurkkis' best efforts. His defense slowly began to slacken, his attempts to find an opening more and more desperate.

_We have him now. As long as we maintain our cohesion, Nurkkis won't be able to stand his ground much longer._

Then, out of nowhere, Obi-Wan became aware of a familiar Force presence.

_Master?_

_Obi-Wan! Master Gallia and I are on the way! Just continue to hold Nurkkis off a while longer!_

_How did you…_

_The power of the Force, my young Padawan. Now focus!_

His Master's admonition came a moment too late. Nurkkis seized on Obi-Wan's distraction to go on the attack, sidestepping away from Siri to prevent her from aiding Obi-Wan. The Miraluka lunged forward, thrusting his red blade toward Obi-Wan's throat. The Padawan parried the blow and stepped to the side, attempting to grab the pike and leave Nurkkis open to a finishing blow. As Obi-Wan grasped the pike, Nurkkis quickly pulled the weapon back and stepped forwards, throwing the Padawan off balance. Obi-Wan lost his footing and crashed to the jungle floor, his lightsaber flying from his hand. In an instant, he was on his back, looking up at Nurkkis as he reached back, shortening his pike for a thrust into the Padawan's throat. Before anything else could happen, though, Siri rushed at Nurkkis, swatting his blade aside with hers. Briefly knocked off balance, Nurkkis quickly raised his pike to block Siri's follow-up strike, and her blade locked onto the phrik handle of the pike. With a grunt of exertion, Nurkkis threw his weight forward, sending Siri stumbling backwards. Obi-Wan quickly called his lightsaber to his hand and jumped to his feet, charging towards Nurkkis as he prepared to drive his red blade into Siri's torso. Instead of delivering the fatal thrust, the Miraluka turned to meet the new threat, thrusting at Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan parried the blow and delivered a counterattack as Nurkkis raised his pike to block. The blue and red blades locked as the two men pushed with all their strength, attempting to throw the other off balance.

_This is for all the cards. Whoever loses this saber lock dies where he stands._

As Obi-Wan and Nurkkis continued to push against each other, Siri rushed in behind Nurkkis, ready to strike him down while he was distracted by the saber lock.

_It's over, Nurkkis._

Nurkkis suddenly shoved Obi-Wan towards Siri, breaking the saber lock and sidestepping out of the way as the two Padawans crashed into each other. They both tumbled to the dirt, their lightsabers flying from their hands as Nurkkis moved in for the kill, hatred rolling off of him with every step. The Padawans barely had time to brace for the end they knew was coming.

_Obie…_

Before Siri could say anything else, a large figure fell through the air, landing behind Nurkkis. The Miraluka turned to face this new arrival as the figure ignited a green lightsaber.

_Master Qui-Gon! He's here!_

Without hesitation, Qui-Gon engaged Nurkkis, throwing rapid blows at the Miraluka. Unprepared for the Jedi Master's skill, Nurkkis was quickly forced back, parrying and dodging as Qui-Gon drove him back towards the edge of the clearing. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw a small airspeeder landing in the clearing. Its door opened, and Master Gallia sprang out of its driver's seat, sprinting towards the Padawans as she ignited her lightsaber. Siri stood up, reinvigorated at the sight of her Master.

"Master!"

"Siri! Obi-Wan! Go after Nurkkis! I'm right behind you!"

_Now we've got him. He can't fight all four of us. He's barely holding his own against Master Qui-Gon._

The Padawans stood to their feet, ignited their lightsabers, and dashed towards the edge of the clearing, where Qui-Gon and Nurkkis were still fighting. The Miraluka continued to fall back towards the treeline as Qui-Gon rained down blow after blow on him.

_He has nowhere left to run…wait!_

Obi-Wan suddenly remembered Ni'Pa's entry into the clearing earlier, and the skiff by the river.

_He's got a getaway vehicle ready and waiting for him! He's just giving ground until he can get to it!_

As if on command, Nurkkis quickly brought the blade of his pike down on Qui-Gon's lightsaber. The Jedi Master blocked the blow, but now found himself in a saber lock with the younger and stronger man. Nurkkis quickly pushed Qui-Gon aside and knocked him over with a boot to the chest. Looking up, he saw Obi-Wan, Siri, and Adi running towards him from the clearing. Obi-Wan felt a pang of danger from the Force as the Miraluka tossed his pike into his left hand and carried his right to his hip. Nurkkis quickly drew his pistol and fired several errant shots at Adi and the Padawans as they came to Qui-Gon's aid. The three Jedi continued rushing forward as Nurkkis ran to the skiff, firing all the way. Adi deflected a bolt back towards Nurkkis, who dodged it as he continued to sprint for his escape route. Qui-Gon stood up and reignited his lightsaber, rushing back into the pursuit. However, Nurkkis had already reached the skiff, and was frantically working the controls as the Jedi closed in.

_All he needed was to buy time. And now he has._

The skiff shot off down the river as the Jedi sprinted after it in vain. It disappeared down the winding jungle waterway as the Jedi stopped to catch their breath.

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"Please tell me that speeder has room for all of us."

"It does. We made sure to steal one that could hold everybody."

Obi-Wan chuckled at his Master's response. Siri chimed in, turning to Adi.

"So, what now, Master?"

Adi addressed the entire crowd.

"We have no time to waste. I'll take the controls again. We can figure out a plan once we catch up to Nurkkis."

* * *

Nurkkis piloted the skiff down the river, its throttle pushed as far forward as he could make it go and its nav computer showing a readout of the surrounding area. He steered the vessel with his right hand, his commlink in his left as he went over his plan in his head.

_Those Jedi brought a speeder. And given their tenacity so far, they'll follow me. Thankfully, I still have backup at the mining camp. They think they've caught a mouse, but they've actually caught a giant, ornery rat! And rats, unlike mice, fight back!_

Nurkkis pushed the talk button on his commlink as he studied the nav computer, letting the Force guide his piloting.

"This is Nurkkis. I need immediate skimmer escort at my location. I've got unfriendlies on my tail, and I need all the backup I can get. My location is as follows…"

* * *

The trees flew by the speeder's canopy as Adi piloted it along the narrow river corridor at top speed, the other three Jedi hanging on for dear life.

_Flying is for droids. One false move and we'll all be wrapped around a tree._

The tight corridor of trees soon gave way to a massive, open waterway, the exposed sky flooding the cockpit with light. Birds soared over the river in flocks, gently turning across the clear tropical skies. The trees that had not a moment before rushed up at the Jedi like so many assailants were now reduced to a picturesque green line on either side of the wide river. And there, before them, was Nurkkis' skiff, clearly visible against the breathtaking backdrop.

_If it weren't for him, this would be an incredible sightseeing opportunity._

"Qui-Gon! Obi-Wan! I'll pull us in close, and then you two can board! Siri and I will stay with the speeder and shadow you until you've subdued Nurkkis."

"Fair enough, Adi. Obi-Wan, stand in the door!"

Obi-Wan clambered through the narrow cockpit, eyeing the starboard door as Adi rammed the throttle forward, causing the speeder to violently lurch and nearly throw Obi-Wan to the floor. Qui-Gon stood up behind him. Looking through the canopy, Obi-Wan could see the skiff growing closer and closer, coming up on the speeder's starboard side.

_We can outrun him. Now, all we need to do is survive a mid-air boarding and arrest him. Simple._

The door swung open, and Obi-Wan felt a pang of danger in the Force. He quickly ignited his lightsaber as the door opened to reveal Nurkkis crouched at the controls of the skiff, his pistol in hand. He fired at Obi-Wan as he stood in the doorway, but the Padawan easily deflected the bolt. Qui-Gon shouted to his Padawan as Obi-Wan deflected another shot.

"Obi-Wan! Jump!"

Obi-Wan leapt from the speeder onto the skiff's deck, his lightsaber at the ready. He landed amidships, turning to see Nurkkis crouched behind the skiff's helm with his pistol raised. The Miraluka fired at the Padawan as Obi-Wan advanced smoothly and steadily towards the helm, deflecting bolt after bolt. Obi-Wan reached the helm as he swatted another bolt aside, and with a single, fluid motion cut the pistol in two. As he brought his lightsaber down towards Nurkkis' head, the Miraluka suddenly raised his left hand, a red lightsaber blade springing from it. As his blade connected with Nurkkis' own, Obi-Wan could see the rest of Nurkkis' lightsaber pike out of the corner of his eye.

_He was saving that for this occasion._

With a mighty roar and a tremendous shove, Nurkkis pushed Obi-Wan aside, and brought the pike down to waist level, gripping it with both hands as the Padawan stood stunned and helpless against the vessel's railing. He lunged forward as Obi-Wan quickly regained his footing and ducked out of the way, the red blade piercing the air where his heart would have been an instant earlier. Nurkkis, now backed against the railing himself, quickly began jabbing at Obi-Wan, driving him towards the bow of the skiff before the Padawan could press his advantage.

_This area is too narrow. Nurkkis has every advantage in a small, narrow corridor like the deck of this skiff. Where is Master Qui-Gon?_

The report of a heavy blaster cannon answered Obi-Wan's question.

* * *

As he watched Obi-Wan leap to the deck, Qui-Gon prepared to follow him in. Then, he felt a pang of danger in the Force. Siri's shouting to Adi confirmed his suspicions.

"Master! LMC skimmers! Behind us!"

Adi and Qui-Gon turned to look behind the speeder, and saw two large skimmers approaching from the rear, filled with armed guards.

"Nurkkis' men? Where did they come from?"

"Lok'ayy and Nurkkis weren't at the mining camp, Master. They were off examining a Sith artifact dig site nearby when Obi-Wan and I found them. Those must be the guards from the mining camp; Nurkkis probably called for backup once he took off in that skiff."

"What happened to the others?"

"Nurkkis and Lok'ayy had a falling out, Master. He killed Lok'ayy, and then killed Ni'Pa after he came out to search for them. The guards with Nurkkis were killed in the crossfire."

A large blaster bolt flew by the canopy, ending the brief exchange. Adi took violent evasive action, throwing the speeder around as blaster fire enveloped the small craft.

"Change of plans. We need to hijack one of those skimmers. Siri, Qui-Gon, get ready to bail out. I'll abandon the speeder and board with you once you're clear."

"What about Obi-Wan?"

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. He'll have to fend for himself until we can get rid of these skimmers. We'll be aiding him just the same."

_I can only hope that Obi-Wan can hold his own. That Miraluka is a dangerous being indeed, and strong in the dark side. May the Force be with you, my young Padawan._

* * *

Obi-Wan felt a surge of comfort through the Force from his Master. Looking up, he saw the speeder jinking around as blaster bolts buzzed all around it from an LMC security skimmer on its tail. On the other side of the river, more fire came in from another skimmer, its crew and turret gunner blazing away at the small, nimble craft. The Padawan quickly snapped back to the moment as Nurkkis continued his attack, thrusting at Obi-Wan in a fury. The two continued their deadly dance around the deck of the skiff, neither able to find an opening. Obi-Wan soon found himself forced back onto the stern of the skiff, slowly but surely tiring under the constant barrage of blows from Nurkkis. Then, he felt a pang of distress from Qui-Gon as he heard an loud explosion behind him. Looking up, he saw the speeder in flames; smoke belching from its fuselage. He had no time to contemplate the danger his fellow Jedi were in before Nurkkis drove his pike towards the Padawan's chest. Obi-Wan, with no room to retreat, sidestepped the blow, grabbed the pike and began grappling with Nurkkis. The Miraluka taunted the Padawan as the two wrestled on the stern of the skiff.

"I can sense your fear, Jedi. Your pals back there are in a very bad way. Including your girlfriend."

Obi-Wan continued to grapple with Nurkkis, feeling anger surge through him.

"Yes. Yes, I can feel it in you, Jedi. The dark side pulsates from you now. Feel its power in your every move. Feel the fear and anger in your veins."

Obi-Wan struggled to keep his emotions under control in the viciousness of the fight, his thoughts constantly drifting to the burning speeder behind him.

_Master, Siri…get out of there!_

* * *

"We're hit! Qui-Gon! Siri! Stand in the door! I'll be right behind you!"

"Master…"

"There's no time, Siri! Get ready to board that skimmer!"

Siri reluctantly moved to the door alongside Qui-Gon, ready to leap aboard the skimmer below as more blaster bolts slammed into the speeder. Adi brought the flaming speeder alongside the skimmer as Qui-Gon and Siri ignited their lightsabers and deflected blaster fire from the crew firing into the cabin.

"Jump! NOW!"

Qui-Gon and Siri leapt onto the deck of the skimmer, bringing their lightsabers up to engage the crew. A Trandoshan crewman advanced towards Qui-Gon, attempting to strike the Jedi Master with the butt of his rifle. Qui-Gon evaded the blow and killed the guard with a slash across the chest. Qui-Gon then turned his attention to the skimmer's coxswain, standing at the helm with a drawn pistol as two riflemen stood on either side of him. The Jedi Master advanced towards the helm, deflecting a bolt back into one of the riflemen. The man stumbled back and fell over the side with a yell and a splash as Qui-Gon focused on the second rifleman. He hacked down the guard with a blow to the torso, and then turned his attention to the coxswain. The coxswain fired an errant shot at Qui-Gon before the Jedi Master advanced and with a single, mighty swing, walloped off his head. The headless coxswain flopped to the deck like a puppet as Qui-Gon took the helm and looked out over the deck. The speeder, now entirely in flames, veered off to the right as Adi jumped from its cockpit while it passed over the skimmer. She landed on the deck next to Siri, who had just plunged her lightsaber through the heart of another guard. A guard taking aim at the Padawan from behind quickly found Adi in front of him. He turned his attention to Adi, but before he could fire his weapon, the Jedi Master cut him down. Another guard standing next to him quickly fell to Adi's blade. Meanwhile, the turret gunner abandoned his post and drew his pistol, drawing a bead on Siri as she advanced towards him. She deflected his fire and quickly struck him down.

_That's all of them. Now, to catch up with Obi-Wan and Nurkkis._

Qui-Gon rammed the skimmer's throttle forward, his focus turning to the skiff in front of him, blue and red lightsaber blades clearly visible on its stern. Just then, blaster fire arced over the deck of the skimmer. Qui-Gon knew what the problem was before he turned to look at the source of the fire.

_The second skimmer. They're still in the fight._

The Jedi Master shouted across the deck to his companions, who were now busy deflecting blaster fire from the remaining skimmer.

"Adi! Siri! Hang on!"

Qui-Gon yanked the helm hard to starboard as the turret gunner on the second skimmer swung his weapon towards the Jedi's vessel. He fired harmlessly into the treeline as Qui-Gon steered the skimmer towards the opposing vessel. The coxswain chopped power, and the second skimmer began to drop back. Qui-Gon did the same, and the commandeered skimmer smashed into its opponent. The two vessels jockeyed for position, smashing against each other as blaster fire met lightsaber blades at murderously close range. The coxswain drew his pistol, keeping his other hand on the controls. Qui-Gon followed suit, igniting his lightsaber while steering with his left hand as the coxswain opened fire. The Jedi Master deflected his opponent's bolts as Adi and Siri did the same. The turret gunner traversed his weapon as far as the heavy blaster cannon's mount would allow him, attempting to damage the hijacked skimmer. Sensing this, Siri quickly raised her lightsaber towards the gunner as he fired, attempting to hit the skimmer's engines. The massive bolt bounced off of her lightsaber with a force that nearly knocked the Padawan over, and flew right back at its source. The gunner's eyes widened in terror as the bolt hit him in the solar plexus, blowing his torso apart. His upper half burst into a pink mist as what remained of him clattered to the deck.

_Quick thinking, Padawan Tachi._

The remaining guards continued to pour fire into the skimmer as the Jedi continued to defend themselves. One by one, guards went down under the hail of reflected blaster bolts, but the survivors continued to fire, some periodically stopping to change their power packs.

_We can't keep this up indefinitely. What are you doing, Obi-Wan?_


	24. I Know You Won't

**Chapter 23**

**I Know You Won't**

Obi-Wan and Nurkkis continued to grapple, each trying to bring his lightsaber blade into the other or force the other man to lose his footing and thus leave himself open for the killing blow. They grunted in exertion, channeling the Force to augment their strength as their blades flailed with each push, their owners unable to break the other's will to live. Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of the sounds of battle behind him, and he knew that at least some of the other Jedi were alive. He tried not to think about whether Siri was one of them.

_Don't let that cloud your mind. Focus on the here and now, on this fight for your life._

Slowly, though, Obi-Wan felt his strength ebbing away, as Nurkkis' rage-fueled might gradually overwhelmed him. The Padawan tried to give ground, to step back without losing his footing and gain more leverage in the wrestling match. Nurkkis pushed him back against the helm, attempting to press the sharp, bladed end of his lightsaber pike into Obi-Wan's neck as the Padawan felt his lightsaber fly out of his hands and clatter to the deck. Obi-Wan grabbed onto the handle of the pike with both hands and struggled mightily as the Miraluka pinned him against the skiff's helm. Nurkkis threw his weight forward, attempting to bring the pike's lightsaber blade sideways across the Padawan's neck. Now the two men were wrestling over the staff, each knowing that control of the weapon would save or kill them. Obi-Wan remained pinned against the helm, attempting to pull the pike from Nurkkis' grip and drive it into the Miraluka, while Nurkkis periodically threw his weight to one side or the other, attempting to sink the pike's edged or lightsaber blade into his enemy's flesh. Nurkkis pushed again, this time with the bladed end. Obi-Wan held him at bay; channeling the Force through him as best he could to keep his strength up. At any moment, though, he knew he could lose his grip, and then the Miraluka would slice off his head with a single, mighty shove. His muscles began to ache against the exertion, but he continued to focus, hoping the Force would see him through this. He pushed back, attempting to throw Nurkkis off balance, but the Miraluka countered, slamming the handle of the pike against Obi-Wan's neck and pinning him to the helm by the throat. He tried to press further as Obi-Wan continued to struggle, fighting to draw breath against the cold metal pressed tighter and tighter against his throat.

_My lightsaber…it's my only hope! I can't grapple with Nurkkis like this for much longer!_

Sensing his surroundings, Obi-Wan fought through his exhaustion, and concentrated as best he could, perhaps for the last time. As the Force flowed through him, he called his lightsaber to his hand. He quit the pike with his right hand and grasped the lightsaber, igniting it. However, Nurkkis quickly released his grip on the Padawan, ducking to the right as Obi-Wan reclaimed his weapon.

_I almost forgot…he's Force-sensitive as well._

Obi-Wan lunged at Nurkkis, who despite his quick reaction was still stunned by the sudden move. Nurkkis raised his weapon to block, but the move was clumsily executed, and Obi-Wan's lightsaber deflected off of the pike and onto the skiff's helm. The plasma blade smashed through the control panel, sending sparks flying into the air and throwing the skiff into a violent lurch towards the treeline. Almost forgetting about the life-or-death struggle he had been engaged in, Nurkkis dove towards the helm. Seeing his opening, Obi-Wan rushed towards his opponent, ready to finish the fight before the skiff crashed. Soon, the two were grappling once again, attempting to take the helm and steer the skiff away from its course of doom. Obi-Wan managed to pull the skiff away from its path towards the trees, but Nurkkis began slashing at the Padawan with the lightsaber end of his pike. As they grappled over the damaged controls, the two men slashed impotently at each other, their blades impacting the control box in the wild melee and destroying what was left of the skiff's helm. The vessel's course became more erratic, its speed not slowing. Obi-Wan reached out to Qui-Gon through their Force bond.

_Master! We're out of control!_

* * *

The running battle between the skimmers continued, the guards firing madly at the Jedi as more and more of their number fell to reflected fire. The Jedi, for their part, were nearing exhaustion after minutes of constantly deflecting blaster fire. Qui-Gon stayed at the helm, conning with one hand and deflecting blaster fire with the other.

_This has to end soon. It's only a matter of time before one of those guards gets lucky and kills one of us. And what is Obi-Wan doing?_

Qui-Gon looked up at the skiff to see it wildly veering from side to side, the flashes of blue and red still prominent on the stern.

_What the…have they lost control of the skiff?_

_Master! We're out of control!_

Obi-Wan's voice through their Force bond confirmed Qui-Gon's suspicions.

_Obi-Wan, abandon the skiff!_

_What?_

_I'll hold it steady with the Force, but I can't do it for long. Abandon the skiff while you can, before it smashes into the water and takes you with it!_

_What about Nurkkis?_

_He'll be trapped in the water. We just need to get rid of our pursuers, and then we'll fish him out. If he manages to jump clear at all._

* * *

Still grappling with Nurkkis, Obi-Wan quickly searched for a way to abandon the stricken skiff without leaving himself open to Nurkkis' blade.

_I need to get him off of me long enough to jump into the river. And I need to do it when Master Qui-Gon holds the skiff steady._

After a moment's thought, Obi-Wan quickly hatched a plan.

_Sometimes, the simplest ideas are the most effective._

Concentrating intently despite the grappling match with Nurkkis, Obi-Wan waited for the skiff to stop lurching from side to side. As the control systems failed, the vessel's swerving became more violent, its stability less and less.

_You'll get one shot at this._

Finally, the vessel held still. Nurkkis, sensing the sudden surge of Force energy on the skiff, slackened his grip in surprise.

_Now!_

Obi-Wan threw a Force push at the Miraluka, powerful enough to throw him against the railing. Nurkkis hit the railing with a cry of pain as Obi-Wan sprinted to the skiff's side. The vessel was still at top speed, and the water tore by in a terrifying blur.

_I'm jumping into that? If I survive the impact, there's still bound to be dianogas down there, and there aren't going to be any convenient logs to fight them with this time. And who's to say I won't break too many bones to swim?_

Obi-Wan felt the Miraluka's dark presence behind him, coming closer and closer with every moment.

_Would you rather face him?_

In the next instant, Obi-Wan crossed his arms and threw himself into the river.

* * *

Qui-Gon saw his apprentice jump from the skiff and hit the water. He instinctively pulled back the skimmer's throttle.

_We'll pick him up here. Now, there's only one thing left to do._

Looking at the skiff, Qui-Gon slowly let his concentration slip. The skiff veered to starboard, and then violently swerved to port, rolling over as it did so. With a mighty crash, the skiff jackknifed into the river, throwing an enormous column of water into the path of the Jedi skimmer. Qui-Gon hurriedly threw the helm hard to starboard as Adi and Siri pushed forward with the Force, attempting to slow the skimmer down before it collided with the wreckage or the column. The second skimmer shot past the Jedi as their own vessel spun and then slowly ground to a halt before the column as it collapsed back into the river. The settling column drenched the Jedi as they stood where they were, each catching their breath. Qui-Gon slowly brought his mind back into focus.

_Where's Obi-Wan? More importantly, where's Nurkkis? Did he go down with the skiff?_

* * *

Obi-Wan slowly regained his senses, opening his eyes and scanning his surroundings. There were no dianogas to be seen, but a quick glance revealed the broken remains of the skiff he had just jumped off of, now settling to the river bottom.

_I'm alive…and I don't think I broke anything. Where is everyone?_

Obi-Wan sensed his surroundings, searching for any familiar Force presences. Soon, he found one, but it was not who he was expecting.

_Nurkkis…he's behind me!_

Obi-Wan shot to the surface, gasping for air as he frantically searched for his enemy. He soon spotted the Miraluka, treading water on the surface and also clearly disoriented from the skiff crash.

_He must have jumped off after I did. Now it's time to finish this. He has no means of escape, and nowhere to run._

Nurkkis then turned towards Obi-Wan, his face contorting in shock as he saw the young Padawan looking his way.

_What's the matter, Nurkkis? Afraid? Surprised?_

The Miraluka began swimming for the shore, where a small part of the river branched off to the right. Obi-Wan stayed with him the entire time despite the day's exhaustion.

_This is it. All we've done for all these months, and this is where it ends. There's no escape now, Nurkkis. You WILL face justice for your crimes._

* * *

Qui-Gon spotted his apprentice in the water, swimming for the shore.

_What's he doing? He's swimming away from us!_

"Qui-Gon! Look!"

Adi pointed out in front of Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon looked up to see what she had noticed. A familiar figure, his green bandana still wrapped around his head down to his nose, was frantically swimming away from Obi-Wan, towards the shore.

_Nurkkis._

Qui-Gon reached out to Obi-Wan through their Force bond.

_Obi-Wan! We'll come pick you up! Stay where you are!_

_I'm right on him, Master! I can catch him and end this here and now!_

_Obi-Wan, you can't take him alone!_

_We can't lose him, Master! He's almost ashore! Once he's there, he'll flee into the jungle! I won't be long!_

_Obi-Wan!_

Obi-Wan's shields went up, shutting out Qui-Gon before he could respond.

_I'll have a long talk with him when he gets back. If he gets back._

* * *

Obi-Wan kept swimming as Nurkkis climbed ashore and sprinted into the jungle, following the river branch. The Padawan soon found shore and hit the dirt running, following the Miraluka's Force presence.

_You can run, but you can't hide!_

Obi-Wan followed Nurkkis along the river branch to a small pool, with a waterfall coming down off of a rock formation. A path led up along the formation to a cave behind the waterfall. As he glanced over the pool, Obi-Wan could see eyestalks going above and below the surface of the water.

_Dianogas. Better not fall in._

Nurkkis stood at the edge of the pool, catching his breath and leaning on his lightsaber pike.

_He's still armed, though. He won't come quietly._

Upon seeing Obi-Wan, Nurkkis turned and sprinted up the pathway leading to the cave. Obi-Wan ran up after him, but then felt a pang of danger in the Force. Turning his head towards the pool, he saw the second skimmer coming up the river branch and towards the pool, the guards aboard glaring at him with murder in their eyes. He called his lightsaber to his hand and ignited it, prepared to face a fusillade of blaster fire as he clambered up the rocks after Nurkkis. The fire came within moments, Obi-Wan struggling to deflect it as he traversed the narrow walkway.

_I'm not giving up now. I've come too far to let them stop me._

* * *

Qui-Gon guided the skimmer towards the river branch, sensing the surrounding jungle for Obi-Wan.

_Where did he run off?_

The sound of blaster fire suddenly split the jungle air, coming from the river branch. Qui-Gon eased the throttle up as he continued down the waterway, the blaster fire growing louder and louder. Though he could not locate Obi-Wan, he could sense distress in his apprentice.

_They're shooting at him. I told him he was biting off more than he could chew._

As the skimmer rounded a corner, Qui-Gon saw the second skimmer in a pool beneath a waterfall, its crew firing at a rock formation behind the waterfall. Standing on a ledge on the rocks was none other than Obi-Wan, deflecting blaster fire from the guards aboard the skimmer. Sizing up his options, Qui-Gon made a bold decision.

_It's an extreme move, but it should eliminate that threat to Obi-Wan._

Pushing the throttle to maximum, Qui-Gon turned to Adi and Siri.

"Adi! Siri! Brace for impact!"

"Are you going to…"

"I am, Master Gallia! Hold on to something, and tell your Padawan to do the same!"

A look of worry on her usually calm features, Adi grabbed Siri by the head and forced her onto the skimmer's floor, under a bench. Lying sideways, the two women placed their backs against the solid base of the bench and tucked their heads between their legs as Qui-Gon focused intently on the second skimmer.

_Here we go!_

Keeping the vessel steady in the narrow river branch, Qui-Gon saw several guards turn towards the approaching skimmer, pointing and shouting to their fellows as they saw the vessel bearing down on them. Several turned around and swung their rifles from Obi-Wan to the approaching skimmer. Qui-Gon ignited his lightsaber and deflected their fire, focusing his attention on the opposing skimmer's coxswain. With a flick of his wrist, he deflected a rifle shot towards the coxswain as the man grasped his vessel's throttle, terror in his eyes. An instant later, the bolt hit home, and the coxswain fell to the deck in a heap. Qui-Gon was vaguely aware of panicked shouting from the guards as they saw the coxswain fall, but his focus remained on his target and on deflecting the blaster bolts headed his way.

_The coxswain's dead. They have no way of running now._

Taking stock of the situation, a guard sprinted to the coxswain's station, throwing his rifle to the deck and grasping the controls. By now, the incoming skimmer was mere seconds away from a collision. The would-be coxswain looked up at Qui-Gon as he fiddled with the controls in vain, terror etched onto his face. Several guards ran to the railing and jumped over the side, apparently more willing to take their chances with the dianogas than with the enormous battering ram about to collide with them.

_Poor devils. Either way, they'll die here._

* * *

Obi-Wan stood motionless on the ledge, transfixed by the spectacle before him despite the looming threat of Nurkkis. The guards that had not seconds before been confidently shooting at him were now running about the deck of their skimmer in a panic. Some were jumping over the side; others stood frozen in terror, waiting for the end to come. Bearing down on them was the hijacked skimmer, Qui-Gon standing at the helm with a mad glint in his eyes and a steely focus on his doomed enemies that unnerved even his apprentice. Two sets of legs barely protruded from behind one of the benches.

_Siri and Master Gallia. They must be hiding under there, bracing for the impact._

On the LMC skimmer, a guard standing directly in the path of the oncoming vessel raised his hands in horror as Qui-Gon bore down on him. In the next instant, the impact came. With a splintering crash, Qui-Gon rammed the LMC skimmer, cutting the vessel in two. The Jedi skimmer violently bucked with the impact, its bow dipping and nearly going awash before the vessel settled and began to slow to a halt. The two halves of the LMC skimmer began to slowly sink, the surviving guards leaping from them in terror. Ominously, a smear of blood adorned the underside of the Jedi skimmer's bow where the impact had occurred, barely visible as it gave way to the waterline. Adding to the carnage, dianogas soon began snatching up guards, dragging them under one by one as the panicked guards and ravenous beasts churned the calm, picturesque waterfall basin into a frothing, screaming hell. The terrified, animal howls of guards as dianogas dragged them under and the slowly reddening surface of the water only added to the gruesome spectacle. Obi-Wan finally had to avert his eyes and continue his pursuit of Nurkkis.

_I can't feel satisfied at a sight like that. That guard crushed by the impact was lucky compared to his comrades._

Obi-Wan continued up the path, entering the cave and brushing past a string of vines near the entrance. He paused for a moment, catching his breath and taking in his surroundings. The relaxing din of the waterfall and the gentle dripping of water inside the cave calmed his overwhelmed senses.

_The Living Force is strong here…I should take whatever rest I can get._

The Padawan went down on one knee, and briefly meditated. A dark and familiar presence nearby jolted him out of his trance. Looking up, he saw Nurkkis standing before him, his pike held across his chest and hatred burned into his features.

"Your men are dead, and you have nowhere else to run, Nurkkis. It's impossible for you to make it off this planet a free and living man. Surrender and stand trial for your crimes."

"I may or may not get off this planet, boy. But I _know_ you won't."

Nurkkis punctuated his sentence with the _hiss_ of his lightsaber pike igniting. He brought the weapon to his waist, taking a fighting stance. Obi-Wan ignited and raised his lightsaber in response.

"So be it."

Obi-Wan was ready for Nurkkis' initial rush. He easily avoided and parried the flurry of thrusts as the Miraluka continued to bore in. The clash of lightsabers echoed through the cave as the two men fought, knowing that this bout would end in death for one of them. Nurkkis gradually backed Obi-Wan towards the cave entrance as the Padawan kept up his defense, waiting for the opening he knew would come. Finally, it came. Nurkkis hesitated for a moment too long before delivering another thrust, and Obi-Wan pounced. He swung his lightsaber at the Miraluka's neck, but Nurkkis quickly blocked the blow. Caught off guard, however, he was now forced into a saber lock with the Padawan, losing what initiative he had. As Obi-Wan continued to press against Nurkkis, the Miraluka suddenly shunted the Padawan aside and swung his red blade at Obi-Wan's neck. The Padawan ducked under the blow, but the sudden loss of footing left him open to a kick to the chest. Obi-Wan recoiled under the blow, hitting the tangle of vines at the cave entrance. Trying to move, he realized he had become ensnared in them. His lightsaber hand stuck fast, unable to come down to continue the fight. Looking down the dark, narrow cave, Obi-Wan saw Nurkkis standing there, anger and hate pouring off of him like sweat as he prepared to move in for the kill. Then, Obi-Wan's mind went back to the spider's web in the terrifying tunnels on Kessel. He remembered his hand stuck fast, and the horrific sight of the spider as it slowly came for him across the web. Then, he saw in his mind's eye his Master's green blade in his own hand, as he sliced through the web and freed himself. Looking across at Nurkkis, he saw the Miraluka ready to advance and kill him.

_Just like Kessel. Clear your mind, and focus._

Nurkkis began sprinting forward, roaring in rage as he charged towards Obi-Wan with his pike leveled at the Padawan's chest. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused on his lightsaber hand.

_Calm. Stay calm, and you will be free._

Despite Nurkkis' bloodcurdling yell and the growing closeness of his Force presence, Obi-Wan felt a wave of calm wash over him. In the next instant, his hand moved, almost involuntarily. He heard the humming of his blade through the air, and he felt the vines around his body slacken and drop from him. Without opening his eyes, he sidestepped and struck out to his front, the Force guiding his every move. He opened his eyes with a jolt as something slammed into his forearm, knocking his lightsaber to the ground. Obi-Wan had narrowly avoided the blade of Nurkkis' pike, but the Miraluka had gotten within his reach and avoided the Padawan's blind lightsaber strike. Still, Nurkkis had just collided with his enemy and was now easily within Obi-Wan's reach, stunned by the impact and armed with a weapon whose length was now a liability rather than an asset.

_I couldn't have asked for a better opening._

Forgetting about his dropped lightsaber, Obi-Wan grasped the pike and nearly pulled it from Nurkkis' hands. However, the Miraluka still had some forward momentum from his charge, and with one hand on the pike he pulled Obi-Wan out of the cave and onto the ledge. The two men stumbled and fell onto the ledge just short of the drop into the dianoga pool, where Nurkkis lost his grip on his weapon. The pike flew out towards the water, but then deviated from its natural trajectory and began falling towards the Jedi skimmer. Obi-Wan looked at the skimmer to see Siri take the pike in her hands, a grin on her face. She looked up at Obi-Wan, meeting his eyes with hers. For a moment, the life-or-death struggle seemed long off as the two lovers gazed at each other.

_That's my Siri._

Rough hands turning him onto his back snapped Obi-Wan out of the moment. Nurkkis was now on top of him, attempting to throttle him. He spoke, sadistic glee seething from every syllable as he grinned at the Padawan.

"I don't need a toy spear to kill you, worm. And your whore gets to watch you die."

Obi-Wan continued to struggle as Nurkkis brought his thumbs up to the Padawan's face.

"I'll enjoy feeling your eyes squish under my fingers, Jedi. And after that, I'll just push into your brain. I hope she gets to hear your screams."

Mustering what strength he could as he struggled to draw breath, Obi-Wan drove his shin into Nurkkis' crotch with a roar and all the violence he could muster. The Miraluka doubled over and lost his grip, screaming in pain. As Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, Nurkkis charged at him, driving his shoulder into the Padawan's gut. By now, they were precariously close to the edge, eyestalks clearly visible in the water below. Obi-Wan stumbled back under the blow, and then felt his heel hit air rather than rock. He struggled to regain his balance and keep from falling over the ledge, but his foot wobbled over the edge. Thinking quickly, Obi-Wan grabbed Nurkkis as he felt his feet leave the ledge. The Miraluka tried to break free, but he had already lost his own footing. Together, the two men tumbled into the water.

* * *

Qui-Gon, Adi, and Siri watched in horror as Obi-Wan and Nurkkis tumbled from the ledge into the dianoga-infested water, now red with the blood of the dead guards. Siri threw her shields up as her mind raced.

_Obie…he's down there with that monster Nurkkis, and those ravenous squids…and there isn't anything I can do about it!_

"Qui-Gon! Bring the skimmer around! By the time Obi-Wan comes up, we'll be right on top of him when he tries to break the surface!"

_If he comes up, Master._

Siri tried to quiet her racing thoughts as Qui-Gon maneuvered the skimmer away from the fight, attempting to give Obi-Wan space to come up. Then, she remembered the lightsaber pike in her hands.

_The lightsaber blade won't work underwater, but the other end is bladed…and Obi-Wan needs a weapon right now._

"Siri? What's your idea?"

Siri looked up at her Master in surprise. Adi simply smiled at her.

"I know that look on your face when you have an idea, my Padawan. What is it?"

"The opposite end of this pike is sharpened, Master. The user can either use the pike's lightsaber blade, or the sharpened end as a conventional sword. Thus…"

"It can be used underwater."

"Exactly, Master. If I could throw this to Obi-Wan, it might give him what he needs to defeat Nurkkis."

"Can you throw it to him?"

"I can sense his presence, Master. Whether he can catch it is another question. But I think it's worth a shot."

Adi paused for a moment, clearly pondering the idea.

"Let's try it, then. Qui-Gon! Bring the skimmer around!"

Qui-Gon again turned the skimmer as Siri sensed the murky water below for Obi-Wan's Force presence. She quickly located him, raising the pike as the skimmer neared his location.

_Be accurate with your throw, and wait until you're right on top of him. You've only got one shot._

* * *

When he regained his senses, Obi-Wan saw Nurkkis across from him, the rage in him as strong as it had ever been. The Miraluka reached into his utility belt and withdrew a large vibroblade, bringing it up before him with a subtle flourish. Quickly scanning his surroundings, Obi-Wan saw dianogas circling the pair and clearly watching, but keeping their distance. At the edge of the murky water, he could see the mutilated remains of the guards on the skimmer being feasted on by more dianogas.

_These ones circling us know what's going on. They may be far from sentient beings, but animals know a fight when they see one. They're sitting back and waiting for the winner to swim away in triumph. Then, they devour the loser._

Nurkkis lunged at Obi-Wan, the vibroblade missing by centimeters as the Padawan desperately tried to evade the blade. A mortal blow was not necessary: the dianogas were waiting for blood in the water and would pounce once first blood was drawn, and thus any wound would have lethal consequences for he that sustained it. And with a vibroblade, even a glancing blow would leave more than enough blood to attract the ravenous beasts. Entirely unarmed, Obi-Wan could only duck, weave, and hope for an opening to swim to the surface.

_We can only stay down here so long. Sooner or later, one of us will bleed. And given that he's the one with the knife and I'm not, chances are that one will be me._

Nurkkis swung again, and again, and again. Obi-Wan continued to dodge, but he tired as his body began to crave oxygen. One false move, one moment's delay, and Nurkkis' blade would find him. Then, the Miraluka would escape while his victim met an unspeakable end in the depths, torn apart alive by the dianogas. Obi-Wan fought his urge to draw breath, struggled to keep his mind sharp despite his body's increasing craving for oxygen.

_I can't do this for much longer. I'm already tired, and my brain needs air in my lungs. I can hold my breath down here, but all Nurkkis needs is a momentary lapse in concentration. Then, I'm finished._

Out of nowhere, Obi-Wan felt a signal from the Force, warning him of something to come. He instinctively held up his right arm, his hand opened to receive some mysterious gift his conscious mind was not aware of. Nurkkis, seeing the Padawan stopped in the water, swam greedily towards his prey, his blade raised. Just then, Obi-Wan felt a long, metallic object shoot through the water near his hand. He closed his fist around a smooth metal shaft, and turning his head he saw the unmistakable shape of Nurkkis' lightsaber pike.

_Siri. It had to be Siri. I owe her one for this._

Reinvigorated, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused. Then, he opened his eyes and swung the blade through the water, the Force guiding his strike. Nurkkis attempted to avoid the blow, but had only partially cleared the way before the blade grazed his bicep. He grimaced and clutched at his arm as blood oozed out into the water, but then his expression of pain turned to fear as he realized what the sight of his blood meant.

_That's it. The fight's over._

Before Nurkkis could react, Obi-Wan swam for the surface with every ounce of strength he had. Although Nurkkis was now bleeding, there was no guarantee that the dianogas soon swarming the scene would discriminate between he and Obi-Wan. And with his fate sealed, Nurkkis would be more determined than ever to take Obi-Wan to the grave with him.

_Go! Go! Get to the surface! Get there quickly, before you're savaged by the dianogas or stabbed by Nurkkis!_

The light above the surface grew brighter as Obi-Wan swam up, vaguely aware of Nurkkis' Force presence following him.

_Go! Swim! Swim or die!_

As he neared the surface, Obi-Wan saw the outline of the hijacked skimmer near him, inviting him upwards. Still gripping the pike that had saved his life, he let thoughts of Siri and her gift motivate him to swim even faster.

_Swim! Swim! She's waiting for you! Go!_

Finally, the water gave way to humid jungle air. Obi-Wan gasped in oxygen as he scanned his surroundings. Right there, next to him, was the skimmer, with the others standing on its deck, looking at him. He focused on Siri, his eyes locked on hers as he began furiously paddling for the skimmer.

_She's there! She's waiting for you! Swim!_

"Obi-Wan! Grab my hand!"

_And Qui-Gon…he's waiting too! Go! You're almost there!_

After what seemed like an eternity, Obi-Wan finally felt the hull of the skimmer against him. Barely looking up, he reached out to feel multiple pairs of hands grasping his.

_And everybody's pitching in to rescue me. What a fantastic group! Say what you will about the Jedi Order, but we always take care of our own!_

Siri's panicked shriek brought Obi-Wan back to the moment.

"LOOK OUT!"

Obi-Wan had barely turned to look behind him when he felt something pass through the skin of his calf. A second later, a searing pain shot through his leg. He screamed in agony as the water behind him turned red. Seeing the water discolor, Siri's voice was now pure terror.

_Nurkkis…he got me!_

"OBIE!"

Turning to look, Obi-Wan saw Nurkkis treading water behind him, brandishing his vibroblade. Qui-Gon shouted to his Padawan as Obi-Wan took stock of the situation, trying to ignore the incredible pain of his leg wound.

"GRAB MY HAND! NOW!"

Without hesitation, Obi-Wan pushed the pain to the back of his head and reached up for his Master. Again, he felt all three Jedi pulling him out of the water. Qui-Gon shouted orders to Adi and Siri, barely keeping the panic out of his voice.

"PULL! PULL!"

With a single, desperate heave, the three pulled Obi-Wan from the water. The four Jedi crashed to the deck of the skimmer under the forward momentum, gasping in exertion. Obi-Wan lay on the deck in agony as Siri rushed to his side, Qui-Gon helping Adi to her feet as the two Masters turned their attention to Nurkkis. Sitting up despite his injury, Obi-Wan looked over the edge of the skimmer's hull at Nurkkis. The Miraluka treaded water at the edge of the skimmer, his wounded arm producing a cloud of blood in the water. Before he could do anything else, however, the dianogas were upon him. A tentacle shot up and wrapped around his neck, and a dark shape moved up behind him. A second later, Nurkkis screamed in pain, his hand going to his back. More shapes darkened the water around him, and soon Nurkkis' screams rang out again as he flailed in terror and pain. The water around him was now bright red, frothing with the constant motion of the beasts tearing chunks out of him. Despite the pain clouding his mind, Obi-Wan could sense disgust emanating from the Masters and Siri at the horrific sight, even as they continued to watch in morbid fascination. As the Jedi watched in muted horror, more tentacles crept up Nurkkis' chest and towards his face, and soon the whole body of a dianoga emerged from the water, crawling slowly up Nurkkis' chest. Its eyestalk craned in towards Nurkkis' face, its remorseless, animal eye sizing up its soon-to-be dinner as the Miraluka sat frozen in fear. The dianoga observed him for several more seconds, its eyestalk swaying with an almost sentient sense of curiosity, before it moved in for the kill. It moved the center of its body, where its mouth lay, up towards the Miraluka's face.

_He's looking right at its big, demonic maw. Just like I was not too long ago. And it'll be the last thing he ever sees._

Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought as he and the others continued to watch the macabre spectacle before them. The dianoga let out a grumble of anticipation as its mouth hovered in front of Nurkkis' face, its tentacles holding him fast. Nurkkis let out a long, high-pitched, primal scream of fear as the beast's maw loomed in front of him, unnerving everyone in the boat. Then, with a roar, the beast ended Nurkkis' shriek of horror as it brought its maw down on his head. Its body wiggled and gyrated as it chewed on his face, causing Adi to put her hand to her mouth in disgust. A sickening crunching and pulping sound then emanated from Nurkkis' mercifully obscured head as the dianoga munched on it, and Adi turned away with a groan of disgust as Siri clambered away from Obi-Wan's side and vomited over the railing. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could barely watch the gruesome scene now.

_I'm glad its body is between us and what's left of Nurkkis. Just seeing it gyrate and hearing it chew on him is sickening enough without having to see it munch on his skull._

Then, mercifully, the beast's wiggling and the sick crunching sounds stopped, and with a single, fluid motion, it pushed Nurkkis' motionless body under the surface. The other dark shapes vanished into the deep as well, and within seconds there was a red stain on the water where the Miraluka had gone under, never to come up again as the dianogas undoubtedly made a full meal of him. The Jedi sat in horrified silence, unable to move or say anything for what seemed like hours. Then, as the adrenaline of the fight gradually wore off, Obi-Wan felt the pain in his leg grow and grow. Looking down at his leg, he saw blood all over the deck where his leg was.

_How…how much blood have I lost?_

He reclined onto the deck, his groans of agony bringing the others to his side. He felt his senses beginning to slowly degrade.

_I'm losing blood…I need med tech! Now!_

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan? We'll get you medical attention, just hang on!"

_Master…_

"Siri! Search the skimmer for a medkit!"

"Yes, Master!"

The pain in his leg grew as the adrenaline continued to wear off. Qui-Gon and Adi now kneeled next to him, worriedly exchanging glances and occasionally looking up at what was presumably Siri searching for a medkit. After a few moments, her voice rang across the deck, much to Obi-Wan's delight.

"Here! I've got it!"

"You hear that, Obi-Wan? She's got it! You'll be fine!"

Adi walked out of view, reaching for her commlink as she did so. Her voice was indistinct, but Qui-Gon quickly turned to reassure his apprentice.

"She's calling in extraction, Obi-Wan. We're getting out of here."

"Master…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have chased after Nurkkis alone…"

"No…no, no, no…you did well, Padawan. Despite your impulsive decision, you did well."

Now Siri came into view, medkit in hand.

"Obie! Obie, hang on!"

She reached in and pulled out some medical supplies, her hands visibly trembling. Now, the world was growing darker, the voices more indistinct.

"Obi-Wan! Stay with me!"

"Yes…Master…"

Adi's voice was still indistinct, but Obi-Wan could hear desperation in it now.

"Obie. Obie, we've got you."

Siri began working on his leg. Obi-Wan was too incoherent to notice the pain as she handled his wounded flesh. He could feel her trembling growing stronger as her body touched his.

"Obi-Wan! Stay awake!"

"Yes…Mas…"

He wasn't aware of finishing his sentence. Adi's voice stopped briefly, and then came back, more desperate than ever. Now, Qui-Gon and Siri's voices began to grow indistinct as blackness closed in.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Obie!"

He was aware of hands grasping his, one his Master's and the other his lover's.

"Don't do this to me, Padawan! You can't die here!"

"Obie…don't leave me. Don't leave us. Please."

Qui-Gon's hand shook more and more violently, and Siri's voice quivered with every syllable as she gripped his hand more tightly. Obi-Wan gently stroked the back of Siri's hand with his thumb as her trembling became greater and greater, sending her comfort through the Force with what little strength he had left.

_Don't be afraid, my love._

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan? Are you there?"

"Obie? OBIE?"

Her voice echoed through his mind as darkness descended over him.


	25. A Blanket of Stars

**Chapter 24**

**A Blanket of Stars**

Obi-Wan became aware of a bright, soft light surrounding him, and what sounded like muffled voices.

_Where am I…am I dead? Is this what one sees after passing into the Cosmic Force? Is this some sort of reception area into the netherworlds of the Force?_

The voices grew more distinct, and Obi-Wan strained to recognize them. Shapes began to emerge, slowly, from the light around him.

_Those voices…who are they? The spirits of Jedi gone before?_

Then, a mechanical, feminine voice joined the cacophony in his head.

"He's regaining consciousness."

The other voices became more and more distinct, relief now evident in them.

_Where am I?_

"Obi-Wan!"

_Master?_

"Master…"

"It's okay, Obi-Wan. You're safe now."

Obi-Wan turned towards his Master's voice, and got his first glimpse of his surroundings. He was on a cot built into the bulkhead of some sort of medical bay, various instruments and an IV hooked into him. Feeling somewhat drowsy, he guessed that some kind of painkiller was being pumped into his bloodstream. Gathered next to him was Qui-Gon, with Adi and Siri by his side and a medical droid by theirs. Adi was holding up a small holoprojector, projecting an image of Master Sifo-Dyas. Behind his visitors, Obi-Wan saw the entire wall on the opposite side of the room was a giant window looking out over deep space, with a sofa facing towards it. The walls were a soft, greyish-white color, the lights dimmed.

_A starship…I'm in the medical bay of a starship. We're off of Vodran. Finally._

"Obi-Wan! You're awake!"

"Yes…yes, Master."

Qui-Gon grasped his apprentice by the shoulder, relief and happiness in his eyes. Obi-Wan sensed more warmth and paternal care in his Master than he had in years. He reached out to his Master through their Force bond.

_I'm glad to see you too, Master._

Looking across from Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan could sense Siri nearly bursting with joy despite her outwardly calm demeanor, and knew that she was doing everything in her power not to rush up and throw her arms around him.

_And you too, Siri._

Even Master Gallia and Master Sifo-Dyas couldn't help but look relieved at the scene. Master Sifo-Dyas broke the silence through the hololink.

"It's good to see you're alive, Padawan Kenobi. I'll let the Council know you're going to make it. Still, you'll probably spend your entire first day back at the Temple in a bacta tank."

Sifo-Dyas couldn't help but grin as he finished his sentence. Obi-Wan chuckled weakly as he settled back into his cot.

_Ah…Bant's going to kill me for this._

Obi-Wan turned to his Master.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the medical bay of a Corellian shuttle, Obi-Wan. Master Gallia called in our extraction just as you passed out. The three of us managed to stabilize you before the shuttle arrived, but it was touch and go for several hours. You lost a large amount of blood in that skimmer. We were originally supposed to go back to Coruscant via a _Consular-_ class cruiser, but she didn't have the medical facilities to treat your injuries. The shuttle, on the other hand, was designed as a personnel transport and has a proper medical wing. We're going back to Coruscant in the shuttle; we'll just have to refuel on the way back now."

"How much longer?"

"Roughly 2 days."

_Better get used to these surroundings. I guess I'm not going anywhere fast, and I'm not looking forward to facing Bant after I get back. I'll just have to sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride._

* * *

With a groan, Obi-Wan climbed out of his cot and trudged towards the sofa of his room with his IV and other monitoring machines in tow, supporting the weight of his wounded leg with a cane the medical droid had left for him. The friendly, doting machine left the room at night, only entering if the Padawan's vital signs dropped too low or he pressed the _call_ buttons built into both his monitor and his bedside to summon the droid to his room. The lights had been turned off, the only light in the room now being the breathtaking vista of stars and nebulae shining through the room's massive window. Obi-Wan carefully sat down on the sofa, looking out over the incredible sight and taking in the presence of the Living Force from such a vast array of life.

_This couch is an excellent place to meditate, with such a beautiful, peaceful vista. Whoever designed this shuttle deserves my thanks, and a large glass of Corellian ale._

Despite his drug-induced drowsiness and the pain in his leg, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and meditated for the first time in days. The Force flowed through his body, rejuvenating his exhausted mind and muscles as he soaked it in.

_I needed this like a thirsty man needed water._

He slowly left his meditative trance, having lost all track of time. It was still night, judging by the cabin lighting. The vista of stars still illuminated the room, bathing it in a soft, ethereal glow that gave way to darkness as the floor drifted away from the window. Obi-Wan stood up to use the fresher, squinting as he turned on the lights in the small room. Once he had finished and washed his hands, he paused to look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a loose, white medical robe, the various monitors and IV hooked into his body protruding from underneath it. His utility belt, lightsaber, and Jedi robes were stored in a locker labeled "PATIENT EFFECTS" behind his cot. Despite the ordeal of the past several days, with his meditative session his face was now peaceful and his mind calm, the Jedi stoicism having returned after the vicious battle with Nurkkis and his henchmen not two days earlier. Obi-Wan looked himself up and down before walking out, and sighed at what he saw as a brief pang of emotion hit him.

_You've been through a great deal these past few months, Kenobi. And you still have more to face before you see the Jedi Trials._

As he entered the main room and turned again to the vista of stars, he heard the door to his room open. He already knew who it was without needing to look.

_Medical droids don't have Force presences._

"Siri."

_She can't be here. We can't be alone in the middle of the night like this._

"Obi-Wan."

"You can't be here."

As he said this, he turned towards her, despite the Jedi in him telling him not to do so.

_What are you doing? You can't dignify her presence by turning to face her! Look out the window! Look disinterested!_

She closed the door and stepped towards him despite his admonition.

_Call the medical droid! She can't be caught in here with you!_

Despite his Jedi training telling him to hit the _call_ button on his monitor, everything else in his mind and body refused to even reach for it.

"Siri, I'll call the medical droid."

"No, you won't."

He began to back away from her, trying to sound as authoritative as he could.

"I will!"

Her voice was calm, her poise unfazed.

"You won't. If you really wanted to, you would have done it already."

_She's right. Besides, do you realize what would happen to her if she were caught in here with you? Would you really get the woman you love expelled from the Jedi Order in the name of the rules?_

Slowly, the thought of pressing that ominous _call_ button drifted from Obi-Wan's mind as his heart began to race. As Siri stepped towards the window where Obi-Wan stood and the light illuminated her form, he couldn't help but take her in. She wore the same cream-colored nightgown she had worn to the Council meeting the night Lok'ayy fled, relatively loose-fitting but showing off enough of her curves to keep Obi-Wan enthralled despite his reservations. She was clean and smelled of floral-scented soap, a far cry from the dirty, wet-haired, desperate young woman he had fought for his life alongside just days earlier. On top of all this, her hair looked alluringly, and suspiciously, neat.

_She was planning this, wasn't she?_

She continued to step towards him as he continued to backpedal even as he admitted to himself that he was enjoying the sight of her. Then, Obi-Wan's feet suddenly refused to move. The Padawan could do nothing but stand his ground as Siri continued to approach him despite everything he had been taught as a Jedi screaming at him to smash through the window and run as far away as he could. She stopped just short of him, looking up into his eyes. He could only look back at her, raising his hand to her cheek and brushing her hair behind her ear. She smiled nervously, her eyes fixed on his. Then, slowly, he lowered his hand from her face as his body begged him to go further. He turned to look at the vista before them as she did the same. Her voice was quiet and, unusually for her, nervous.

"Wow…that's incredible. Look at that."

"I know. I spent some time meditating right here before you showed up."

"You make my arrival sound so unwanted, Kenobi."

_And you really do want her in here right now, don't you?_

Without thinking, he reached his hand over to hers. She took it, and although her gaze was on the stars outside he could tell her mind was entirely focused on him. For what seemed like minutes, they stood there, basking in the glow of the vista outside and savoring the touch of their hands against one another. Then, she turned to look at him.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Siri, I don't need a nurse. I can…"

She was already leading him towards his cot by the hand as he protested.

"You stubborn gundark. Come on, lay down."

"Siri…"

Much to his amazement, he was complying with her every instruction.

_She has you by the balls!_

Obi-Wan laid himself across the cot as Siri helped him bring his wounded leg up. Without noticing, she held his leg by the wound. Obi-Wan let out a cry of pain as a searing sensation shot up his leg at her touch. She deftly re-gripped his leg and gently eased it onto the cot.

"Siri! That's the wound!"

"I know, I know…don't be such a baby. Here, I'll make it better."

Siri bent down and gently kissed the wound, sending Obi-Wan a wave of comfort through the Force as she did this. Obi-Wan relaxed onto his pillow as she crawled up onto his chest. She put her hand to his face, a playful smile on her lips as she spoke.

"There. That better, Kenobi?"

"Much."

Obi-Wan then realized he was running his hands up to Siri's waist. He became aware of her breathing becoming more rapid as she looked into his eyes. A voice in his head spoke calmly to him.

_Don't think. Just let it happen._

She leaned in, her eyes fluttering shut. He closed his eyes and raised his head to meet her lips with his. She deepened the kiss and pressed him down onto the pillow as he ran one hand up to her face, savoring the feel and the taste of her. For what felt like the first time in his life, the Jedi Code went to the wind as Obi-Wan savored the moment. For now, as much as it disturbed him, he was just a man, enjoying his time in the arms of the woman he loved.

_This…this is heaven. This is incredible. All these years we've known each other, and we've never been this close before. She's an incredible woman, and I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy to have her._

They finally broke the kiss, their faces precariously close to one another. Her once-calm voice was now breathless, seductive, and filled with desire.

"Obie…"

The two rolled over to the side, and then Siri carried her hand to the back of Obi-Wan's hospital robe.

_She's…are we going to go that far? Are we really going to consummate what we've felt for each other all these years tonight?_

By now, his hands were on the straps of her nightgown. All he needed to do was pull it off of her as she undressed him, roll her onto her back, and take her where she lay. As he contemplated what was about to unfold, the gravity of it began to dawn on him. His logical mind began to override his arousal.

_Think about this, Obi-Wan. Are you really willing to go that far with her? You've both crossed one too many lines on this night alone, and making love is something that can never be undone. Even if this doesn't result in some kind of horrifying unplanned pregnancy, you'll never be able to forget this. And neither will she. It will bond the two of you forever in a way nothing else can. Are you really willing to put the Jedi Order, to put all that the two of you have strove towards, aside for this?_

Surprisingly, there was none of the anger that had characterized the aftermath of their kiss on the balcony. Obi-Wan's mind was calm and rational as he pondered the consequences before him. Then, after a moment's deliberation, he made his decision.

"Siri."

"Obie."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what I mean."

He carried his hands away from her shoulders to emphasize his point, noticing that one of the straps of her nightgown had slipped off under his hands.

"Why not?"

He gently grasped her arms, moving them away from his back.

"Think about this, Siri. Think about what it will be like between us if we make love tonight."

"You're worried about a baby, aren't you?"

"Not just that. This will bond us in a way neither of us can imagine. It will never be the same between us. And if we do it once, I can tell you we _will_ do it again, with even less inhibition."

"Obie…"

"We're Jedi, Siri. We can't let this undo everything we've worked towards."

She paused for a moment, and then gave her reply.

"I understand."

"I love you, Siri. I don't want to ruin you over an impulsive decision like this."

"Say that again, Obie."

"What?"

"I love you.' Say it again."

"I love you, Siri."

Her eyes sparkled at his words, tears beginning to form beneath the big blue irises.

"I love you too, Obie."

With that, she kissed him again, passionately. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, Obi-Wan wiping a tear from Siri's cheek. She turned over, looking out the window at the vista of stars as Obi-Wan pushed her hair out of the way and kissed the nape of her neck. He placed his head on her shoulder, resting it against hers as they looked out over the view together.

_Here we are, two lovers in each other's arms, cuddled under a blanket of stars. And yet we're Jedi. Who would have thought?_

"Siri, you should get going now."

With a sigh, she swung her legs over the edge of the cot and turned to Obi-Wan as she sat upright.

"Fair enough."

She looked into his eyes with a smile, and then bent down and gently kissed him one last time. She lingered over him for a moment as their lips parted, her voice a caress.

"Sleep well, my love."

Siri rose and walked to the door as Obi-Wan watched, enjoying the feminine sway of her hips. As if on cue, she turned to him as she reached the door, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Seen enough, Kenobi?"

With a wink, she shut the door. Obi-Wan smiled and settled back down onto his pillow. Unlike last time, there was no self-admonition or angst at what he had just indulged in.

_Just let it happen._

Under the blanket of stars, sleep came to him immediately, a smile still on his features.


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the epilogue. As always, I'd appreciate your reviews and feedback, but please keep it civil. I'll see you again soon in Book II of the Kenobi Trilogy!

**Epilogue**

**Another Day**

**One week later…**

"Ah, Padawan Kenobi. It's good to see you're still alive."

"Thank you, Master Windu."

Obi-Wan, sitting in a repulsor chair, hovered into the Council Chamber alongside Qui-Gon. Adi and Siri stood next to Qui-Gon, all three of them eyeing the injured Padawan as he entered the room. As the chair ground to a halt, Master Windu called the debriefing to order.

"Well, then. Are there any objections?"

No answer came from the Masters of the Council.

"Then Masters Jinn, Gallia, and Sifo-Dyas have the floor. This debriefing is now in session."

Sifo-Dyas, seated with the rest of the Council, stood up and addressed the four Jedi.

"While the four of you were on Vodran, I went ahead with the raid on LMC headquarters along with CSF. What we found there was highly disturbing in light of what you told the Council of your experiences on Vodran."

"What did you find?"

"We located a number of hidden safes in Lok'ayy's and Nurkkis' offices, Master Gallia. They were stripped clean of any evidence, though, except some datapads and other items that upon examination had been reformatted. Still, we can only assume that whatever was on them was incriminating. And, upon searching the loading bays, we found several LMC-marked crates containing Sith artifacts hidden among legitimate mineral cargo. As you may have heard, Qui-Gon and myself interviewed Lok'ayy's secretary prior to your departure for Vodran. She's since come forwards with promises to aid us in exchange for amnesty. It seems she has some records that she kept in her possession prior to Lok'ayy's departure for Vodran. We'll have to see how that pans out, but everything looks promising so far."

"What's your reading of her?"

"I can't speak for Master Jinn, but everything I've seen of her says she's innocent. She's in over her head, though, and she knows it. CSF has her in protective custody right now. CSF is also working on getting access to Lok'ayy's bank records. If he paid Vick Reego to murder Master Leet, which the evidence now strongly suggests, that payment will be in there, and we _will_ find it. However, what we found on Lok'ayy isn't the most disturbing part."

"Then what is?"

Sifo-Dyas' expression turned grave at Qui-Gon's question. He paused before delivering his answer.

"We went into Nurkkis' office, and we found a number of things confirming our suspicions about him. We found various memorabilia connected to his mercenary days in the Outer Rim, as well as concealed weapons hidden at points around the office. Vibroblades, blasters, even a small disruptor. However, that's not the worst part."

"Then what is?"

"We found a strange sculpture in the corner of the office. Upon further examination, the sculpture concealed a security switch that could only be operated with the Force. I managed to activate the switch, and it opened a secret door built into the wall. The door itself was very well hidden, totally invisible unless you knew what to look for. The door opened into a short hallway, with a small, dark, windowless room at its end. Myself and several CSF officers entered the room, and discovered Sith paraphernalia all over it."

A chill went through the room at the revelation. Obi-Wan felt hairs on the back of his neck stand up as his encounters with the Miraluka played in a film reel through his mind.

_We were right about him._

"You mean artifacts?"

"Yes, Master Jinn. Holocrons, textbooks, Sith alchemy equipment, dark side talismans, ancient Sith weapons, the works. All of it was almost certainly acquired from LMC's various dig sites. And, on a workbench in the center of the room, we found this."

Sifo-Dyas brought his hand up, producing a series of small objects and holding them in the air with the Force. The objects looked like small mechanical and electrical components, and Obi-Wan at first wondered what Sifo-Dyas was holding up.

_What is he trying to show us? From what I can see, it looks like the everyday contents of his pockets!_

Then, a single, telltale object caught Obi-Wan's eye. Focusing on the objects floating in front of Sifo-Dyas, Obi-Wan saw a small, red crystal among them. The realization dawned on him as Siri beat him to speaking.

"Is…is that a lightsaber, Master?"

Sifo-Dyas put the components back into his utility belt as he answered.

"It is, Padawan Tachi. We also found a lightsaber construction manual on the workbench next to these components, and upon further study this design conforms to one of the designs illustrated in the manual."

Sifo-Dyas paused for effect as the Council simply sat in stunned silence at what had been going on under their noses all this time.

_Master Qui-Gon and I got sent out to a murder investigation, and we brought in black market antiquities dealing, Hutt spice trafficking, corporate corruption, and a self-made Sith! Even the Council is shocked at how far this ultimately went!_

"That's right. Given the state this weapon was in, I'd say it was no more than a week from completion. A few days longer before we acted, and the Padawans here would have been in for a nasty surprise when they finally confronted Nurkkis on Vodran. A few years longer, and we would have had a homegrown Sith on our hands. We're lucky we caught Nurkkis when we did."

"What about LMC itself?"

"It's on shaky ground right now, Master Gallia. We have most of the personnel under arrest, and some of them were probably involved in LMC's illegal dealings. In all likelihood, at least some of them will do time. And with Lok'ayy gone and all this criminality due to be aired in public, I've already heard reports of the various businesses LMC absorbed unethically preparing to sue in court for damages, possibly even regain their autonomy using antitrust legislation. That fight will be a long and hard one, and it will likely be years before any of that is sorted out. However, that's a matter for the courts to decide. Our role in this is over. For all intents and purposes, the case of Master Leet's murder is closed."

After a moment's silence, Master Windu addressed Master Sifo-Dyas.

"Is there anything else you would like to add, Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"Yes, Master Windu. About the Padawans. I would like to officially congratulate them on their efforts during this case, as well as their conduct on Oovo IV during the riot they encountered there. They performed excellently in the face of extremely difficult and dangerous circumstances. In particular, Padawan Kenobi's actions while in the captivity of Lok'ayy and Nurkkis with Padawan Tachi are to be commended."

Sifo-Dyas turned from Mace to Obi-Wan.

"You did well, Padawan. You made the best of an extremely dangerous situation, using the dark side against one who embraced it. Your actions that day saved both your own life and that of your fellow Padawan, and the two of you through your tenacity and courage ensured that two extremely dangerous criminals will never be a threat to society again."

Humbled at such an honor by a member of the Council, Obi-Wan could only nod and stammer out his thanks.

"Thank…thank you, Master Sifo-Dyas."

Mace broke up the congratulatory exchange.

"Is that all, Master Sifo-Dyas?"

"Yes, Master Windu."

"Then this debriefing is over. Investigators, you are dismissed."

* * *

Obi-Wan followed his Master's signature through the Room of a Thousand Fountains, moving as quickly as his repulsor chair would allow him. He finally saw Qui-Gon sitting on a bench in a small garden, looking out over the flora.

"Master?"

"Ah, Obi-Wan. What brings you here?"

"Just visiting, Master. What is this place?"

Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment, a flash of pain going over his features, and then answered.

"This was one of Figaro's favorite meditation spots."

"Master Leet?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

Qui-Gon leaned in close, speaking to his apprentice in a quiet, sad voice.

"He was a close friend, Obi-Wan. We were agemates, along with Master Gallia and a few others, some of whom are also now members of the Council. We used to gather here, either to talk or to swim in the nearby pond. Sometimes, we'd even play cards. Figaro was a surprisingly good card player, but Adi never liked it. Still, we used her as a lookout, in case any Masters came too close to the scene."

Obi-Wan laughed as he pictured the scene in his mind's eye.

"Illicit card games? With Master Gallia aiding you?"

"We were different then, Obi-Wan. When you get to be a Master one day, you'll understand."

"He meditated here as well?"

"Frequently. This place was a much-needed escape for him, given the work he did and the way the Council often shunned him. Some of the stories he told me about his anti-gang work in the inner city were nothing short of horrifying. It's tragic how cruel some beings can be, and how some are cut out to deal with such cruelty their whole lives. I could never have the stomach for it, but Figaro was somehow able to cope. This place, though, was a great part of that. Maybe it was the environs; maybe the fond memories he had of it. Possibly a bit of both."

Obi-Wan simply sat and listened as his Master poured out his memories of his fallen friend. Qui-Gon, suddenly realizing how much he had shared, quickly turned to his apprentice.

"Sorry, I…I shouldn't have troubled you with my past, Padawan."

"If it helps, Master."

"Truth be told, it does," said Qui-Gon with a sigh. "Still, Figaro was a tormented soul, given all he had to endure. Now, he is one with the Force, finally knowing the peace that eluded him in life. He certainly deserved that much."

The two paused for a moment, taking in the peacefulness of their surroundings.

_I can see why Master Leet liked this place._

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"I'm leaving now. Bant told me something about some sort of gathering, and I'm to meet her shortly."

"Go ahead, Obi-Wan. Just stay out of trouble."

* * *

Maneuvering his repulsor chair through the Temple hallways, Obi-Wan homed in on the gaggle of familiar Force presences he knew were waiting for him. Rounding one last corner, he saw who he was looking for. His usual friends at the Temple were all gathered before him, waiting for his arrival. Bant, Garen, Siri, and the others turned to face Obi-Wan as he hovered up to them. Quickly locking eyes with Siri, Obi-Wan noticed she gave him the slightest hint of a smile. They quickly broke their brief, intimate moment, and Obi-Wan continued towards the group, turning to look at Bant.

"Alright, Bant. Why did you call me out here?"

"Well, you just started walking again today, so I thought a celebration was in order."

"Celebration?"

"We're all heading to Dex's for lunch. You're the guest of honor."

"Guest of honor…"

"Figured after that mission, you'd need some good food. That, and some time with the old crew. Besides, you're still my patient, technically. How could I let you out of my sight?"

_She'll never change. At least she's letting me move around freely, what with the Council needing me for the debriefing. Still, if it was up to her I probably wouldn't be leaving the Halls of Healing for the next month._

"Sounds like a good idea. Count Siri in as a guest of honor, too. I couldn't have survived this mission without her."

Siri blushed ever so slightly even as she maintained her sarcastic outward demeanor.

"I'm flattered, Kenobi. You're lucky I can't spar with you in your current condition."

"We'll worry about that later, Siri. But as soon as my leg heals up, I'm gonna…"

Bant stepped between the two of them.

"You're not doing anything anytime soon, Obi-Wan. Especially not sparring. Tonight is a truce night. Let's go out and enjoy ourselves _without_ resorting to violence and challenges for once, all right?"

"Okay, okay…you win this one, Bant."

"Come on then, let's get going."

As he followed his old friends down the hallway, Obi-Wan contemplated everything he had experienced since that night in the undercity, staring at Master Leet's corpse. He had prevailed over a ruthless enemy, and helped deliver justice for a friend of his Master. He had gone into the bowels of the galaxy's worst prison and come back out alive, having helped contain a riot and save countless lives. He had eliminated a dangerous menace to galactic society, one who would have brought back the evil of the Sith had he succeeded. But, somehow more prominent than all this, was his reuniting with Siri. For five years, the two had remained apart, having promised each other never to speak of their love. With all that had transpired, this old, shortsighted promise would no longer hold up. As much as they tried to put it aside, the Force itself seemed to draw the two together despite their best efforts to resist. One way or another, though, their connection would have to be put aside for the sake of the Jedi. Maybe this was a test from the Force itself to see if the two were ready to ready to assume the responsibilities of Knighthood: maybe this was just an unfortunate instance of the will of the Force colliding with the Jedi Code. Either way, they would have to meet this issue head-on. No longer could they bury it and pretend it did not exist, but the right way forward was still unclear. Dealing with this issue would be part of their lives from now on, and Obi-Wan sensed that the issue would continue to grow in intensity, its solution becoming as much a part of the path to Knighthood for he and Siri as the Jedi Trials themselves. However, just for the moment, the two could focus on a good night out with friends: dealing with their complicated relationship with each other and the Jedi Code could wait. They could worry about their troubles another day.

Reclining back in his chair, Obi-Wan released his anxiety into the Force, and smiled.

* * *

**OBI-WAN KENOBI WILL RETURN**


End file.
